All The Wrong Reason
by Cicio
Summary: (Yunjae) Kim Jaejoong menghabiskan seluruh hidup untuk membuat eommanya bangga. Ia lakukan segalanya. Sampai melupakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Hidup seperti menggunakan topeng. Hidup dalam kehidupan orang lain. Sampai suatu saat ia merasa muak. Ingin membebaskan dirinnya. Tanpa dikirnya ia hanyut dalam satu malam penuh pesona dan gairah dengan namja paling diinginkan, Jung Yunho.
1. Chapter Prolog

**Title : All The ****Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M (NC-21)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat buanget  
**

**Disclaimer : **

** Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya **_**Jerileekaye**_**. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi". **

** Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-19). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

** Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Prologue**

**Kim Jaejoong** membanggakan dirinya sebagai seorang yang pintar dan mandiri. Ia selalu melakukan semuanya dengan tepat. Sebisa mungkin menghindari kesalahan. Ia tidak pernah melanggar aturan yang dibuat dilingkungannya. Bahkan ia akan menolak segelas tequila yang disodorkan didepan matanya. Dengan kata lain kehidupan Kim Jaejoong, membosankan.

Daripada memilih berhura-hura dan menyalurkan gairah masa mudanya, Kim Jaejoong menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari eommanya. Berusaha tampil membanggakan dan lebih dari saudarinya. Membuktikan dirinya menjadi kekasih yang layak bagi namjachingunya. Dia telah berbohong kepada semua orang, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tentang siapa sebernarnya dirinya.

Tetapi, semua yang ia lakukan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia lelah, kenyang, muak dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan apa yang ia tanamkan pada dirinya. Hanya satu malam. Kim Jaejoong melepaskan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya, merubah penampilannya yang selalu menggunakan sweater tebal dan celana kain dengan kaos V-neck putih dan skiny jeans dengan robekan dibagian lututnya.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana penampilan Kim Jaejoong malam ini. Ditambah boot coklat yan ia kenakan ia merubah dirinya yang lekat sebagai namja biasa dan terkesan nerdy, menjadi namja yang luar biasa mempesona. Kim Jaejoong memutuskan akan pergi ke club malam ini. Mencari apa yang disukainya, menghabiskan waktu berharganya tanpa menghiraukan apa yang oranglain katakan.

Malam yang berharga bagi Kim Jaejoong lebih sempurna ketika Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan dan gagah, playboy paling terkenal di Seoul. Jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**Jung Yunho** adalah namja impian setiap yeoja dan namja berstatus uke. Tetapi rumor yang beredar ia tidak sekalipun tertarik menjalin hubungan serius. Jung Yunho tidak berkencan dan berpacaran. Jadi, Kim Jaejoong menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan di malam itu aman, ia tidak harus berurusan dengan namja itu lagi. Rahasianya aman bersamanya.

Tetapi apa yang ia kira akan berjalan seperti biasa setelahnya tidak terjadi. Terlalu kuat pengaruh dua manusia yang saling tertarik, terlepas begitu saja. Perlahan – lahan malah saling mendekat dan kemudian terikat.

Kim Jaejoong terpaksa harus berbohong kepada sahabat-sahabatnya perihal apa yang dia lakukan malam itu. Dengan siapa ia melakukan "one night stand" yang panas dan membekas. Mereka hanya tau Jaejoong mempunyai kekasih bernama Kim Hyun Joong. Tanpa mereka tau rahasia dibalik tembok apartemen Jaejoong.

**Gimana chingu? akankah ceritanya menarik? karena aku suka banget novel ini. Dan authornyapun faforit q. Tapi sayang, ia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya di wattpad. #hlomalahcurhat ...**

**Karena aku baru disini, mohon apresiasinya, kritik apapun diterima kog (^_^) karna aq orangnya slow aja ...**

**Wkwkwkwk..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : All The Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort, cheating, backstreet  
**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Karam. lainnya akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat bingit**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya ****_Jerileekaye_****. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".**

**Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-21). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

**Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Sub Title : Introduce**

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Ia mengamati sekeliling ruang di apartemennya dengan puas. Tak kecewa ia berhari-hari mendekor ruang apartemennya. Kini apartemen yang belum lama ia beli telah mencerminkan dirinya. Sehingga ia tak sabar untuk menunggu malam, menikmati malam pertamanya di apartemen yang ia beli dan dekor dengan keringatnya.

Apartemen yang terbilang mewah ini adalah hasil jerih payah Kim Jaejoong selama 3 tahun bekerja. Setelah mendapat panggilan pekerjaan di Seoul, Jaejoong langsung pindah dan menetap di sebuah kontrakan sederhana. Selama ia tinggal di Seoul sebisa mungkin ia hidup sederhana. Ia tidak pernah membeli barang-barang yang tidak dibutuhkan apalagi barang branded yang mahal. Ia adalah seorang yang rajin menabung. Maka dari itu impiannya tercapai. Membuktikan kepada keluarganya ia dapat hidup mandiri dan mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri.

Apartemen Jaejoong berada di distrik gangnam, dan hanya 5 blok dari kantor tempatnya bekerja sebagai editor salah satu majalah ternama di Korea Selatan. Apartemen itu mempunyai dua kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dalam, ruang tamu yang luas, modern kitchen dan tempat favoritnya adalah balkon dengan pemandangan kota dan sungai Han yang indah. Ia meletakkan empat kursi baja dan meja kecil di balkon itu.

Kim Jaejoong mempunyai dua sahabat yang sangat dekat. Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Sahabat yang menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah tentang keluarganya. Sahabat yang selalu memberikan semangat dan solusi akan masalahnya. Ia berencana minggu depan akan mengundang kedua sahabatnya untuk berkunjung ke apartemen barunya.

Salah satu topik yang sering dibahas teman-temannya adalah ia seorang namja yang berusia 25 tahun dan belum pernah melakukan sex. Sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong tidak masalah dengan semua itu. Karena ia mempunyai prinsip tentang melakukan sex.

Ia menjalin hubungan "berpacaran" dengan namja bernama Kim Hyun Joong selama 3 tahun. Selama itu, mereka tidak pernah berada dalam suatu posisi yang dekat dan intim. Kim Hyun Joong masih menempuh pendidikan dokternya di Jepang.

Bagi Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya adalah pria yang luar biasa, tidak macam-macam (kuno), dan gentle. Dia tidak pernah meminta Jaejoong untuk tidur dengannya dan ia berterimakasih akan hal itu. Karena bagi Jaejoong ketika ia memutuskan untuk kehilangan keperjakaanya. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang special dan intim. Entah itu dengan waktu atau parternya semua harus tepat dan membuat Kim Jaejoong benar-benar ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang dijaganya. Dia tidak mau hanya sekedar melepaskan keperjakaanya. Ia mau sex pertama kali yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang menggetarkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya sehingga ia tidak akan melupakanya. Dia ingin mengingat seseorang dan pengalaman yang pertama baginya dengan tersenyum sampai ketika rambutnya berangsur memutih sekalipun (tua).

Pertama kali Jaejoong mengenal Hyun Joong adalah pada salah satu pesta yang dihadiri oleh kedua kluarganya. Jaejoong berfikir Hyun Joong adalah namja dengan senyum yang menawan dengan rambut pirang gelap dan mata coklat gelap. Setelah kenal dekat, banyak nilai plus yang ada pada diri Hyun Joong, ramah dan berwawasan luas. Tidak melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan, sama seperti dirinya. Paling penting adalah ia bukan playboy atau playgirl. Sehingga ia bisa mempercayainya.

Sahabat terbaiknya Shim Changmin suatu hari berkomentar ketika Jaejoong bercerita tentang Hyun Joong. " Hyung, apa kau tak lebih baik berfikir ulang menjalin hubungan dengannya? Tidakkah terlalu membosankan namja seperti itu eoh? Come on... masih banyak namja lain yang menarik di dunia ini hyung.."

Sahabatnya selalu berfikir bahwa Hyun Joong polos, kuno dan datar dalam menjalani hubungan. Sedangkan jaejoong membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih cool, penuh energi dan yang terpenting seseorang yang lebih tampan dari Hyun Joong. Dan mereka bertanya pada Jaejoong "Apakah namjachingumu pernah melontarkan suatu joke, atau gombalan aneh kepadamu?" dan pastinya hanya gelengan kepala lemah yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memahami kekurang setujuan kedua sahabatnya menjalin hubungan dengan Hyun Joong. Memang ia tidak pernah mendengar Hyun Joong berbicara tentang lelucon padanya. Ia hanya mendengar tentang ketidaksetujuan terhadap penyimpangan kebiasaan seperti mabuk, merokok, balapan, memakai rok mini atau mengecat rambut. Ia menganggap orang bodoh merugikan diri sendiri yang melakukannya. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, karena kebiasaanya merokok pada saat terkena masalah menjadi salah satu definisi "orang bodoh" Kim Hyun Joong.

"Dia terlihat seperti pemadam kebakaran yang akan selalu memadamkan apimu Jaejoong-ah!" Kim Junsu salah satu sahabatnya berkomentar. "Kau namja yang penuh semangat liar untuk selalu membuktikan dirimu. Mempunyai kekasih yang seperti itu, tidak akan membantumu mengepakkan sayap indahmu"

Jaejoong tidak menyangkal semua yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Bahkan ia memikirkannya. Tetapi ia sedikit bangga dengan dirinya yang memperoleh kekasih yang akan menjadi dokter bedah. Sama seperti adiknya. Maka dari itu apabila kau tidak dapat menjadi sepertinya, setidaknya mendapatkan yang sepertinya.

Eommanya sangat senang dengan hubungannya bersama Hyun Joong. Selama hidupnya baru kali ini ia membuat eomma bahagia karena dirinya. Jaejoong mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Eommanya. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan perhatian, kasih sayang bahkan cinta dari sang Eomma. Dia hidup dengan perbandingan yang dilakukan sang Eomma terhadap sang adik. Jelas, eomannya selalu memperhatikan dan menomor satukan Kim Karam. Jaejoong tumbuh dengan ambisi mengalahkan sang adik, untuk mendapat perhatian eommanya.

Tetapi apa yang didapat, padahal ia sudah masuk ke sekolah paling bergengsi di kota asalnya, memperoleh nilai ujian terbaik, lulus dengan predikat tertinggi. Hanya tatapan meremehkan yang ia dapat dari sang Eomma, bukan kalimat pujian dan pelukan seperti yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong memperoleh double degree di bidang jurnalistik dan komunikasi masyarakat. Dia mempunyai bakat dalam menulis. Dia satu-satunya didalam keluarga yang mempunyai bakat itu. Adiknya bahkan tidak bisa menuliskan satu paragrafpun tentang suatu hal. Dan ibunya tidak dapat memahami majas.

Sebenarnya selama bertemu Hyun Joong di pesta itu, Eomma jaejoong sangat antusias mendekatkan hyun joong dengan Karam. Tetapi Karam hanya memandangnya lalu. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada sosok Hyun Joong yang dianggapnya terlalu nerd. Tetapi eommanya terlanjur tertarik pada Hyun Joong. Sampai Jaejoong bertanya-tanya mengapa? Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban. Itu semua karena nama baik, ketenaran dan harta yang dipunyai keluarga Hyun joong.

Sejak bekerja di Seoul, dia tidak sering bertemu dengan Hyun Joong. Bisa 3 atau 4 bulan sekali mereka bertemu. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak akan khawatir karena Hyun joong intens menghubunginya baik itu lewat telepon atau video call. #laguRAN:DekatDiHati. Ia berfikir sudah cukup dengan relationship seperti itu. Ditambah pemikiran Jaejoong tentang : _dia mencintaiku, aku mencintainya. Aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang layak, apartemen yang bagus, mempunyai sahabat yang care, dan ibunya senang dengan hubunganku dan Hyun Joong._

Jaejoong berharap suatu saat Hyun Joong akan melamarnya. Dan Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati memberikan keperjakaanya di malam pertama pernikahan. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna daripada itu, kan?

Sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran terhadap sex. Yang membuat teman-temannya melakukan sex hanya dalam dua kali mereka berkencan. Mungkin memang Jaejoong merasa dirinya kuno, menunggu untuk orang yang tepat dan waktu yang tepat (pernikahan). Teman-temannya menganggap dirinya munafik pada diri sendiri. Tetapi apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Ia tidak ingin melepas prinsip yang selama ini dipegangnya.

Semua date yang dilakukannya dengan Hyun Joong tidak pernah sekalipun menyangkut hal-hal bersifat intim. Topik yang dibahas hanya seputar HIV, hamil diluar nikah, dan aborsi. Sama sekali tidak membuat mood bercinta keluar. Dan hell.. ia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi yang pertama kali "menawarkan diri".

Satu hal yang disesalinya adalah Hyun Joong dan eommanya sama sekali tidak bangga akan pekerjaannya. Mereka menganggap pekerjaanya hanya menghasilkan sesaat. Tidak dapat untuk jangka panjang. Padahal Jaejoong sangat bangga denga pekerjaanya sekarang. Berkat pekerjaanya ia dapat membeli apartemen mewah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. 10 menit lalu ia bahagia. Sekarang, memikirkan tentang pandangan eomma dan Hyun Joong tentangnya membuat moodnya memburuk.

Jaejoong melangkah ke balkon dan memandang pemandangan kota Seoul. Menyesap rokok yang terselip ditangannya. Matanya kemudian menelusuri balkon tetangga yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan tetangganya.

Jaejoong berbagi dinding kamar tidur dengan tetangganya. Bukan hanya itu, jendela kamar tidurnya sejajar. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk selalu mengunci jendela kamar tidur. Siapa tau, tetangganya adalah orang psyko. Ia akan menjadi target termudah. Tetapi ia mengharapkan tetangganya adalah orang yang ramah. Ia selalu berfikir akan menarik apabila kenal dekat dengan mereka dan bahkan mengundangnya untuk makan malam.

Jaejoong mengamati kursi baja dan meja kaca yang terdapat dalam balkon tetangganya. Hampir sama dengan keadaan balkonnya. Ternyata seleranya sama dengan tetangganya. Hanya kursinya bewarna putih dan tetangganya hitam.

Ia menyadari beberapa botol Heineken yang tergeletak kosong dan asbak yang penuh dengan putung rokok di meja. Ia menebak pasti tetangganya ini bukanlah keluarga yang mempunyai anak dan bayi. Sedikit bersyukur. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai anak-anak. Ia hanya khawatir apabila ia mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temannya ia akan mendapat protes dari tetangganya.

Jaejoong memadamkan rokoknya dan pergi kedalam. Hanya beberapa langkah untuk sampai kedalam ketika ia mendengar derap langkah. Matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan, abs yang sempurna dan lengan yang berotot tetapi tidak terlalu menonjol.

Dia seperti hanyut dalam pikirannya, memandang lurus kota Seoul dengan sebatang rokok ditangannya. Dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans pudar. Rambutnya hitam pekat dan Jaejoong dapat melihat dari jauh, matanya tajam seperti musang. Extremely hot...

Tiba-tiba, nafas Jaejoong tercekat di tenggorokan. Mata bulatnya membelalak sempurna. _Tidak mungkin!.._ jantungnya berdegub kencang sekarang.

Dia tau siapa dia. Yang mungkin adalah tetangganya. Dia adalah.. orang yang paling diinginkan dan Juga diketahui sebagai playboy terkenal se Seoul. Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho adalah anak satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahaan Jung Corp. Ia sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya pewaris. Appanya dijuluki raja tambang. Karena perusahaannya adalah perusahaan pengolah tambang no 1 di Korea Selatan. Walaupun keluarganya luarbiasa kaya dan terpandang, Jung Yunho tidak mau hidup dibawah bayang-bayang nama Appanya. Dia ingin menggambar jalan hidupnya sendiri. Menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

Jung Yunho lulus dengan double degree di Harvard University. Membuat orangtuanya bangga. Tetapi kemudian mereka kecewa karena Jung Yunho belum mau untuk terjun diperusahaan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyalurkan bakat dan hobinya di bidang photography.

Dia bekerja sebagai freelance photographer di perusahaan majalah tempat ia bekerja. Tak heran ia bisa mengetahui tentangnya. Karena seluruh staff akan selalu membicarakan tentangnya. Bahkan temannya Kim Junsu adalah fans fanatiknya. Junsu tidak akan berhenti berbicara tentangnya. Dengan semua yang ia miliki secara tidak langsung ia menjadi selebriti.

Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik pintu balkon. Berharap lelaki itu tidak berputar dan mendapati dirinya sedang memperhatikan profilnya. Dia sangat sempurna, Tidak! Luar biasa sempurna. Dia pasti tampan. Meskipun selama ini ia belum pernah melihat kedalam matanya, karena selalu bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah undian ia bisa menikmati pemandangan makhluk indah didepannya. Okay.. sekarang dia hanya butuh mengatur nafas agar jantungnya berdetak normal.

Jung Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia terlihat membuat beberapa panggilan telepon. Dia terlihat begitu serius dengan pembicaraanya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia mengakhiri pembicaraanya. Memadamkan lampu dan berjalan menuju kedalam. Jaejoong mengikuti dengan pandangan matanya. Menerobos jendela, ia melihat Yunho mengambil jaket kulit dan pergi keluar. Senyum terkembang dari cherry lips Jaejoong, mungkin kehidupannya diapartemen akan menarik.

**To Be Continue ..**

**Aneong chingu, segini dulu ya ceritanya ;)  
**

**Kamsahamnida bagi chingu yang udah mau apresiasi, walaupun cuma prolog. #senengbeutdech(^_^)**

**Hmmmn, cici jelasin ne, (1) kalo cerita di wattpad tu udah kelar, tamat kog, kalo penasaran jalan ceritanya baca aja. Tapi iya, bahasa Inggris. (2) Jeje hamil? ga kog, karna konfliknya bukan disebabkan itu. Walau ceritanya aku buat uke berpotensi hamil hehe kyk ff yunjae biasanya (MPREG). Hehe.. **

**Aq tunggu reviewnya yaaaahhh**

**Next chapter, cerita baru mulae ... Jadi ditunggu yaaaa ... mumpung provider modem q dah cabut ni wadah baca n nulis ff dari pemblokiran. Sebelumnya kalo mo baca ff harus hot spotan dulu :(  
**

**Aku usahain malam minggu update :)**

**wkwkwkwkwk ...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : All The Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort, cheating, backstreet**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Karam. lainnya akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat bingit**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya ****_Jerileekaye_****. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".**

**Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-21). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

**Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Sub title : Break the rules, it's show time**

Suatu hari Jaejoong mendapatkan panggilan dari eommanya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan sang eomma.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Jae, ini eomma." Sahut eommanya diseberang telepon.

"Ne eomma... apa kabar?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada riang. Setiap kali ia mendapatkan telepon dari eommanya sebisa mungkin ia menyambutnya dengan nada paling ceria. Ia melakukannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Karena setiap kali ia mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon dengan eommanya moodnya menjadi suram.

"Sangat baik, nak! kabar eomma sangat baik... kamu tau nak, Karam diterima masuk Tokyo University. Ia akan belajar di bidang kedokteran. Sama dengan Hyun Joong. Masuk jurusan kedokteran di universitas ternama tidaklah mudah. Harus super pintar dan jeli untuk dapat diterima. Dan adikmu mendapatkannya! Daebak! Eomma bangga pada adikmu." Cerocos sang eomma.

"Itu luar biasa eomma. Itu akan menjadi pijakan yang bagus untuk karir Karam." Komentar Jaejoong menyetujui.

"Ya, tapi eomma mengkhawatirkanmu nak. Tidak seperti Karam yang sudah jelas akan mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Eomma percaya ia akan suksses kelak." Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tau pembicaraan ini akan membuatnya muak. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau tak berfikir ulang tentang apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang? Maksud eomma, menulis bisa dilakukan kapan saja, dimana saja. Tetapi tidak untuk dijadikan karirmu di masa depan. Itu Tidak akan banyak menghasilkan." Lanjut sang eomma.

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Dia terlalu sering membahas hal ini dengan eommanya. Dan selalu, eomma hanya menekannya, tidak pernah memahaminya.

"Jangan karena Karam adalah yang terpintar di keluarga, kau jadi patah harapan untuk masa depanmu. Jae, setidaknya kamu harus menjadi manager di suatu perusahaan. Atau kau bisa mengambil salah satu bidang broadcast.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, membiarkan eomma berbicara sesukanya.

"Setiap kali teman eomma menyanyakan tentangmu, eomma mengatakan kau berkeliling Seoul membuat artikel tentang restoran, cafe, bar dan kau dibayar dari setiap kata yang kau tulis."

Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan. Berapa kali lagi ia harus menjelaskan hal ini? "Eomma, apa yang kulakukan baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak dibayar per kata yang kutulis di pekerjaanku. Faktaknya, aku menghasilkan banyak sekarang." Jaejoong membela dirinya. Demi Tuhan, dia menyukai dan bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Walaupun orangtuanya tidak pernah memandang itu layak. Bagi mereka, menulis pada sebuah majalah bukan sebuah karir.

"Oke, kau boleh membanggakan apartemen yang kau beli. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Pekerjaanmu tidak stabil. Eomma tidak bisa berhenti berfikir apa yang akan kau lakukan sepuluh tahun mendatang. Bagaimana kalau majalah itu tidak lagi diminati? Dan eomma ingin orangtua Hyun Joong mempunyai menantu yang dapat dibanggakan. Jika kamu mempunyai sesuatu yang membanggakan seperti yang dimiliki Karam. Eomma tidak akan malu berhadapan dengan mertuamu."

"Eomma, aku harus pergi. Aku ada meeting dan ini sudah terlambat." Jaejoong hampir tersedak dengan kata-katanya. Apa yang didengarnya terlalu memuakkan. Air mata hampir menetes dipelupuk matanya. Walaupun ia namja, perasaanya sangat sensitif.

"Arrasseo nak, senang bisa berbicara denganmu. Hubungi Karam beberapa hari lagi. Berikan selamat padanya. Dan eomma yakin Hyun Joong dapat menjaga dan membimbing Karam. Goodbye." Eomma Jaejoong memutuskan telepon.

Tak ada gunanya menahan air mata setelah eommanya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Selama hidupnya ia melakukan pembuktian untuk memenangkan hati sang eomma dan mendapat perhatian darinya. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan sedikitpun walau ia telah berjuang keras. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berkompetisi dengan adiknya. Itu sesuatu yang salah. Tetapi keadaan memaksanya begitu.

Jaejoong menekan nomor Hyun Joong diponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Jay, darling ... kau sudah dengar berita? Karam diterima di Tokyo University. Sangat luar biasa! Aku jadi mempunyai teman disini. Aku sangat bangga padanya." Cerocos Hyun Joong sama seperti eommanya tadi.

"Yeah, aku sudah mendengarnya." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Orangtuaku sangat terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka Karam pintar sehingga bisa masuk universitas yang sama denganku. Mereka selalu berkata betapa beruntungnya seseorang yang menjadi kekasih Karam."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Dia tidak tau apakah dia merasa cemburu atau malu sekarang. Setelah beberapa detik, ia memutuskan ia merasa cemburu.

"Hyun Joong apa kau mengharapkan Karam adalah kekasihmu daripada aku?"

Hyun Joong terdiam sejenak.

_Apakah sulit menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa berfikir? _Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

Akhirnya Hyunjoong berkata, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kim Jaejoong? Apa kau cemburu pada Karam? Sebab, ia mendapatkan perhatian lebih dan kau tidak? Jika benar, jangan menyalahkanku. Bukan kesalahanku bila adikmu melakukan suatu yang luar biasa dan mungkin ia akan mendapatkan karir yang cemerlang daripadamu. Apa maksudnya pertanyaan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Hyun Joong. Aku hanya merasa kau tidak pernah memandang hal baik dalam diriku." Argumen Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, darl. Tetapi bila kau mau kejujuranku sebenarnya, ya. Aku tidak bangga dengan karir yang kau pilih sekarang ini. Aku merasa kau harus melakukan yang lebih. Itulah, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu katapun. Hatinya seperti diremas. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya dalam diam.

Dia mendengar Hyun Joong menghela nafas dalam. Kemudian berkata "Aku akan berbicara padamu apabila kau sudah memperbaiki pikiranmu. I love you, darl."

Kemudian, Hyun Joong menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong masih berdiri ditempatnya terdiam, tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia ingin melemparkan ponsel yang digenggamnya ke tembok agar hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menghargai dirinya.

Jaejoong menjadikan Hyun Joong kekasihnya karena pasti akan membuat eommanya bahagia. Sekarang, ia berdiri di tengah ruang tamu bertanya pada diri sendiri. Benarkah ia menyukai Hyun Joong dan menjadikannya kekasih karena ia menemukan Hyun Joong menarik, baik dan menyenangkan? Apakah namja seperti Hyun Joong memenuhi syarat tipe pria ideanya? Atau yang paling benar, apakah ia menjadikan Hyun Joong kekasih karena akan membuat eomma bangga padanya?

Sekarang, Jaejoong tersadar dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bahagia. Ia selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Orang-orang yang bahkan terlalu dangkal untu menyadarinya. Semua usaha untuk menyenangkan mereka hanya sia-sia. Mereka tidak pernah memandang baik dirinya.

Dia memandang bayangan dirinya dikaca. Mengenakan sweater panjang yang tebal, kebesaran dan celana kain. Rambutnya yang ia sisir terlalu rapi. Kacamata besar yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Akankah ia akan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Jaejoong memandang tas yang berisikan baju yang diberikan bosnya, Kim Heechul tadi. Ia diperintahkan untuk membuat artikel tentang Mirotic club yang baru dibuka. Dan ia harus terjun secara langsung mengamati suasana club itu. Bossnya dengan senang hati memberikan pakaian mahal kepada Jaejoong demi menunjang penampilannya mengobservasi club tersebut.

Jaejoong memandang lurus ponsel ditangannya. Mengulang kembali percakapannya bersama eomma dan Hyun Joong. Lebih dari sedih dan kecewa. Ia merasa marah. Marah kepada Karam yang selalu menjadi eomma dan Hyun Joong impikan. Dia kecewa kepada eommanya yang tidak pernah melihat betapa dirinya berbeda dari adiknya. Ia dapat bersinar dengan jalan yang ia tentukan sendiri kan? Dia merasa geram kepada Hyun Joong yang menjalin kasih dengannya, tetapi selalu membanggakan orang lain.

Lebih dari semuanya, ia merasa gila pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu mengikuti mereka. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh, dan tidak dapat berdiri sendiri. Membiarkan termakan omong kosong selama hidupnya. Dia bertanya-tanya, akankah cukup mengakhiri apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dan mengambil nafas dalam.

_Cukup! Ini sudah cukup, aku muak dengan pembuktian diri. _Jaejoong merasa lelah, kenyang dan muak.

Ia lalu mengambil tas yang diberikan bosnya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan apa yang ada di tas itu. Pastinya pakaian yang mahal dan trendy. Jaejoong mengganti sweater dengan kaos V-neck panjang bewarna putih. Celana ia ganti dengan skiny jeans biru dengan robekan dilutut. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya. Jangan khawatir, Jaejoong tidak mempunyai minus lebih dari satu. Sehingga ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kacamata yang ia gunakan hanya untuk kamuflase. Mata doesnya siap memerangkap siapa saja yang memandang kedalamnya. Rambut hitam pekat yang selalu ia rapikan ia buat sedikit berantakan. Ia memakai jam tangan bewarna putih dari cartier, salah satu barang mahal yang dipunyanya. Ditambah sepatu boot coklat, sempurna sudah penampilannya.

Ia memandang bayangan dirinya sekarang dikaca. Terbelalak dengan penampilan dirinya sendiri. Benarkah ini dirinya? ia merasa wajahnya tidak setampan ini. #narsiseoh? Dilihat dari jauh, penampilan Jaejoong sekarang ini seperti bercahaya. Kulitnya yang putih lembut seperti susu dipadu dengan kaos putih membuatnya seperti kunang-kunang apabila berjalan di kegelapan. #abaikan majas yang berlebih (-_-). Bibir tipis yang selalu semerah cherry menambah kesan sensual Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang dikatakan Kim Heechul bosnya sepenuhnya benar, ia selalu mendumel kepada Jaejoong untuk merubah cara berpakaiannya karena sebenarnya Jaejoong itu indah. Satu kata tentang penampilan Jaejoong malam ini adalah "mempesona".

Jaejoong pergi ke Mirotic menggunakan taxi. Dia memutuskan tidak akan peduli dengan apapun. Tidak dengan eomma dan Hyun Joong. Dan juga Karam. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha melampaui Karam. Mereka tidak akan berpaling padanya.

Untuk sekarang ia ingin merasakan kebebasan. Merasakan suatu petualangan yang menegangkan. Jaejoong pernah merasakan semangat liar seperti ini ketika remaja. Tetapi eomma dengan cepat menyiram air pada api yang berkobar didalam dirinya. Sekarang, ia akan membiarkan semangat liar dirinya bekobar. Ia akan menjadi liar! Walaupun itu hanya satu malam.

Walau ia pergi ke Mirotic untuk suatu pekerjaan. Ia akan menikmati apa yang ditemuinya malam ini. Jaejoong sangat beterimakasih pada Heechul yang memberinya tugas di waktu yang tepat. Dan pastinya perfect outfit yang diberikannya. Ingin sekali ia memberikan pelukan pada bossnya itu.

Ketika ia sampai di Mirotic, dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Jangan sampai ia menjadi kikuk. Karena terlihat seperti pertama kali masuk ke club malam. Ia dengan santainya duduk di bar dan memesan tequila. Matanya menjelajah melihat orang-orang yang melakukan beberapa aktifitas di club tersebut. Seperti menari, minum, bermesraan, mengobrol dan lainya. Ia segera menghabiskan minumannya dan tertarik menuju lantai dansa untuk meliukkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kesendiriannya. Pandangan orang-orang melihatnya. Tidak sedikit lelaki yang menggodanya. Karena penampilan Jaejoong yang bak seorang malaikat tersesat. Tetapi hanya ditanggapi kerlingan nakal dari mata Jaejoong.

Setelah ia puas dengan lantai dansa. Ia kembali duduk di bar dan memesan tequila. Minuman kesukaannya. "Masukkan minuman itu pada tagihanku." Perintahnya pada bartender yang melayani Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut, ia menoleh kepada seseorang yang membayari minumanya. Ingin ia berkata ia bisa membayar minumannya sendiri tetapi tidak satu katapun terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan namja disampingnya ini.

Namja itu berbalik menatap Jaejoong. Senyum menyeringai menggoda terbentuk dari bibir hatinya. "Aku tidak tau kau tipe orang yang meminum tequila."

Mata bulat Jaejoong membelalak, ia tau siapa namja disampingnya ini. Namja yang ia nikmati tubuhnya dari jauh. Namja yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam, tetapi sekarang ia dapat melihat kedalam mata hazel setajam musang yang mempesona. Seketika pipi Jaejoong memerah, iapun menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia bisa menguasai dirinya. Dia akan berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui namja disampingnya. "Hmmm... annio." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kacamatamu?" Tanya namja itu.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya "Chogiyo, apa kita pernah bertemu satu sama lain?" Ia bertanya seolah tidak pernah mengetahui namja ini selama hidupnya.

Bibir namja itu membentuk setengah senyuman. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya menawarkan diri untuk berjabat. "Jung Yunho imnida, tadi siang kita bertabrakan ketika kau terburu-buru dari kantor Heechul-ssi."

Jaejoong memandang tangan yang mengajaknya berjabat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jung Yunho-ssi." Ucapnya sambil menyambut jabatan Yunho. Ia lalu kembali pada minumannya. Menghiraukan Yunho yang menatapnya intens.

"Yeppeo."

"Ne ?" Jaejoong merasa tidak jelas dengan gumaman Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong Yeppeo." Ucap Yunho memperjelas.

Jaejoong kembali terbelalak dan merengut tidak suka. "Mwo... aku namja, jadi tampan Yunho-ssi." Protesnya sambil memajukan bibir.

Yunho melihat ekspresi lucu tidak terima yang dibuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan pada bartender untuk memesan beer.

"Eh, chakkaman. Darimana kau tau namaku Yunho-ssi?" Dia memandang Yunho tidak percaya. Ia belum menyebutkan namanya tadi.

Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi pura-pura polos diwajahnya. "Pertama, aku menyukai namamu. Kedua, kau namja terkesan sombong yang bekerja di Trend (Ini adalah nama perusahaan majalah tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho bekerja). Ketiga, kau adalah tetanggaku yang tidak pernah mempunyai pengunjung, melihat televisi, menyetel musik dengan keras dan selalu mematikan lampu tepat jam sepuluh malam."

Jaejoong shock dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sekarang, ia merasa dimata-matai oleh namja tampan paling diinginkan di Seoul. Apakah namja itu tau ia sering memperhatikannya selama ini? apakah ia telah ketahuan?

_Aku akan memilih mati apabila dia mengetahinya_! Pikir Jaejoong. Ia bersyukur pada tequila yang ia minum membuat pipinya yang memerah akibat blushing tidak kentara.

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho yang tertawa meremehkan.

"Oh! Ternyata kau penghuni apartemen sebelahku yang selalu mengadakan pesta sampai larut? Menghidupkan televisi dan home theater dengan suara sangat keras layaknya hidup sendiri di hutan? Dan apabila apartemenmu terlihat sepi, artinya waktunya bermain poker. Dan aku tidak dapat memastikan pukul berapa kau mematikan lampu." Sambar Jaejoong dengan tepat.

"See? Jadi kau mengenaliku kan?" Jung Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Hampir!" Ucapnya datar.

Yunho meneguk beernya kemudian bertanya "Wanna dance?"

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Mengatakan hal tentang dirinya secara detail, dan membuatnya terkejut. Bercakap-cakap kurang dari sepuluh kalimat. Dan ia mengajaknya dansa? Wow, apabila ia fans fanatik Yunho pasti sudah melonjak kegirangan. But, Andwe ... dia tidak akan mudah menerima ajakan seorang playboy terkenal di Seoul ini. Ia bukan namja gampangan

Jaejoong hanya menaikkan alis menanggapi ajakan Yunho. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi menarik. Ia akan mendapatkan pengalaman flirting dengan namja paling diinginkan dan hot di Seoul.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai alunan musik. Pada detik pertama ia tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang berada didepannya. Ia tidak menyentuh ataupun memandang Yunho. Ia tidak peduli apakah Yunho menari sepertinya atau tidak. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tariannya berubah menjadi lebih sexy. Seakan terhanyut suasana Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Yunho. Tubuh mereka merapat. Mereka dapat merasakan aroma tubuh masing-masing. Jaejoong tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang asing.

Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ia merasa kaget dengan pinggang yang sangat ramping. Padahal ia namja. Jaejoong yang kaget dengan tindakan Yunho mendongak dan menatap Yunho. Yunho yang terpesona akan kecantikan Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya sampai dagu. Jaejoong tersentak, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik akibat sentuhan Yunho pada kulitnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan begetar.

_Ada apa denganku? _Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan Hyun Joong. Sebelum ia bertindak bodoh, dia meninggalkan Yunho tanpa kata-kata. Kembali ke tempat semula untuk memesan tequila.

Yunho mengikutinya dan ia memesan beer. Mereka duduk saling berdekatan. Jaejoong menenggak minumannya tanpa melepaskan tatapan pada Yunho. Sama dengan Yunho, ia tidak akan berpaling dari does eyes indah yang sedang menatapnya. Sekarang, Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, kalau filrting itu permainan pikiran. Mereka duduk menatap satu sama lain, tanpa kata-kata yang terucap.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia lalu menghampiri Yunho, berdiri diantara dua kakinya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Yunho. Dan Yunho kembali merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong merundukkan kepalanya karena posis Yunho masih duduk. Melihat kedalam mata musangnya. Undian apa yang ia dapatkan sehingga di malam ia ingin menikmati kebebasaanya, ia bisa filrting dengan most wanted person di Seoul?

Yunho menyambar bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong merasa shock, Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut. Yang ia tau seorang Jung Yunho tidak menahan-nahan dirinya, ia selalu menuntut dan terkesan kasar. Tetapi ciumannya saat ini sangat lembut Jaejoong rasakan. Menimbulkan gairah yang perlahan muncul didirinya.

"Ahhn..." Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendesah ketika tangannya masuk kedalam kaos dan membelai perut datarnya. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan diri, karena sensasi tersengat yang ia rasakan lebih dari ia rasakan tadi. Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho untuk kembali ke lantai dansa. Yunho masih dengan setia mengikutinya. Ia seperti tidak rela Jaejoong didekati pria lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar.

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar memastikan dirinya berdansa dengan Jaejoong. Berkali-kali Jaejoong menolak rengkuhanya. Tetapi ia tidak menyerah, akhirnya mereka kembali saling memeluk dan menari bersama. Sesekali Yunho memberikan butterfly kiss pada leher Jaejoong yang menggoda. Ketika Jaejoong lelah menari ia kembali memesan tequila.

"Aku harus pergi ke toilet." Ucapnya pada Yunho, lalu dengan cepat berbalik. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Yunho. Ia sangat tidak ingin Yunho menganggapnya gampangan. Dia bukanlah yeoja dan namja yang selalu meneteskan air liur bila melihatnya.

Jaejoong menatap dirinya di depan kaca. Wajahnya memerah karena tequila yang diteguknya. Rambutnya yang tadi dibuatnya berantakan kini tambah berantakan. Ia meraba bibirnya yang tadi dicium Yunho dengan lembut. Tubuhnya meremang mengingat kembali sensasinya. Ia lalu membasuh muka, berharap dapat menghilangkan efek mabuk yang sudah terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Jaejoong keluar toilet dengan senyum terkembang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa sexy. Dengan rona merah dipipinya ia merasa lebih bercahaya. Dan, Jung Yunho menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan Yunho yang bersandar di dinding luar toilet dengan tangan terlipat didada. Sejenak ia terdiam terpaku menyadari betapa cool lelaki diihadapanya, tubuh tegap terbalut jacket jeans hitam dan celana jeans biru tua panjang. Benar- benar perfect sebagai namja berstatus seme.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Menunggumu" Jawabnya ketus.

"Wae?"

"Hanya memastikamu kembali." Dia tersenyum.

"Ke bar? Keurom, aku akan kembali. Aku kesini sendirian" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada seangkuh mungkin.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum polos. "Aku hanya memastikan kau kembali kepadaku."

_Rayuannya daebak!_ Batinya. Tetapi ketika Jaejoong berbalik ia tersenyum lebar. Akankah ia menang dalam keadaan ini dengan bertahan. Atau akan kalah dan jatuh kedalam pesona Jung Yunho. Faktanya tanpa disadari, Jaejoong telah jatuh berkali-kali ke dalam namja bermata tajam itu.

Mereka kembali ke lantai dansa. Tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali kedua insan ini saling memeluk. Beberapa kali Yunho menyapukan bibir hatinya pada Jaejoong. Menggoda Jaejoong. Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan memberikan Yunho ciuman yang dalam.

Jaejoong merasa keadaan tambah memanas. Tidak terbesit sekalipun pikiran akan eomma dan Hyun Joong. Semakin malam, ia merasa lebih dan lebih dari dirinya yang biasa. Dan ia menikmati setiap menit malam ini. Jaejoong pasti akan tersenyum apabila ia mengingat malam penuh kebebasan ini.

Yunho semakin berani terhadap Jaejoong. Ia merasa namja cantik yang dipeluknya tidak lagi menolak sentuhannya. Karena memang benar, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk larut dalam pesona Jung Yunho. Ia ingin menikmati malamnya dengan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Seperti mendapat durian runtuh, Jung Yunho datang dan terpikat kepadanya.

Alunan musik berubah menjadi slow. Yunho mengeratkan rengkuhan di pinggang Jaejoong. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong.

"Aku suka aromamu, Jae." Ucap Yunho lirih menggoda di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong meremang karena terpaan nafas Yunho. Jaejoong menenangkan debaran jantung dengan menggigit bibir. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mendesah.

Jaejoong minum tujuh gelas tequila. Hal yang gila bagi seseorang yang tak pernah menyentuh minuman itu. Tapi tubuh Jaejoong dapat menoleransinya. Toh hanya malam ini. Ia agak mabuk, tetapi lebih merasa seperti melayang. Ia senang malam kebebasannya seperti yang ia harapkan. Selama ini, ia merasa memakai topeng. Hidup dalam kehidupan orang lain. Mencuri identitas orang lain. Apabila Yunho tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebelumnya, ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama yang berbeda.

"Gomawo untuk minumannya Yunho-ssi" Ucap Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang mengikutinya keluar dari club. Ini sudah pagi, dan Jaejoong merasa cukup. Yunho hanya menaikkan bibirnya, tersenyum lemah. Jaejoong menunggu sejenak, mengharapkan Yunho setidaknya meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi yang didapat, Yunho hanya diam. Iapun lalu berinisiatif mencari taxi.

_Bodoh! Yunho bukan tipe orang yang peduli dan ingin melihat lagi seseorang yang diajaknya filrting dalam semalam_. Pikir Jaejoong kecewa. Ia tidak ingin yunho berfikir ia telah jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Cukup hanya sexy dance dan ciuman panas. Tidak berharap lebih.

Tetapi ...

"Chakkaman Jae!" Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong. "Pulanglah denganku, bukankah kita searah?" Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap lurus Yunho sambil menaikkan alis. "Dengan apa?"

Yunho menunjuk sepeda motor ducatinya.

"Mwo... ani! Aku agak mabuk. Dan apakah kau juga tidak mabuk? Aku tidak mau membahayakan diriku sendiri."tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh "Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan minum tiga gelas beer Jae. Tidak akan mempengaruhiku sama sekali. Dan, aku sudah berhenti minum sejak dua jam lalu. Tenang saja." Yunho lalu menggandeng Jaejoong menuju motornya.

Jaejoong menyentakan tangan Yunho agar berhenti "Tidak Yunho, meskipun begitu aku agak mabuk!."

"Ayolah Jae, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji." Ucap Yunho yakin.

Jaejoong terperangah dengan ucapan Yunho. Manis sekali kata-katanya. Ia lalu menyerah dan mengambil helm yang disodorkan Yunho. Sementara Yunho tidak memakai helm, karena ia memang hanya membawa satu. Yunho sudah menaiki motornya, menunggu Jaejoong naik dibelakangnya. Jaejoong memegang bahu Yunho dan duduk nyaman di boncengan.

Yunho mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan melingkarkan keperutnya. "Akan lebih aman seperti ini." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong menecebikkan bibir, merasa Yunho mencari-cari kesempatan saja.

Yunho mengendarai motornya dengan cepat. Jaejoong merasa gugup, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Yunho. Kepalanya kini ia sandarkan pada punggung Yunho, karena tidak tahan terpaan angin malam yang kencang. Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jaejoong merasa malam ini luar biasa, jauh dari ekspetasinya. Tidak akan ada malam yang lebih sempurna dari ini. Berdandan dengan liar, menari dengan sexy, minum dengan berani, flirting dengan liar, dan kini berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini pengalaman pertama Jaejoong mengendarai sepeda motor dan wow, dengan Jung Yunho!

Akankan ada hal yang akan terladi lagi? Melengkapi cerita malam panjang Jaejoong.

**Anneong Chingu...**

**Ga aneh kan cerita ini aku remake jadi versi yunjae? hehehe..**

**Eh aq liat grafik, knapa yg view lbih bnyak d prolog drpd chapter 1? yg minat nglanjutin baca sdikit kali ya :'(**

**Ya udah deh...**

**Aq tetep lanjut kog :D**

**Review tetep lo chingu ;)**

**Mian cerewet...**

**Wkwkwkwkwkwk...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : All The Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort, cheating, backstreet**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Karam. lainnya akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M (Bed scene 21+)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat bingit**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya ****_Jerileekaye_****. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".**

**Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-21). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

**Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Note : ****Ini chapter ful NC ya... kalau belum cukup umur ga usah dbaca aja. Kalau tak berkenan, skip aja... Simpel. **

_Anneong Chinguu... Huft hari Senin yang sibuk ne? dari yang sekolah, kuliah, bekerja... pasti cape ne... aku juga#gaadaygtanya (-_-;)... Cici kasih update niii buat menghibur kalian yang suntuk... Apalagi ada NCnya Yunjae, malem-malem lagi#Whooooaaa... Semoga terhibur yak... eh eh chakkaman ... hidupkan ac, kipas angin, ato kipas apa saja lah. Apabila reader kepanasan setelah membaca. Bagi yang biasa-biasa saja jangan hiraukan cici. Kalau aku...ngumpet di kulkasnya bang Changmin aja. Siapa ikut? Khekhekhe..._

**Sub title : Night With Passion**

Mereka akhirnya sampai gedung apartemen, Yunho tidak melepaskan tautan tanganya dari Jaejoong sampai didepan lift. Jaejoong yang merasa kepalanya berputar akibat tequila dan motor ikut saja. Suasana canggung tercipta didalam lift. Yunho dan Jaejoong masing-masing berdiri di sudut lift, saling berjauhan. Berusaha menormalkan pikiran dan detak jantung masing-masing.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherrynya sambil melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. Sedari tadi mata musangnya tak pernah lepas menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang. Keheningan, membuat desah nafas keduanya yang tak normal terdengar. Ia merasa suasana lift semakin panas. Diberanikannya Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho.

"W..wa..wae?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Berharap Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya.

Tetapi Yunho malah menghampiri Jaejoong yang langsung mundur membentur dinding lift. Mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mencengkeramnya diatas kepala Jaejoong. Badannya yang tegap memenjarakan Jaejoong. Nafas Yunho yang memburu menerpa wajah Jaejoong. Bau alkohol kental, tetapi Jaejoong menyukainya. Satu tangan Yunho membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong, tatapan matanya turun pada bibir merekah Jaejoong. Hanya terdiam, yang dapat dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia tak berontak sedikitpun. Malah mengharap Yunho segera melakukan aksinya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir itu. Melumat dengan gairah menggebu. Tidak lembut seperti tadi. Ia kini lebih menuntut. Tak peduli bibir Jaejoong yang akan membengkak karenanya. Jaejoong juga sama ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Tubuhnya lemas merasakan sensasinya. Lidah mereka saling membelit, nafas mereka saling memburu. Erangan lirih Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin on.

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel ditengah tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan "apa maksudnya itu?" Tetapi Yunho hanya nyengir dan kembali mengulum bibir yang rasanya manis itu. Suara "ting" menandakan mereka sudah sampai. Tetapi mereka tidak menghentikan ciumannya. Yunho melepaskan cengkraman pada tangan Jaejoong. Diraihnya pinggang Jaejoong agar merapat pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong reflek melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

Mereka tidak menghentikan kegiatan seperti "saling memakan" sepanjang lorong mereka lalui. Malah semakin ganas dan liar. Tangan Jaejoong kini meremas-remas rambut tebal Yunho. Ia akan menjambaknya apabila kehabisan nafas sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas beberapa detik. Tetapi hanya beberapa detik, karna bibir Jaejoong bagai candu bagi Yunho.

Jaejoong kini terjepit diantara pintu dan tubuh keras Yunho. Ia tidak tau pintu mana itu. Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka ia terdorong masuk. Sedikit terhuyung, tetapi dengan sigap Yunho memeluknya. Mereka saling menatap dengan mata yang sayu. Yunho tergoda dengan leher putih mulus dihadapannya. Tergoda untuk segera menodai warnanya.

"Ehmmm...yunhnnnnnm..." Erang Jaejoong ketika Yunho mencumbu lehernya. Sensasi aneh menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Menggelitik, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan meremang. Tubuhnya baru pertama kali merasakan itu. Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho mencoba melepaskan bibir nakal itu dari lehernya. Tetapi Yunho tak peduli, kegiatannya menodai leher putih itu tak patut ditinggalkan. Apalagi membuat Jaejoong mengerang sexy.

_Hanya mencumbui lehernya aja membuatnya begini, apalagi kalau aku cumbu yang lainnya. Akan teriak-teriak dia!_ Pikir Yunho geli.

Jaejoong sama sekali sudah kehilangan pikiran warasnya. Ia tak sadar Yunho membawanya kemana. Yang ia tau ini kaki belakangnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Dan ia jatuh kesebuah ranjang. Yunho mengikuti dan kini ia berada di atasnya. Menyambar bibir cherry itu lagi. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kasar penuh gairah seakan tak ada hari esok.

Tangan Yunho mulai nakal meraba perut rata Jaejoong dibalik kaosnya. Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat resah.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jae." Yunho berkata lirih disela ciumannya.

Jaejoong sama sekali kehilangan pikirannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya namja bak patung adonis dihadapannya, lengan kekar yang memerangkapnya dan bibir yang sedari tadi menciumnya menghasilkan getaran-getaran nikmat. Ia tidak tau sentuhan seorang bisa membuatnya sampai begini. Lebih dari 25 tahun ia terpenjara. Seperti ia tersembunyi didalam kotak yang tidak mengijinkannya merasakan apapun. Dan sekarang, dia merasa bebas. Dia haus dan lapar akan ini.

Yunho mencium bibirnya lagi karena merasa Jaejoong terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ahhnnn..." Erang Jaejoong ketika Yunho kini menjilat-jilat telinganya.

"Aku menginginkan lebih, Jae." Bisiknya seduktif.

"Yunhoo..."

"Aku menginginkanmu ..." Ucap Yunho yakin, sambil menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong. "Apabila kau menginginkanku berhenti, sekarang saatnya."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, ia tak pernah ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Ia meraih bagian belakang rambut tebal Yunho sehingga wajah Yunho mendekat lagi, disambarnya bibir hati itu, menyiratkan jawaban atas keinginan Yunho. Disela-sela ciumannya Yunho melepaskan jacket dan kaos dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong terperangah melihat tubuh Yunho yang extremly perfect itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada dada bidang Yunho. Terkejut dengan perbedaan tangannya yang bewarna putih susu dengan kulit tan Yunho. Ia membiarkan tangannya membelai dada dan perut ABS Yunho.

"Oh, baby..." Yunho yang tidak tahan dengan sensasinya langsung menyambar lagi bibir Jaejoong. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas kain yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya.

Jaejoong tidak sadar kini ia telah telanjang. Bibir hati Yunho telah menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas, memelintir nipple pink Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas-remas kepala Yunho sambil menjerit kenikmatan.

"Arghhhhh..."

Bibir hati Yunho telah sampai pada nipple pink Jaejoong. Dimainkannya daerah itu dengan lidahnya. Mengigit-gigit kecil dan menyesapnya. Jaejoong menggelinjang sampai mengangkat tubuhnya. Gesekan dibagian selatan tubuhnya menambah sensasi yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Hosh...hoshh...Yunhh...eunghhhh..." Yunho tau namja cantiknya ini akan melakukan pelepasan. Semakin nakal yunho mengerjai dada montok Jaejoong, dan gesekan liar di bagian selatan.

"AAAAAhhhh...YUNHOoo...Arghhhh" Jerit Jaejoong merasakan orgasme pertamanya. Cairan putih keluar dari penisnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut "Beautiful...baby, you beautiful." Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang membuka. Petualangan Yunho pada tubuh Jaejoong jelas belum selesai, setengahnya saja belum ia lakukan.

Bibir Yunho turun ke dagu, dada sampai ke perut. Tidak lupa memberikan cumbuan dan jilatan nakal. Sperma Jaejoong yang menyebar diperut ratanyapun ia jilat sampai bersih. Kini Yunho sampai pada pusat Jaejoong. Tersenyum kagum pada penis Jaejoong yang lemas dengan bulu hitam halus disekitarnya.

Tanpa babibu, Yunho langsung menyapa kesejatian Jaejoong dengan mulutnya.

"Arrrrrrrrghhhh...Yunhooo...apa yang kau lakukaaannn...arggg...lepaskan mulutmu." Pinta Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengangkat kepala Yunho dari sana.

Yunho tak mendengarkan. Benda imut yang ia mainkan dari tadi kian menegang. Dimanjakannya penis bewarna coklat muda itu dengan jilatan dan kulumannya. Jaejoong memekik, menjerit. Apalagi kala gigi Yunho menggigit-gigit ringan kepala penisnya. _Ya Tuhann..._

"Yunhoooo...lepaskan...aku mau keluar lagi...uhhhhhh." Yunho langsung mempercepat gerakan bibirnya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan ia melepaskan cairannya yang kedua didalam mulut Yunho. Dengan senang hati Yunho menghisapnya sampai habis.

"Kau begitu manis, baby." Yunho mencium Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong lemas, belum apa-apa Yunho sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Yunho membelai-belai lembut pipi Jaejoong, menenangkan dulu Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Jaejoong suka dengan perlakuan Yunho yang begitu lembut. Ia membalasnya dengan menelusuri rahang Yunho yang keras. Turun membelai lengan Yunho yang berotot. Dada, perut dan ...

"Mwo!..." Jerit Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ada apa baby?"

"I...i...thu..." Jaejoong menunjuk penis Yunho. "Be...besar sekali."

Yunho terkekeh, "Hehehe, memang begitu baby, kalau kau mau membelainya. Akan lebih besar lagi." Ucap Yunho menggoda.

Jaejoong mendelik horor pada Yunho. Ia khawatir benda sebesar itu apa akan masuk kedalam holenya?

Yunho membimbing tangan Jaejoong menuju penisnya. Menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk membelainya. Jaejoong tau apa yang diinginkan Yunho. Ia menggerakkan tanganya pada benda keras tapi lembut itu.

"Urghhhhh...baby." Erang Yunho. Jaejoong lebih bersemangat mendenhgar erangan sexy Yunho. Apabila ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya memutar pada kepala penis Yunho. Erangan Yunho akan lebih keras.

"Hihihihi..." Kikik Jaejoong

"Ssssshhhhh cukup baby...kau mulai nakal." Yunho lalu mendorong Jaejoong berbaring kembali di ranjang.

"It's show time." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai. Lalu melebarkan kaki Jaejoong. Terlihat hole pink Jaejoong yang berkedut. Jaejoong yang malu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sambil mengecupi paha dalam Jaejoong, Yunho membelai-belai daerah pink Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaahh." Jaejoong menegang merasakan satu jari Yunho memasukinya.

"Appo?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. Lalu yunho melanjutkan dengan jari telunjukknya. Kali ini sakit, perih yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia melampiaskannya dengan mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat.

"Tahan baby, aku harus melonggarkannya agar kejantananku lancar memasukimu." Ucap Yunho lalu membuat gerakan tangan menggunting dihole Jaejoong.

Merasa Jaejoong sudah siap. Yunho mengarahkan penisnya untuk memasuki hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa ini pasti akan sakit, karena baru pertama ia melakukannya ditambah penis Yunho yang besar menggigit bibirnya.

"Nonono...Jangan gigit bibirmu baby..."Yunho menarik lepas bibir Jaejoong dari tautan giginya. "Gigit pundakku apabila sakit. Aku akan pelan, aku janji." Ucap Yunho menenangkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, percaya pada Yunho.

"Tunggu yunh..."Jaejoong tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Pakailah kondom" Pinta Jaejoong. Yah, seluruh dunia tau namja berstatus uke berpotensi hamil. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya, ia sama sekali lupa pada hal penting itu. "Chakkaman" Yunho mengambil bungkusan didalam laci meja samping tempat tidur. Dan dengan cepat ia memakainya.

"Ready baby..."

Jleb

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhh...Appoo..." Teriak Jaejoong kesakitan. Air keluar dari sudut matanya. Perlahan-lahan Yunho memasukkan penisnya. Tetapi tetap saja Jaejoong kesakitan. Ia tidak tau ini yang pertama bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho tak tega Jaejoong kesakitan dilumatnya bibir Jaejoong dan tangannya memberi rangsangan pada nipple Jaejoong. Satu sentakan terakhir Yunho masuk dengan sempurna. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong melampiaskan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir Yunho sampai berdarah. Yunho meringis.

"Gwaechana?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis dan mengangguk. Ia merasa bersalah pada bibir Yunho yang ia gigit. Lalu ia meraih bibir Yunho yang berdarah dan menyesapnya.

"Aku akan bergerak Baby..."

Yunho memulai penetrasinya. Hole Jaejoong sangat sempit ia rasakan. Iapun berkali-kali mengerang kenikmatan karena penisnya merasa diremas. Yunho berusaha mencari sweet spot Jaejoong. Dan ketika Jaejoong berteriak nikmat, disanalah ia harus menumbuk.

Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengerang dan mengerang. Bercinta rasanya sangat nikmat. Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna. Kadang ia menumbuk lembut, kadang kasar. Jaejoong melayang – layang dibuatnya.

"Baby... buka matamu ..." Pinta Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Terlihat lebih berbinar. "Matamu sangat indah ah..."

"Ne nnghhhhhh...Argggghhhh Yunhoo...faster..."

"As you wish." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lalu meningkatkan kecepatan penetrasinya.

"Ngnnnnn...Babyh...kau sangat sempit. Jangan kedutkan holemu. Membuatku gila."

"Aakhhhhh...akuuu akan sampai Yunh..."

"Tahan sebentar Babyh... together... eungh..." Yunho membuat beberapa gerakan penetrasi yang panjang dan dalam. Dan akhirnya...

"YUNHOOOOOOHHH...Akhhhhhh..."

"Baby JAE..."

Splurt

Splurt

Yunho roboh menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Nafas mereka tersengal. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis mereka. Yunho melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong, menghirup dalam aroma manis itu. Sedangkan jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling punggung Yunho, memeluknya. Mereka diam sejenak menenangkan detak jantung dan nafas.

Hosh... hosh...

Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar.

Setelah tenang Yunho mengecup Jaejoong dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, melepaskan penisnya. Jaejoong jadi merasa dingin dan kehilangan.

"JAE..." Teriak Yunho ia ingin melepas kondomnya, dan kaget karena ada bercak darah. Iapun menyibakkan selimut dan melihat hohor pada bercak merah di bed covernya.

"Kau tak mengatakan ini yang pertama bagimu, baby." Yunho menatap bersalah Jaejoong.

"Shhhhh... Gwaechana." Ucap Jaejoong menenangkan sambil menyingkirkan rambut Yunho yang menutupi matanya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho was-was.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membersihkanmu." Yunho lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya, lalu keluar membawa sebaskom air hangat dan kain kompres.

Jaejoong terharu dengan perlakuan lembut Yunho. Ia membersihkan badan Jaejoong dengan telaten. Betapa gentelnya dia.

Setelah selesai Yunho memakaikan boxer bersih pada Jaejoong. Ia mematikan lampu dan berbaring disamping Jaejoong. Membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya erat.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan ini yang pertama bagimu? Aku akan lebih lembut kalau aku tau." Protes Yunho.

"Aku tak apa-apa Yunho-yah... malam ini sangat luar biasa" Ucap Jaejoong sambil melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho.

"Tapi... aku menyebabkamu sakit. Maafkan aku."

"Suatu saat seseorang juga akan melakukannya."

Yunho terkekeh "Dan Damn baby! Aku adalah namja paling beruntung didunia. Aku janji, hanya kali ini kau merasakan sakit dariku."

_Kau benar! Karna aku tak akan melakukan apapun denganmu setelah malam ini! Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terluka karnamu._ Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jaljalyo, Baby." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, berfikir, ini adalah mimpinya... mimpi yang akan selalu diingatnya setiap waktu. Ketika ia down, ia akan mengingat perjalanan malam ini. Ketika eommanya memperburuk rasa percaya dirinya dan Hyun Joong membuatnya merasa kurang layak, dia akan berfikir tentang Yunho dan bagaimana dia membuatnya merasa menjadi namja paling berharga.

Didalam pelukan Yunho Jaejoong bertanya-tanya sudah tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hyun Joong, tetapi tidak satu kalipun ia merasa seperti ini. Merasa sangat berhasrat, bergairah, intim dan aman. Yunho membuat dirinya merasakan semua itu dan hanya dalam waktu enam jam!

**Gimana chingu...ada yang tidak kuat? Lambaikan tangan ke layar anda masing-masing.#abaikan. Aq ja sampe mumet nulise eoh...Novel asli adegan ranjangny ga sedetail ini. Aq nambahin sesuai pengalaman q membaca ff Yunjae yg ada NCnyo. Hohoho...**

**Gapapa ya...sesuai imajinasi aja, kalau uke kehilangan keperjakaannyo ada tandanya gitu. Mian kalo jadinya aneh. **

**Yang aq sneng dsini Yunho gentle bgt :0. Udah kbuat MPREG, kan? tp Jeje main aman siiii...jd yaaa...ga ad baby dcerita ini. Hohoho...**

**Kamsahamnida kemarin yang udah review, fav n folo :)**

**Review lagi ya ...**

**Wkwkwkwkwkw...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : All The Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort, cheating, backstreet**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Karam. lainnya akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat bingit, FLASHBACK  
**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya ****_Jerileekaye_****. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".**

**Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-21). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

**Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Sub title : Days Before (hari-hari sebelumnya)**

Jaejoong sibuk dengan kerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Kim Heechul, bosnya memberikan waktu sampai senin malam. Dia sedang mengerjakan artikel tentang restoran yang baru buka di daerah gangnam. Sebenarnya, makanannya tidak terlau enak, harganya mahal, pelayanannya tidak memuaskan. Ia memesan japchae tidak pedas, diberi yang pedas. Pesan cappucino latte, rasanya seperti kopi susu. Sangat tidak memuaskan! Tetapi Jaejoong tidak akan mau menjadi sebab kebangkrutan restoran itu apabila ia terlalu kasar menuangkan semua yang dirasakannya kedalam artikel. Maka dari itu ia butuh berkonsentrasi. Tapi...

Tetangga barunya menyalakan musik dengan suara keras. Sedangkan penghuninya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan teman-temannya di balkon sambil bermain poker. Mana bisa Jaejoong berkonsentrasi kalau seperti ini?

Jaejoong mendesah, lalu pergi mematikan lampu balkonnya. Seketika mereka yang ribut terdiam. _Huft, sabar Jaejoong, sabar... _Jaejoong menenangkan dirinya. Sekarang ia butuh merokok. Tapi tidak! Ia tidak akan merokok didalam apartemen.

Tak beberapa lama, ponselnya berbunyi.

_Thank God_! Dia membutuhkan pengalihan kali ini.

"Hi Darl... apa kabarmu?" Ternyata Hyun Joong disana.

"Eumm...baik." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada tidak baik.

"Tetapi kau terdengar tidak baik, darl! Ada apa disana?" Ternyata Hyun Joong pintar menganalisa suara.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik. Kemarin Karam memintaku untuk menjadi tutornya untuk membimbingnya masuk universitas Tokyo. Dan aku sangat senang membantunya. Aku berharap dia bisa masuk." Oceh Hyun Joong, yang hanya ditanggapi "hmmm..."Oleh Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong juga bercerita tentang beberapa hal medis yang dipelajarinya. Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan tidak berminat. Kepalanya dipenuhi deadline tentang restoran dan _Damn!_ Dia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan namja hot bermata musang itu.

"Haahh..." Jaejoong menggerutu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyun Joong. Ia tidak merasa monolognya tentang chlamydia(suatu infeksi) layak ditanggapi dengan gerutuan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan siapa kau sekarang?"

"Aku sendiri!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada defensif karena Hyun Joong tidak akan percaya kepadanya dan ia tidak berbohong.

"Mengapa kau terdengar kacau? Kau tidak mendengarku dari tadi, Jae?"

"Aku tidak dengan siapa-siapa, Hyun Joong. Aku hanya berfikir tentang restoran yang akan bangkrut dalam beberapa jam apabila aku menulis artikel mengerikan tantangnya. Aku hanya berfikir solusi tulisanku. Makanya aku menggerutu."Jelas Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian berkata "Yakin?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Iya aku yakin. Ayolah...apa kau berfikir aku akan selingkuh? Kau adalah namjachingu pertamaku, dan lebih-lebih aku sudah 25 tahun."

Jaejoong selalu berfikir Hyun Joong tidak penuh percaya padanya. Seperti dia tidak tau dia adalah kekasih pertamanya. Yang membuatnya tidak tidur dimalam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setiap kali dia menelepon dan mendengar suara musik dia selalu mencurigai Jaejoong sedang bersama seseorang. Padahal Jaejoong menjelaskan ia hanya bersama sahabatnya Changmin dan Junsu. Tapi dia sampai harus bersumpah karena itu.

Awalnya ia merasa sikap Hyun Joong sangat manis karena menunjukkan sikap cemburu dan posesif terhadapnya. Menunjukkan ia menginginkan Jaejoong hanya untuk dirinya. Tetapi lama kelamaan Jaejoong merasa sikap kekasihnya keterlaluan. Ia harus menjelaskan segala sesuatunya, dimana ia berada, dengan siapa bahkan menyuruhnya memfoto keadaan sekitar ketika Jaejoong sedang pergi keluar.

"Bukan seperti itu darl...hanya...aku merindukanmu. Dan kau menarik Jae. Aku yakin banyak yang menggodamu."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah "Itu tidak berarti aku akan tidur dengan semua orang yang tertarik kepadaku kan?"

"Ani, aku tau kau tidak seperti itu. Dan itu yang kusuka darimu. Kamu...hmmm Kuno. Sangat sulit menemukan kekasih sepertimu saat ini. Banyak yeoja dan namja yang mudah diajak kencan, bahkan one night stand dengan pria yang belum dikenal."

"Ya, aku tidak seperti itu Hyun Joong. Dan tidak akan."

"Oke." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan monolog kesehatannya. Ia pikir ia akan jatuh tertidur di sofa setelah 30 menit Hyun Joong bermonolog. Kemudian, akhirnya ia mendengar kata, "sampai besok".

"Love you, darl" Ucap Hyun Joong

"Love you too." Balas Jaejoong.

_Hyun Joong kekasih yang tepat untukku_. Sugesti Jaejoong pada dirinya. Tidak banyak kekasih yang mau menunggu "meniduri" kekasihnya, untuk waktu yang tepat. Banyak kekasih yang menekan pasangannya untuk tidur bersama atau kalau tidak mengancam putus. Dan Jaejoong bersyukur dengan Hyun Joong.

Di akhir malam, Jaejoong akhirnya memilih menulis ulasan restoran itu dengan tidak-terlalu-buruk.

Hari selanjutnya, Jaejoong makan siang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Changmin berkerja di gedung sebelah kantor Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mereka bekerja secara efisien jadi kadang mereka dapat bertemu saat coffe break atau makan siang.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyun Joong?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu "Menikmati menjadi tutor Karam."

"Tidakkan mereka serasi satu sama lain? Ucap Changmin blak-blakkan.

"Min" Junsu menyenggol lengan Changmin kuatir. Sahabatnya satu ini tak dapat mengerem ucapannya. Walaupun ia termuda, ia tak segan pedas kepada hyungnya.

"Apa?" Changmin acuh. "Mereka berdua mem-bo-san-kan. Ayolah hyung... Aku tidak ingin kau cemburu atau tersakiti. Menjalin perjalanan cinta yang hanya dapat bertemu setiap 3–4 bulan dan selalu mendengarnya memuji-muji saudaramu! Kau sudah menjalaninya selama 3 tahun, dan itu tidak baik untukmu."

"Oh, kalo aku tak setuju denganmu min. Maksudku, Jae! kau harus berubah. Kau perlu melakukan perubahan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau perlu makeover. Beli pakaian-pakaian yang fashionable. Ganti kacamata besarmu dengan lens. Ubah warna dan gaya rambutmu." Saran Junsu.

"Kalo itu aq juga setuju Su-ie hyung. Hyung, dengarkan saran kami ini eoh." Pinta Changmin sambil menyumpit bulgoginya.

"Uh uh..." Jaejoong mendesah kesal.

Entah bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini mempunyai bayangan dirinya sexy, hot dan berparas seperti angel. Jaejoong sendiri tidak menganggap dirinya jelek tetapi tidak juga menganggap dirinya menakjubkan. Dia mempunyai rambut sehitam malam yang lembut. Matanya bulat. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan semerah chery. Kulitnya putih bersih. Tubuhnya ramping. Tetapi orang-orang menganggapnya terlalu kurus. Ia benar-benar namja uke kualitas no1. Tetapi Jaejoong hanya menganggap dirinya biasa aja.

Tak ada alasan untuk memamerkannya. Menurut eommanya, Karam yang terindah. Dan dia, sebaliknya.

"_Hmmm...Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu jelek. Tetapi, Karam adalah yang terindah dan terpintar di keluarga ini._" Kira-kira begini kata-kata eommanya.

Jika eommamu sendiri tidak menganggapmu indah, lainnya juga akan begitu. Itu pikiran Jaejoong. Dia sudah senang mendapatkan perhatian Hyun Joong. Dan ini yang membuat eomma sangat bangga kepadanya. Mungkin, tidak masalah sahabaynya menceritakan jelek tentang Hyun Joong, karena dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Namja itu adalah prestasi terbesar yang selama ini dia dapatkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku melihat Jung Yunho di kantor pagi ini. Betapa sombongnya dia, aku berusaha mencari perhatian, melihat kedalam matanya ketika berpapasan, dan dia tak melirikku sekalipun. Tetapi Tuhan...dia amat sangat tampan..." Seru Junsu berlebihan.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kau dapat melihat kedalam matannya Su-ie. Bukannya dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam, eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong, yang membuat Junsu merengut seketika.

Changmin menertawai Junsu. "Jangan terlalu berkhayal, hyung."

Junsu menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby "Oke-okee... kukatakan aku hanya melihatnya pagi ini. Hanya itu."

"Jangan mencoba untuk mencari perhatian namja itu, eoh. Kalau kau tak mau kecewa. Karna aku pikir dia mana mau peduli dengan kita." Ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya kalau Jung Yunho yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah tetangganya. Tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu. Tidak tau mengapa dia melakukannya.

Dia menjadi suka mengamati Jung Yunho beberapa hari ini. Tidak tau mengapa ia menganggap itu menarik. Menjadi kegiatan favoritnya bila berada di apartemen. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah seperti stalker. Dan di beberapa negara. Stalker adalah orang yang membutuhkan pembinaan mental serius.

Dia menjadi tau beberapa kebiasaan Jung Yunho. Namja itu akan tidur sampai pukul dua belas siang pada weekend. Pada hari kerja, ia akan menemukannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sudah berada di apartemennya ketika dirinya pulang pukul tujuh malam. Sesekali ia mengundang teman-temannya bermain poker, atau hanya minum dan merokok di balkon. Sekali waktu ia pergi keluar pukul sembilan malam, dan baru kembali pukul satu atau dua di pagi hari. Dia akan merokok di balkonnya, kemudian mandi dan tidur. Dia mandi kurang lebih tiga kali sehari. Dia tau karena ia sering melihatnya hanya memakai handuk yang terlilit dipinggang berjalan kesekeliling kamarnya. Dan dia suka melihat namja itu berdiri di balkon dengan rambut yang basah.

Ketika Jaejoong melihat laptopnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengetik. Setelahnya, dia menemukan dirinya membuat alur cerita. Dia membuat gambaran tentang Namja itu dengan kata-katanya. Dia menggambarkan Yunho adalah seorang pemberontak berambut hitam, bangsawan yang dibuang dari keluarganya, karena melawan sang ayah. Dan pasangannya adalah seorang putri berambut merah, anak kedua dari raja. Diperlakukan seperti pembantu dengan ibu berhati iblis dan saudara yang menawan tapi keji.

Jaejoong berusaha menyeimbangkan antara menulis dan pekerjaannya. Selama ada waktu luang di kantor ia berusaha menuliskan beberapa paragraf. Sesekali ia melupakan coffe breaks, memilih untuk menulis.

Jaejoong mengingat beberapa kejadian lalu. Tulisannya sudah sampai chapter tiga. Ceritanya sang pemberontak sudah bertemu dengan sang putri yang tertindas untuk pertama kali. Sang putri yang dalam keadaan lelah dengan tekanan yang diberikan keluarganya.

Mata Jaejoong sudah lelah, tetapi keinginan menuangkan apa yang dipikirannya lebih besar. Dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursi dan melakukan streching. Matanya menangkap sosok itu, namja tegap dengan rambut hitam berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju kantor bosnya. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit. Sesaat, dia merasa namja itu menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. Sesaat Jaejoong berkedip, namja itu sudah masuk ke ruangan bossnya.

Jaejoong pasti sudah kehilangan pikirannya. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah tergoda dengan namja yang menjadi dambaan setengah orang di Seoul. _And andweee... aku tak mungkin ikut tergoda.  
_

Dia melanjutkan menulis novel ketika sampai di apartemen. Sesekali dia melirik jendela kamar mencuri pandang Yunho di apartemennya. Dia sangat menginspirasi novelnya.

"Euumm... mengapa Jung Yunho tak mempunyai kekasih?" Suatu malam pada saat mereka hangout bersama Jaejoong bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

Junsu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karna dia terlalu dingin dan sombong."

"Aku rasa karna tak ada yang sepadan dengannya. Orang itu harus melebihi atau selevel dengannya." Changmin menambahi.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ah, tetapi ia sering terlihat bersama beberapa model, artis dan anak orang kaya. Tetapi dari gosip yang beredar, mereka hanya bertahan selama dua minggu. Karna pasti, dia sudah mengganti lagi pasangannya." Jelas Changmin.

"Eum, kau tau minnie... teman kencannya namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

Changmin tergelak "Kenapa hyung? Kau tertarik dengannya?" Goda Changmin.

"A..nia. Aku hanya bertanya eoh!" Elak Jaejoong tetapi wajahnya memerah.

"Pernah dengan keduanya Jongie... Makanya itu, aku juga ngefans dengannya. Siapa tau... dia mau membuka kacamatanya dihadapanku." Sambung Junsu sambil membayangkan.

"Tapi dia player. Tidak dapat berkomitmen. Semua teman kencannya akan ditinggalkannya hanya dalam 3 kali pertemuan." Junsu jadi merasa sedih.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang pada novel yang dibuatnya. "Mungkin dia tau kalau dia player makanya tidak berkomitmen. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia tak terlihat menggandeng pasangan baru. Mungkin sudah sadar?" Ucap Jaejoong. Apabila karakter di novelnya ia buat sesuai reputasi Yunho. Jadi jahatlah nanti pemeran utamanya.

Siapa juga yang mau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang setelah mengajaknya tidur lalu melupakan di keesokan harinya? Siapa yang menyukai seseorang yang tidak memberikan harapan yang jelas?

"Dia kebalikan darimu hyung, yang memegang erat komitmen." Sindir Changmin.

Jaejoong mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tak memandang komitmen itu buruk Minnie..."

"Tetapi biasanya orang yang tidak bisa berkomitmen. Seseorang seperti Jung Yunho sudah ditunangkan sebelumnya. Kau tau, kebiasaan para orang kaya... untuk menguatkan bisnis, kerja sama, koneksi dengan pernikahan. Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuatnya memberontak dari sang Appa." Junsu ikut berkomentar.

Dan ide cemerlang datang karena ucapan Junsu. Jaejoong langsung membayangkan bila suatu saat sang pemberontak dipaksa menikahi gadis yang tak ia tau. Padahal hatinya sudah terpaut pada sang putri. _Wow, akan ada konflik yang seru. _Pikir Jaejoong.

"Tunangannya itu pastilah harus dari keluarga terpandang, orang kaya, atau pewaris. Gadis yang Appanya pastikan layak." Sambung Changmin.

_Great...saudara sang putri..._ Jaejoong memekik senang dikepalanya. Ia tak sabar ingin pulang kerumah dan menulis.

Mereka pulang sekitar pukul dua belas malam. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk lift yang kosong dan memencet lantai apartemennya. Pintu belum menutup sempurna ketika terbuka lagi. Ia mendesah kesal. Tepat saat itu pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan bersama teman-temannya masuk. Nafas Jaejoong tercekat di tenggorokan.

Jaejoong mencium bau aftershave. Sangat maskulin dan segar. Dia masih memakai kacamata hitamnya. Jaejoong penasaran dengan warna mata namja ini. Sehingga ia bisa menuliskannya di novel. Mereka hanya diam didalam lift. Setelah sampai Yunho berjalan mendahuluinya sambil melepas kacamata. Jaejoong mencibir. "Cihh...Betapa sombongnya dia. Bodohnya aku mempercayai dia siang tadi melihat kearahku." Monolog Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa hari akting layaknya stalker psyco. Jaejoong akhirnya sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari novelnya. Dia menemukan waktu untuk menulis diantara kesibukannya menulis di majalah. Tulisannya sudah ditengah-tengah konflik sang pemberontak dan sang putri ketika Kim Heechul memanggilnya.

Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Jae, datang ke kantorku." Pinta Heechul.

Jaejoong menggerutu, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Apa lagi yang diinginkan mama cinderella? _

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melangkah masuk kantor bossnya.

Heechul terlihat menyodorkannya tiket.

_Mirotic : an enlightening. Come and join us in our opening_

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya.

"Sebuah club yang baru buka malam ini. Aku menginginkamu observasi disana. Setelahnya buatlah artikel yang menarik." Jelas Heechul.

"Kenapa aku hyung? Biasanya aku tak menangani yang seperti ini." Protes Jaejoong.

"kau editorku yang serba bisa Jae, jebal... aku menginginkamu yang membuatnya."

"Mengapa tidak hyung saja?"

"Yak! Jae aku hanya bisa menari salsa... Mana mungkin aku akan menari salsa disana." Nada Heechul mulai meninggi membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah.

"Tapi...apa hyung tak liat penampilanku? Apakah aku seperti seseorang yang layak pergi ke club?" Ujar Jaejoong masih bertahan.

Heechul menscanning dirinya dari kepala sampai kaki. Kemudian manggut-manggut. "Hahaha tidak Jae, saat ini kau memang tidak cocok untuk pergi ke club manapun. Tapi...don't worry... aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Heechul menyerahkan paper bag kepada Jaejoong. "Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini, kau pastii...sangat...cantik..." Ucap Heechul antusias.

Jaejoong memutar kedua matanya. Ia tak pernah menang menghadapi mama cinderella ini. Iapun pasrah dengan tugasnya.

"Tiketnya hanya satu? Aku harus pergi sendiri?"

"Sorry Jae, hanya itu yang kudapat." Ucap Heechul dengan nada menyesal.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "Hyung Apa aku harus turun ke lantai dansa juga?"

"Aku mengharapkanmu menulis tentang bar, minuman, keramaian, musik dan pastinya lantai dansa."

"Maksudmu aku harus berdansa sendirian karna tiket yang kupunya hanya satu? Dan aku tak bisa mengajak temanku kan? Karna pembukaan perdana pasti hanya orang-orang yang mendapat tiket yang boleh masuk. Katamu aku harus menuliskan tentang musik, lantai dansa dan pandangan mata pengunjung. Aku penulis yang menuliskan apapun secara apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan, pastinya aku harus turun ke lantai dansa. Tapinya hyung...aku harus sendirian...?" Wajah Jaejoong memelas.

"Jika kamu mengharuskannya, maka lakukanlah...tapi mian Jae, hanya punya satu ticket." Ucap Heechul tanpa rasa kasihan.

_Dasar, mama cinderella!_ Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau harus memakai pakaian yang aku berikan Jae." Perintah Heechul. "Jangan sampai orang melihatmu disana sesuai misimu, menulis artikel. Kamu harus berbaur."

"Ne hyung." Jawab Jaejoong lemah. "Satu lagi yang kutanyakan, club yang aku datangi tipe apa ? straight, gay, atau bi?"

"Tidak ada penjelasan khusus, aku rasa semua ada disana. Finghting Joongie...pokoknya kau harus membaur." Ucap Heechul menyemangati.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya "Ne hyung, aku akan melakukannya." Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jaejoong keluar ruang bosnya dengan mood tidak baik. Sepanjang jalan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerutu. Sampai kemudian ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan aroma familiar tercium hidungnya. Maskulin dan segar.

"Hay, hati-hati." Ucapnya. Dan Jaejoong merasakan lengan yang kuat merengkuh pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh.

Jaejoong melihat keatas dan menemukan wajah tampan yang membuat kakinya lemas seperti jely. Untung saja, namja itu menahan tubuhnya. Kalau tidak, dipastikan ia akan jatuh terduduk.

Alis matanya terangkat dan kemudian menyunggingkan bibir hatinya, tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Miannhe." Ucap Jaejoong segera setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dan berjalan cepat kearah meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong bersyukur ia dapat berjalan dengan lurus. Tubuhnya gemetar, merinding saat lengan kekar Yunho menyentuh dirinya. Jaejoong tidak menoleh kebelakang. Padahal, dia akan melihat namja itu mengikuti dirinya dengan tatapan matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu masuk ke ruangan Heechul.

To Be Continue...

**Anneong Chingu, ga bingung kan ma chap ni? Kamsahamnida bagi yg udah read, review, fav, n folo...**

**Makasi jg yg udah kasi kritik, saran dan smangat. smuanya didenger kog. :)**

**Jangan bosen baca ya ... soalnya novel ini nyampe konfliknya luaammaa, n isiny manis2 menurut q. hehehe ... **

**Aku usahain Sabtu update lagi ..**

**wkwkwkwkwk**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : All The Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort, cheating, backstreet  
**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Karam. lainnya akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat banget**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya ****_Jerileekaye_****. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".**

**Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-21). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

**Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Sub title : Indecisive  
**

Jaejoong bangun sebelum fajar, Yunho terlihat masih tertidur. Tubuhnya terkunci oleh lengan kekar yang memeluknya. Dia bangun dan melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Aisssshhhh...appoh..."Jaejoong meringis merasakan tubuhnya, terutama bagian bawahnya perih. Tetapi ia berusaha dengan cepat dan tenang memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar dari apartemen Yunho.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jaejoong langsung mandi, mengguyur dirinya dengan air hangat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia memandangi tubuhnya di depan cermin dengan takjub. _Mwooya!...Kulitku jadi polkadot gini_. Pikirnya geli melihat ruam ruam merah yang Yunho hasilkan pada kulitnya.

Wajahnya memerah mengingat betapa ganasnya Yunho semalam. Setiap inchi tubuhnya telah tersentuh oleh namja paling diinginkan se-Seoul, Jung Yunho. Ia tidak percaya dirinya lepas kendali tadi malam. Mencari kesenangan. Kehilangan keperjakaan dengan 'one night stand' oleh namja player paling hot dan tampan.

Jaejoong masih merasakan sakit. Tetapi entah mengapa ia bahagia dengan itu. Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali melakukan itu. Bahkan ia tidak merasa selingkuh dengan Hyun Joong. Kemarin adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa benar-benar hidup. Ia merasa dihargai dan dipuja. Ketika ia merasakan sakit akibat sesi bercintanya, Jaejoong merasakan kekhawatiran Yunho. Dia merasakan ketulusan, kepedulian dari Yunho.

Ia mengingat ketika rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya datang, Yunho menatapnya dengan khawatir dan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mencium bibirnya menenangkan.

Jaejoong menyadari dirinya telah kehilangan 'keperjakaannya' sekarang. Dan untunglah ia melakukannya dengan aman. Ia mengingat kenapa Yunho bisa lupa memakai pengaman apabila ia tak mengingatkan. Orang seperti Yunho pastilah akan selalu berhati-hati bila melakukan sex. Apabila tidak, pasti banyak yang mencuri kesempatan untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Merilekskan tubuh, menatap langit-langit sambil berfikir apa yang dilakukannya semalam memang dosa. Tetapi apa yang terjadi akan selalu ia ingat. Simpan dalam memori. Dan takkan pernah melupakannya.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseo" Sapa Jaejoong sambil mengantuk

"Ireona Jongie!" Junsu memekik ala lumba-lumba diseberang telepon.

"Ishhh...Jangan teriak-teriak Su-ie. Aku masih ngantuk." Ucap Jaejoong menggerutu.

"Jam berapa semalam kau tidur?" Tanya Junsu.

"Wae?

"Jongie-ah... kau terdengar masih mengantuk, dan sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang, eoh." Jelas Junsu.

"Eumh...sesekali kan tak apa."

"Kau pasti tidur sangat larut semalam." Ucap Junsu dengan nada menuduh.

"Ne...aku sampai tak tau tidur pukul berapa semalam" Jaejoong lalu berdiri menuju kamar mandi. "Chakkaman, aku mau cuci muka dulu."

Setelah lima menit, "Oke Su-ie aku sudah segar sekarang. Ada apa menelefon?"

"Bagaimana Mirotic?"

Jaejoong benar-benar bangun sekarang.

"Ah...tidak ada yang istimewa, sama seperti club lainnya.

_Aigooo...aku berbohong_!

"Apa kau pulang lebih awal Jonggie? Katakan kau tak pulang terlalu awal!"

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Karena tetanggaku memberitahu bahwa kemarin Jung Yunho juga berada di club itu. Dia terlihat bersama seseorang namja. Tetapi mereka tidak datang bersama. Dia mendekati orang itu, kemudian berdansa bersama. Berciuman dan pulang bersama." Jawab Junsu berkoar-koar.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. _Damn!_ Ia lupa betapa populernya Jung Yunho! Ia akan mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berkunjung ke apartemen Junsu agar tidak ketauan oleh tetangganya.

"Jeongmal? Aku liat banyak namja uke dan yeoja cantik disana. Terus kenapa?" Jaejoong sebisa mungkin bernada polos.

"Karena seorang Jung Yunho tidak pernah membawa seorang namja atau yeoja dari club. Walaupun reputasinya sebagai player, tetapi ia tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng tangan apalagi berciuman didepan umum."

"Dan...maksudnya adalah..."

"Dia sekarang memilih menjadi gay. Namja itu pasti sangat special. Ia suka menjaga reputasinya bersih. Tidak stabil dengan beberapa orang. Tidak pergi berduaan didepan umum. Dan itu semua kan yang membuat Jung Yunho menarik! Dia seperti raja es atau semacamnya." Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

Jaejoong mendesah. Topik tentang Jung Yunho memang tak akan lepas dari mulut Kim Junsu.

"Su-ie sudahlah, kenapa kau bercerita terus tentang namja itu? Kau hanya meneleponku untuk mendengar ceritamu tentangnya? Wae setiap orang tertarik dengan kehidupannya? Terutame kehidupan percintaanya?" Protes Jaejoong. Tetapi dalam hati, sepertinya dia juga akan tertarik dengan segala sesuatu Jung Yunho sekarang.

"Karena dia tidak pernah terlihat dengan siapapun. Tidak seperti kemarin, Jae-ah." Junsu mengingatkan.

"Okee..bisa jadi orang spesial itu adalah teman masa lalunya? Mantannya barangkali?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Ia tau persis siapa namja yang Junsu maksud.

"Annio...dia tidak mempunyai mantan! Itu poinnya."

Jaejoong mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari mengatakan kebohongan pada Junsu. Dia membuka pintu.

Terkejut didepannya Jung Yunho berdiri dengan gagah. Yunho akan membuka mulut untuk menyapa Jaejoong tapi...

"Sshhhh..." Jaejoong mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk diam.

"Mwoya?" Junsu bertanya karena mendengar desisan Jaejoong.

"Gwaencanha...Su-ie obrolan kita sampai disini dulu oke...Aku ada urusan. Byebye..." Jaejoong langsung menutup ponsel tanpa menghiraukan tanggapan Junsu.

Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada namja yang sedaritadi berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Untuk meredakan mabuk. Aku kira sudah bisa bicara kan sekarang?" Yunho menyodorkan cup kopi susu kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka lebar pintunya dan mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

"Gomawo" Jaejoong menyeruput sedikit kopinya, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan membuatkanmu kopi pagi ini." Ucap Yunho dengan kesal. Pagi tadi ia membuka matanya, ingin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tetapi yang didapat hanya memeluk udara kosong. Jaejoong telah pergi. Ia kecewa.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia jadi teringat lagi akan kejadian panas tadi malam.

"Eummm...itu...itu...tadi malam...adalah...yah seharusnya tak pernah terjadi." Ucap Jaejoong tergagap.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya.

"Tetapi itu terjadi, baby." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong senang dengan panggilan 'baby' untuknya. Kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho dan terasa sangat manis.

"ne, dan aku harap kita bisa melupakannya. Layaknya kita tak mengenal satu sama lain." Jaejoong sebenarnya berat mengatakannya.

"Tetapi faktanya kita mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Yunho. "Secara intim, kuperjelas."

Jaejoong merasa kesal sekarang. Apa dia bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain apabila mereka saling berpapasan? Di lift berdua saling diam mengacuhkan? Dan lagi apabila bertemu dengan Yunho dengan gandengan barunya. Ia membayangkan tidak akan bisa. Hatinya pasti gelisah.

"Tapi Yunho-yah...semalam itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Aku...hanya mencoba menikmati sedikit kebebasan. Sedikit menjelajah mencari pengalaman baru. Dan kamu disana! Aku mabuk...aku kehilangan kendali diriku." Jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum "Arraseo...aku tau."

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia hanya berdiri disana dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Jebal, katakan sesuatu Jung Yunho!" Pinta Jaejoong frustasi.

Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Kim Jaejoong yeppeo. Dan akan terlihat lebih cantik bila sedang kesal seperti ini." Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Susah menghadapi Jung Yunho ternyata. "Lalu sekarang apa maumu?"

Yunho menaikkan bahunya. "Molla Jae, tapi aku ingin ini." Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ia melihat Yunho sangat jantan dengan jaket kulit, jeans hitam dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Yunho tetap melangkah mendekati Jaejoong sampai ia menghantam tembok dibelakangnya. Yunho lagi-lagi menjepit jaejoong diantara tembok dan dirinya. Mereka saling menatap kedalam mata masing-masing.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Jaejoong panik tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya ke bibir tipis Jaejoong. Merekapun berciuman. Pertama-tama Yunho melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Mphhhhhmmmhhh..." Erang Jaejoong ketika ciuman Yunho berubah menjadi dalam dan menuntut. Lengan Yunho kini sudah berada disekeliling pinggang Jaejoong. Mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Kaki Jaejoong melemas seperti jely lagi. Sekarang, ia tidak membutuhkan kopi lagi untuk bangun. Ia sudah terbangun karena ciuman Yunho. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho, membalas ciuman Yunho sama ganasnya.

"Yuhn...Hmmmphh..." Jaejoong ingin melepaskan diri karena nafasnya mulai menpis. Tapi Yunho tak peduli, ia seperti kecanduan menyesap bibirnya. Kenyal dan manis, Yunho merasakan setiap mencium Jaejoong.

Hosh...hosh...

Mereka dengan kalap menghirup oksigen setelah Yunho menyudahi ciumannya. Yunho menunduk menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong. Yunho melihat makhluk indah dihadapannya masih terpejam dan bibir basah membengkak terbuka. Ia tersenyum. Jarinya mengelap lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Jaejoong membuka matanya. Mendapati Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. _Ughhhh...aku tak menyadari ketampanannya akan bertambah kalau senyum seperti ini._ Batin Jaejoong melihat ketampanan Yunho bertambah berkali-kali lipat apabila tersenyum dan berdekatan seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Kau imut sekali baby, wajahmu memerah." Puji Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong tambah memerah lagi.

Yunho memencet ujung hidung Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau menghabiskan kopimu baby...Kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu." Ancam Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalak. _Andwaee..._ Apabila Yunho menciumnya lagi, ia bisa terlarut dan berfikir untuk mengulang sesi bercinta mereka semalam.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia berusaha menuju meja. Tetapi ia mendapati kedua tangan Yunho menpel didinding, memenjarakannya.

"Katanya, kopi Yunho-yah..." Protes Jaejoong dengan bibir mempout lucu.

Yunho terkekeh lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir pout Jaejoong dan melepaskan kungkungannya.

"Aishhhhh...Jinjja!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Mereka kemudian meminum kopi di balkon. Terdiam beberapa lama. Menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong. Risih Yunho menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kesepakatan apa yang kau buat dengan dirimu sendiri sehingga kau merubah dirimu semalam? Untuk apa itu semua?" Tanya Yunho tajam.

"Annio" Jaejoong mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin hidup lepas dari aturan yang selama ini kubuat dihidupku."

"Aturan apa?"

"Orangtuaku. Mereka mengajarkan agar aku hidup dengan kalem, simpel, tak berulah. Lalu aku menyadari...mmm seperti 'tak ada gunanya', sia-sia. Jadi kuputuskan untuk semalam, aku menikmati hidupku. Melepaskan tali yang mengekang diriku. Dan kau datang...kau emmmm...merayuku."

Yunho tertawa. "Miannhe...awalnya aku tak bermaksud merayumu. Aku melihatmu berbeda tadi malam. Sangat drastis. Berbeda dari kelakuanmu sebelumnya. Aku datang kesana sendiri untuk minum. Aku melihatmu juga sendirian. Jadi...aku putuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai tentanggamu." Jelas Yunho santai.

"Dan kau mengenalku sangat baik sekarang." Kata Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah...kau tak bisa cepat ditebak. Kau seperti mempunyai banyak kepribadian"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau benar, orang sepertiku mempunyai identitas rahasia. Kau menemui alter-egoku tadi malam."

Yunho ikut tertawa. "Aku mempunyai firasat, kau menginginkan kita melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho serius. "Sejujurnya, kau namja terakhir dalam pikiranku yang kuharapkan melakukan 'one night stand'."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi...itu semua hanya 'one night stand'?"

Jaejoong memandang jempolnya yang bertautan. Ia gelisah. "Ne, aku rasa begitu. Semalam seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Tetapi terjadi. Akuu...terlena dengan rasa ingin tahuku, kehilangan pikiran sehatku. Pastinya, aku juga orang terakhir yang kau inginkan masuk dalam listmu kan?"

"Listku?" Tanya Yunho terkejut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah datar. "Kau tau...banyak orang mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak begitu. Semuanya kesalahan. Aku seseorang yang tak mengharapkan jawaban telepon darimu." Jaejoong lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju pagar balkon dan melihat jauh.

"Aku kira...aku tidak harus menjawab teleponmu, karena kau mungkin tidak akan pernah sekalipun menelponku kan? Dan sekali lagi, aku terkejut kau mengetahui reputasiku lebih dari kau mengetahui diriku." Ucap Yunho dengan kecewa.

"Aku juga tak mengenalmu." Ucap Jejoong.

"Kau mengenal diriku dengan baik sekali, bahkan secara intim sekarang."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Dan kau bisa mengenalku secara pribadi. Oke... mungkin kita bisa berteman?" Yunho menawarkan solusi.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Andwaee! Aku tak mau masuk dalam lingkaranmu. Kau hidup di dunia dimana yang kau lakukan akan selalu menjadi berita dalam koran atau kolom gosip. Kau adalah namja paling diingkan se-Seoul. Akan sangat susah menjalin pertemanan denganmu. Aku tak ingin dikenal. Aku tak ingin sahabatku menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu setiap hari. Aku tak tertarik." Jelas Jejoong berapi-api.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong sesat. Kemudian berkata "Namjachingu?"

**Stooooppp! disini dulu ne... **

**Hayooo penasaran ga chingu? **

**Sikap apa yaaa... yang diambil Jeje? Berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyetujui ajakan Yunho menjadi teman. Atooo... kata terakhir yang Yunho sebut. XHOXHOXHO...**

**Ditunggu komentarnya...**

**Makasih semuanya...Selamat malam minggu :)**

**Wkwkwkwk...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : All The Wrong Reason**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, family, comfort, cheating, backstreet  
**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Sub Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Karam. lainnya akan muncul satu-satu**

**Rating : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, alur lambat banget**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya ****_Jerileekaye_****. Cerita ini aku buat versi Yunjae. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita "straight" menjadi "yaoi". Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".**

**Alur cerita lambat, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-21). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "seme" dan "uke" Hubungan "bi" sudah biasa terjadi. **

**Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di Wattpad. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, wajib jangan dibaca! Simpel. **

**Chapter Title : Secret Intimate Friend (Teman tapi mesra rahasia)  
**

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong sesat. Kemudian berkata "Namjachingu?"

"Mwoooo...?"

"Aku berfikir, kau mempunyai namjachingu. Benar?" Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut ia balas menatap Yunho. _Daebak!...jadi benar kalau dia sangat pintar! Tak salah kalau lulusan Harvard. _

Jaejoong berdehem. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?"

Yunho mengankat bahunya. "Kau terlihat terlalu khawatir untuk menjalin pertemanan. Selain karena reputasiku. Pastinya kau takut pada dirimu sendiri kan? Seperti ada yang mengawasimu, mengaturmu. Semua itu pasti karna kau mempunyai namjachingu." Analisa Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesahkan nafasnya, kembali menatap jauh kota Seoul.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Yunho lalu meminum kopinya.

"Tiga tahun."

Yunho tersedak kopinya. Untung sudah tidak panas.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho. "Aku tau...aku memilih kehilangan keperjakaanku tadi malam. Dan itu tidak dengannya."

"Aku tidak menanyakannya baby." Yunho menyeringai.

"Shit!" Jaejoong mengumpat. "A...aaku bahkan tidak sekalipun merasa bersalah terhadapnya." Ungkap Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu karena kau tak mencintainya baby. Kau mempertahankannya karena kau merasa itulah yang terbaik." Analisa Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Setiap analisa yang ia buat selalu tepat. "Kau mengerikan Yunho-ssi, apa kau juga belajar psikologi? Aishhh... kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku tak mau lebih malu lagi didepanmu." Ucap Jaejoong cemberut.

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Jaejoong lagi. "Kalau begitu, kajja kita makan siang."

"Eummm makan siang, dengan...mu?"

Yunho memutar matanya menghadapi Jaejoong yang lemot saat ini.

"Bukan! Dengan Bratt Pitt." Ucap Yunho asal. "Ya iyalah baby...aku yang mengajakkmu kan... tapi kalau kau menganggapku Bratt pitt, tak masalah sih...kita sebelas duabelas...tapi jelas lebih tampan aku." Cerocos Yunho narsis tak jelas.

Jaejoong melongo mendengarnya. Ternyata Yunho pede akut. "Aigoo...apa aku terlalu memujimu tadi eoh?"

"Hehehe...Kajja baby Jae...kita makan siang bersama."

"Dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung. Ia juga merasakan perutnya bergejolak sekarang.

"Suatu tempat dimana tidak ada satupun yang mengenali kita karena aku mengerti kau tidak mau kita terliat berdua kan?" Jawab Yunho.

"Dimana itu?" Jaejoong penasaran.

"Di hutan." Jawab Yunho terkekeh.

"Yaaaa!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Mian... ppali bersiap-siap aku tunggu 10 menit lagi. Aku janji tak ada seorangpun yang mengenali kita nanti." Ucap Yunho lalu berjalan keluar apartemen Jaejoong. Tak pedulikan Jaejoong setuju atau tidak.

Jaejoong mendesah berat. Mengapa Yunho tak mengerti dirinya? Tak mudah ternyata berbicara kepadanya.

"Aishhhh... Yunho pabbo!" Erang Jaejoong kesal saat ia selesai bersiap-siap dan melihat cermin. Hasil kerja Yunho terpampang nyata disekeliling lehernya. Padahal ia memakai kaos berkerah round neck tapi masih juga terlihat. "Bagaimana bisa pergi kalau seperti ini, ishhh..." Jaejoong tentu tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya habis make something, kan?

Setelah berfikir solusi untuk masalah lehernya. Ia memilih melilitkan syal pada lehernya dari pada mengenakan turtle neck. Hell! Ia akan disangka penyakitan apabila terlihat memakai turtle neck di musim panas ini. Sebenarnya syal juga tidak tepat digunakan sii. Tetapi lebih dapat ditoleransi lah.

Jaejoong mengomel didepan kaca sambil melilitkan syalnya "Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo namja! Ck...akan kujauhkan wajahnya dari leherku ishhhh." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, ia jadi berfikir apa ia mengharapkan Yunho melakukannya lagi?. "Yak, Joongie Yadong! apa yang kau ucapkan eoh..." Jaejoong menggeplak kepalanya sendiri.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengenakan kaos round neck bewarna coklat muda dengan lengan panjang sampai siku dan celana panjang chino abu-abu. Ia melilitkan syal bewarna coklat tua agar sepandan dengan kaosnya. Ia merasa tak perlu berdandan berlebihan layaknya ingin mengesankan Yunho saja. Ia kembali memakai kacamatanya.

Yunho menunggu didepan apartemennya sambil sesekali menggerutu. Sudah kelewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dikatakannya.

"Yak! Baby... kau lama sekali!" Protes Yunho kepada Jaejoong ketika akhirnya ia keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ini semua karena siapa? Siapa yang membuat leherku jadi lebih bewarna ha? Kau mengerikan." Balas Jaejoong dengan garang.

"Hehehe mianhe. Tapi kau suka kan?" Cengir Yunho. "Tetapi kenapa ditutupi eoh? Seharusnya kau bangga mendapatkannya."

Yunho langsung mendapatkan deathglare tajam dari Jaejoong. Daripada merusak mood namja cantiknya ini, lebih baik Yunho segera mengajaknya makan siang.

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong memasuki lift. Didalam liftpun tautan tangan mereka tak terlepas. Jaejoong menjadi gugup, kejadian tadi malam di dalam lift ini masih segar dalam ingatannya. Masih saja sentuhan Yunho pada kulitnya menghasilkan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik. Padahal kali ini ia tidak sedang habis meminum tequila. Ketika Hyun Joong memberikan ciuman selamat malampun ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Ketika menyadari akan sampai di lobi, Jaejoong melepaskan gandengan Yunho. Yunho menatapnya protes.

"Ingat, aku tak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Arraseo my cute baby Jae."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu didepan umum." Desis Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengatkat alisnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Jaejoong yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong melongo melihat Ferrari bewarna merah cabe didepannya. Ia tak berniat mengajaknya pergi dengan mobil ini kan? Jaejoong terdiam menggigit bibirnya. Ia berfikir sebaiknya kembali keapartemen.

"Kajja baby...masuklah." Pinta Yunho dari dalam mobil.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi my gosh...cepat masuk sebelum orang-orang melihat kita."

Jaejoong akhirnya masuk dengan merengut. "Kalau tau kendaraanmu seperti ini, aku tak akan mau makan siang denganmu. Bagaimana bisa tak menimbulkan perhatian kalau seperti ini eoh." Omel Jaejoong.

"Sisi lain dirimu baby, kau ini cerewet sekali." Ucap Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Jaejoong. "Aku hanya punya motor ducati dan mobil ini. Atau kau ingin naik motor saja? Biar bisa memelukku lagi?" Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong kesal langsung menggeplak bahu Yunho. "Dalam mimpimu!"

Mereka mengobrol selama perjalanan. Bercerita tentang diri masing-masing. Jaejoong kira ia akan canggung berinteraksi dengan Yunho. Topik apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada most wanted person ini? Tapi nyatanya ia sangat nyaman bercerita dengan Yunho. Ia selalu memperhatikan dan menanggapi ceritanya.

"Berapa lama kau bekerja di Trend?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hampir 4 tahun. Itu adalah pekerjaan pertamaku." Jawab jaejoong.

"Aku dengar kau pekerja yang handal."

Jaejoong menggangkat bahunya. "Kadang aku juga merasa sedikit bosan asal kau tau. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih."

"Tapi aku juga mendengar kau akan direkomendasikan untuk naik jabatan."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Hahaha jadi...seorang Jung Yunho juga mendengarkan gosip?."

"Yah karna aku juga mempunyai telinga, kan... orang-orang di Trend banyak yang membicarakanmu." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Mungkin karena aku adalah namja paling membosankan di Trend. Pintar tapi membosankan."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong sejenak, lalu kembali menatap jalan didepan. "Ani, tidak ada yang membosankan darimu. Tapi menurutku, ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu kau errr... terkesan sombong."

"Wae?" Jaejoong merasa dirinya tidak begitu. Ia selalu ramah pada siapa saja.

"Karena... kau tak pernah menyapaku. Tak seperti rekan kerjamu yang lain." Jawab Yunho enteng.

"Ishhh... Cuma karena itu, akukan bukan fansmu eohh... ngapain repot-repot menyapamu yang pasti tak akan kau pedulikan. Aku lebih tau kau Yunho-ssi, kau itu namja paling sombong dan dingin. Itu reputasi lain yang kutau darimu. Selain player" Cerocos Jaejoong.

"Aigoo... ternyata dimata orang-orang aku ini buruk." Ucap Yunho sedih.

"Mmm...kukira tidak sepenuhnya benar." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Setelah mengenalmu...kau ternyata orang yang... sangat baik, perhatian dan menyenangkan." Pipi Jaejoong memerah seketika karena malu.

Yunho tersenyum "Kau seperti kitty kalau malu-malu seperti itu. Ah, aku akan memanggilmu baby kitty."

"Yak jangan sembarangan! Kau menyamakan aku dengan kucing?" Jaejoong menggeplak bahu Yunho lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Yunho berencana mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan sehabis makan siang. Awalnya Jaejoong tidak mau turun dari mobil karena Yunho malah membawanya ke mall. Tetapi Yunho berhasil meyakinkan tak ada yang mengenalnya disini karena ini sudah jauh dari kota Seoul.

"Baby, kau tak berfikir aku ini benar-benar mirip Bratt Pitt kan? Come on... tidak ada yang mengenal kita disini." Bujuk Yunho

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Nde nde... aku turun Bratt Pitt bermata sipit."

"Yak, baby kitty sudah berani mengejekku eoh."

Mereka kemudian makan di salah satu resto mall. Jaejoong sedikit waspada melihat sekitar apabila ada orang yang mengenalnya. Sedangkan Yunho santai dengan makanannya. Setelah selesai makan siang, Yunho mengajakknya berkeliling mall. Sepanjang jalan mereka bergandengan. Walaupun berkali-kali Jaejoong menghempaskan tangannya. Tetap saja Yunho dengan keras kepala menggandengnya. Sedikit heran tapi ia senang, Yunho mau mengajakknya berjalan-jalan. Ia tak malu akan dirinya yang berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke melihat film di bioskop." Ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah saja, aku tak ada deadline. Dan juga... kau yang mempunyai mobil. Aku bahkan tak tau jalan pulang."

Yunho terkekeh. Ia menggandeng Jaejoong menuju bioskop. Sebelum memasuki bioskop mereka membeli pop corn dan soda. Mereka menonton film bergenre romantic, karena memang itu yang tersisa.

Dipertengahan film Yunho tiba-tiba memegang tangan Jaejoong. Meremasnya sebentar. Lalu menariknya agar Jaejoong mendekat. Seketika itu juga Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong memandang Yunho. Wajahnya menyala diterpa cahaya layar. Dia memang seperti yang sahabatnya katakan. Tampan. Ditambah lagi, ia tak mengenakan kacamatanya. Jaejoong dapat menikmati mata hazel, bulu mata yang panjang dan hidung mancung yang sempurna dari Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat Jaejoong yang memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum menggoda lalu memberikan ciuman lembut lagi kepada Jaejoong. Yunho melingkarkan tangan kananannya disekeliling bahu Jaejoong. Merengkuhnya. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dengan nyaman.

Setelah film habis, Jaejoong merasakan perasaan yang asing. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tak tau apa alasan Yunho mengajaknya keluar makan siang, jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan, menonton film, berciuman di dalam bioskop. Itu semua hal yang tidak pernah Hyun Joong lakukan.

Sebelum pulang, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan malam terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong enggan, karena Yunho sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untukknya. Tapi Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar alasan Jaejoong. Untuk apa sungkan kepadanya. Hanya makan kan?

"Kau meminta berlianpun akan kubelikan sekarang, baby Jae."

Jaejoong hanya cemberut lucu.

Setelah makan, mereka akhirnya pulang. Selama perjalanan, Jaejoong merasa mengantuk. Sebelum ia tertidur ia ingat, Yunho meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

Mereka masih berpegangan tangan ketika Jaejoong terbangun dengan butterfly kiss di pipinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati mata hazel Yunho menatapnya.

"Ireona baby, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yunho dengan lembut. Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya karena kaget.

Yunho yang gemas langsung saja menyambar bibir Jaejoong. Memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan basah.

Jaejoong kali ini kewalahan dengan ciuman Yunho. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan Yunho menciumnya ganas seperti itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong Yunho karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

Hosh hosh hosh

"Nappeun eoh!" Protes Jaejoong sambil mendelik kepada Yunho.

Yunho hanya terkekeh, lalu keluar mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyadari ia berada di basemen, tempat parkir. Yunho melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling pinggang Jaejoong menuntunnya menuju lift. Jaejoong terlalu pusing untuk protes.

Lagi, didalam lift Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan sama pula. Saling meminkan lidah dan menyesap. Jaejoong bahkan meremas – remas rambut Yunho. Entah mengapa ia senang sekali meremas rambut Yunho.

Ting

Pintu akan terbuka di lantai tiga, mereka dengan cepat melepaskan diri dan menjauh. Pasangan kakek nenek masuk kedalam lift. Sebelumnya mereka mengangkat alis melihat dua orang yang bernafas seperti habis berlari marathon. Dan juga rambut Yunho yang acak-acakan. Sepertinya pasangan tua itu mengerti dan langsung masuk lift tanpa melontarkan pertanyaan.

Mereka menunggu seperti selamanya, mengharapkan pasangan tua itu segera keluar.

Ting

Akhirnya pasangan tua itu keluar, sang nenek menengok kebelakang dan memberikan deathgrale kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seakan mengatakan "Jangan berbuat mesum di tempat umum."

Setelah pintu tertutup, seperti magnet mereka mereka menempel kembali. Mencari-cari bibir dan saling mengunci dalam pelukan. Jaejoong merasa hasrat mulai mengusai akal sehatnya lagi.

Yunho menggeret Jaejoong sedikit berlari di lorong apartemen mereka. Mereka sampai diantara pintu apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesampai didepan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong sehingga ia kesulitan untuk menekan password.

Klik

Pintu apartemen Jaejoong terbuka dengan teregesa mereka masuk. Masih dengan bibir bertaut. Yunho menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Mereka memang benar-benar sudah dikuasai oleh gairah dan hasrat.

Entah siapa yang memulai mereka saling melepaskan pakaian. Terlihat pakaian berserakan dari ruang tamu sampai kamar tidur Jaejoong. Tautan tubuh mereka baru terlepas setelah kaki Jaejoong mengenai tepi ranjang. Ia lalu terjatuh karena dorongan dari Yunho. Terlihat hanya boxer yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong.

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Mereka berdua menginginkan apa yang terjadi semalam terulang lagi. Jaejoong tidak mau munafik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyadari apa yang ia fikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam tak akan pernah terjadil lagi… adalah bohong. Diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, mengingikan Yunho.

Yunho membius Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Sampai terlihat bibir Jaejoong membengkak basah. Pikiran akan menjauhkan Yunho dari lehernya juga salah. Ia membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa yang Yunho mau. Ia sudah pasrah oleh sentuhan Yunho yang membuatnya mengerang dan mengerang. Ia ingin menjeritkan nama itu lagi.

"Akhhhhhh….YUNHOOOO…AARRKKHHH….." Jerit Jaejoong kenikmatan setelah mencapai orgasmenya.

"OooHHHH Baby JAE…." Erang Yunho tak lama setelah Jaejoong mencapai puncaknya.

Jaejoong tak tau berapa lama ia bercinta dengan Yunho. Setelah selesai, mereka berpelukan dalam kegelapan. Berbicara lebih jauh tentang satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho. "Anni. Aku hanya sadar kalau aku …. Melakukan'pillow talk' pertama kali dalam hidupku."

Yunho tersenyum "Dan bagaimana rasanya baby?"

"Tidak buruk, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat nyaman."

Yunho tertawa kemudian berkata "Kekasihmu pasti bodoh, buta, gila atau impoten baby."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau benar-benar namja yang mempesona baby. Aku hanya tak mengerti, mengapa kekasihmu membiarkanmu begitu saja. Tidak pernah mengenalmu lebih intim." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita hanya tidak sering melihat satu sama lain. Dia sama kolotnya dengan eommaku. Bahkan dia tak pernah menciumku di bioskop."

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk tak menciummu dalam kegelapan baby."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Memang seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak tinggal di Seoul. Kita berhubungan jarak jauh."

_Dan dia tak akan bisa membuatku merasakan seperti yang kau lakukan kepadaku._ Jaejoong ingin mengatakannya, tetapi ia memutuskan tidak.

"Betapa tidak beruntungnya dia... tidak mendapatkan kesempatan mencuri kepolosanmu. Tapi aku yang mendapatkannya." Ucap Yunho menggoda.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Kau tidak mencurinya dariku." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Aku yang memberikannya padamu."

"Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, baby. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." Kemudian Yunho meraup bibir cherry Jaejoong lagi, memberikan ciuman yang dalam.

"Apakah kau masih memikirkan agar kita tidak saling mengenal?" Tanya Yunho. "Jujur, hal itu sangat konyol."

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apalagi. "Molla... aku..."

"Tak perlu berfikir berat... bagaimana kalau teman?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Teman tapi mesra baby" Bisik Yunho sensual ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memerah seketika. "Yuhnn... kan kita sudah bicarakan sebelumya." Protes Jaejoong.

"Arra... aku putuskan. Kita adalah secret intimate friend" Ucap Yunho lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak. Biarlah ini semua berjalan seperti air.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi, karena seharian ia pergi dan beraktivitas dengan Yunho membuatnya berkeringat. Yunho tiba-tiba masuk dan bergabung dengan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Ini adalah mandi paling sensual dalam hidup Jaejoong. Pertama kalinya ia melakukannya bersama seseorang. Dan lagi-lagi orang yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia bayangkan dahulu, Jung Yunho.

Setelah mandi, mereka bergantian mengeringkan rambut mereka yang basah. Jaejoong terkikik saat mengeringkan rambut tebal Yunho. Ia bertanya-tanya, betapa tebalnya rambut Yunho, karena sudah beberapa kali ia menjambaknya tapi masih terlihat tebal. Ia suka sensasi saat rambut itu menyusup disela-sela jarinya.

"Jaljalyo baby..." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Jaljalyo Yunho-yah..." Balas Jaejoong ia akan menyerukkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho.

**Hehehehe NC d Cut Yaaa... nda pada bosen xixixi...**

**Tp jngn bosen baca :D **

**Perselingkuhanpun dimulaiii ...**

**makasi semuaaaa ...**

**wkwkwkwk ...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Langsung aja eo cekidot (^_^)**

**Chapter Title: Over and Over Again**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Jaejoong terbangun dengan Yunho sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Tampaknya Yunho meninggalkan apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali. Namun senyum malu-malu terkembang dibibir tipisnya mengingat satu malam lagi ia habiskan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menguap sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, lalu pandangan matanya tertuju pada meja disamping tempat tidur. Ada cup kopi berlabel coffe cojje yang masih mengepul, dengan catatan disebelahnya:

_Morning, my baby kitty Jaejoongie… kau luar biasa!_

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika, ia terlalu malu. Karena ia kini sendiri, Jaejoong langsung berguling-guling di kasur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

_'__Ia telah bercinta dengan most wanted namja se Seoul dan dua kali berturut-turut, kyaaaaa...!' _Ia mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan sama sekali ini terjadi. Cukup malam itu, bila ia tidak bertemu Yunho lagi tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong juga tak mengharapkan Yunho mengingat namanya setelah malam itu.

Tapi nyatanya Yunho tidak menginginkan ia menjauh. Ia tau ini salah tetapi masa bodoh! Ia tidak merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Berkali-kali Yunho mengatakan dirinya mempesona, cantik, sexy dan pintar. Berkali-kali Yunho mencium dan menyentuh dirinya tidak membuatnya merasa melayang.

Jaejoong meregangkan ototnya sejenak sebelum bangun. Pikirannya masih terkontaminasi gairah bercinta bersama Yunho. Kemudian ia meraih cup kopi dan meminumnya. Kopi itu masih panas, ia mengira Yunho meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

…

Pada suatu malam, Jaejoong berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk hangout. Mereka akan pergi ke Mirotic. Jaejoong mengenakan T-shirt lengan panjang bewarna hitam yang pas ditubuhnya, dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut bewarna coklat dan sepatu low cut bewarna hitam. Tampaknya suasana hati Jaejoong masih bagus.

"Aahh.. tampaknya kini kau sudah tau caranya berpakaian ketika hangout Joongie." Ejek Junsu ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

"Su-ie… jangan mengejekku eoh." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Wuhuhuuuu… daebak hyung!" Changmin menyetujui Junsu.

"Tampaknya Joongie kita sedikit mabuk malam mini." Junsu masih saja menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ishh Su-ie aku ini sepenuhnya sadar" Ucap Jaejoong kesal "Aku hanya sedikit mm.. memilih baju."

"Aigoo…hyung seharusnya setiap hari kau seperti ini." Komentar Changmin. "Apakah kau berpenampilan seperti ini ketika pergi ke Mirotic kemarin?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mendahului. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya melihat wajahnya memerah. Mengingat mirotic dan malam pertemuannya dengan Yunho.

Menit ketika Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Mirotic. Ingatan tentang malam penuh kejutan berputar di pikirannya. betapa panas dan sensualnya ia berdansa dengan Yunho.

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah pertemanan mereka, Junsu dan Changmin melihat Jaejoong memesan beer. Normalnya, Jaejoong akan memesan es teh. Sahabatnya sangat senang dengan perubahan Jaejoong, tetapi juga bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan ia berubah. Meski masih memakai kacamatanya, tapi setidaknya penampilannya telah berubah. Ia berani memakai kaos yang tidak kedodoran dan celana pendek yang mempertontonkan kakinya yang putih mulus.

"Hyung aku mencintaimu malam ini..." Tiba-tiba Changmin memeluk Jaejoong. "Sayangnya aku straight Hyung, apabila tidak aku pasti akan merayumu dan membuatmu jatuh kepelukanku."

Jaejoong tertawa "Hahaha... Maka kau harus bersyukur untuk itu Minnie. Karena aku tidak akan jatuh kepelukan siapapun malam ini."

Beberapa detik setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong melihat sekilas sesosok tegap berambut hitam tebal dan berkacamata hitam yang sangat familiar dengannya. Jaejoong harus mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan apakah benar orang yang dilihatnya adalah namja itu. Benar, Jung Yunho ada disini.

Ia mendapati Yunho tersenyum sekilas kearahnya sebelum bergabung kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Omooo...Omooo...Jongie...Minnie" Junsu menarik nafas "Jung Yunho ada disini!" Pekiknya heboh.

Changmin menengok kearah yang dituju Junsu. "Aha... most wanted namja here"

"Lihat! Betapa tampannya mereka. Ketiga temannyapun tampan-tampan, tapi tetap saja yang paling tampan adalah Jung Yunho." Komentar Junsu antusias.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Su-ie kau berlebihan, kau berkata seperti hanya mereka makhluk tampan didunia ini."

"Memang benar kog." Ucap Junsu. "Lihatlah! Separuh penghuni bar ini melihat kearah mereka. Seolah berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, walaupun hanya kontak mata."

"Ya ampun, di bar yang gelap seperti ini masih saja orang itu memakai kacamata hitam. Aku bertaruh ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada matanya." Ucap Changmin menganalisa.

"Anni" Sangkal Jaejoong langsung. Dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tanda tanya sahabatnya. "Maksudku, sudah seperti kebiasaan dia memakainya. Apabila ia tidak memakainya pasti ia akan merasa aneh. Bu.. bukan berarti matanya tidak beres." Jelas Jaejoong. Ia tidak terima sebenarnya Changmin mengira mata Yunho cacat atau apalah. Hell! Mata hazel setajam musang itu sudah berkali kali membiusnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Joongie, mungkin itu memang bagian dari stylenya. Dan ia terlihat seksi dengan itu." Junsu menambahi.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Tetapi ia tidak berfikir Yunho sexy. Dia sangat mengetahui Yunho. Dan memang benar Yunho itu sangat sexy, dengan memakai atau tidak memakai pakaian sekalipun.

Yunho hanya melihat bartender didepannya, kemudian ke teman-temannya. Dia tidak terlihat memangdang ke arah lain guna mencari perhatian yeoja dan namja uke yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Banyak yang berani mendekati meja Yunho dan teman-temannya. Menyapa dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika seorang yeoja berkata sesuatu padanya. Setelahnya terlihat wajah kesal dari Yeoja itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga melihat kejadian itu. Beruntungnya dia, karena malam itu Yunho yang lebih dahulu mengejarnya.

"Hyung, aku rasa ponselmu berbunyi." Seru Changmin kepada Jaejoong. Musik kini kian berdentum keras.

"Oh, kau mendengarnya?" Jaejoong lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Setelah ia membukanya, terlihat nomor yang tidak dikenal memanggilnya.

Jaejoong mendesah. Ini pasti kerjaan Kim Heechul, bosnya. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan semena-mena memberikan nomernya kepada klien yang ingin menaruh iklannya di Trend.

"Yeoboseo!"

"Pergi keluar!" Suara namja terdengar diseberang.

"Mwoo? ... Nuguseo?" Teriak Jaejoong. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar siapa yang berbicara dengannya sekarang. Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seakan bersemangat.

"Miannhe Su-ie, Min-ie... aku harus menerima telepon ini diluar." Ucap Jaejoong. Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk saja.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang resepsionis, musik yang terdengar sudah tidak terlalu keras. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya kembali ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseo."

"Keluarlah." Perintah namja itu lagi.

"Nuguseo eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong menggoda orang yang meneleponnya ini. Ia sangat hafal suara namja yang slalu membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinganya ini.

"Aku terluka." Ucap Yunho dengan nada sedih. "Kau melupakanku begitu saja? Dua malam panas yang kita lalui? Bahkan kau tidak mengenali suaraku!."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli. "Mianahe Yun... aku hanya menggodamu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatan nomor ponselku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan eum?" Ucap Yunho sombong. "Sekarang bawa pantatmu keluar club, aku menunggumu di mobil."

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Protes Jaejoong.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tetapi apabila kau kesini, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

Jaejoong terdiam ragu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya terlalu lama. Tetapi ternyata ia merindukan Yunho. Melihatnya tadi ia seakan ingin menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Baby... kenapa kau diam?"

"Yunho-yah... aku..." Ucap Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Yunho menggeram diseberang telepon. "Aku hitung sampai sepuluh, kalau kau tidak datang aku akan menghampiri temanmu dan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai lelaki pertama yang merenggut kepolosanmu." Ancam Yunho.

"MWOO... Arra aku akan kesana." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri mobil merah cabe yang terparkir di samping bangunan dengan kesal.

Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dari dalam. Jaejoong dengan cepat masuk, ia tak ingin orang melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku disini bersama sahabatku. Apabila aku meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama mereka pasti akan mencariku. Aku..."

Chuup

Yunho memberikan kecupan di bibir Jaejoong agar berhenti mengomel. Praktis, Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Ia menatap mata hazel Yunho. Kacamata yang ia kenakan tadi bertengger di kepalanya.

"Relax okey?" Ucap Yunho disertai senyuman mautnya. Jaejoong mengangguk, ia terhipnotis dengan mata hazel dan senyuman itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu baby Joongie."

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat ketika wajah Yunho mendekat. Jantungnya mulai berdentum tak karuan. Yunho meraih dagunya dan menciumnya dengan dalam. Tak malu-malu lagi, toh Jaejoong juga mengharapkannya, ia membalas ciuman Yunho dengan lumatan ganas. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling leher Yunho. Untunglah mobil Yunho berkaca gelap jadi aktivitas yang mereka lakukan didalam tidak akan terlihat dari luar.

"Euuunghhhh Yuhnnn..." Jaejoong melenguh ketika lidah Yunho menjilati belakang telinganya. Yunho tau itu adalah titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Aku suka aromamu Jae, sangat manis dan lembut." Bisik Yunho menggoda.

"Enghhh Yunnieh... Nappeun... Jangan disitu uhhh..."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar suara Jaejoong yang melenguh sexy. _Baby Jae memang sangat sensitif _batinnya.

"Kau menyamarkan tandaku dengan make up?" Tanya Yunho yang tak melihat satu tanda merahpun di leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Pintar kan aku?"

Yunho mencibir. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya lagi." Yunho lalu melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Mwoooo andwee... Yunhn... jebal! Aku kemari dengan sahabatku. Ak..u tak mau mata mereka melotot melihat apa yang kau lakukan di leherku." Jaejoong mendorong-dorong bahu Yunho agar menjauh.

Yunho mendesah ia lalu hanya memberikan ciuman basah di leher mulus itu. "Arra... kalau begitu kau yang melakukan kepadaku." Ucap Yunho menunjuk lehernya.

"Mwoo." Jaejoong melotot.

"Palli... baby... lakukan seperti yang sering kulakukan." Pinta Yunho sambil memiringkan lehernya

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Atau aku akan menciummu lama, sehingga kau tertahan disini." Ancam Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong berdesis, Jung Yunho memang tak bisa dilawan. Jaejoong perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher dengan rahang yang keras Yunho. Aroma aaftershave yang segar dan maskulin menggelitik hidungnya. Sejenak ia menikmati aromanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke kulit leher Yunho. Memberikan jilatan yang eksotis kemudian menyesapnya dengan keras.

"Emmmmm..." Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil sentuhan bibir lembut Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian...

Ckit

"Yak! Aishh...appo..."Jerit Yunho merasakan lehernya digigit Jaejoong. "Kenapa digigit?"

"Hihihi Rasakan, makanya jangan aneh-aneh." Ucap Jaejoong mempout lucu.

"Kau ingin kucium lagi, memajukan bibirmu seperti itu?" Goda Yunho tanpa jera.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal. "Aiishh ternyata kau namja pervert." Omel Jaejoong. "Sudah kan? Sekarang aku ingin kembali ke sahabatku." Jaejoong ingin membuka pintu tetapi tangannya dicekal Yunho.

"Sebentar saja baby... please..." Pinta Yunho

"Yun, tapi aku tidak sendirian."

"Kau bisa mengatakan sedang mendapatkan telepon penting dari Heechul yang menginginkanmu menangani bla-bla-bla kan?" Ucap Yunho mencarikan alasan.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Arra arra..."

Yunho tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"Geunde, kau terlihat luar biasa malam ini" Puji Yunho. "Aku ingin sekali menyapamu tadi, tetapi kemudian aku ingat, kau tidak ingin ada yang tau kita saling mengenal. Apalagi sahabatmu. Aku jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Ne. Karena aku tak tau kebohongan apa yang kukatakan apabila mereka bertanya bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Tapikan kau bisa mengatakan kalau kita bertemu di Trend?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Junsu bekerja disana juga Yun, dan dia akan bertanya macam-macam. Aku tak siap."

"Kau bisa kan berbohong?"

"Memang bisa, tapi aku tak bagus dalam berbohong."

Yunho terkekeh lalu meraih wajah Jaejoong lagi dan menciumnya dalam.

Dahi mereka saling menempel ketika selesai berciuman. Nafas mereka memburu. "Yunn... biarkan aku masuk." Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum "Arra my baby kitty Joongie..." Ucapnya sambil melap saliva di sudut bibir Jaejoong. "Walaupun aku masih ingin make out denganmu. Aku tak akan menghancurkan malammu dengan sahabatmu."

Yunho memberikan ciuman terakhir di dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika. Lalu dengan cepat keluar dari mobil. Tapi ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"My baby kitty Joongie kyeoptaa..."

Jaejoong jalan dengan tersenyum malu. Setelah sampai didalam ia menarik nafas dalam berusaha menghilangkan efek Yunho. Lalu berjalan kedalam menemui sahabatnya.

"Omo, kau lama sekali menerima telepon hyung." Protes Changmin.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang kerumah." Ucap Junsu. "Siapa yang menelepon?"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak melihat mata sahabatnya karena ia akan berbohong. Ingat, ia tidak pintar berbohong.

"Tadi Hyun Joong." Ucapnya. "Dia... sudahlah kalian pasti tidak akan tertarik apa yang kubicarakan dengannya kan?"

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk cepat. "Eww paling cuma omong kosong tentang kesehatan. Big no, mari kita membicarakan namja lain." Pinta Junsu.

Mata Junsu dan Changmin kini melihat kearah Yunho dan teman-temannya duduk. Yunho baru saja kembali entah dari mana. Kalian sendiri tahu kan?

"Aku jelas diberitahu tetanggaku, kalau pada saat pembukaan club ini Yunho bersama dengan seorang namja."

Jaejoong menelan minumannya hampir tersedak.

"Aku bertanya-tanya dimana ya namja itu sekarang?" Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunho tak mendapati sekalipun namja itu bermain mata atau terlihat bersama seseorang.

"Hyung, kan semua orang tau kalau Jung Yunho itu tidak akan bisa menetap dengan satu orang. Dia akan mendekatinya, kemudian meninggalkannya. Dia player, kita semua tau." Ucap Changmin.

Ucapan Changmin sedikit menohok Jaejoong. _Apakah sekarang semua itu benar? Karena bahkan Yunho sekarang menolak ia lupakan_. Batin Jaejoong.

"Satu malam bersama dengan Jung Yunho lebih berharga dari seumur hidup kita bercinta." Ucap Junsu berlebihan. "Betapa bahagianya yang akan mendampingi pewaris Jung Corp itu."

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang melakukan pernikahan. Satu meja disana penuh dengan tipe namja dengan wanita simpanan nantinya. Kurasa mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kekayaanya hanya untuk satu pasangan." Analis Changmin.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian nikah yang sering digunakan para orang kaya? Tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk "Aku rasa banyak yang melakukannya. Apabila orang kaya itu telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain istrinya. Tapi itu menguntungkan pihak istri, ia akan menjadi milyader mendadak setelah bercerai"

Jaejoong mendesah "Semua hanya demi uang."

"Hmmm... Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Jung Yunho juga akan seperti itu? Dia hidup jauh dari orangtuanya. Apakah appanya juga tipe orang dengan wanita simpanan? Dan eommanya adalah sosialita yang lebih memilih berbelanja dan keluar bersama teman kayanya?" Ucap Jaejoong

"Mungkin. Dia seperti hidup dengan kekurangan kasih sayang."

Setelah lelah dengan pembicaraan tentang Jung Yunho, mereka pergi ke lantai dansa. Jaejoong tertawa dan menari bersama sahabatnya. Dia tidak melihat kearah Jung Yunho duduk. Alasannya ia tidak ingin melihat Yunho flirting dengan seseorang. Dia tidak ingin ingatan ciuman didalam mobil tadi terkontaminasi dengan melihat Yunho yang sedang merayu seseorang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Jaejoong merasakan lagi perasaan menyenangkan ini. Yunho dan temannya masih berada disana.

"Aku tak percaya tidak melihat aksi seorang Jung Yunho." Ucap Junsu setelah mereka keluar club.

"Aksi apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tau, aku mengharapkan melihatnya flirt dengan seseorang. Jadi aku bisa menerka namja atau yeoja tipe apa yang disukainya. Apakah berambut hitam? Blonde? Brunettes?." Jawab Junsu.

Changmin tertawa. "Dengan track record namja itu... kurasa semuanya."

Jaejoong hanya mendesah. Sampai pulangpun mereka tak ada habisnya membicarakan Yunho.

Ketika mereka mencari Taxi, ponsel Jaejoong bergetar.

Jaejoong mengenali nomer Yunho dan ia mengirimkan pesan padanya. Ia membuka pesannya dengan nervous.

**Yunho :**

\- _Apa kau akan pulang baby?_

Jaejoong tergelak, bahkan dipesanpun ia memanggilnya 'baby'.

**Jaejoong :**

\- _Ne_

Setelah beberapa menit, ia mendapatkan pesan lagi.

**Yunho :**

\- _Berikan aku password apartemenmu. ;)_

Jaejoong lama memandang ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir. Akankah ia memberikan akses kedalam apartemennya kepada Yunho? Akankah ia mempercayai Yunho? Tetapi mengingat Yunho akan mengunjungi apartemennya setelah ini membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang.

Akhirnya ia putuskan memberikan passwordnya pada Yunho. Karena entah mengapa perasaannya meluap-luap semangat sekarang. _Ada apa dengannya saat ini?_ setelah turun dari Taxi ia dengan cepat mengatakan goodbye pada sahabatnya, dan ia hampir terpeleset ketika berlari di loby apartemen.

Sesampai di apartemen ia langsung mandi dengan cepat. Memakai kaos dan celana training yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur, dan makan makanan yang ada. Karena ia belum makan malam.

Akhirnya ia berbaring diranjangnya, memeluk guling sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tetapi ia tau tak akan bisa tidur. Dia menunggunya. Akankah ia benar-benar menemuinya?

**Stooopp...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ternyata belum :D**

Jantungnya berpacu ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menutup. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar, dan ia mendapati Yunho berdiri disana, memakai T-shirt putih dan jeans. Kacamatanya masih saja bertengger di kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong yang dapat diartikan dengan senyuman nakal. Ia lalu berjalan cepat dan merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong. Merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dan langsung menyambar cherry lips merah merekah didepannya. Mereka kembali mengulang dua malam sebelumnya. Malam penuh gairah dan hasrat. Membuat mulut mereka meneriakkan kata-kata liar dan mendesahkan nama masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Yahh ga ada NC lagi... gpp yaa... tersirat aja wkwkwkwk.**

**Yunjae udah 3x aigooo... :D**

**Dinikmatin aja selagi manis2 y Yunjaeny,:)**

**Kamsahamnida semuanyaaa (^_^)**

**klo ad kesalahan komen aja gpp kog...**

**Reviewny, semangatnya ya.. karna cerita ini panjang bgt nantinya. **

**Krn chp ini pendek kykny ya..ditunggu aja hr Sabtu mudah2an bisa update. **

**Wkwkwkwk...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hula-hula nii kutepati janji q update chingu-yaa ****(-^O^-) **

**_Warning : Chapter ini mengandung adegan dewasa ya...(NC-21) klo yg ga brknan bisa d scroll k bawah smpe adegany aman, (^_^). _**

**Chapter Title : Transformation**

"Euuhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah ketika ia merasakan sesak dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana tidak sesak, Yunho mengukungnya dengan tangan kekarnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan ia mendapati sesuatu yang bidang dihadapanya.

Blusshhh...

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ia tau apa itu. Memori panas semalam berputar dalam ingatannya. Jung Yunho yang pasti membuat tubuhnya menegang dan melemas malam tadi.

Yunho memeluknya, tubuh kekarnya dengan pas memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Jaejoong berusaha melepas tautan Yunho pada tubuhnya secara perlahan. Tetapi entah mengapa tangan itu tidak mau terlepas. Ia jadi kesal. Ia lalu memandang wajah Yunho dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir hati yang membuka.

_Lucu sekali cara tidurnya._ Batin Jaejoong. Ia lalu memainkan bibir Yunho, Jaejoong mencoba menutupnya, tetapi membuka kembali. Menutupnya dan menahannya lama. Tetapi tetap membuka kembali. Berkali–kali seperti itu. Jaejoong jadi terkikik geli. Merasa bersalah karena ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Yunho. Jaejoong menghentikan keisengannya.

Ia ingin sekali mandi karena badannya terasa lengket saat ini. Tapi rengkuhan Yunho tak juga melemas. Jaejoong mendapat ide, ia dengan perlahan bergerak turun dari posisinya semula. Ia yang tadinya menatap dada bidang Yunho kini menatap perut ABS Yunho, turun lagi dan...

Glup

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya berat. Ia berhadapan dengan kejantanan Yunho yang besar dan sekarang dalam kondisi lemas. Ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip. _Aigoo kenapa aku jadi tertular dia, pervert..._

Jaejoong berhasil lepas dari jeratan Yunho. Tetapi kenapa tatapannya tidak bisa lepas dari benda itu sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir mengingat Mr P Yunho yang meluluh lantakkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin membalas dendam. Seringaian nakal kini terlihat dari wajahnya. "Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Yunn..."

Jaejoong lalu meraih benda lembut yang tertidur itu. Jemari lentiknya menari disepanjang Mr P Yunho. Dalam tidurnya, Yunho bergerak dengan gelisah. Jaejoong merasakan Mr P itu membesar dan mengeras di genggamannya. Ia semakin semangat mengurut-urutnya. Dua bola yang dibawahnya juga tak lepas dari remasan jarinya.

"Euhhhhh... " Erang Yunho dalam tidurnya, anehnya ia tak terbangun. Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

Jaejoong membelalak kini mendapati Mr P Yunho bertambah besar, panjang dan keras. Ujungnyapun mengeluarkan cairan yang Jaejoong tidak tau. Ia jadi ingin mencicipi rasa Yunho. Seperti yang Yunho lakukan padanya saat bercinta. Ia pasti akan kelonjotan langsung apabila Mr P-nya sudah masuk kedalam mulut Yunho.

"Aku akan melakukan oral seks untukmu Yun... bersiaplah...heum" Kerasukan apa... Jaejoong kini terlihat nakal.

Slurp

Slurp

Jaejoong menjilati Mr P Yunho terlebih dahulu layaknya es loli. Ia suka aroma manly Yunho. Saat lidahnya berputar-putar di kepala yang membengkak itu, gerakan dan erangan Yunho semakin intens dalam tidurnya. _Lelap sekali tidurnya sampai kubeginikan saja tidak bangun?_ Batin Jaejoong.

Setelah semua permukaan terjajah oleh lidahnya. Jaejoong memasukkan Mr P Yunho kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Hup

Eemmmmphhh...

Jaejoong memulai kulumannya dengan memaju-mundurkan mulutnya. Ia mengetatkan bibirnya agar Mr P Yunho merasakan seperti dipijat. Ia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya walaupun jelas ia kewalahan dengan besar dan panjangnya kejantanan Yunho. Mulutnya terasa penuh.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Teriak Yunho akhirnya terbangun. Ia lalu membelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Pemandangan erotis mulut Jaejoong yang mengoral Mr P-nya. Jaejoong mendongak melihat sebentar wajah Yunho yang memerah. Memberikan kedipan mata nakalnya. Lalu kembali mengerjai Mr P Yunho.

"Akhhhhhh Babyyhhhh...Apaa yang kau lakukannnn Akhhhhh..." Yunho berusaha menarik kepala Jaejoong dari Mr P-nya.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho. Tak mempedulikan protesan dari Yunho. Ia semakin semangat mengulum kejantanan Yunho. Kadang ia menggesekkan giginya. Membuat Yunho menggelinjang brutal.

Yunho yang tadinya menarik kepala Jaejoong agar menjauh kini malah meremas rambut Jaejoong dan memaju-mundurkannya.

"Babyyhhhh Joongieee akhhhhhh...kau membuatku gilaaaa..." Erang Yunho.

"Mppppphhhmmmm..." Suara Jaejoong menanggapi.

"Ahhhh... baby nikmatt... terus baby... akkhhh" Yunho memaju mundurkan kepala Jaejoong semakin cepat. Jaejoong beberapa kali tersedak karena ulah Yunho.

"Babyhh... lepaskan... aku mau keluar..." Pinta Yunho. Tetapi yang dilakukannya malah semakin gencar memaju mundurkan kepala Jaejoong. (-_-;)

Jaejoong yang tau Yunho akan sampai malah semakin gencar mengulum. Hisapan yang kuat ia lakukan di kepala Mr P Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho semakin menggelepar-gelepar bagai ikan sekarat merasakan sensasi oral sex ala jaejoong.

"Oh Tuhaannnn...Babyyyhhhhh aku keluarrr Arkkkkhhhhh..." Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong menerima semburan hangat Yunho didalam mulutnya. Ia menelannya tanpa protes. _Banyak sekali..._ batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjilati sisa-sisa sperma Yunho yang mengalir keluar. Terlihat Mr P itu kini basah mengkilap. Jaejoong lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir di kepala Mr P Yunho.

"Selesaaiii..." Ucap Jaejoong kegirangan. Ia lalu menatap Yunho, mendapati namja itu sedang memejamkan matanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Yun... waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho membuka matanya langsung menatap tajam Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung beringsut mundur mendapati signyal bahaya.

"YAK!" Pekik Jaejoong.

Yunho dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan membanting Jaejoong dan menindihnya. "Baby kitty nappeun eoh...sudah berani menggodaku." Ucap Yunho dengan nada berbahaya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "Mi...mi...miane... kalau kau tidak suka Yunn."

Yunho terkekeh dengan kegugupan Jaejoong. "Namja mana yang tidak suka digitukan oleh kitty." Ucap Yunho lalu membelai bibir tipis yang membuatnya melayang tadi. "Tapi...my baby kitty nappeun...melakukannya saat aku tidur. Baby kitty harus diberi hukuman."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "Andwae Yun... andwae... jeball." Mohon Jaejoong sambil berpuupy eyes.

"Kyeopta." Puji Yunho sambil menyingkirkan anak poni di dahi Jaejoong.

Yunho tak peduli dengan rengekan Jaejoong ia ingin melumat habis bibir merekah dihadapannya itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyambar bibir Jaejoong dengan lumatan kasar.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan bibir mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Tapi kemudian suara lain muncul.

"Joongie...ini aku Junsu dan Changmin... buka pintunya!." Suara melengking lumba-lumba menyapa mereka.

Jaejoong mendelik horor kepada Yunho "OMOO... Junsu, Changmin disini. Omo...Omo... kau...kau harus pulang Yun." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho lalu berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Yunhopun begitu

"Kau tega menyuruhku pergi baby." Ucap Yunho memelas. Ia masih ingin bercumbu dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne Yun, Tidak lucu mereka menemukanmu disini kan?" Ucap Jaejoong panik.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Arra, aku akan keluar melompat lewat balkon." Ucap Yunho lalu memberikan ciuman lembut dikening jaejoong. "Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, sampai nanti." Yunho lalu beranjak sambil membawa kaosnya. Ia hanya mengenakan jeansnya.

Glup

_Betapa sexynya dia..._ Jaejoong masih saja bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel dipencet dengan brutal menyadarkan Jaejoong dari bayangan Yunho. Sebelum tetangga protes ia dengan cepat berlari dan membukakan pintu.

Cklek

"Hyung... Kau pingsan atau apa? lama sekali membuka pintu padahal kami memencet bel dari 5 menit yang lalu. Suara Junsu hyung yang memekik seperti lumba-lumbapun sudah berusaha memanggilmu. Kau kenapa Hyung?." Sembur Changmin langsung.

"Aku masih tidur tadi. Hangover membuatku susah bangun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil pura-pura menguap.

"Kopi Joongie, agar tidak ngantuk" Junsu menyodorkan cup coffe cojje pada Jaejoong. "Woooaa apartemen yang cantik dan elegan" Komentar Junsu.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. "Kau pasti menyimpan seluruh gajimu selama bekerja hyung."

"Tidak semuanya minnie, kuncinya adalah bagaimana mengatur keuangan. Itu saja." Jelas Jaejoong

"Seleramu bagus hyung dan sangat mencerminkan dirimu"

"Karena aku mendekorasinya sendiri."

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menyesap kopinya. Sesampai di balkon pandangan ia alihkan ke sebelah kanan, cemas apabila Yunho terlihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini... Kita harus sering-sering mengunjungi Joongie" Ucap Junsu

"Asal kalian tidak merepotkan saja." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Hyung kau habis kedatangan tamu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Anni, wae?" Jawab Jaejoong sebenarnya gugup. Changmin itu manusia dengan iq tinggi. Jadi melihat hal yang mencurigakan saja, ia langsung menganalisis cepat.

Changmin menunjuk dua cup kopi kosong dimeja balkon. Ia tau itu bekas kopi yang ia dan Yunho minum hari lalu. Jaejoong lupa membersihkannya.

"Euummmm itu... bekas kopi ku, aku lupa membersihkannya. Aku ingin minum dengan rasa yang berbeda jadi aku membeli dua cup." Jelas Jaejoong gugup.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya masih tak percaya.

"Kau tau kan kalau bossku sering semena-mena menyuruhku menulis sesuatu secara mendadak. Maka dari itu aku memesan dua kopi agar tidak ngantuk mengerjakannya."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku kira Hyun Joong mengunjungimu hyung."

"Tidak mungkin dia pulang sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong yakin.

"Pasti lebih memilih kuliahnya dan menjadi tutor Karam daripadamu Joongie." Junsu menambahi.

"Molla, terserah dia." Ucap Jaejoong malas.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tidak seperti biasa hyung? Kali ini kau tak membelanya?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku hanya sedang malas dengannya."

Junsu dan Changmin saling berpandangan. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Junsu.

"Sedikit." Jawab Jaejoong tak yakin.

"Huh, kukira kau sudah lelah dengannya. Putus saja dengannya Joongie... masih banyak namja lain." Saran Junsu.

Jaejoong memandang jauh kota Seoul. Mendapatkan Hyun Joong adalah kebanggaannya pada sang eomma. Apabila ia melepasnya begitu saja sekarang. Apa yang akan dikatakan eomma padanya.

"Asal kau tau banyak namja di kantor yang melirikmu Joongie. Tapi karena kau terlalu acuh dan setia pada namjachingumu ya mereka tak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Junsu memberitahu.

"Ne hyung, mereka pasti para seme yang mempunyai mata jeli sehingga bisa melihat kecantikanmu dalam penampilanmu seperti ini." Puji Changmin.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Tapi aku sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun." Ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Dan kau hanya bertemu dengannya 3 bulan sekali? Total hanya 9 pertemuan selama ini? berapa kali kau berciuman? Aku bertaruh bisa dihitung dengan jari. Make outpun dipastikan kau tak pernah melakukannya kan Joongie?" Ucap Junsu terang-terangan.

"Apabila kau meninggal sekarang, kau akan menyesal hyung belum pernah merasakan surganya bercinta." Sambung Changmin frontal.

Jaejoong hampir tersedak kopinya. Andai mereka tau apa yang telah ia lakukan tiga malam ini! Tetapi Jaejoong jelas tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Apabila mereka tau akankan mereka memandangnya berbeda? Apakah mereka akan memaafkannya karena tidak memberitahunya sedari awal terjadi?

Jaejoong memutuskan tidak akan mengambil resiko. Tidak sekarang! Dan disamping itu... akankah ia dan Yunho akan bersama lagi? Mengulang malam-malam panas lainnya? Jaejoong tidak berani terlalu berharap.

"Oke Joongie sudah saatnya kau merubah dirimu. Itu intinya. Dimulai dari penampilanmu. Kau harus menyadari mempunyai rambut sehitam malam yang lembut, kulit putih susu yang lembut, mata bulat indah, hidung mancung, bibir semerah cherry dan tubuh yang ramping. Kau menawan sebagai namja. Kau harus bersyukur akan hal itu." Ucap Junsu bersemangat.

"Su-ie" Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena Junsu memujinya habis-habisan.

"Tapi penampilanmu sangat buruk hyung, sangat tidak cocok untuk orang yang bekerja di Trend." Timpal Changmin. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Setelah disanjung, dijatuhkan rasanya kesal.

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Singkirkan benda ini di wajahmu Joongie. Ya Tuhan! Aku berkata beberapa kali padamu, kacamata ini hanya untuk baca. Kau tak perlu memakainya setiap waktu. Tidakkah kau tau kontak lens sudah diciptakan? Tanpa kacamata inipun aku tau kau masih dapat melihat dengan jelas kan? " Omel Junsu tentang kacamata Jaejoong.

"Berpenampilanlah seperti dirimu tadi malam hyung. Kau tau, kemarin banyak namja yang memandangmu. Jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu, para namja akan mengerubungimu dan Hyun Joong akan sadar siapa kau sebenarnya." Terang Changmin.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu haruskah ia mengikuti saran sahabatnya?

Changmin memutar matanya bosan melihat Jaejoong yang selalu ragu dan tak mengindahkan saran sahabatnya. "Kajja hyung kita akan pergi ke salon dan Mall, aku dan Su-ie hyung akan makeover dirimu." Ajak Changmin ditanggapi anggukan setuju Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerang. "Andwae! Aku ada deadline artikel besok pagi jam sepuluh tepat."

"Aiiishhh, alasan macam apa itu. Aku tau kau penulis handal. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya malam hari kan? Kajja..." Junsu dengan paksa menarik Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dan mendorongnya kedalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mandi dengan cepat. Lebih lama ia memandangi tubuhnya, ingatan malam tadi dengan Yunho akan membayanginya. Bagaimana ia menyentuh, mengecup dan mencium tubuhnya masih teringat segar.

"Aigooo..." Jaejoong menggelengkan Kepalanya agar ingatan Yunho menghilang sejenak.

Setelah selesai mandi Jaejoong menuju lemari dan memilih-milih baju. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih fashionable seperti kata sahabatnya. Dipilihnya kemeja lengan panjang soft blue yang lengannya ia gulung dibawah siku dan celana chino bewarna abu-abu.

"Nah ini yang baru disebut berpenampilan. Jangan hanya memakai sweater dan celana panjang formal saja." Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Aku melakukannya untuk kalian."

"Hyung! Apa Hyun Joong kesini beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya gugup "Annio, wae?"

Changmin mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam di meja dekat ranjang.

"Cartier?" Pekik Junsu saat membaca merek kacamata hitam itu. "Wow! Tidak dapat dipercaya apabila Hyun Joong memilikinya. Sejak kapan ia mengetahui style?"

Changmin melihat kacamata itu dengan detail. "Kacamata ini sama seperti model kacamata yang Jung Yunho gunakan tadi malam." Analisa Changmin.

Glup

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. _Aishh anak ini bermata empat dimensi kali, jeli sekali,_ batin Jaejoong frustasi.

"Itu Heechul hyung yang berikan padaku waktu memberikanku tugas ke Mirotic, dia menginginkanku melepas kacamata bacaku menggantinya dengan itu." Ucap Jaejoong berbohong. Dalam hati ia menyesali, betapa banyaknya ia berbohong kepada sahabatnya ini.

Junsu berkeliling kamar Jaejoong, kemudian berteriak "Omo Joongie... jendela kamarmu sangat dekat dengan tetanggamu. Bahkan ada peron yang menghubungkan kamarmu ini dengan apartemen itu. Ini sangat berbahaya, tidak aman untukmu!"

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jaejoong santai. "Umm aku tak memperhatikan sebelumnya."

"Kau sangat ceroboh hyung, kau harus selalu mengunci jendelamu. Bagaimana bila tetanggamu adalah seorang pembunuh, pemerkosa? Sangat buruk bila kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu dengan jalan seperti itu." Kata Changmin mengingatkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Arra... aku slalu mengunci jendela itu kog."

Tetapi rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya. Tetangganya memang telah mengambil keperjakaannya. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya dengan masuk dari jendela!

"Geunde, siapa yang tinggal disebelah hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong berbalik agar tidak bertatapan dengan sahabatnya, ia menelan ludah berat mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mematai-matai tetanggaku."

Rasa bersalah, rasa bersalah, rasa bersalah. Itu yang menyesak di hati Jaejoong sekarang.

Junsu dan Changmin tetap melihat jendela dan kemudian mereka berteriak. "OMO..."

Jaejoong terlonjak "W...wae?"

"Torso!, ABS!, Otot!, huwoow... tubuh yang sempurna!" Ucap Junsu sambil berliur melihat jendela.

Jaejoong terpaku, ia mengikuti pandangan kedua sahabatnya. Dia melihat sesosok tubuh yang sangat ia kenal tiga malam berturut-turut. Tubuh yang tiga jam lalu baru saja ia sentuh. Yunho hanya membuka separuh tirainya sehingga ABS dan dadanya terlihat jelas. Tetapi wajahnya tetap tidak terlihat oleh dua pasang mata yang penasaran.

"Siapa itu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik dari jendela. "Aku tak tau Minnie... Sudah kubilang aku tak memata-matai tetanggaku." Ucapnya berbohong.

"Joongie, kau menyesal tidak memata-matainya. Apa kau tak tertarik dengan tubuhnya Joongie! Tuhan... perfect ABS, otot yang tidak menonjol, sangat hot dan ..."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Stop Su-ie! Pelankan suaramu dan menyingkirlah dari sana. Aku tak mau tetangga itu menganggapku gila!"

"Balkon Su-ie hyung... kajja." Ajak Changmin menggeret Junsu.

Ya Tuhan! Dia harus menelepon Yunho dan menyuruhnya jauh-jauh dari balkon. Junsu dan Changmin mencari-cari dimana namja dengan tubuh sempurna itu.

"Haissshhh... Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan kesal mengikuti sahabatnya ke balkon.

"Kami ingin melihat wajahnya. Atau paling tidak mewakilimu berkenalan sebagai tetangga." Ucap Junsu bersemangat.

Jaejoong mendesah, ia baru akan menarik dua sahabatnya dari balkon tetapi telepon apartemen berdering. Dia berlari untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"Hai..." Sapa suara dari seberang.

"Nuguseo?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit membentak ia sedang malas bermain-main. Ia sedang kesal.

"Akuuu... yang menghabiskan tiga malam panas bersamamu." Jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, ia lalu melihat sahabatnya masih di balkon dengan misinya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi agar Sahabatnya tidak curiga.

"Sudah mengenaliku baby kitty Jaejoongie..." Ucap Yunho dengan menggoda.

"Darimana lagi kau mendapatkan nomor telepon apartemenku?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku namja pintar yang tau segalanya."

"Terserah, oke sekarang dengarkan aku. Menjauh dari balkon." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

"Karena sahabatku tadi melihat tetanggaku yang sedang memamerkan tubuhnya yang wow. Dan sekarang mereka mencari peruntungan untuk bisa melihat siapa kau dan menyapamu."

Yunho tertawa. "Jadi apa yang terjadi apabila aku menunjukkan wajahku?"

"Tidak! jebbal Yunho-yah. Mereka tidak boleh tau kau tinggal disebelahku."

"Arraseo. Kau terlalu malu dengan hubungan kita kan? Kau tidak ingin orang-orang tau kau mengenalku. Bahkan aku yang sebagai tetanggamu." Jaejoong dapat mendengar suaranya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Tuhan! Yunho-yah, ini bukan saatnya untuk berargumen! Kepalaku pusing karena aku terus berbohong. Jebbal, mengertilah." Pinta Jaejoong dengan nada memelas.

Yunho tergelak. "Arra, hanya menjauh dari balkon kan?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ne. Oh ya, kau meninggalkan kacamatamu disini."

"Tak apa. Aku bisa mengambilnya kapan-kapan."

_Apakah ia berencana untuk bertemu denganku lagi?_

"Oke aku sekarang harus pergi. Geunde, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin mengatakan hukumanku padamu karena kau telah berbuat nakal pagi tadi."

Glup

Jaejoong jadi teringat perbuatannya dengan Yunho tadi pagi. Ia memang berkata akan menghukumnya tadi.

"Andwae! Jangan macam-macam Yun." Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Pasti pikiranmu kotor" Tuduh Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu dinner besok malam sebagai hukumanmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Yun... aku rasa hubungan kita ini hanya sekedar 'one night thing' saja" Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho tak menjawab beberapa saat. "Anni, 'three night thing' sekarang. Ayolah baby, aku mengajakmu makan malam."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih Yun, kita tidak harus me..."

"Ingat Baby, kita adalah secret intimate friend. Arra?" Potong Yunho tajam.

"Teman tidak akan melakukan apa yang kita lakukan tiga malam kemarin Yun" Ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Terserah kau menyebutnya apa kalau begitu baby... yang jelas aku akan mengikutimu untuk bersembunyi dibelakang sahabatmu dan kekasihmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Kemudian ia mendengar Junsu berteriak memanggilnya. "Omo, Junsu memanggilku. Aku harus pergi. Kirimkan lewat sms kapan dan dimana. Arraseo? Bye." Jaejoong menutup teleponnya cepat dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junsu.

"Hanya buang air. Jadi bagaimana dengan perburuan namja berbodi itu?"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. "Dia tidak keluar dan sudah tak terlihat lagi." Ucapnya lesu.

"Kajja hyung-deul... kita jadi pergi kan ke salon?..." Teriak Changmin dari ruang tamu.

...

Jaejoong mengikuti kemanapun sahabatnya membawanya. Sebenarnya Changmin malas apabila harus pergi ke salon, shopping n bla-bla-bla. Tetapi demi perubahan Jaejoong ia rela melakukannya. Pertama mereka mendatangi salon langganan Junsu.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya. Ia ditangani oleh penata rambut profesional. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya Jaejoong selesai. Sahabatnya terbengong melihat perubahan penampilan Jaejoong.

"Gorgeous"

"Daebak, Hyung!"

Komentar Junsu dan Changmin melihat rambut Jaejoong kini dipotong model Overlay Long Bangs X Style dengan poni disisir menyamping membuatnya terlihat lebih keren tetapi tetap kalem. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah ...

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu Joongie... keren!" Puji Junsu.

"Aku ikut apa yang dikatakan hair stylist, katanya akan lebih cocok dengan warna coklat seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Rambutnya yang bewarna light brown membuatnya lebih menawan.

"Wow, hyungku seperti idol sekarang." Teriak Changmin membuat orang-orang didalam salon menoleh kearah mereka.

"Minnie, jangan berlebih." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggeplak bahu Changmin. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena semua orang sedang melihatnya sekarang. "Kajja kita keluar dari sini." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menggeret keluar Junsu dan Changmin.

Mereka lalu pergi berbelanja. Mengunjungi satu toko ke toko lainnya. Jaejoong pasrah diseret kesana kemari oleh Junsu. Jaejoong membeli beberapa T-shirt dari model polo, O-neck dan V-neck. Beberapa kemeja kerja slim fit. Jacket, cardigan. Beberapa celana pendek selutut dan skinny jeans tentunya. Itu semua atas rekomendasi Junsu. Karena memang Junsu lebih mengetahui fashion dibanding Jaejoong

Saat berada di toko sepatu kali ini Changmin yang antusias. Ia memilihkan sepatu-sepatu keren untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampaknya akan menggunakan kartu kreditnya cukup dalam kali ini.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati toko yang menjual produk dari Cartier Changmin dan Junsu langsung menggeret Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Mereka langsung memilihkan beberapa aksesoris untuk Jaejoong.

"Andwae... Uangku sudah habis Minn-ie, Su-ie. Kajja kita pulang saja." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Uang dapat dicari hyung, kau tidak pernah memanjakan dirimu selama ini. Pilihlah yang kau sukai." Timpal Changmin.

Saat Junsu ingin mengemukakan pendapatnya, Jaejoong langsung berkata "Arra... aku akan membeli jam tangan itu. Hanya itu oke." Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih jam tangan cartier dengan slempang kulit bewarna hitam.

"Hyung, habis ini. Traktir makan. Kami sudah capek-capek menjadi pendampingmu belanja, Hyung." Rengek Changmin.

"Aisshhh... kalau aku tau kalian akan membuatku menjadi miskin seperti ini. Aku tak akan ikuti nasehat kalian." Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahaha... demi perubahan hyung... kami janji tak akan makan banyak, iya kan Su-ie hyung." Changmin menoleh pada Junsu.

"Ooo aku tak yakin akan ucapanmu itu Minnie, aku tau kau pasti banyak makan. Kasian Jaejoongie, sebaiknya bayar sendiri makananmu." Seloroh Junsu membuat Changmin merengut.

"Hyung..." Rengek Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Haisshhh kajja kita makan...aku yang traktir" Ajak Jaejoong ditanggapi pekikan senang dari Changmin.

Sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki salah satu resto didalam mall, Jaejoong mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia membelalak melihat Yunho yang meneleponnya.

"Su-ie, Minnie kalian pesanlah duluan, aku mau mengangkat telepon. Oke." Ucap Jaejoong lalu bergegas menjauh dari sahabatnya.

"Yeoboseo" Sapa Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mejemputmu besok di apartemen jam setengah delapan" Ucap Yunho langsung.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Geurae, aku akan menjemputmu di kantor."

"Andwae! Arraseo setengah delapan di apartemenku." Jawab Jaejoong lemas.

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok baby." Ucapnya akan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Yunho..."

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Jaejoong frustasi.

"Melakukan apa baby?"

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku, melupakan semua yang terjadi?"

Yunho terdiam, tak menjawabnya.

"Yun, kau masih disana?"

"Ne, aku masih disini."

"Kau membuat hidupku lebih rumit." Ucap Jaejoong putus asa. Jaejoong hanya takut apabila ia terlalu dalam dengan Yunho, kekecewaan lebih besar akan menghantamnya. Yunho terlalu menarik sekaligus berbahaya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tajam.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya. Kemudian Yunho menghela nafas dalam "Mungkin hanya kau."

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang. Entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat. Ia senang sekaligus takut. Takut apabila ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok pribadi Jung Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku akan siap setengah delapan."

"Okay. Berhati-hatilah. Apabila kau membutuhkan tumpangan atau apapun... kau tau nomorku kan?" Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Perhatian Yunho sangat manis. "Aku akan mengingatnya, bye Yunn."

Jaejoong masih tersenyum ketika ia menutup ponselnya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan Junsu.

"Kau baru menerima telepon dari Hyun Joong?" Tanya Junsu melihat sumringah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Apabila ia membuka mulutnya pastinya ia akan berteriak. Perasaannya sedang membuncah oleh ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Whoa! Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi! Hyun Joong membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu hyung! Apakah ia mengatakan akan melamarmu? Atau mengajakmu ke tempat tidur?" Komentar Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya membalas Changmin dengan senyuman. Bukan, Hyun Joong tak pernah membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini, seperti seorang remaja labil. Jung Yunho... iya...

Jung Yunho membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

Mereka menikmati makanannya dengan lahap. Semua sepertinya sangat kelaparan karena lelah berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lainnya. Apalagi Changmin, bisa terlihat dari tumpukan piring yang ada disampingnya. Para hyungnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Joongie-ah, kau tidak melihat Jung Yunho di Mirotic malam itu. Maksudku tempat itu bukan sebuah labirin. Kau bisa melihat siapa saja yang datang hanya duduk di bar." Ucap Junsu setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Mungkin, aku melihatnya. Tetapi aku tak peduli." Ucap Jaejoong menunduk.

"Mengapa kau tidak peduli hyung?" Tanya Changmin

"Ada banyak namja keren di kota ini. Tetapi mengapa hanya Jung Yunho yang dibicarakan terus?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia hanya tak mau membicarakan tentang Yunho. Ia akan terus berbohong dan rasa bersalah akan menggerogotinya.

"Karena dia berbeda dengan namja player yang ada. Ia mempunyai kelas yang lebih tinggilah dari yang lain." Ucap Junsu.

"Mwoya? Player mempunyai kelas sekarang?"

"Lihatlah profilnya Joongie! Anak orang kaya, pewaris Jung Corp, lulusan harvard. Mempunyai kepribadian memberontak tetapi tetap dapat mandiri. Bukan pecandu, bukan penjudi. Dia menolak untuk bekerja pada ayahnya. Memilih bermain saham. Dan aku dengar dia sangat menghasilkan disana. Hobinya fotografi. Tidak pernah menjalin hubungan secara pasti. Dia bersih dari catatan kriminal. Dia banyak dicari, tetapi tidak pernah mencari atau mengejar. Dan kau bisa mellihat keseluruhan fisiknya. Sempurna!" Jelas Junsu menggebu.

Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya diam mendengar ocehan Junsu. Jaejoong dengan fikirannya dan Changmin dengan makanannya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa warna mata Jung Yunho." Gumam Junsu.

"Hazel" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Junsu dan Changmin langsung menatapnya heran. Ia kemudian sadar apa yang ia katakan. Ia langsung menyesap Jus jeruknya.

"Joongie, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Junsu.

"Eummmhh aku hanya mengira kalau mata namja itu bewarna hazel akan menambah kesempurnaannya." Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

Junsu mengangguk "Aku rasa juga begitu."

Tidak lama kemudian sekelompok namja datang dan duduk di seberang mereka.

"Aha... panjang umur... namja yang kalian bicarakan selalu muncul. Aku kira salah satu dari kalian akan berjodoh dengannya." Ucap Changmin menyadari ada Jung Yunho diantara namja yang duduk diseberang.

"Mwoya!" Ucap Jaejoong dan Junsu berbarengan ketika menolehkan matanya dan melihat Jung Yunho disana.

Jung Yunho duduk disana denga tiga orang temannya yang semua namja. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan pasti kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya. Jaejoong memandang jauh, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya disana.

_Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Tidak cukupkah ia menghantui pikirannya, sekarang malah nampak didepan matanya?_

"Omo...omo...Jung Yunho disini." Ucap Junsu heboh.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya ganti topik pembicaraan. Tak baik membicarakan orang terus. Apalagi dia sedang didekat kita" Ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu berbisik. "Joongie, kau tau kalau topik tentang namja itu adalah kesukaan kita. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya."

"Tidak sekarang! Bicarakan yang lain, lihat ada namja lain yang bersamanya. Dan mereka semua tak kalah keren." Ucap Jaejoong.

Junsu mendengus. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho menghubunginya. Tetapi ia berusaha menguasai diri agar sahabatnya tidak curiga.

"Yeoboseo."

"Hi baby..." Sapanya.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho berada. Ia yakin Yunho sedang menatapnya dibalik kacamata. Tetapi ia terlihat melihat jauh kedepan.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba santai.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Aku tak ingin kau mengira aku sombong atau semacamnya." Bibir Yunho membentuk setengah senyuman.

"Arra, kalau begitu bye."

"Bye." Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong melihatnya langsung memerah ia langsung menunduk. Junsu dan Changmin memperhatikannya jadi penasaran.

"Hanya sepupuku. Ia mengingatkanku untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam." Ucap Jaejoong berbohong. "Sampai mana obrolan kita tadi?"

"Masih sama, namja player kelas satu itu." Ucap Changmin.

"Hmmm siapa ya... yang ia ajak pulang waktu di bar tempo hari." Ucap Junsu bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya berbicara tentang namja Jung itu. Dia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tentang namja itu, yang sedang memperhatikannya atau tidak. Karena kacamata hitamnya yang menghalangi.

Tak beberapa lama. Yunho dan teman-temannya beranjak dari tempatnya. Selang beberapa menit, ada yang mengiriminya pesan.

**Yunho :**

_-Aku akan pergi berkeliling dengan teman-temankku. Malam ini kita akan bermain poker._

Jaejoong membalasnya

**Jaejoong :**

_-Oke, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku_

**Yunho :**

_-Tetapi aku mau. Baby, model rambut barumu membuatmu semakin menawan. Kau semakin Yeppeo._

Blushh

Hanya dengan pesan Jung Yunho dapat membuat Jaejoong blushing parah. Ia tak membalas pesan Yunho setelahnya.

Benarkah yang ia lakukan ini? Ia merasa seperti terikat dengan Yunho. Benar dia mempunyai reputasi yang buruk. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri Yunho adalah namja hangat penuh perhatian. Dia tak mengetahui apa alasan ia melakukan itu padanya. Mungkinkah ia bosan dengan kehidupannya? Dan Jaejoong sendiri juga bosan dengan kehidupannya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar. Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk merubah jalur hidupnya. Membiarkan alter-egonya beraksi. Mengeksplor sesuatu yang baru didalam dirinya. Bersenang-senang dibelakang Kim Jaejoong yang membosankan.

Ya, ia akan mencoba berubah. Mengikuti saran sahabatnya. Menjalani hubungan seperti apapun dengan Yunho. Itu artinya ia akan selingkuh dengan Hyun Joong. Persetan dengan itu, ia tidak akan lagi menunggu Hyun Joong meneleponnya dan khawatir karena merasa Karam adalah yang terbaik untuk Hyun Joong. Ia akan menikmati hidupnya.

**To be Continued ..**

Chp kmren lupa TBCny aigoo o.O

.

.

.

.

**Aku jwb pertanyaan chingu yg kyknya mengganjal pikiran y...**

-haduu... bnyk yg ngarepin Jeje hamil duluan huee..(T_T), ini mmng mpreg, tp msh ckup lama nyanpe situ oke ;)

-Untuk yg tny gmana prsaan kduany, hubungany ap pdhl udah kyk gtu intimnya masak ya ga ada kta2 lope n jadian. Ini critany diadaptasi dr khdupn org barat (America), jd unt mnydri perasaa tu lama kykny ya. Mrka lbh suka date, date mlulu. ciri khasny gtu. N ngelepas keperawanan (disini jd 'keperjakaan' :D) diumur 25 thn tu pnting kykny...wkwk. diikutin aj ntar akhrny gmn (^_^)

-Crita asliny jg gtu bnyk adegan intim dikit2 kiss, hug, bed. ya mklm org barat (-_-;) hehehe...

-Trus alurnya jg lma chingu, mncritakan sehari setelahnya gtu, kyk drama. Jd klo ada yg bosen y gpp :D

-Buat warna mata Yunho. Biar keren, hazel chingu :D. udah kadung hehe...

-Hehehe ntar kdepanny bkal ad konflik, nah klo awalny mnis. Konflikny bkalan hduuu... kita liat bsok2 aja y chingu ngena ap ga konflikny :D

-Hduu chingu unt pnggiln baby udah dr awal, klo drubah ntar jd gmn...nda papa ya cmn pnggilan kog, tetap pikir Jae itu cowok. Dsini jg ga kubuat trlalu feminim kog. Makasi saranny tp Mianhe chingu :)

-Sbisa mngkin ga aq tlantarin ff ni. krn aq nrjmhin smblil ngrubah k Yunjae version tu seneng. wkwkwk...

**Okedeehh ksimpulannya klo pnasaran alur critanya bisa baca d wattpad, oke-oke :)**

**N BTW gmana chp ni hot kah? Ada yg kbayanng Jeje Shopinng habis brpa? O.o**

**Ni chpny pnjng looo, apresiasiny ya...**

**wkwkwkwk...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ah, i'm back ~(‾▿‾)~**

**Ini part kesukaan q chingu-yaa (-^o^-), lngsung aj eoh, monggo dbaca ****(∩_∩)**

_**Warning : Chapter ini mengandung adegan dewasa ya...(NC-21) klo yg ga brknan bisa d scroll k bawah smpe adegany aman, (^_^).**_

_**. **_

**Chapter Title : Yunnie...**

.

.

Jaejoong tampak menawan dengan T-shirt lengan panjang pres body berkerah v-neck pendek warna merah maroon dipadu dengan skinnyfit jeans berwarna hitam. Bukan hanya menawan, tetapi juga sexy. Atasan dan bawahan yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut light brownnya ia sisir rapi. Ia tidak menggunakan kacamata bacanya. Membiarkan does-eyes indahnya melihat tanpa penghalang. Ia juga memakai jam tangan barunya. Dan tidak lupa boot semata kaki warna coklat tua menghiasi kakinya. Jaejoong bersyukur kemarin ia mengikuti saran sahabatnya untuk berbelanja. Apabila tidak, ia pasti bingung memikirkan apa yang dipakai untuk dinner dengan Jung Yunho malam ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas memandangi dirinya. A_ku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri _Batinnya yakin. Tak lama bel berbunyi. Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar membukakan pintu.

Jung Yunho disana dengan semua outfit yang membuatnya terlihat sebagai pria jantan. Mereka diam. Saling berpandangan kira-kira 15 detik.

"Apakah penampilanku berlebihan?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau begitu sempurna baby... kau sangat menawan." Puji Yunho lalu membungkuk untuk meraup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Memberikan ciuman yang lembut.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. "Yak! Kenapa belum apa-apa kau sudah menciumku. Seharusnya itukan dilakukan setelah selesai berkencan." Protes Jaejoong.

"Tidak setiap hari aku berkencan dengan seorang angel."

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. Pujian Yunho terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Tidak setiap hari juga aku berkencan dengan pangeran." Jaejoong balas memuji Yunho malu-malu.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke restoran jepang mewah di Seoul. Ia memesan tempat VIP. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka kecuali waiters. Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho sibuk meyakinkan Jaejoong tak perlu khawatir orang akan mengenali mereka. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana baby, kau merasa nyaman ?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sepertinya sahabatku belum pernah kemari. Aku tak tau apa yang aku katakan bila bertemu dengannya disini."

"Jadi... kau belum memberitahu sahabatmu kau mengenalku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Annio. Sangat sulit. Butuh waktu Yunho-yah." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang kulakukan sekarang."

"Kau sedang makan malam denganku." Jawab Yunho datar.

"Ne, dan aku tak tau mengapa." Ucap Jaejoong lesu.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Apabila aku bukanlah aku... apa kau akan mengatakan kepada mereka tentang kita?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Pertanyaan yang sulit. Ia tak tau menjawab apa tanpa menyakiti perasaan Yunho dan mengecewakannya.

"Aku tak tau Yun. Cukup buruk juga aku mencurangi namjachinguku. Lima kali dengan tiga malam panas kita."

"Aku juga namja Jae-ah." Ucap Yunho lembut. "Aku berharap kau dapat melihatku sebagai diriku. Bukan seorang Jung Yunho."

"Wae? Apa seorang Jung Yunho juga mempunyai identitas rahasia?" Selidik Jaejoong.

Yunho mendesah. "Jung Yunho hanyalah nama. Sebuah nama yang kadang aku merasa berat membawanya. Asal kau tau, seseorang dibalik nama itu berbeda dengan apa yang kau dengar tentangnya. Kuharap kau mau mempercayainya."

"Baiklah... kita akan lihat nanti Yunho-yah." Jaejoong memberikan kedipan mata pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelahnya, pembicaraan mereka berjalan santai. Kadang Yunho melontarkan lelucon dan gombalan-gombalan aneh kepada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tidak berhenti tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Satu-satunya makan malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Jaejoong.

...

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Saling berhadapan. Memandang kedalam mata satu sama lain. Tetapi kemudian Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong mendekatkan bibir mereka lalu menciumnya dalam dan penuh gairah.

Hosh... hosh...

"Babyh... kau selalu bisa menghilangkan akal sehatku." Dahi mereka saling menempel, nafas mereka terengah. "Kau lebih baik masuk, sebelum aku lepas kendali." Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau tau, kau seperti beruang besar yang selalu ingin menerkam mangsanya."

"Maka kau adalah anak kecil yang akan selalu menjadi mangsaku." Yunho membelai pipi putih Jaejoong. "Masuklah"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Good night, gomawo untuk makan malamnya."

"Good night baby kitty Jaejoongie..." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup pintu apartemennya sambil tersenyum. Dinner yang sempurna. Yunho begitu gentle. Walaupun semuanya berawal dari 'one night stand' Yunho membuktikan hubungan dengannya tak hanya sekedar sex. Ia ingin membuktikan kepada Jaejoong siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Jung Yunho hanya sebuah nama. Didalamnya hanyalah manusia biasa.

Dan ya... selama dekat dengan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa ia tidak jahat seperti reputasinya selama ini. Ia tidak kasar. Sama sekali tidak. Sebenarnya ia namja yang gentle dan sensitif. Perhatiannyapun sangat manis.

Jaejoong ragu dengan pikirannya selama ini tentang Jung Yunho as a player. Apa yang dilakukan player seharusnya. Selama bersama Jaejoong tak tampak tanda-tanda Yunho akan meniduri orang lain selain dirinya. Dia tidak meminta hal macam-macam yang memalukan. Apabila ia tidak mengetahui reputasinya lebih dahulu. Jaejoong pasti mengira Yunho benar-benar merayunya. Tetapi... ia merasa memang benar.

Jaejoong selesai mandi lalu memakai piyama biru navy ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Hyun Joong calling...

"Yeoboseo. Mengejutkan kau masih mengingatku" Ucap Jaejoong sinis.

"Mianhe darling. Aku sangat bodoh" Ucapnya. "Aku tau sangat berat kau menghadapi tekanan dari eommamu. Dan aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Hyun Joong menghela nafas. "Aku akan menebus kesalahanku saat aku pulang dan mengunjungimu, arra?"

"Ne." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Ia menunggu-nunggu saat perasaannnya membuncah gembira mendengar kekasihnya akan mengunjunginya. Tetapi ia tak merasakan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kekasihku lakukan minggu ini?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

Hal pertama yang terlintas pada pikirannya adalah Jung Yunho. Tentang semua yang ia dan Yunho lakukan. Ia lagi-lagi menunggu perasaan bersalah karena telah selingkuh dibelakang Hyun Joong. Tetapi sungguh terkejut, ia tidak merasakannya.

"Eummm. Aku pergi ke Mirotic. Sebuah klub malam yang baru dibuka di daerah Gangnam. Aku diberi tugas untuk menulis tentang Mirotic."

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?" Tanya Hyun Joong tajam.

"Aku sendiri. Aku harus mengobservasi semuanya."

"Kau minum?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku minum! Soda!" Jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

Hyun Joong terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jaejoong, itu sangat berbahaya! Aku pikir kau hanya mereview tentang cafe, restoran dan toko-toko. Dan sekarang? klub malam hah? Suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan mendengar ceritamu kau pergi ke Strip Club." Omel Hyun Joong dengan nada tinggi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kepada Hyun Joong.

"Darling... tidakkah kau berfikir untuk mengubah karirmu? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Menulis di sebuah majalah... dengan pergi ke cafe, restoran dan sekarang club! Itu bukanlah karir yang aman."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. _Bukankah ia tadi mengatakan tidak akan menekannya seperti yang eomma lakukan?_

"Aku benci mengakuinya. Tetapi kadang-kadang, eommamu benar. Lihatlah adikmu sekarang. Ia menempuh pendidikan di bidang kesehatan. Aku tau kau pintar. Tetapi mengapa kau mengambil karir yang mempunyai level rendah seperti itu? Kau setidaknya bisa menjadi seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan. Tetapi...apa yang kau lakukan? astaga Jae menulis tentang klub malam?"

Hati Jaejoong sangat sesak mendengarnya. "Aku katakan sebelumnya padamu. Karam tertarik dan berbakat didunia kesehatan, dan aku t-i-d-a-k. Mungkin semua bakat yang orangtuaku punyai menurun kepadanya. Dan sama sekali tidak kepadaku. Aku suka menulis. Terserah kau mau mengerti atau tidak."

"Aku tau. Aku berharap kita mempunyai kesempatan lebih untuk bercakap-cakap dengan cerdas. Aku berbicara dengan Karam akhir minggu ini. Ia mempunyai banyak petunjuk tentang masalah magang yang kuhadapi. Padahal ia baru mahasiswa baru. Dia cerdas, dan berbicara dengan tepat. Bukannya aku membandingkanmu dengannya seperti yang orangtuamu lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar dan memanfaatkan potensi dirimu. Karam akan menjadi dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit dikemudian hari. Dan kau Jae, mungkin hanya dirumah menulis novel yang tidak tau kapan akan terbit. Kau masih muda Jae, tidak akan terlambat melakukan suatu perubahan."

Cukup! Ia tak ingin mendengar ocehan dari mulut Hyun Joong lagi tentang dirinya dan Karam.

"Ada deadline yang harus kuselesaikan. Kita bicarakan lain waktu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin lalu mematikan sambungannya.

Sekarang Jaejoong merasa kecewa, marah sampai ingin rasanya meninju sesuatu dan membuatnya hancur berkeping – keping. Ia sedikitpun tidak dihargai oleh namja yang selama 3 tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Tidakkah orang-orang bisa melihatnya, ia sangat-sangat baik di pekerjaannya selama ini? Karam selalu saja menjadi tolak ukur keberhasilannya.

Muak...muak...muak...

Ia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya dan berlari keluar dari apartemen. Ia tidak yakin apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Tetapi, kemudian ia menyadari ia membunyikan bel apartemen sebelahnya.

Yunho membuka pintu setelah dua kali bel berbunyi. Ia hanya memakai celana piyama. Yunho sedikit terkejut mendapati Jaejoong didepannya dengan mata bulatnya yang berair dan hidung memerah.

"Hey...hey...hey baby...uljima. Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong.

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Jaejoong hanya terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho lalu merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong menangis dengan diam. Yunho menenangkan dengan megusap belakang kepalanya. Ia juga menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Jaejoong mendongak memperihatkan matanya yang berlinang air mata kepada Yunho.

"Yuunnie..." Ucapnya lirih seakan minta pertolongan.

Yunho kaget dengan panggilan manis yang Jaejoong berikan kepadanya. Ia tersenyum berusaha menenangkan. "Uljima baby... aku ada disini." Ucapnya lalu mencium lembut kening Jaejoong.

"Ingin membicarakannya denganku?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Yunho lalu menggendong Jaejoong dengan bridal style. Jaejoong yang kaget langsung melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho.

Yunho menutup pintu lalu membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Jaejoong disebelahnya dan menyelimuti agar hangat. Jaejoong terharu dengan perhatian Yunho. Ia lalu menenggelamkan diri ke pelukan Yunho. Merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan dari tubuh Yunho.

"Aa... apakah aku... mengganggumu?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Annio. Aku sendiri sedari tadi menghubungimu baby." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut."Wae?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya."Aku tidak mempunyai kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Aku hanya ingin tau jika kau mau atau tidak mengobrol denganku. Tetapi line ponselmu sangat sibuk. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menghubungimu beberapa menit lagi. Tetapi... kau datang kemari. Dan dengan berlinang air mata." Yunho mengusap lagi air mata yang baru saja lolos dari sudut mata Jaejoong.

"Apa ada baby? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Tetapi Jebal, uljima... aku tidak tahan melihat mata indahmu tertutupi air seperti ini."

Jaejoong menenggelamkan dirinya ke dada Yunho sejenak.

Ia lalu mendongak dan tersenyum pada Yunho. "Aku sudah tak menangis lagi."

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Ada masalah dengan orangtuamu?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka tidak ada yang menghargaiku Yunnie. Selalu menganggap aku kecil padahal aku selalu membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa aku bisa. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak dihargai. Adikku selalu menjadi bayang-bayangku. Aku bangga dengan dia. Tetapi mengapa tidak ada yang bangga denganku." Ucap Jaejoong miris.

"Mereka mungkin terlalu kolot untuk menyadarinya baby. Kau namja mandiri yang terbilang sukses. Jangan peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Itu akan meruntuhkan semangatmu seperti ini. Hiduplah dengan apa yang kau senangi, apa yang kau anggap itu tepat dan kau menikmatinya. Jangan hidup untuk orang lain. Sama sekali tak akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Iyakan?" Ucap Yunho menasehati.

"Seperti dirimu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, mungkin. Orangtuaku menginginkanku untuk menjadi orang lain. Menjadi seorang pewaris. Dan aku tau aku takkan bisa menghapus takdir itu. Maka dari itu dari sekarang aku belajar tentang kehidupan. Jadi aku akan siap suatu saat mengambil takdir itu." Jawab Yunho.

"Tapi kau sangat mandiri dan berpenghasilan cukup sekarang."

"Ne. Tetapi aku juga tidak dapat hidup dengan fotografi dan bermain saham selama hidup. Dan siapa juga nanti yang akan mengambil alih bisnis keluarga? Keponakanku dari eomma? Tidak bisa seperti itu. Appaku yang memulai kerajaan bisnisnya. Dan seharusnya, darahnyalah yang bisa meneruskan apa yang ia perjuangkan."

"Jadi kau belajar kehidupan ini untuk apa? bukankah nantinya juga akan meneruskan yang appamu wariskan?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Banyak alasan yang kubuat untuk lepas dari orangtuaku saat ini baby. Dan banyak manfaat yang kudapat. Sepeti tahun ini aku hidup lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku menghasilkan banyak dari bermain saham. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengatakan Jung Yunho menjadi kaya karena memang Appanya kaya raya. Aku ingin menghapus paradigma itu."

"Pada akhirnya masa depanmu lebih cerah dibanding aku." Gerutu Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau juga akan begitu apabila kau bahagia dan menikmati apa yang kau lakukan. Apa yang paling kau inginkan dalam hidup ini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sangat mencintai apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku suka menulis. Menulis adalah gairah hidupku. Bukan hanya sekedar hobi."

Yunho tersenyum. "Maka fokuslah untuk itu. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain."

"Tapi, sekarang aku juga memikirkan bagaimana menghasilkan uang di tempat yang lain. Sepertimu bermain saham mungkin. Menginvestasikan sedikit uangku. Tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Maka tak mungkin aku melakukannya."

"Jinjja? Kau serius baby?" Tanya Yunho antusias.

Jaejoong hanya mengakat bahunya.

"Hei,aku dapat mengajarkannya padamu baby. Pertama kau tak usah terlalu banyak menginvestasikan uangmu. Mulailah dengan beberapa ratus ribu won. Lihat perusahaan yang tepat, yang akan meningkatkan investasimu. Aku akan memandumu setelahnya."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho. "Benarkah? Kau mau mengajariku?"

Jaejoong sangat antusias. Ia merasa ini akan berjalan baik. Dia bisa menulis dan berinvestasi secara bersamaan.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne, jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu trik yang tepat untuk bermain saham. Tetapi apabila nantinya yang aku ajarkan tidak berjalan baik, dan kau kehilangan uangmu. Aku akan menanggung semuanya."

"Mengapa kau harus melakukannya?"

"Karena itu akan mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi guru yang baik." Ucap Yunho.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu Jaejoong membawa dirinya kepelukan Yunho lagi. "Gomawo Yunnie. Mianhe sudah merepotkanmu."

Yunho mengelus surai lembut Jaejoong. "Sama sekali tak terlintas dipiranku kau merepotkanku baby."

"Kau harus menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Jangan menjadi seseorang yang orang lain inginkan. Kim Jaejoong yang percaya diri dengan semua keindahan yang dimilikinya." Nasehat Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong yang kau temui di Mirotic kah?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal memang seperti itu."

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Lalu Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan ciuman yang lembut pada bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya meresapi ciuman penuh ketulusan dari Yunho.

"Chakkaman baby, kau sedari tadi memanggilku Yunnie... apa itu panggilan sayang untukku?" Tanya Yunho menggoda.

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Kau tak suka?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak suka. Itu sangat manis didengar. Apalagi terucap dari mulutmu. Panggil aku dengan Yunnie terus ne?" Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

"Jja, kita tidur." Ajak Yunho sambil mematikan lampu disebelahnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Yunho merengkuhya kedalam pelukan. "Jaljalyo baby..."

"Jaljalyo Yunnie..."

Jaejoong berbaring dengan alas lengan Yunho yang memeluknya. _Apakah Yunho benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang?_ Batinnya. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa senang Yunho tak mengajaknya make love malam ini dengan suasana yang sangat mendukung. Rupanya Yunho cukup puas hanya dengan memeluknya. Tetapi sebagian dirinya juga merasakan kecewa, karena jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat mendamba sentuhannya.

Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho dari kegelapan, hanya diterangi cahaya dari jendela. Sangat-sangat tampan, pikirnya. Dia mempunyai hidung yang sempurna, bibir berbentuk hati dan rahang yang kokoh. Kini, ia bersandar di lengannnya. Ia tadi datang tiba-tiba dan Yunho langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan karena melihatnya menangis. Dia mendengarkan apa yang dikeluhkannya. Bahkan memberikan nasehat dan solusi terbaik.

Jaejoong membiarkan jari lentiknya menelusuri kening, pipi hingga rahang keras Yunho. Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget melihat Yunho kini sudah berada diatasnya, menindihnya.

Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman setengahnya. "Mengapa kau tidak tidur? Kau mau aku memakanmu heum?" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Jaejoong gugup "A..annio... aa...aku lapar, a...ku tak bisa tidur." Sebenarnya ia juga lapar.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lapar? Kau belum kenyang dengan apa yang kita makan tadi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Masalahku tadi membuatku lapar."

Yunho beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong. "Arraseo, kajja kita ke dapur. Kita lihat apa yang ada disana." Ajak Yunho sambil menggandeng Jaejoong menuju dapur.

Sesampainya didapur Jaejoong langsung membuka kulkas. Ia mendesah. "Selama ini kau makan apa eoh? Bahkan telurpun tidak ada." Ucapnya kesal karena mendapati kulkas Yunho hanya terisi minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Mian, aku tak bisa memasak. Aku selalu makan diluar atau delivery." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia malu menawarkan Jaejoong ke dapurnya, tapi tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimasak. "Eh, chakkaman... aku sepertinya pernah membeli ramen." Yunho menginvasi lemari dapurnya satu persatu mencari ramen. Jaejoong melihatnya sambil bersedekap.

"Tarraaaa..." Yunho menunjukkan dua bungkus ramen ditangannya. "Tak apa kan? Cuma ramen ini yang bisa dimasak."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Yunho. "Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan memasaknya. Apa kau juga ingin?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu disini." Yunho duduk di kursi bar dapurnya.

Jaejoong dengan cekatan menyiapkan panci untuk merebus air. Ia sekali lagi menscanning isi kulkas Yunho tetapi tidak menemukan satu sayuranpun yang bisa ia tambahkan kedalam ramennya. Sehingga ia akan membuat ramen apa adanya saja.

Jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan kompor menanti air mendidih ketika ia merasakan lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, melilit perut rampingnya. Sesuatu yang basah menghisap lehernya.

"Eunnghhh... Yuunnnh... " Desah Jaejoong sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tampaknya Yunho tidak bisa menahan hasratnya kali ini. Ditempat tidur tadi, ia mati-matian menahan dirinya tidak menerkam Jaejoong saat jari lentiknya bergelirya diwajahnya. Karena ia tau Jaejoong sedang ada masalah. Tapi ketika ia duduk dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dari belakang. Entah mengapa ia melihat Jaejoong berkali lipat lebih sexy. Tengkuknya yang terlihat dari belakang sangat menggiurkan untuk dikecup.

"Eunnngghh geli...Yunnieh...ennnghhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat ketika lidah Yunho dengan nakal menjilat-jilat tengkuk dan belakang telinganya. Tangan Yunho juga sudah menelusup masuk membelai perut Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu membalikkan Jaejoong mematikan kompor dibelakangnya, meraup bibir Jaejoong. Memberikan ciuman dalam penuh gairah. Jaejoong memang tak bisa menolak sentuhan Yunho. Ia melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling leher Yunho dan membalas ciuman sama ganasnya.

"Emmphhhh... Yunnieh katanya juga lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong sok polos disela ciumannya.

Hosh... hosh...

Nafas Yunho menderu menahan hasratnya yang siap meledak. "Aku lapar terhadapmu baby. Aku ingin memakanmu. Bolehkah?"

Jaejoong terdiam, memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Yunho menghela nafas dalam ia mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Arra aku mengerti. Selesaikan masakanmu aku tak akan mengganggu." Ucap Yunho dengan nada kecewa tetapi tetap tersenyum manis pada Jejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Yunho memang benar-benar namja pengertian. Ia lalu menarik Yunho sehingga menghadapnya lagi. Menarik tengkuk Yunho sehingga sedikit menunduk dan menyambar bibir hati Yunho. Memberikan lumatan penuh dengan keinginan.

"Mppck...babyh...stoop." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Kalau kau seperti ini aku..."

Jaejoong kembali membungkam Yunho dengan bibirnya. Menghentikan apa yang ingin dikatakan Yunho. Bibir Jaejoong merambat sampai telinganya dan berbisik. "Aku tak ingin kau tersiksa karena lapar, makanlah makananamu dulu Yunnie bear, make love for me" Bisik Jaejoong seduktif lalu diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil ditelinga Yunho.

"AAArgggghh...baby kitty nappeun eohh...arra bersiap-siaplah menghadapi Yunnie bear." Yunho lalu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sampai membentur kulkas disampingnya. Bibirnya langsung menyerang bibir semerah cherry tanpa memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong bernafas normal.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong tanpa ampun. Melumat, menghisap bahkan menjelajah rongga hangat Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho sama ganasnya.

"Euunnghh..." Erangan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong karena Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga pusat mereka bergesekan. Mendengar erangan sexy Jaejoong, Yunho semakin nakal menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Ia bahkan mengangkat kaki kanan Jaejoong ke pinggulnya. Agar lebih leluasa bergesekan. (ˇ_ˇ")

Bibir mereka masih tidak lepas satu sama lain ketika Yunho membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Jaejoong.

"Eennghh Yuhhnn..."

Hosh hosh hosh

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho karena ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan nafas. Yunho menunduk melihat tubuh atas Jaejoong yang mulus. Langsung saja ia menyambar sesuatu yang mungil disana.

"Aaarrrgg...oh my God...Yuhhnnie..." Erang Jaejoong nikmat karena nipple sensitifnya dimainkan oleh mulut Yunho. Jaejoong meremas-remas kuat rambut Yunho melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Setelah puas dengan nipple Jaejoong, ciuman Yunho merambat turun menciumi perut rata Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian. Kedua tangannya lalu menarik turun celana piyama Jaejoong membuat kejantanan Jaejoong terpampang nyata dihadapan Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk menatap Yunho sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho mendongak membalas tatapan Jaejoong "You're beautiful" Ucapnya selalu. lalu meraih benda pusaka Jaejoong dan mengulumnya.

Jaejoong mengerang hebat. Selalu saja, sensasi yang diberikan Yunho membuat tubuhnya melemas dan bergetar. Membuat mulutnya tidak berhenti mengerang nikmat. Yunho sangat piawai memperlakukan miliknya didalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Dan apabila diteruskan, Jaejoong akan menikmati sensasi seperti melayang itu lagi. Tetapi tidak, ia tak akan keluar terlebih dahulu kali ini.

"Yunnie s...shh...stoop..." Jaejoong pelan mendorong bahu Yunho.

Yunho berdiri dan membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong. "Waeyo hmmm?"

"Aku tak mau keluar lebih dulu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kukira kau tidak sabar untuk kurasuki."

Blush

Jaejoong merona tetapi ia kemudian menatap Yunho dan mengangguk.

"Palli rasuki aku Yunnie...i'm yours." Rupanya Jaejoong telah dipenuhi hasrat akan Yunho.

Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang tak disangkanya, Yunho dengan cepat melepas celana piyamanya sehingga ia telanjang. Kejantanannya sudah menegang sempurna.

"Yakin baby... tanpa pemanasan heum..." Bisik Yunho seduktif sambil menggesek-gesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah tegang.

Jaejoong mengangguk kuat. "Shhhshh...Yuhnn..palli eoh.. i want you, now!" Erang Jaejoong tidak tahan. Apabila Yunho menggodanya terus seperti ini ia yakin detik berikutnya ia akan meledak.

Yunho menyeringai. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia lalu melingkarkan satu kakinya pada pinggul Yunho agar mempermudah Yunho memasukkan miliknya.

Jleb

"Euunnghh..." lenguh Jaejoong sambil melesakkan wajahnya di leher Yunho. Keduanya kini saling memeluk.

Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan menikmati setiap sensasi yang tercipta.

"You always tight babyh..."

"Bit faster Yunnie..." Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lalu melakukan apa yang dipinta Jaejoong. Rupanya Jaejoong sudah tidak malu-malu lagi kepadanya. Dan ia suka itu. Ia gerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan dalam. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahhhh...Yunnie Arrrghhhhh..." Erang Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak seirama tusukan Yunho. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Satu kakinyapun tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Yunho yang mengerti Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat berdiri melingkarkan satu kaki Jaejoong lagi ke pinggulnya. Ia kini terlihat seperti menggendong bayi koala besar dengan tubuh masih menyatu.

"Yunnieeh... turunkan aku... arhhh pasti be...rath..."

"Annio... kau sangat ringan babyh... ouhhhhh..."

Mereka melakukan posisi itu cukup lama. Tetapi Jaejoong terus merengek minta diturunkan. Yunho lalu merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong pada meja bar yang ada di dapur. Yunho tidak tahan untuk mencium Jaejoong yang terlihat sayu dan sexy. Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan rakus, seakan rasa manis itu tak ada habisnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang tertahan karena tusukan dibawah tubuhnya kian menggila.

Jleb jleb jleb

"Mppphhhhm...argghhhh... Yunnie... aku akan sampai."

"Kita akan sampai sama-sama... ahhh... babyh..."

Jaejoong merasakan Yunho semakin menegang didalam dan akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Dan ia baru sadar Yunho tidak memakai pengaman kali ini.

"Yuhhhnnnn... outside... Yuuhhn arrgghhh." Pinta Jaejoong disela erangannya.

Yunho seakan tersadar, ia lalu menghentikan gerakannya. Memandang Jaejoong sejenak. Lalu tersenyum mengerti. Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya. Menyatukan miliknya dengan milik Jaejoong dalam satu genggaman tangan. Dan memaiknannya sampai mereka berdua berteriak mendesahkan nama masing masing.

Hosh hosh hosh

Nafas mereka bersahutan memenuhi dapur Yunho. Mereka berpelukan erat paska mencapai kenikmatan duniawi.

"Ahhnn... Yuuunnnn... jangan ouch" Jaejoong melenguh ketika Yunho menyesap dalam kulit di lehernya. Ia sedikit sebal Yunho suka sekali memberikan tanda merah dilehernya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Mianhe baby, lehermu yang putih sungguh sangat menggodaku."

Mereka kini saling berpandangan. "Ini adalah make love in the kitchen pertamaku baby dan luar biasa." Ucap Yunho

"Aku merasa seperti namja nakal Yunnie... seperti video yadong yang sering Changminie perlihatkan padaku." Ucap Jaejoong malu.

"Kau bukan hanya nakal. Tapi penggoda. 'Yunnie...jebal rasuki aku sekarang!'" Yunho menirukan Jaejoong yang memohon padanya tadi.

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong semerah tomat. Ia tidak sadar sudah berkelakuan seperti slut tadi. Ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Hahaha jangan malu seperti itu eoh, aku sangat suka my baby kitty yang seperti itu. Tidak memendam apa yang ia inginkan dan rasakan. Dan... kau memang benar-benar membuatku tergoda." Ucap Yunho lalu memberikan ciuman yang lembut di bibir yang mengkilap basah itu.

"Eh baby, kau sering liat video Yadong?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ti...tidak...itu hanya ulah Changmin yang sering menggodaku karena aku masih mempertahankan keperjakaanku. Aku diperlihatkan video-video seperti itu agar keinginanku untuk itu muncul. Tapi yang kulakukan setelahnya kau tau? Aku memukuli Changmin dan mengancam televisinya akan kuremukkan."

Yunho tertawa terbahak. "Hahaha, Ternyata sahabatmu juga frustasi melihat dirimu yang belum tersentuh"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mereka selalu membahas itu dan menjadikannya lelucon."

"Apa kata mereka nanti kalau mengetahui kau sudah tidak polos lagi dan aku yang mengambil itu darimu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Molla..." Jaejoong tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. "Yunnie, aku pegal dan sesak dengan posisi seperti ini. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?" Pinta Jaejoong karena posisinya yang terlentang di meja bar yang keras dengan kaki menjuntai dan Yunho menindihnya benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

"Arra." Yunho beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menggedong Jaejoong dengan bridal style. Jaejoong yang terkejut berteriak dan mendelik kepada Yunho.

Yunho membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari cairan cinta yang tersebar disepanjang perut mereka. Setelah selesai Yunho memakai bathrobe sedangkan Jaejoong memintanya mengambilkan piyamanya yang berserakan dapur.

"Kau masih lapar?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sangat." Jawab Jaejoong sambil lalu. Ia menuju dapur dan melanjutkan acara memasak ramennya.

Yunho terkekeh mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi kali ini." Ancam Jaejoong sambil mendelik tajam.

"Arra... aku akan menunggumu di balkon. Buatkan untukku juga baby." Ucap Yunho sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesis, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum malu-malu.

...

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang duduk manis di balkon sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jaejoong meletakkan sepanci kecil ramen panas yang telah ia buat.

"Jja kita makaan." Ajak Jaejoong dengan riang.

"Whoooa sepertinya enak baby..." Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lapar menjadi berliur melihat ramen panas didepannya.

"Kau tak masalah kan makan satu panci begini, aku hanya...agar tak banyak cucian piring..."

"Kau bicara apa baby, aku malah senang seperti ini. Kita menjadi lebih intim." Goda Yunho.

Mereka makan diterangi cahaya bulan yang malam itu bersinar terang dan tampak cantik. Angin berhembus lembut mendukung suasana malam ini.

"Apakah benar, orangtuamu sama sekali tak bangga atas apa yang kau capai selama ini. Lihatlah, kau mampu membeli apartemenmu sendiri. Apa mereka tidak pernah mengunjungimu?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Eommaku begitu, kalau appa ia terlalu cuek. Mereka berdua seorang dokter Yun, jadi... ya mungkin pekerjaan sebagai penulis tak dianggapnya sebagai pekerjaan." Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Mereka bahkan tidak menanyakan alamat apartemenku."

"Jangan berfikir terlalu berat, kita sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Appaku berfikir aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup setelah aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Dikiranya aku akan berakhir di jalanan mengingat aku selalu diberi kemudahan sejak aku lahir. Tetapi aku membuktikan aku bisa mandiri. Aku menghasilkan uangku sendiri. Bahkan aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan hobiku."

Jaejoong menelan ludah berat. "Hobi?" Tanyanya pelan. Ia takut hobi yang dikatakannya adalah hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan.

"Ne, aku suka bergonta-ganti gadgets dan mobil mewah."

Jaejoong bernafas lega. "Aku kira kau hobi..."

"Bermain namja atau yeoja? Judi? Memakai narkoba? Atau prostistusi?" Potong Yunho.

"Yang pertama. Reputasimu sebagai player menyimpulkan bahwa kau hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan, ania?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa berfikir.

Yunho langsung meletakkan sumpitnya dengan bunyi 'tak' keras. Ia lalu bersedekap dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tau ia salah bicara. Ia merasa bersalah dan takut disaat bersamaan.

"Ah, bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih saja mempercayai reputasiku." Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Kalau kau percaya aku seperti itu, mengapa kau masih ada disini sekarang?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Hal itulah yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri setiap waktu. Apabila ia masih saja percaya bahwa Jung Yunho seperti yang dibicarakan. Mengapa ia disini? Mengapa ia secara tidak sadar berlari kemari?

"Kau benar, mengapa aku masih disini?" Jaejoong dengan cepat berdiri, mengambil panci ramen yang sudah kosong dan berbalik kedapur. "Aku akan bersihkan ini. Setelahnya aku akan pulang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil lalu.

Yunho berlari menyusulnya didapur ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan memegangnya erat. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Yunho lepaskan aku." Pintanya sambil membentak.

Yunho tidak menghiraukannya. Ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membawa kepelukannya. Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun hanya memeluknya erat. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan agar tidak mengatakan apapun yang menyakiti Yunho.

"Mianhe." Ucap Yunho. Lalu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya agar bisa menatap mata Jejoong "Aku hanya merasa tidak adil kau selalu memandangku dengan reputasiku dari awal kita bertemu. Sejenak, aku kira kau sudah bisa memandangku sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya. Bukan Jung Yunho dengan segala reputasi buruknya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Dia dapat melihat Yunho memperjuangkan kata-katanya "Apakah penting pandanganku tentangmu?"

Ekspresi Yunho melunak dan ia tersenyum. "Ne."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya sambil berusaha keluar dari pelukan Yunho.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jebal, Jangan begini baby..." Suara Yunho terdengar seperti memohon.

Kemudian Jaejoong menyadari Yunho benar. Memang tak adil bagi Yunho apabila ia terus-terusan memandang Yunho dengan reputasinya. Padahal Yunho memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk melihat dirinya sebenarnya. Dan ya... yang ia lihat selama bersamanya Yunho namja yang baik. Bahkan ia tadi memberikannya nasehat yang membangun dirinya. Menghapus air matanya dan memberi pelukan menenangkan. Apa yang ia lihat selama bersamanya banyak sisi positif daripada negatif.

Jaejoong merasa bersalah sekarang. Nyatanya yang buruk adalah dirinya sendiri disini. Bukan Yunho. Ia memandang Yunho sambil membelai pipinya.

"Mianhe."Jaejoong berbisik. "Aku berucap tanpa berfikir. Aku tak peduli seperti apa reputasimu Yun. Maksudku... hal itu juga tak berdampak apapun pada hidupku. Aku yang buruk disini. Aku yang selingkuh dengan kekasihku. Aku yang berbohong dengan sahabatku."

Yunho menempelkan jarinya pada bibir Jaejoong. "Shhh... ini bukan tentang selingkuh baby, aku tau kau juga merasa bersalah ania? Lihatlah dari sudut pandang lain, untuk pertama kali kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau mengajari dirimu sendiri bagaimana itu hidup... dan akupun merasa kau mengajarkanku hal yang sama."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Hmmm... kita harus melupakan semua ini ."

Yunho mengangguk lalu membawa bibir Jaejoong mendekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan sama pula.

"Yunnie... aku harus pergi." Ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri ciumannya.

Yunho menyeringai. "Annio, sudah diputuskan kau akan menghabiskan malammu disini sejak kau berdiri di depan pintuku. Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana baby."

Jaejoong merengut. "Kau selalu semena-mena kepadaku. Aku kan butuh menggosok gigiku."

Yunho terkekeh lalu membawa Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi. Diambilnya bungkus sikat gigi yang masih baru.

"See, kau tak bisa kemana-mana baby Jae..."

Jaejoong mengambil sikat gigi dari tangan Yunho lalu menyikat giginya dengan merengut. Setelah selesai mereka berdua tidur, menghabiskan malam dengan berpelukan.

.

**To Be Continued (￣^￣)**

**Anneong Chingu-yaa...**

**Mianhe baru update, n minahe lagi aq ga akan ke fanfic dulu dlm kurun waktu 1 blnan. Aq hrs ngurusin skripsi q yg smpat q telantarkan **(╥_╥), **krn ni hmpir mau taun ajarn baru lgi n aq ngejar biar ga nmbh smster aq hrs fokus k itu. Smpe lulus... **

**Mianhe jeongmal mianhe ****(-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)****, nntiny tetep q lanjutin kog. YOSH!**

.

.

**Kamsahamnida buat apresiasi chingu chp kemarin, (-^_^-)**

**Gimana chp ini? sikap Yunho keterlaluan manis, ania? :D**

**Apresiasinya lgi y chingu-yaa...**

**Sampai jumpa bulan Juli ƪ(‾ε‾)ʃ ƪ(ˇ▿ˇ)ʃ ƪ(‾ε‾")**

**wkwkwkwkwk...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Saya COMEBACK chingu-yaa ;). Lngsung baca aj nee..**

**Slamat membaca (∩_∩)**

**Chapter Title : Advice **

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan Yunho dibelakangnya. Lengannya melilit disepanjang perutnya. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena cahaya dari jendela sangat terang. Ia lalu melihat jam yang ada di nakas. Jam sebelas tepat!

"Omo!" Teriak Jaejong sambil lalu dengan cepat berdiri.

Yunho terbangun seketika mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. "Ada apa baby ?" Tanyanya sambil menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Sudah jam sebelas Yun, jam sebelas! Aku bekerja pukul sembilan. Kenapa aku bisa sangat teledor." Ucap Jaejoong cemas. Ia selalu tepat waktu pergi ke kantor.

Yunho tersenyum. "Calm down. Kapan terakhir kali kau mengambil cuti?"

Jaejoong menatapnya. "Molla, sepertinya satu tahun yang lalu."

"Kau sangat workaholic. Satu hari istirahat tidak akan merugikanmu." Saran Yunho.

"Yunnie...aku tak bisa..."

Yunho memutar matanya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga terduduk kembali di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Mr workaholic" Goda Yunho. "Kupikir kau sangat-sangat membutuhkan liburan baby. Menyegarkan pikiranmu. Kau sangat bagus dengan apa yang kau kerjakan. Kaupun lebih pintar dan hebat dari saudaramu. Kau tak perlu menjadi kutu buku yang gila kerja sepanjang waktu. Kau tau apa yang kupercayai? Seseorang yang berpengalaman hidup diluar secara mandiri akan lebih sukses. Santai oke?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia jadi menyadari ia tidak pernah memberikan istirahat untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia hanya berfikir untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih dari saudaranya.

Mungkin Yunho benar. Ia harus belajar menikmati hidupnya. Tidak perlu melulu terlalu fokus dan tegang.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Arraseo, aku akan membolos hari ini." Ia tersenyum kepada Yunho dan memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak bekerja juga hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai." Jawabnya. "Aku bangun pukul sembilan tadi dan melakukan beberapa perdagangan."

"Jinjja? Kau menghasilkan uang?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tau.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku beruntung pagi ini. Empat puluh juta won masuk kekantongku." Ucapnya bangga.

Jaejoong melotot. "Empat puluh juta won sepagi ini? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku bekerja cukup jeli untuk ini. Aku mendapatkan deal yang bagus untuk investasi. Aku hanya perlu bersabar. Aku menunggu bertahun-tahun dan 'bang' ternyata tidur memelukmu membawa keberuntungan bagiku." Yunho membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong.

Blush

Pipi Jaejoong merona. "Kau mengatakan seperti 40 juta won hanya uang kecil."

Yunho tergelak. "Aku bermain perdagangan saham sejak high school baby." Ucapnya. "Dan sudah kukatakan mulailah dengan uang yang sedikit terlebih dahulu. Pahami cara bermain dan triknya. Lalu apabila beruntung kau akan mendapatkan 'bang' sepertiku."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oke...oke... 'mr bang' kau hebat. Tapi kau sudah bangun dari jam sembilan, mengapa tak membangunkanku? kau tau kan ini hari selasa?"

"Aku lihat kau tidur sangat pulas, bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisimu semula. Malam tadi kau juga tidur terlalu larut. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Jelas Yunho.

"Arra... kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab memberiku makan siang."

Yunho terkekeh yang melihat Jaejoong seperti merajuk. "Kau ingin makan siang diluar?"

"Anio, aku malas keluar. Disini saja."

"Tapi tak ada apa-apa di dapurku baby. Ah kita bisa delivery kau mau makan masakan apa? jepang? China? America? Pizza? Burgeer? Ayam goreng?" Tawar Yunho.

"Aku tak suka junk food. Aku suka masakan rumahan." Jaejoong bersedekap sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigooo... ternyata kau sangat rewel." Tiba-tiba ide terlintas dikepalanya. "Aku akan menelepon maid untuk berbelanja sebelum kemari. Ia bisa memasakkan makanan rumahan untuk kita."

"Kau punya maid?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Ne, dia akan datang pada hari selasa, jum'at dan minggu." Jawab Yunho.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa panik karena akan ada orang lain melihat dirinya dan Yunho. Meskipun ia mempercayai Yunho sepenuhnya, tetapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Euummm... sebaiknya kita makan siang di apartemenku saja. Aku harus mengecek ponselku, Junsu akan panik mengetahui aku tak muncul di Trend." Ucap Jaejoong mencari alasan.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya dan mendesah. "Huft, bahkan kau tak ingin terlihat denganku meskipun itu oleh seorang maid."

"Yunnie... aku tak ingin membahasnya oke..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho memohon. Yunho hanya diam bersedekap. "Ah, aku akan memasak untukmu Yunnie, kau belum tau kan aku sangat baik dalam memasak?" Ucap Jaejoong berusaha membuat Yunho menyetujui makan siang di apartemennya saja.

"Tapi kau memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas makan siangmu tadi."

"Yunnie..."

"Aishhh arra... arra... awas kalau masakanmu tak enak." Ancam Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Hahaha, nanti kau bisa menilainya sendiri. Tapi, awas saja kalau sampai ketagihan." Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri. Memasak adalah salah satu keahliannya setelah menulis. Jadi jangan diragukan lagi.

"Datanglah satu jam lagi ne?" Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya sambil berlalu pulang ke apartemennya.

"Ania, 40 menit aku datang!" Teriak Yunho.

...

Jaejoong kembali ke apartemennya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek mesin penjawab telepon. Dahinya langsung berkerut mendengar suara Hyun Joong di pesan pertama.

Darling, ini kekasihmu Hyun Joong. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe apabila perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung lagi. Pikiranku hanya sedang kacau. Kau tau, sepupuku baru saja menikah dengan pengacara terkenal. Dan itu, sedikit membuatku cemburu.

Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah. Salah satu sifat Hyun Joong yang tak mau kalah, persis seperti adiknya.

Aku tau pasti kau mempunyai rencana lain kan dengan masa depanmu? Oke, kita bisa berbicara saat aku mengunjungimu. Bogoshipoyo darl, sarangheyo.

Jaejoong mendesah. Bertahun-tahun hubungan ini ia lalui dan kini ia menyadari hubungannya dengan Hyun Joong semakin tak ada harapan. Semakin tidak nyaman, penuh tekanan. Ia kini berfikir untuk mengakhiri saja hubungannya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa kata eommanya. Yang penting ia tak menyesal di kemudian hari.

Ya, secepatnya aku akan menghakhirinya. Tekat Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kemudian terdengar pesan kedua dari Junsu.

Joongie, Changmin besok mengajak kita makan siang bersama. Kau bisa kan?

Tangan Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya. Ia panik. Dan pesan-pesan selanjutnya terdengar berbagai pertanyaan dari Junsu dan Changmin yang menanyakan kenapa ia tak menjawab pesan, mematikan ponselnya, tak masuk kerja dan bla-bla-bla.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Junsu.

"Damn! Joongie kau dimana? Kenapa tak masuk kerja? Kau baik-bail saja kan?" berondong Junsu langsung.

"Aku dirumah Su-ie, ketiduran dan aku merasa tak enak badan." Jawab Jaejoong tenang.

"Omo... tak biasanya kau sakit Joongie. Gwachana?" Junsu terdengar khawatir.

"Ne, aku cuma butuh sedikit istirahat."

"Apakah aku perlu mengunjungimu? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak...tidak perlu Su-ie aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan minum obat dan tidur seharian." Jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat. Kini ia sudah pintar berbohong.

"Oh, baiklah... aku akan menghubungi HR untuk izinmu. Setelah selesai bekerja aku akan menghubungimu."

"Gomawo Su-ie, bye-bye." Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas.

Ia langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk mengecek bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah menjadi masakan. Ternyata lebih dari cukup bahan masakan yang ada di kulkasnya. Iapun menjadi bersemangat untuk memasak makan siang untuknya dan Yunho.

Setelah 40 menit berlalu.

"Baby, aku lapar sekali... sudah matangkah masakanmu?" Teriak Yunho dari pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar teriakan Yunho dari luar yang katanya kelaparan.

"Woaaaa... ternyata kau benar-benar bisa masak. Kimchi Jiggae... aku sudah lama tak memakan itu..." Mata Yunho berbinar melihat masakan yang telah tertata di meja makan.

"Tak ada satupun yang meragukan kemampuan masakku tuan Jung." Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Kau memang namja uke kualitas no 1, sangat pantas menjadi seorang istri." Puji Yunho.

Seketika Jaejoong langsung menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Selama mereka makan, Yunho tak henti-hentinya memuji masakan Jaejoong yang ia katakan sangat lezat.

"Aku akan sering-sering minta makan padamu baby."

"Yak, kau pikir aku eommamu." Sembur Jaejoong.

"Eommaku bahkan tidak bisa masak. Semua dilakukan maid. Appaku terlalu memanjakannya." Ucap Yunho.

"Hmmm...keluargamu terdengar harmonis."

Yunho mengangguk menyetujui. "Appa, eommaku selalu bersama. Tidak pernah terpisahkan. Aku kadang muak didekat mereka. Maka aku memilih menyendiri seperti ini. Hahaha."

"Ishh.. kau jahat sekali pada mereka." Cibir Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kau boleh minta makan padaku kapanpun kau mau."

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Baby aku harus memberikan ciuman kepadamu." Ucap Yuho lalu mendekat. Namun Jaejoong segera mendorongnya.

"Andwae! jangan dekati aku dulu, aku belum mandi sedangkan kau sudah. Itu tak adil. Sedari tadi aku langsung memasak. Maka dari itu, selama aku mandi. Kau cuci semua piring kotor ini. Sebagai balasan aku sudah memberimu makan. Arraseo!" Cerocos Jaejoong lalu secepat kilat menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong.

"Yaaa... aku minta ciuman malah dikasi cucian piring. Jooongie yaaa..." Teriak Yunho kesal.

...

"Baby... kau merokok?" Tanya Yunho karena melihat asbak berisi beberapa putung rokok. Mereka kini sedang bersantai di balkon apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kadang, apabila aku merasa stress aku melakukannya. Tapi aku bukan pecandu."

"Aku tak menyangka namja cantik sepertimu merokok."Ucap Yunho.

"Aku masih seorang namja Yun, bukan yeoja." Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Sebenarnya akupun tak kenal apa itu rokok. Kau tau keluargaku dari bidang kesehatan dan selalu menjunjung tinggi apa itu kesehatan. Tetapi... semenjak setahun yang lalu aku melakukannya. Aku dalam hubungan yang sangat buruk dengan eomma. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkanku tetapi kekasihku bersikap menyebalkan karena ia ada masalah dengan salah satu mata kuliahnya. Dan lagi, banyak deadline yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku membutuhkan ruang untuk bernafas dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Maka aku melampiaskannya dengan merokok. Dan seperti kebiasaan, aku akan merokok apabila aku stress." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Dan aku bisa menebak eomma dan appamu tidak tahu kau merokok." Tebak Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kata-kata pedas apa yang eomma berikan kepadaku apabila mengetahui aku merokok." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejooong, sehingga Jaejoong kini duduk dipangkuannya. "Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan eommamu benar-benar buruk baby."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. "A..ku tak tau tepatnya kapan, tetapi eomma memulai membandingkanku dengan Karam, adikku. Ia tipe anak rumahan dengan buku-bukunya. Sedangkan waktu itu aku adalah remaja yang mempunyai banyak teman dan pastinya sering pergi keluar rumah untuk hangout atau party. Tentunya eomma tidak senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Ia selalu berkata aku seharusnya seperti Karam yang selalu belajar untuk masa depan. Tidak keluyuran yang sama sekali tidak bermanfaat."

"Karam tidak juga tidak pernah menyukaiku. Walaupun aku selalu bersikap baik padanya. Dia selalu angkuh dan dingin kepadaku. Ia menganggapku bukan hyungnya tetapi kompetitornya. Seperti kala aku ingin mengesankan orangtuaku dengan memainkan gitar yang baru aku pelajari, Karam memberikan tiket pertunjukkan pianonya."

"Waktu itu aku seperti anak nakal kau tau. Tidak pernah melakukan hal yang benar. Eomma selalu menegurku dengan lihatlah Karam... Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan masalah... Eomma selalu bangga dengan Karam. Apalagi dengan diterimanya ia di Tokyo University sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran. Ia benar-benar penerus Kim selanjutnya." Jaejoong tersenyum dramatis.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hebat." Ucap Yunho lembut.

"Aku tau... selama aku bekerja akhirnya aku menjadi editor yang diandalkan di Trend. Aku merasa pencapaianku cukup besar. Trend adalah majalah yang sangat populer. Tetapi seperti apa yang kukatakan kemarin, eommaku tidak pernah menganggap pekerjaanku layak. Dia berkata Trend hanyalah majalah yang dibaca oleh beberapa wanita yang terobsesi dengan penampilannya tidak dengan otaknya."

Yunho tertawa. "Hahaha, eommamu kolot sekali." Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong menghadapnya. "Yang penting sekarang jangan mendengarkan perkataan yang meruntuhkan semangatmu. Percaya dengan kemampuan dirimu. Kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Memberikan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan membuncah.

"Gomawo Yunnie... kata-katamu itu sangat berarti. Aku berjanji tidak akan putus asa lagi." Ucap Jaejoong penuh keyakinan.

"Harus. Kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kuat sehingga terkesan lucu. Yunho mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong karena tidak tahan melihat kelucuan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan appamu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ah, appa... dia orang yang baik. Dia tidak seperti eomma yang selalu membandingkanku. Tetapi... iapun tidak selalu membelaku. Ia tipikal suami yang selalu menuruti apa kata istri." Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Appa orang yang tidak tegas, tetapi hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Baby... apa kau mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Kau namja yang sempurna, kau pintar, berhati baik. Kau tau bagaimana cara mengelola keuanganmu. Kau hidup mandiri dengan baik. Kau mempunyai apartemen dengan usahamu. Kau mempunyai pekerjaan yang stabil dan sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan promosi naik jabatan di waktu yang cukup singkat, kau mempunyai sahabat yang sangat mencintaimu dan juga seseorang yang sangat tergila-gila padamu."

Jaejoong seketika tertawa "Aku tak yakin Hyun Joong akan tergila-gila padaku."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seketika, matanya menyipit dan alisnya terangkat. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya.

Oh Shit...

"Maksudmu... a...apa mak..sudmu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tergagap sambil menatap Yunho.

Tidak mungkinkan, Jung Yunho berkata kalau ia tergila-gila padanya.

Yunho memandang jauh kota Seol. "Aku yakin kekasihmu seperti itu. Apabila tidak mana mungkin ia bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini."

Oh Tidak!, Jaejoong telah menghancurkan suasana.

Sekarang suasana menjadi canggung untuk mereka berdua.

"Yun... Maksudmu tadi Hyun Joong kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara pecah.

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah ia kekasih resmimu saat ini?"

Jawaban apa seperti itu?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia tak tau harus merasa seperti apa. Dia juga tidak punya hak untuk merasa kecewa.

Mereka berhubungan baru beberapa hari. Mungkinkah dia berkata kalau ia tergila-gila padanya?

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari pangkuannya, berdiri dan menatap jauh kota Seoul. "Bagaimana dengan kisahnya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Berusaha membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Tetapi ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku bertemu Hyun Joong ketika kami menghadiri suatu pesta yang diadakan teman orangtua kami. Ia anak dari teman appa. Kami berkenalan dan mengobrol. Awalnya aku tak pernah berfikir Hyun Joong adalah tipeku. Tetapi dia terlihat sebagai namja yang serius dan dewasa. Dan ketika ia menjemputku untuk berkencan. Itu adalah hari dimana eomma tersenyum bahagia karenaku. Aku seperti memberikan hadiah besar untuknya."

"Hyun Joong namja baik. Hubungan kami berjalan stabil. Dia pergi ke Tokyo untuk sekolah kedokteran sama seperti Karam. Kami berhubungan jarak jauh. Jarang sekali untuk bertemu. Tetapi kami selalu menjaga hubungan kami lewat telepon atau video call. Hubungan ini sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun."

Yunho mengangguk tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hening beberapa saat. Jaejoong berharap ia seorang pembaca pikiran. Ia ingin tau apa yang Yunho pikirkan saat ini.

Sangat aneh memang membicarakan Hyun Joong dengan Yunho. Terutama setelah Yunho mengatakan seseorang yang tergila-gila padanya. Secara otomatis yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong adalah Hyun Joong. Itu seperti Jaejoong tidak menghargai beberapa malam yang mereka habiskan berdua. Ia merasa menyesal.

Tetapi ia juga tak mengerti hubungan seperti apakah ia dan Yunho. Sangat sulit mengharapkan hubungan yang stabil dengan Yunho... dan sulit mempercayai apabila Yunho tergila-gila padanya.

Bunyi ponsel Jaejoong memeahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong segera pergi kedalam untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Joongie... bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Junsu langsung.

"Aku baik-baik saja Su-ie. Aku bisa pergi kerja besok."

"Hmm... sepertinya mememang kau membutuhkan waktu istirahat bahkan liburan Joongieah."

Jaejoong terkikik. "Aku benar tak apa-apa Su-ie. Hanya hari ini aku merasa tak enak badan untuk pergi kerja. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Mungkin keperjakaanmu memakan semua tenagamu Joongie." Ejek Junsu.

"Yak Su-ie yaa...tidak ada Changmin kau berani mengejekku eoh!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya ingin bercerita kepada sahabatnya. Tetapi Bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya kalau ia sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya dengan namja paling diinginkan di Seoul.

"Hihihi Mian...Ya sudah Joongie kau istirahatlah. Kalau butuh apa-apa hubungi aku oke... bye-bye."

"bye-bye Su-ie"

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dan berbalik, ia menemukan Yunho sudah duduk manis di sofa dengan diam. Ia merasa menyesal telah menyebut nama Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan takut-takut karena aura yang terpancar pada Yunho masih seperti tadi, dingin. Tetapi ia memberanikan diri duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yunho.

Yunho tak berkata apapun selama beberapa menit. Matanya tetap tajam lurus kedepan. Tetapi tak beberapa lama kemudian Jaejoong mersakan lengan melingkar di sepanjang pundaknya dan kecupan pada kepalanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa Yunho menyayanginya. Signyal kasih sayang yang Yunho berikan padanya kadang membuatnya tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Ia takut berharap. Sangat mudah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong berjani akan menjaga hatinya utuh. Karena ia yakin apabila Yunho meninggalkannya ia takkan mampu menangani hatinya.

Tetapi ia akan melihat dua minggu kedepan. Reputasi Jung Yunho mengatakan akan mencampakkan pasangannya setelah dua minggu bersama.

Akankah Yunho akan meninggalkannya juga setelah dua minggu? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang Yunho.

**To be continued...**

Anneong Chingu... Aq kembali... hehe aq ad beberapa mianhe unt kalian :

1\. Mianhe krn ga nepatin jnji update bln July.

2\. Mianhe krn ga isa bls review.

3\. Mianhe klo chp ni ad kalimat yg gx ngerti. Nerjemahiny susah :D

Wkwkwk coba tebak ap yg mmbuat aq update? rencana q bln dpan loh. Hihihi...

That's because... aku girang bgt mbaca berita Jung Yunho menerima penghargaan 'Best Recruit' dalam pelatihan militernya. OMG...OMO..OMO... jd aq bela-belain update malam -malam gini... sbg bntuk perayaan...wkwkwk...

N aq klepek2 chingu ngliat Jung Yunho pakai sragam militer... guanteng, gagah, sang namja BGT pokoknyaaa... Pantes bgt jd anggota militer. #sedari td blm aq close loh tab beritanya, mantengin trus fotonya.

Jaejoong Jg sekarang manly bgt, nambah 9 kg n kykny badan itu otot smua. Kadang aq ga tega nulis karakter Jaejoong d FF yg kalian tau sendiri laa... Tapi pikirku ini kan cuma Fanfiction, cmn buat hiburan semata. jngn dianggep serius lah. Hohoho...

**Kamsahamnida semua ... Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ...**

**Reviewnya yaa...**

**wkwkwkwk... **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Title : Smooth Relationship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar, Jaejoong merasa tidak seperti biasanya.

Ketika ia pergi ke kantor pagi ini ia merasa lebih bersemangat. Ia merubah penampilannya, tidak menggunakan baju kantor yang terkesan membosankan lagi. Ia terlihat sangat eksekutif dan sexy dengan kemeja yang menempel ketat ditubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak menggunakan lagi kacamatanya. Ia hanya memakainya waktu membaca atau menulis. Rambutnya yang berwarna light brown membuat dirinya terlihat pintar tetapi terkesan liar disaat yang bersamaan.

Jaejoong sedikit cemas dengan empat belas hari mereka bersama. Dua minggu, reputasi seorang Jung Yunho. Akankah ia menghilang seperti gelembung?

Jaejoong mendesah sambil menopang tangan di meja kerjanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terluka. Ia tetap akan menjadi Jaejoong yang seperti ini apabila Yunho meninggalkannya. Yunho telah membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

_Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Yunho belum mengirimkan pesan ataupun menelepon. Dan ini sudah lewat jam makan siang._

Jaejoong ingin berteriak menjawab Junsu seperti itu. Tetapi ia menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja Su-ie yaa... mengapa kau berfikir aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

Junsu mengangkat bahunya "Kau terlihat tegang."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Terlalu banyak pekerjaan sepertinya."

Selama beberapa hari mereka berasama Yunho selalu mengiriminya pesan. Mengingatkannya makan atau yang paling sering mengatakan ia sexy. Dan sekarang tepat hari keempat belas mereka bersama dan Yunho belum mengiriminya pesan. Membuat mood Jaejoong buruk dan pikiran negatif bersarang diotaknya.

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan diri dan kembali bekerja.

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat seorang namja berseragam didepanya.

"Ne?"

Namja itu memberikan sebuket bunga lily putih. "Kiriman bunga untuk anda."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada kartunya. Anda tanda tangan disini."

Jaejoong menandatangangi kertas dengan gugup. Siapa kiranya yang memberinya bunga.

Junsu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Penasaran dan heboh seperti biasanya. "Omo... Joongie dari siapa?" Tanya Junsu. "Hyun Joong?"

"Mollayo."

Jaejoong membaca kartunya. Berharap itu dari Yunho. Tetapi ia juga cemas dengan Junsu yang ikut membaca dibelakangnya.

_**Annyeong sexy.** _Tertulis dalam kartu itu. Wajah Jaejoong langsung cerah dan ia tersenyum senang. Tentunya ia tau dari siapa bunga ini. Ya dari Jung Yunho seperti harapannya. Ia dari tadi terus menunggu pesan darinya tetapi yang didapatkannya lebih dari itu. Sebuket bunga lily putih. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Yunho bisa mengetahui kalau ia menyukai lily putih.

"Omo! kau mempunyai pengagum rahasia Joongie. Kau tau siapa itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia diam, takut apabila ia membuka mulutnya ia akan berteriak kegirangan.

"Ow..ow sangat manis tetapi juga misterius! Kubilang apa Joongie kau itu menarik, apalagi dengan penampilanmu sekarang. Kulihat para seme melotot ketika kau berjalan. Kau tau mengapa Karam ingin selalu menjadi yang terpintar? Itu jelas karena ia tidak mempunyai keindahan sepertimu Joongie."

"Su-ie" Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Yeoja-yeoja disekitar Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengerubunginya. Menerka-nerka siapa kiranya secret admire Jaejoong. Mereka menyebutkan beberapa nama namja yang mungkin memberikan bunga kepada Jaejoong.

"Donghae, dari bagian marketing. Dia pernah menanyakanmu Jae."

"Ah... Yesung dari bagian keuangan. Dia bertanya kepadaku apakah kau mempunyai kekasih?"

"Tidak, pasti Kangin. Ia beberapa hari ini terlihat melihatmu terus Jae."

Yeoja-yeoja itu malah berdebat mengenai siapa orang yang mengirimkan Jaejoong bunga. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya karena ia jelas tau siapa sang pengirim. Jaejoong terus menciumi bunga lily itu. Ia merasa sangat senang dan tersentuh karena baru kali ini seumur hidup dia mendapatkan bunga. Ya! Hyun Joong pastinya tidak pernah sekalipun memberikannya bunga. Hubungan asmara yang menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Yeoja-yeoja yang dari tadi berceloteh ria seketika diam. Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat Yunho berjalan melewati kerumunan di samping Jaejoong. Alisn dan bibir sampingnya terangkat membuat setengah senyuman.

Ketika yeoja-yeoja memekik histeris karena mengira Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tau Yunho melihatnya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, melihat Yunho sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Para Yeoja mendesah kecewa.

"Oke...oke... Semua kembali bekerja. Kim Heechul akan memarahiku kalau ia tau aku menyebabkan keributan disini." Ucap Jaejoong membubarkan kerumunan.

...

Jaejoong membawa pulang buket bunga lily dan meletakkanya pada vas. Tak lama kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ketika ia membuka pintu Yunho langsung menyambar pinggangnya. Mengangkatnya secara bridal. Jaejoong memekik terkejut ia lalu melingkarkan tanganya kesekeliling leher Yunho. Yunho tersenyum manis lalu membawa Jaejoong kedalam apartemen.

"Apakah kau mengirimkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, Aku menyukainya Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong lalu memberikan kecupan dibibir Yunho.

Seperti biasa mereka makan malam dengan masakan Jaejoong. Menghabiskan malam dengan menonton DVD berdua. Dan mengobrol sampai Jaejoong terlelap di lengan Yunho.

...

Ternyata waktu sudah berjalan satu bulan setengah sejak ia mengenal Yunho. Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho tak meninggalkannya dalam dua minggu. Malah hubungan mereka semakin intim. Mereka nyaris menghabiskan setiap malam bersama. Ketika Yunho kedatangan teman-temannya untuk bermain poker, ia akan menyelinap kedalam apartemen Jaejoong pukul satu pagi. Ketika Jaejoong terbangun ia menemukan dirinya tidur dipelukan Yunho.

Hyun Joong menghubunginya setidaknya seminggu sekali. Seperti biasanya obrolan tentang medis dan Jaejoong hanya menanggapi seadanya. Dan ketika nama 'Karam' keluar dari mulut Hyun Joong, normalnya dulu ia akan marah atau kecewa. Tetapi ia sekarang masa bodoh dengan itu. Setiap kali Hyun Joong mengatakan 'saranghae'. Jawabannya hanya selamat malam atau Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Kadang ketika ia sudah jenuh dengan obrolan Hyun Joong ia menatap pintu apartemennya berharap Yunho datang. Dan beberapa kali harapan itu nyata, Yunho datang dan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Suatu hari Jaejoong merasa bahagia. Sebelum ia pulang, Kim Heechul memanggilnya dan memberikan beberapa kolom lagi. Ia juga dipromosikan sebagai Assistant Editor-in-Chief. Jabatan itu akan menaikkan gajinya lima puluh persen. Tetapi ia berfikir Hyun Joong tidak akan tertarik sama sekali. Sekalipun ia menjadi direktur untuk Trend.

Yunho masuk apartemen Jaejoong dengan membawa buket bunga lily dan wine. Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Yunho ingin berkata tetapi ia kemudian terdiam melihat Jaejoong sedang menerima telepon. Yunho tau itu telepon dari Hyun Joong karena selama menerimanya Jaejoong hanya diam dan terlihat bosan.

"Eummm... aku harus pergi. Atasanku memberiku beberapa pekerjaan tambahan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya." Ucap Jaejoong berbohong kepada Hyun Joong.

"Darling... pekerjaan macam apa yang menghabiskan banyak waktumu? dengan gaji yang sedikit tetapi menghabiskan waktumu. Kau juga membutuhkan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri." Ucap Hyun Joong.

"Dan menjadi seorang dokter dengan 10 jam bekerja setiap hari. Tidak terima kasih." Balas Jaejoong sarkatis.

"Tetapi setidaknya pekerjaan itu mempunyai gaji yang tinggi." Mulai Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong mendesah, suaranya meninggi. "Kau lakukan apa yang kau sukai. Aku lakukan apa yang kusukai. Aku tidak menyukai menjadi dokter dan kau tidak bisa menjadi penulis! Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku tutup teleponnya. Bye-bye" Jaejoong menutup teleponnya sepihak.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya.

Yunho mendekat. "Aku harus mengingat untuk tidak beradu argumen denganmu, baby." Yunho terkekeh. "Kau mengerikan ketika marah."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhe... lupakan semuanya." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya?"

"Mengapa kau ingin mendengar tentang Hyun Joong?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku tidak ingin. Tetapi apabila kau ingin bercerita, aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Kemudian ia melemparkan dirinya kepelukan Yunho. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Baby, kulihat ia selalu membuatmu emosi. Dan... eumm kau masih bertahan dengannya?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho. "Aku... tidak tau bagaimana Yun, eommaku mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku apabila aku putus dengan Hyun Joong. Disamping itu, aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya di telepon. Aku harus merencanakannya dengan matang. Aku hanya tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang."

Yunho menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. "Aku hanya berharap kau melakukannya suatu hari." Gumam Yunho lalu melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Memeluknya erat.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang melingkupinya.

"Aku lihat tadi kau membawa sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil sebuket bunga lily. "Untukmu."

"Hmmm...Aku tidak tau kalau Jung Yunnie itu romantis."Goda Jaejoong.

"Tidak semua kesan pertama itu benar." Ucap Yunho. "Dan sekarang kau mengenalku satu bulan lebih, kau pasti sudah mengenalku ania?"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Yup, aku tau, Yunnie adalah namja teromantis yang pernah Joongie temui." Jaejoong memang sudah melupakan reputasi Yunho. Sebulan ia mengenalnya, Yunho sangat berbeda dengan apa yang orang katakan. Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan imut dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahan untuk melumat bibir merah didepannya. Merekapun berciuman dengan bergairah.

"Dan untuk apa wine itu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka puas berciuman.

Yunho tersenyum. "Seseorang telah dipromosikan untuk jabatan baru. Tidakkah kita harus merayakannya?"

Jaejoong sangat tersentuh. Ia bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun pada Yunho. Bagaimana ia bisa tau?

"Gomawo Yunnie... tetapi bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku bekerja part time di Trend, kau ingat? Dan pastinya aku mendengarkan gosip-gosip. Dan sahabatmu Junsu sepertinya terlalu bersemangat menceritakan tentangmu." Jelas Yunho.

"Huft...pasti Su-ie membesar-besarkannya." Jaejoong membayangkan Junsu bergosip pada teman-teman sekantornya tentang dirinya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu baby." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat. "Gomawo..." Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa mempunyai kekasih! Ia bahkan merasa Yunho lebih dari sekedar kekasih. Apa yang ia harapkan Hyun Joong lakukan untuknya sebagai kekasih, Yunho telah melakukannya dengan sempurna.

Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam. Ia memasak makanan favorit Yunho sebagai balasan. Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan minum wine di balkon.

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu baby." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah membawakanku bunga dan top wine ini sebagai hadiah?" Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak merah maroon, lalu memberikan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengkerutkan dahinya. "Apa ini?"

"Sebuah hadiah selamat dariku." Yunho tersenyum. "Bukalah"

Jantung jaejoong berdebar. Box itu bertulisan cartier dan ia mengira-ira apa isinya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka kotaknya.

Ia seakan tidak bisa bernafas ketika melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk dua cincin bertahtakan berlian yang saling mengait. Benar-benar kalung yang cantik.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho sambil mengambil nafas berat.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau suka? Pasti sangat cantik apabila kalung itu menempel di lehermu yang putih."

"Ani... ini terlalu mahal. Kau tidak harus memberikanku..."

Yunho meraih bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Membungkamnya dengan lumatan lembut. "Tetapi aku ingin baby." Bisik Yunho. "Kau tidak menyukainya eoh?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Aku menyukainya. Kalung ini sangat cantik. Tetapi ini tidak benar, kalung ini sangat mahal kan Yun? Oh God! Yun, jangan memanjakanku seperti ini."

Yunho terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa baby. Aku sedang berlajan-jalan melewati sebuah toko, dan aku melihat sebuah kalung yang aku pikir akan sangat cantik melingkar di lehermu. Hahaha, aku memanjakan diriku sendiri, Baby."

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan memberi Yunho ciuman.

"Gomawoyo..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Air tanpa bisa ditahannya menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia merasa emosional. Tidak pernah seorangpun memberinya hadiah secantik dan semahal ini. Dan Yunho terlihat dengan tulus memberikannya.

"Ne baby, tidak usah berfikir terlalu berat ok." Yunho menghapus setitik air mata yang lolos dari mata Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu memakaikannya pada leher Jaejoong. Mengaitkannya dengan sempurna.

Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong. Diam hanya memandangnya dengan intens. Membuat Jaejoong gugup.

"Wae? Apa terlihat jelek padaku? Kau bisa mengembalikannya lagi ke toko." Ucap Jaejoong panik.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Cantik, kalung itu terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik dilehermu dari pada hanya berkilau di jendela."

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya disepanjang leher Yunho. Membawa dirinya merapat pada Tubuh Yunho kemudian memberikan ciuman yang dalam. Yunho dengan bersemangat menyambut ciuman Jaejoong. Membalasnya dan yang pasti mendominasinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

Annyeong chingu-yaa ... cepet kan update q? hohoho, chapter ini pendek y? tp masih bikin diabetes kan? Xixixi

Q: Kapan sih yunjae pisahnya? Kapan konfliknya datang?

A: Chapter yg membuat chingu diabetes msh eksis beberapa chapter kdepan. Aq yg nerjmhin novel ini gx bisa potong cerita smbarangan n mmpercpat jlanny cerita. Takutnya ntar ada poin pnting yg kelewatan.

Bagi yang udah baca cerita sbenerny di wattpad pasti tau chapterny puanjaaaang bgt.

Yah itung2 memeriahkan ff yunjae yg sudah jarang skrng :D. Bisa maklum krn fans DBSK/TVXQ (Cassiopeia) pasti udah pda berumah tangga n bekerja. Ga ad banyak waktu unt nulis. Akupun jg begitu hohoho...

Tapi, semangatin aq aj y moga isa smpe slese. ;)

.

.

**Kamsahamnida semuaa... apresiasinya yaa... kritik n saran bebas, saya bisa menerimanya kog...**

**Sampai jumpa di chp selanjutnya... tpi aq ga mau janji kpn :D, soalny takut ingkar lagi.**

**wkwkwkwk...**


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

**Chapter Title : Bogoshipo  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu pagi Jaejoong terbangun dengan suara bel apartemen yang tak berhenti berbunyi.

"OMO!" Teriak Jaejoong panik. Dia menyadari dalam keadaan telanjang dan bersandar pada lengan Yunho.

"Siapa itu baby?" Tanya Yunho dengan malas.

"Molla, pasti Junsu atau Changmin. Atau bahkan keduanya. Eotokhee..." Jaejoong dengan panik langsung mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Yunn...kau harus bersembunyi." Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Bagaimana apabila aku tidak bersembunyi?" Tanyanya sambil berpakaian.

"Yunnie-ah, belum saatnya. Aku harus menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada mereka tentang kita. Kita bertiga selalu terbuka dan aku menutupi sesuatu yang besar. Aku berbohong terlalu lama dan aku takut mereka membenciku." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Baby, waktu terus berjalan. Apabila kau masih menyimpannya sebagai rahasia itu berarti kau akan terus berbohong sedangkan aku akan bersamamu esok hari. Mereka adalah sahabatmu. Disamping itu aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan duduk disamping Yunho. "Aku membutuhkan waktu. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang benar-benar tepat Yun."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Mengapa dulu kau tidak langsung bercerita kepada mereka?"

"Molla. Dulu aku hanya... sebenarnya aku ingin... tapi..." Jaejoong tergagap. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Tatapan Yunho menajam. "Aku tau." Yunho berhenti sejenak. "Kau tidak menceritakannya karena kau tidak akan mengira hubungan kita akan selama ini. Benarkan?" Ucap Yunho meninggikan suaranya.

_Yunho adalah makhluk yang sangat cerdas._ Batinnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ekspresi menyesal terlihat diwajahnya. Kemudian bel berbunyi lagi. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memohon. "Yunnie...please..."

Yunho mengankat kedua tangannya keudara tanda menyerah. "Arra... Arra... aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku. Aku akan pergi."

Yunho lalu menuju jendela yang terhubung dengan apartemennya dan menghilang di balik pandangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang kepergian Yunho dengan sendu.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam, Jaejoong langsung membukakan pintu untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau lama sekali Hyung." Sembur Changmin langsung.

"Aku tidur terlalu lelap." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Pagi Joongie..." Sapa Junsu ceria seperti biasa. "Omona!" Pekik Junsu kaget.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa bunga lily yang dibawa Yunho masih berada di ruang tamu dan di balkon gelas wine masih belum ia bereskan.

"Hyung kekasihmu kemari? Apakah akhirnya ia menghabiskan malamnya disini?" Tanya Changmin menggoda.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Setelah malam sempurna yang Yunho berikan padanya. Dan ia tadi harus melihat raut kekecewaan Yunho padanya. Yunho terdengar sangat serius ketika ia meminta Jaejoong untuk berkata jujur saja kepada sahabatnya. Tetapi Jaejoong memang butuh waktu yang tepat. Karena ia telah berbohong sejak awal.

"Lalu dimana dia Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Ia tidak disini." Jaejoong menghela nafas, menatap kedua sahabatnya dan memutuskan untuk berkata yang jujur. "Sebenarnya, aku bersama namja lain" Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. "Aku bersama Yunho." Ucapnya jelas.

Junsu mengangkat alisnya. "Yunho nugu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi. "Jung... Yunho." Ucapnya dengan jelas.

Junsu dan Changmin bertatapan satu sama lain kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong gugup menunggu respon apa yang akan diterimanya. Ia mengigiti bibirnya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Changmin dan Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perut dan terduduk. Bahkan Changmin berguling-guling di sofa.

"Whoooaaa...tak kusangka Hyung... itu yang terbaik dari semua leluconmu...hahaha." Ucap Changmin disela tawanya.

"Omonaa Joongie hahaha...dia namja yang sangat sempurna di ranjang ania? Dia juga kemarin mampir ke apartemenku Joongie...dan apa yang bisa kukatakan. Dia sangat liar...Hahaha!" Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha menahan tangis. Sahabatnya mengira apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah lelucon. Tetapi nyatanya memang ia benar-benar dengan Yunho. Bagaimana lagi ia harus menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau seperti ini.

Jaejoong menunggu mereka selesai tertawa.

"Best joke Joongie." Ucap Junsu setelah ia tenang.

"Dari selama aku mengenalmu hyung." Sambung Changmin terkekeh.

Jaejoong menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Sangat tidak mungkin, ania?" Tanya Jaejoong miris.

"Jung Yunho hanya tidur dengan supermodel. Dan kau terlihat terlalu pintar untuk tidur dengannya! Kau menjaga tubuhmu hanya untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirmu. Kau terlalu pintar untuk menyerahkan dirimu kepada namja playboy. Itulah bagaimana kau tidak dapat memutuskan Hyun Joong sampai saat ini! Kau terlalu bermain aman dan hati-hati hyung." Ucap Changmin.

"Plus, kau akan menceritakan kepada kita sahabatmu... maksudku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu apabila kau bahkan bercakap-cakap dengannya tanpa menceritakannya kepada kami" Sambung Junsu sambil terkekeh.

_Oh God!_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya berat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu. Mereka tidak akan memaafkannya apabila mendapati ia dan Yunho telah berhubungan lebih dari enam minggu.

"Kalungmu baru Joongie...?" Junsu dan Changmin mendekat mengamati kalung yang dipakai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya tidak melepasnya tadi.

"Kepala Hyun Joong pastinya telah terendam air cuka atau apa. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu loyal dan romantis!" Ucap Changmin.

"Whoooa...ini produk Cartier kan" Tanya Junsu

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kalung ini pasti berharga puluhan juta. Apa Kau mengatakan akan meninggalkannya sehingga ia memberikanmu hadiah ini Joongie?"

"Siapa bilang ini kalung dari dia?" Ucap Jaejoong tajam lalu mengambil rokok dan menyalakannya.

Kedua sahabatnya terdiam. Mereka menyadari Jaejoong tidak dengan mood baik. Jaejoong menuju balkon dan merokok disana. Ia mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Kini ia menyadari berbohong kepada sahabatnya dari awal adalah kesalahan besar. Yunho tidak akan senang bersembunyi terus menerus. Tetapi Junsu memperingatkannya seperti tadi. Jadi sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

"Aku ingin bercerita kepada kalian." Akhirnya Junsu memecah keheningan. Melepaskan topik kalung Jaejoong. "Kemarin aku berada di kantor Heechul dan bisa kalian tebak siapa yang aku temui?"

Jaejoong pastilah tau Junsu akan bercerita tentang siapa. Dan ini akan menambah rasa bersalahnya.

"Jung Yunho!" Ucap Junsu jelas. "Dia sangat tampan. Tetapi yah... selalu dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Tetapi itu membuatnya semakin hot. Layaknya model cover majalah. Dan begini ceritanya. Ketika ia masuk kantor heechul dia berkata 'anneong heechul-ssi' dan kemudian ia melihatku dan berkata 'anneong Junsu-ssi'. Bagaimana bisa ia tau namaku? Tidak dapat dipercayaa!" Cerita Junsu dengan antusias.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan bersalah.

_Tentu saja ia tau kau Su-ie! Dia seseorang yang selalu bersembunyi dari kalian hampir dua bulan lamanya karena aku tidak mau kalian tau kalau aku tidur bersamanya hampir setiap malam!_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Hyung kau masih mengantuk?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku membaca beberapa buku sampai larut tadi malam." Jaejoong berbohong lagi.

"Apa yang akan aku katakan apabila aku bertemu Yunho lagi? Apakah aku akan mengatakan 'anneong Yunho-ssi' kepadanya? Apakah terdengar aneh?" Junsu tidak menyerah membicarakannya.

"Kau harus mencobanya hyung. Dan pastinya kau harus menceritakan kepada kita hasilnya. Iya kan Joongie hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong melamun.

"Hyung..."

"Eh...ah ne." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Yunho dari pikirannya. Terus mengulang percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yunho dikepalanya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Dan apakah mereka akan segera memperbaikinya segera seperti pasangan normal lainnya?

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam guna mengecek ponselnya. Apakah ada pesan atau panggilan dari Yunho. Ternyata memang terdapat satu pesan dari Yunho.

.

**Yunnie :**

_Aku akan pergi ke Busan selama satu minggu. Panggilan mendadak dari appa. Aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pukul sepuluh pagi ini. Jelasnya, aku tidak dapat berpamitan denganmu dan memberikan ciuman. Jadi, aku akan melihatmu lagi pada saat kembali. _

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, Yunho meninggalkannya selama seminggu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan memberikannya ciuman selamat jalan.

"Apa sih yang mengganggumu Joongie? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terus melamun dan tak banyak bicara. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak bisa terus berkata bohong. Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab Junsu dengan sesuatu yang terdapat pembenaran didalamnya. "Hyun Joong. Semua yang berhubungan dengannya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kita banyak beradu argumen akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku merasa tidak lagi peduli. Aku tidak peduli jika kita bertengkar. Aku tidak peduli apabila ia keluar dengan Karam. Akankah ini pertanda baik?"

Junsu dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong. Tidak satupun mengeluarkan suara.

"Maksudku, kita sangat bertentangan. Semua yang kita bicarakan akan berakhir dengan beradu argumen. Aku ingin merasakan pengalaman baru dalam hidupku. Aku jelas banyak berubah dan aku merasa baik dengan diriku saat ini. Seperti menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya setelah bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam sangkar. Aku merasa luar biasa dengan diriku. Aku tidak harus hidup dengan bayangan orang lain setiap waktu. Dan... aku ingin merasakan pengalaman baru dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak harus mencintaiku. Tetapi bisa membuatku merasa dipuja, dikagumi. Seakan aku sempurna dengan diriku sendiri"

_Seperti Yunho yang sangat memahamiku. Tetapi hanya Tuhan yang tau sampai kapan hubungan ini akan berjalan._

Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Kita sudah berusaha memberitahumu selama ini Joongie... tetapi kau mencintai namja itu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang tidak lagi. Iya aku menyukainya. Tetapi aku menyadari memang aku menerimanya karena ingin membuat eomma bangga kepadaku. Tetapi aku menyerah sekarang. Eomma tidak akan mencintaiku seperti ia mencintai Karam. Aku tidak peduli lagi." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Tapi eommamu mungkin tidak akan memaafkanmu Hyung. Ia sangat berambisi untuk membuat Hyun Joong menjadi menantunya, aniya?" Ucap Changmin disertai anggukan Junsu.

"Apakah kalian mencoba untuk merubah pikiranku untuk ini." Tanya Jaejoong.

Mereka kompak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anii hyung, tapi kami ingin kau siap secara emosional dan mental. Karena ini seperti berperang melawan eommamu. Dan kami tau kau sangat membenci bertengkar dengannya."

Jaejoong jelas telah mempertimbangkan keputusannya ini dengan matang. Ia bahkan mengingat kebelakang tentang hubungannya dengan Hyun Joong. Tetapi ia bahkan tidak mendapati momen spesial yang bisa diingat. Ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya saat ini.

...

Sudah beberapa hari, Jaejoong tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Ia lebih sering melamun. Ia selalu terlonjak ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia menunggu Yunho menghubunginya atau mengiriminya pesan. Tetapi Yunho tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Sudah empat hari ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Yunho.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan Hyun Joong. Ia akan biasa saja apabila Hyun Joong tak meghubunginya dan mengirimi pesan. Tetapi mengapa berbeda dengan Yunho? Mengapa ia merindukannya setiap menit? Ia sangat takut apabila ini benar-benar berakhir.

Jaejoong berfikir mungkin Yunho telah kembali dengan akal sehatnya. Mengapa juga ia harus bersamanya? Ia mungkin bisa bersama namja atau yeoja yang lebih menarik darinya, kaya dan lebih percaya diri. Seseorang yang pastinya akan bangga apabila terlihat bersamanya. Bukan dirinya yang rendah diri dan tidak ingin terlihat bersamanya.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berendam sebelum ia tidur. Dia bersandar pada bathtube dan merenung. Tidak menyadari apabila air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Dia tak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho. Ia mengingat setiap momen ia habiskan dengan Yunho. Sejak Yunho berada di sisinya ia selalu tersenyum dan menjadi lebih percaya diri.

Positif, ia tidak mencintai Hyun Joong lagi. Ia bahkan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mungkin memang dia tidak pernah mencintai Hyun Joong. Bahkan selama dengan Hyun Joong apakah ia merasakan bagaimana itu cinta? Tidak sama sekali. Dan kini mungkin ia telah jatuh cinta kepada yang lain...

Jaejoong mengganti baju dengan piama warna pastel kesukaannya. Ia memutuskan mengirim pesan kepada Yunho sebelum ia sakit menahan rindu.

.

**To Yunnie :**

_Anneong Yunnie, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai telat makan, arraseo? Bogoshippo, miss you ;)_

_._

Jaejoong menekan SEND sebelum ia berfikir ulang dan menghapus kata-katanya atau menambahkan _saranghae_ didalamnya.

Ia menunggu berjam-jam. Tetapi Yunho tak kunjung membalas. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Merasa takut Yunho menghilang. Pertama dulu, ia bersikap seolah tidak senang berhubungan dengan Yunho. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan memberikan suatu tanda akan apa yang ia rasakan kepadanya.

Mungkinkah Yunho hanya mempermainkannya? Karena dari awal ia tidak pernah menuntut apapun padanya. Ia juga awalnya menganggap hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak akan selama ini. Kini sudah terlampau dalam.

Mungkin Yunho memang benar menyukainya. Ia memberikannya bunga dan juga kalung yang sangat mahal. Tetapi tunggu dulu, ia seorang yang sangat kaya. Harga dari kalung itu mungkin hanya setengah dari yang ia dapatkan setiap harinya. Benda itu juga tak mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya, bukan? Mungkin mengatakan ia menyukainya saat ini... bukan untuk selamanya...

Jajeoong tidur dengan menangis. Ia memeluk bantalnya erat. Mengingat moment ia berada di pelukan Yunho, saling menggenggam, dan memberikannya semangat sehingga ia merasa aman.

Akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur. Ia bermimpi Yunho memeluknya. Membisikkan namanya. Mereka bersama dan tidak bertengkar lagi.

...

Alarm Jaejoong berbunyi pukul setengah delapan pagi. Ia merasa sedikit pusing karena banyak menangis. Ia masih memeluk bantalnya, tetapi ada yang mengganjal. Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya.

Ia berputar dan menemukan Yunho dibelakangnya. Jaejoong mengedip-kedipkan matanya untuk meyakinkan ia sudah bangun dari mimpinya. Ia memejamkan matanya lama sambil mengambil nafas dalam. Ia berdoa dalam hati. _Jika ini mimpi Tuhan... jangan bangunkan aku karena ini terlalu romantiss ahh..._

Ia membuka matanya dan mengamati Yunho yang hanya memakai celana piama seperti biasa. Ternyata ia nyata.

_Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini? Bukankan ia bilang akan pulang dua minggu lagi? Ini baru empat hari_. Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Yunho sebelumnya. Lalu ia memutuskan mengirim pesan kepada Junsu memberitahu apabila ia tidak dapat masuk hari ini.

.

**To Su-ie :**

_Aku tidak kekantor hari ini, sedikit pusing. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti._

_._

Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia yang membuncah dengan Yunho disisinya saat ini. Pikiran buruknya tadi malam sama sekali tidak terbukti. Ia segera meraih bibir Yunho dan menciumnya. Yunho setengah terbangun tetapi tidak membuka matanya.

"Baby...emphh" Gumamnya lemah disela ciumannya. Jaejoong terkikik geli, Yunho masih mengantuk rupanya. Entah pukul berapa ia masuk ke apartemennya tadi. ia lalu menelusupkan diri bersandar pada dada Yunho dan ikut memejamkan matanya, kembali tidur.

Jaejoong kembali terbangun sejam kemudian. Ia mendapati Yunho menatapnya dengan mata masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Yunho.

Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Yunho dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Pagi Yunnie" Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini eum? Katamu kau pergi selama seminggu?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku menyelesaikan urusan bisnisku lebih cepat. Dan disamping itu..."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang merindukanku." Yunho tersenyum menggoda.

Blush

Pipi Jaejoong merona ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya lagi. "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu. "Apakah kau juga merindukanku?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

Yunho memajukan wajahnya. Ketika bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari Jaejoong ia berkata "Like hell!" kemudian mencium bibir merah Jaejoong. Memberikan lumatan yang dalam. Melepas rindu selama empat hari ini.

Setelah mereka puas berciuman. Yunho menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dengan bibir yang basah. "Kau akan terlambat untuk kekantor baby." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hari ini."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah? Mengapa?"

"Karena aku saaangaaatt... merindukanmu." Ucapnya antusias.

Yunho menyeringai. " Tunjukkan padaku."

Jaejoong langsung menindih Yunho. Yunho membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Jaejoong dengan cepat membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho dengan keras. Yunho terkekeh melihat keagresifan Jaejoong, iapun membalas ciuman Jaejoong dengan lebih bergairah.

Yunho melenguh merasakan Jaejoong kini mulai menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuhnya. Bibir Yunho kini menjelajah disepanjang leher Jaejoong dan tangannya kini bergelirya membuka kancing piama Jaejoong.

"Sshhhhh... Andwae!" Jaejoong mendongak dan mencekal tangan Yunho. Menguncinya di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Jaejoong menunduk menuju telinga Yunho dan memberikan bisikan.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu kali ini. Kau diam saja, arraseo?" Bisik Jaejoong seduktif.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka melewati pagi itu dengan gairah dan nafsu yang tinggi. Menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing sampai akhirnya meneriakkan nama masing-masing dengan penuh kepuasan.

...

Setelah selesai melepas rindu, mereka berbaring dengan keadaan masih telanjang. Kaki mereka saling melilit dan Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Baby... maafkan aku kala itu meninggikan suaraku." Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup ringan pundak Jaejoong.

"Eumm... aku juga minta maaf. Kita bertengkar untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tau, kau belum siap untuk bercerita kepada sahabatmu tentang kita. Dan aku meminta maaf sudah menekanmu. Tetapi kadang, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tak mau bercerita. Setidaknya kepada sahabatmu. Maksudku... mereka sahabatmu bukan? Mereka pasti memahamimu. Apa kau berfikir aku benar-benar namja brengsek sehingga kau tidak ingin mereka tau kita bersama? Apakah kau malu denganku atau..."

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Menatap Yunho dengan bersalah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Yunnie... Aku hanya khawatir mereka tidak akan memaafkanku karena menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar seperti ini. Kau bukan namja brengsek seperti yang aku pikir sebelumnya."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Kau berfikir aku seperti itu?"

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya berfikir kau namja angkuh yang hanya memberikan harapan palsu. Itu hal yang buruk kau tau?"

Yunho hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia berkata dengan hati-hati. "Aku juga tidak mencari kekasih. Aku tidak berhubungan dengan mereka lebih dari dua kali kencan. Aku tidak pernah memberi janji kepada mereka. Dan juga memberikan hatiku kepada mereka. Jadi salah jika mereka mengataiku pemberi harapan palsu."

"tidak pernahkan kau mencoba untuk lebih serius?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat seperti larut kedalam pikirannya. Ia lalu membelai lembut surai Jaejoong dan menatapnya. "Menurutku kau tidak perlu mencoba untuk jatuh cinta. Apabila cinta itu datang, kau akan merasa putus asa untuk menghentikannya terjadi. Bahkan jika... kau tau kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Tetapi rasa itu akan tetap menggerogoti jiwamu." Jelas Yunho.

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne"

"Apakah kau akan menikah karena cinta? Atau karena reputasi, kekuasaan atau kekayaan?"

Yunho memberikan ciuman pada dahi Jaejoong. "Reputasi, kekuasaan dan kekayaan bukanlah syarat utama suatu pernikahan. Aku akan menikah karena cinta. Karena aku mencintainya."

"Apakah orangtuamu menikah karena cinta?"

"Ne. Orangtuaku jatuh cinta satu sama lain seperti yang orang lain lakukan."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata tidak semua keluarga kaya menikah karena harta.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil menghalau rambut halus didahinya. "Kau sangat cantik." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Aku tidak suka orang-orang mengataiku cantik. Aku namja." Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Tetapi ia lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. "Tapi entah mengapa aku senang apabila pujian itu keluar dari bibirmu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberikaan ciuman pada bibir Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Yunho terkekeh. "Kau berfikir aku namja brengsek kala itu dan kau masih mau pulang denganku ketika kita di Mirotic"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Karena tequila yang kuminum membuat aku melihatmu seperti seorang dewa mungkin. Sisi lainku berbisik 'ayolah, tidurlah dengan si brengsek itu!' tidakkah ia terlihat seperti dewa?"

Yunho tertawa. "Katakan kepadaku kau tidak melihatku seperti itu."

"Tetapi benar. Tequila membuatku buram ." Jaejoong terkekeh sejenak. "Tetapi bisikan dan ciuman yang kau berikan padaku mempengaruhiku lebih jauh. Kau benar-benar menghilangkan pikiran warasku."

Yunho tertawa terbahak. "Jadi aku salah memilih malam itu. Aku pikir kau akan memandangku dengan lebih tinggi tanpa pengaruh minuman."

Jaejoong mencibir. "Hanya karena kau adalah namja paling diinginkan se Seoul bukan berarti aku berfikir kau adalah seorang dewa dengan sendirinya."

"Aku benar-benar salah memilih malam itu." Ucap Yunho dengan terkekeh.

"Arraseo, Jadi sekarang kau menyesalinya?" Bentak Jaejoong kesal lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Yunho dengan segera meraih pinggang Jaejoong. Merebahkan Jaejoong lalu menindihnya.

"Ckckck... kau benar-benar mempunyai tempramen yang buruk. Kau mudah sekali marah. Aku hanya bercanda baby Joongie-ah... Aku tidak pernah menyesali bertemu denganmu malam itu. Aku juga tidak memandangmu seperti yeoja dan namja lain."

Yunho tersenyum. "Karena aku melihat kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak sama seperti kau sebelumnya. Membuatku penasaran. Membuatku lebih menginginkanmu."

"Jadi aku seperti sebuah tantangan untukmu" Sembur Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekati telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik "Begitu kuatnya aku tertarik padamu sehingga aku menantang diriku sendiri untuk menaklukkanmu. Ternyata kau sekarang berada dibawahku seperti ini. Aku sangat bersyukur."

"Euunghh Yunnie..." Jaejoong melenguh karena Yunho lebih menekan tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Yunho menekan kejantanannya. Sangat keras, pertanda ia mengingikannya lagi. Jaejoong pasrah, sepertinya sesi melepas rindu part dua akan segera dimulai.

Heheheheh...

...

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Haduuuu... smpe mimisan aq nulisnya...  
**

**gimana chingu tanggapannya chapter ini?**

**adakah yang membingungkan? yah, yang membingungkan cuma kjelasan hub mreka. ckckkck...**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida semuaa yang udah baca... ditunggu apresiasinyaaaaa...**

**Chapter masih panjang ... anneoong..**

**Wkwkwkwkwk...**


	14. Chapter 13

.

.

**Chapter Title : Little Jealous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jum'at malam Jaejoong menyetujui ajakan sahabatnya untuk pergi ke Mirotic. Ia lalu menulis pesan untuk mengabari Yunho.

.

**Yunnie:**

_Okay baby, sampai bertemu disana_

_._

**To Yuunie:**

_Mworago?_

_._

**Yunnie:**

_Relax! Aku bersama teman-temannku. Tetapi sesekali melihatlah kearahku, okay?_

.

**To Yunnie:**

_;)_

_._

**Yunnie:**

_Ketika kau berada di sana. Ingatlah disana ada salah satu namja yang sangat hot dan tampan yang tak akan bisa melepaskan pandangannya kepadamu._

.

**To Yunnie :**

_Sangat hot dan tampan? Siapa ya? Ah... maksudmu kau sendiri?_

.

**Yunnie:**

_Pastinya. Satu-satunya dan tak tertandingi. ;)_

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Sepertinya aku butuh jarum untuk mengempiskan kepalamu._

.

**Yunnie:**

_Hahaha... kau sangat lucu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!_

...

Ketika Jaejoong bercermin ia tak berhenti tersenyum. Sangat puas dengan penampilannya malam ini. Kaos lengan panjang berkerah-V warna biru langit dippadu slim fit jeans biru tua membuat Jaejoong terlihat cerah. Ia juga menambahkan eye liner tipis, membuat matanya lebih tajam.

Changmin memberikan missed call yang berarti ia dan Junsu telah menunggunya di bawah.

Sesampainya di Mirotic, mereka langsug menemukan spot kosong berada di tengah bar.

"Kita akan bisa melihat apapun dari sini." Ucap Junsu antusias. Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya mengangguk.

Sekelompok namja memasuki bar dan langsung duduk didepan bar counter seperti tempat itu memang sudah tersedia untuk mereka.

"Para pangeran Seoul" Junsu terpukau seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Jung Yunho kembali kemari rupanya." Ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. "Apa maksdumu Minnie?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Akhir-akhir ini ia seperti hilang dari peredaran. Ia tidak berpesta lagi. Dan... percintaannya, hmmm maksudku kehidupan sexnya sepi dari berita."

"Yeah, aku mempunyai teman yang menulis blog tentang gosip. Dan ia tidak menemukan Yunho melakukan apapun. Bahkan katanya ia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi di bar. Sebelumnya bahkan Yunho akan berada di bar hampir setiap malam. Yunho seperti menghilang! Betapa beruntungnya kita dapat melihatnya lagi malam ini." Sambung Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak dapat berhenti untuk tersenyum. Karena ia sangat tau pasti dimana dan bagaimana Yunho menghabiskan malamnya akhir-akhir ini. Diapartemen Yunho, apartemennya, menonton film, minum di balkon, atau bermain poker.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho. Memakai kaca mata hitam seperti biasa. Ia bersandar di bar dengan gelas beer ditangannya. Ia melihat kearah ia duduk karena teman-temannya sibuk menonton pertunjukan laser. Jaejoong tau Yunho sedang melihatnya. Ia tersenyum dan memberikan kerlingan mata kepadanya. Dan Yunho memberikannya senyuman lembut.

Tak beberapa lama ponsel Jaejoong bergetar.

.

**Yunnie:**

_Berhenti menggodaku!_

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegahnya tersenyum lebar didepan sahabatnya. Mereka akan curiga, ia harus bersikap wajar membaca pesan dari Yunho. Jaejoong membalasnya.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Berhentilah menatapku!_

.

**Yunnie:**

_Mustahil! Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan pandanganku padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau sangat cantik dan bersinar malam ini._

.

Blush

Pipi Jaejoong merona. Padahal Yunho hanya memujinya lewat pesan. Tetapi tetap saja membuat Jaejoong merona. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum bahkan memekik senang tetapi ia lalu teringat sahabatnya.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Berhenti menggodaku. Aku tak ingin lepas kendali. Sahabatku akan bertanya macam-macam._

.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang membaca pesannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Yunho memandang Jaejoong sebentar, seringaian masih tercetak diwajahnya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian memandang kearah Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong melihat Yunho memberikan ciuman pada layar ponselnya lalu tersenyum nakal.

Ponsel jaejoong bergetar.

.

**Yunnie:**

_Jung Yunho memberikan Kim Jaejoong ciuman yang dalam dan basah di bibir!_

.

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk terkekeh dan wajahnya merona hebat. Ketika ia mendongak ia mendapati Junsu dan Changmin menatapnya.

Jaejoong berdeham. "Emm... bukan apa-apa. Karam hanya mengirimkan lelucon tentang kesehatan. Ingin mendengarnya?"

Jebal, katakan tidak! Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati.

Kedua sahabatnya malah memutar matanya malas. "Eww...tidak, terima kasih." Ucap mereka kompak.

Setelah meminum satu botol Breezer, Jaejoong ijin untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia membasuh mukanya agar lebih segar. Ia baru keluar dari toilet ketika seorang yeoja berjalan terseok-seok kearahnya sambil memegang mulutnya. Sepertinya ia mabuk berat dan ingin muntah. Jaejoong menatap horor ketika yeoja itu berhenti didepannya, menahan nafasnya dan mengeluarkan suara muntah.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menarik pinggangnya dan membawanya menjauh. Disaat bersamaan, yeoja itu sukses mengeluarkan muntahannya.

Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari tangan yang tadi menjauhkannya dari muntahan masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan namja dengan mata coklat sipit menatapnya. Rambutnya hitam bergel acak-acakan dan yang paling menonjol adalah dahinya yang lebar. Perasaan familiar tiba-tiba merasuki Jaejoong yang membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

Jaejoong lalu melangkah mundur melepaskan diri. Mata namja itu menyipit menatapnya. Ia juga merasa familiar dengan Jaejoong.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Namja Itu sopan.

Jaejoong mengamati namja itu lebih lanjut. Dia tinggi seperti Yunho. Proporsi tubuhnya ideal sebagai namja manly. Dia sangat good-looking. Seperti model sampul majalah. Dan dia sangat terlihat muda. Jaejoong harusnya ingat apabila ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak. Walaupun tak dipungkiri ia merasa sangat familiar dengannya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mianhe, kukira kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ia tersenyum. Ketika ia tersenyum pipinya membentuk bulatan apel. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Park Yoochun imnida."

Jaejoong menatap uluran tangan Yoochun sejenak. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membalasnya. "Kim Jaejoong imnida." Sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Yoochun.

Jaejoong mendengar suara batuk dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Yunho berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan jabat tangannya.

Yoochun melihat kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian. Ia melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sedang menahan emosinya dan Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa dua orang itu sedang bersama.

Jaejoong sadar ia belum berterima kasih kepada Yoochun karena telah menyelamatkannya dari muntahan. "Yoochun-ssi terimakasih banyak kau telah menyelamatkanku tadi."

Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Menyelamatkan dari apa?" Tiba-tiba Yunho menyahut.

"Aku menyelamatkan kekasihmu dari muntahan." Ucap Yoochun dengan tenang. "Sampai ketemu lagi Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Yoochun mengedip kearah Jaejoong dan pergi.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho yang terlihat tidak senang. "Tadi ada yeoja yang hampir memuntahiku." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk bekas muntahan yang sedang dibersihkan pegawai bar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku berikan waktu sepuluh detik untuk kembali kemejamu. Atau aku akan membawamu kesana sehingga kau harus menyiapkan penjelasan kepada sahabatmu." Ancam Yunho.

"Yunho..."

"Sepuluh...sembilan...delapan..." Yunho mulai menghitung, membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Yunn!"

"Tujuh...enam..."

Jaejoong mendesag, setengah berlari ia kembali kemejanya.

Begitu sampai, Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya dimeja sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

Setelah semenit mengatur nafas, Jaejoong menjawabnya. "Ada seorang yeoja yang hampir muntah dibajuku."

Changmin terkekeh. "Hahaha, dan ini baru jam sebelas malam teman-teman. Selamat datang di abad kedua puluh satu."

Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya memutar matanya.

Jaejoong memandang kearah bar. Yunho telah kembali ketempatnya. Tetapi ia hanya mendapatkan pemandangan punggung Yunho. Ia membelakanginya!

Entah mengapa rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apakah ia salah berjabat tangan dengan namja Park itu? Ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan menyelamatkannya dari muntahan. Jaejoong merasa tidak salah, Ia akan dicap sebagai namja yang tidak sopan apabila mengabaikannya.

Tetapi mengapa ia merasa seperti sedang berselingkuh? Mengapa ia merasa benar Yunho merasa kesal padanya saat ini?

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Yunho pesan.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Yunnie...gwenchana?_

.

Jaejoong tidak menerima balasan. Ia berkali-kali menatap kearah ponselnya dan Yunho yang tetap membelakanginya.

Jaejoong merengut, iapun mencoba mengirimkan pesan lagi.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Yunnie tampan... tersenyum, okay?_

_._

Jaejoong melihat Yunho menunduk kebawah. Barangkali membaca pesannya.

Tidak beberapa lama ponsel Jaejoong bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak membaca balasan dari Yunho.

.

**Yunnie:**

_Tidak dapat tersenyum. Ada namja yang bermain mata dengan my baby._

.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan dua kata yang Yunho tulis. My Baby.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Namja itu tidak sedang bermain mata! Disamping itu apa kau melihat your baby membalasnya?_

_._

**Yunnie:**

_Tidak. Tetapi aku tetap merasa tidak suka. My baby harus memperbaiki kesalahannya._

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Hmmm... dengan apa?_

_._

Jaejoong menunggu seperti selamanya balasan dari Yunho.

.

**Yunnie:**

_Ia harus setuju berkencan besok. Tidak ada protes dan penolakan._

_._

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Ia mengatakan 'arraseo' tetapi dengan catatan. Tidak ada publikasi._

.

**Yunnie:**

_Tak masalah. Aku akan mengaturnya. Ia hanya harus menurut._

.

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia tahu diirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada namja itu. Ia tak bisa menghalanginya lagi.

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Okay Mr. Jung. Kau telah mendapatkan your baby untuk berkencan._

_._

**Yunnie:**

_Sekarang aku sudah dapat tersenyum my baby._

_._

Jaejoong memandang kearah Yunho. Benar, ia sekarang melihat kearahnya. Bibir hatinya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman. Dan Jaejoong tau itu untuknya.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**.**_

**Anneoong chingu...aq lagi sneng nii (^_^) mngkin cassiopeia juga, tak ada berita K-Pop yang lbih menyenangkan dari berita ttg Yunjae yg kemungkinan akan bertemu! Arrrrggggggg!...ktny sih Yunho dikirim ke tempat dimana Jaejoong berada untuk Military Culture Festival tgl 5-6 oktbr. n Yunho udh brada dssana dr tgl 18 kmren untuk latihan... ktnyaaa mereka sekarang satu uniiitt...OH MY GOSH...**

**Semoga mereka ketemu baik-baik saja ya...Semoga mereka tidak saling menghindar...Yah siapa jga cassiopeia yang ga ingin mreka sepanggung lagii... Moga-moga bsok mrka nyanyi barengg...ngedance bareenng... ya.. klo ga cmn salaman lah, tos-tosan lah, saling senyum ato apalah yg pnting kliatan berdua aja... #doaseorangcassiopeia. Hohoho...**

.

**Btw untuk gmana chapter ini? Waaa si jidat lebar mucul (^_^), kira-kira sebagai apakah nanti abang uchun disini? hehe yg udah bca novelnya smpe hbis pasti tau...**

**Heheh Chpter ini pendek, udh jng protes soal itu. Tp aq ad satu novel lgi dr wattpad yg pngen kuremake. Klo nda ntar aq upload prolognya. Seperti biasa minta pendapat kalian para pembaca semua :) **

**Apresiasinya Chapter ini Yaa... Maap klo kbanyakan cin-cong...**

**met bobo...**

**wkwkwkkwk...**


	15. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Title : Kidnapped**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu Yunho. Ia ingat tadi malam pulang pukul dua pagi. Yunho menyusulnya 30 menit kemudian, memakai dalaman putih dan celana piama dari Calvin Klein.

Awalnya Yunho berlagak terlihat kecewa. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ia tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman selamat tidur.

"Ireona... tukang tidur." Ucap Yunho. "Kau mempunyai janji kencan denganku dalam dua jam lagi."

Jaejoong langsung memandang Yunho. Matanya melebar. "Dalam dua jam? Yunnie... ini sudah jam 10. Kau ingin berkencan di siang hari buta?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Ne, memang kenapa?

"Kau tau kita tidak bisa. Orang-orang akan mengenali kita! Bagaimana apabila mereka memfoto kita lalu memasukkannya di sosial media? Pasti Junsu akan segera mengetahuinya. Dan... Junsu telah memperingatkanku tentang... persahabatan yang berakhir."

Yunho mendesah. "Lalu apa rencananu Joongie-ah? Kau juga tidak akan memperkenalkanku dengan mereka kan?"

"Aku juga belum putus dengan Hyun Joong." Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal.

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong agar memandangnya. "Jae... sebelumnya tidak ada satupun yang malu karenaku."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuhan! aku tidak malu berada di sampingmu... keadaan kita berbeda. Jika aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, tentu aku akan bangga terlihat bersamamu."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yunho bertanya dengan serius.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Apa kau berencana untuk memutuskan Hyun Joong?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan tersenyum. "Ne."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak. Mencari sesuatu kebenaran dalam mata Jaejoong. Kemudian akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Maka itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini." Yunho memajukan kepalanya dan meraup bibir Jaejoong. Menciumnya penuh.

"Aku akan menghampirimu dalam satu setengah jam lagi." Perintah Yunho.

"Yun..." Jaejoong ingin protes tapi Yunho membungkamnya dengan bibirnya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, baby?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne, aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus. Sampai nanti." Yunho memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Jaejoong dan beranjak pergi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bersiap.

Selesai mandi Jaejoong memutuskan memakai kaos kasual lengan panjang dengan celana jeans. Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berdering.

"Ya Yunnie ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Penampilanmu tidak terlihat cukup hangat." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong berbalik melihat kearah jendela, dan menemukan Yunho memandangnya dari jendela apartemennya.

"Aku akan membawa mantel nanti."

"Masih belum cukup. Pakailah sweater sebelum mantel."

"Tetapi tidak turun salju diluar, dan ini siang hari." Protes Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai. "Tidakkah kau lupa tadi malam kau berjanji untuk tidak protes?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Arraseo, apa lagi yang harus kukenakan?"

"Pakailah sepatu boot."

"Okay." Kemudian Jaejoong menutup sambungannya.

Jaejoong memakai sweater biru langit. Ia juga melingkarkan syal di lehernya. Kemudian memakai mantel hitam panjang. Ia seperti orang yang tidak ingin terlihat oleh siapapun. Seperti idol yang menyamar. Mungkin itu tujuan Yunho menyuruhnya berpakaian seperti ini. _Menyamar._

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak sebenarnya. Mungkin Yunho lelah bersembunyi sepanjang waktu. Ia memutuskan untuk secepatnya berbicara dengan Hyun Joong. Tidak masalah apabila ia harus pergi ke Jepang.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya memutuskan untuk mengirimi Hyun Joong pesan.

.

**To Hyun Joong:**

_Kita butuh bicara bedua. Beritahu aku kalau kau mempunyai waktu luang. Aku akan menemuimu._

_._

Jaejoong harap Hyun Joong cukup pintar mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Ia bisa menerima keputusannya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jaejoong mengambil dompetnya dan membuka pintu. Yunho menatapnya sejenak.

"Penampilanku seperti manusia kutub, ania?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani, kau masih terlihat sexy seperti biasanya." Jawab Yunho menggoda.

Jaejoong mencibir. "Kau pasti sudah tergila-gila padaku. Penampilan seperti roti lapis ini kau bilang sexy huh?"

Yunho terbahak. "Hahaha... arraseo, kau seperti roti lapis yang lezat untuk dimakan." Yunho lalu memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Jaejoong.

Ferrari Yunho berkaca sangat gelap. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat kedalam walaupun di siang hari yang sangat cerah. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya kemana Yunho akan membawanya.

Jaejoong menyadari mereka sampai di bandara dan Yunho memasuki jalur khusus.

"Kemana kita akan pergi Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

Akhirnya, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka seperti berada di area parkir pribadi.

Yunho keluar mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, berjalan sambil menggandengnya. Jaejoong menyadari ada beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Mengikutinya sambil membawa tas kecil untuk bepergian.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan gugup.

"Yunnie... kau akan membawaku kemana, aku ketakutan sekarang." Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Baby, masalahmu adalah kau tak mau terlihat bersamaku. Kau selalu ketakutan jika seseorang mengetahui kita ketika kita bersama. Aku... disisi lain ingin merasa bebas berkeliling kota denganmu, berjalan santai dengan menggenggam tanganmu. Ke cafe, menonton bioskop, shoping, ke taman hiburan denganmu. Merasa bebas untuk memeluk dan menciummu. Semua itu tanpa khawatir sahabatmu akan menemukan kita."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa senang, bersalah dan menyesal disaat yang bersamaan. Ia meremas tangan Yunho.

Pintu didepannya terbuka. Jaejoong merasa terkejut melihat landasan terbang didepannya. Ia melihat sebuah pesawat pribadi terparkir seratus meter jauhnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan tulisan yang terdapat pada badan pesawat tersebut, "Jung Corp".

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Yunnie..."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana tidak ada yang akan mengenali kita. Masalahmu selesai bukan?"

Jaejoong meleleh seketika. Yunho merencanakan kencan mereka sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya? Yunho extremely romantic.

Pramugari menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Selamat siang, Tuan Jung." Dan kepadanya ia berkata. "Selamat bergabung dengan penerbangan kami Tuan Kim."

Jaejoong terkejut pramugari itu tau namanya. Tapi ia pikir Yunho telah menyiapkannya dengan rapi tadi malam sejak ia setuju berkencan.

Interior pesawat itu klasik dan mewah. Terdapat sofa berbahan kulit. Meja kursi makan dan bar. Semua sangat mewah dengan kombinasi warna putih dan emas. Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan Yunho mengikuti duduk disampingnya.

"Pesawatmu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Pesawat keluarga."

"Jadi... ketika kau pulang ke Busan menggunakan pesawat ini?"

"Ne, apa kau lapar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia belum sarapan dan ini sudah siang hari.

"Kita akan makan siang setelah pesawat take-off."

"Kemana kita akan pergi Yun?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong, tersenyum. "Ketempat dimana tidak akan dikenali."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Iyaa...dimana itu?" Tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Hokkaido."

Jaejoong menganga terkejut. Suara perintah untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman menyadarkannya.

"Yun, kau tak bilang padaku kalau akan bepergian jauh. Dan... Hokkaido kau bahkan membawaku keluar negeri." Ucap Jaejoong terkejut.

"Surprise baby." Balas Yunho tenang.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bilang akan pergi jauh. Jadi aku akan membawa baju ganti. Disamping itu berapa lama kita akan pergi?"

"Sampai senin."

Jaejoong panik. "Kau tau aku bekerja di hari senin Yun!"

"Libur dihari senin tidak masalah kan?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kukatakan pada Junsu?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau adalah penulis handal dan kreatif di Trend kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Maka kau bisa mengarang dengan indah!"

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia menyadarkan punggunya pada sofa sementara pesawat lepas landas. Akhirnya pesawat mengudara. Pilot menginformasikan sabuk pengaman bisa dilepas.

Yunho melepas sabuk pengaman Jaejoong dan membawa ke pangkuannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

Jaejoong mempout lucu kemudian memberikan pukulan ringan pada dada Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa dan memeluk Yunho. Membenamkan wajahnya pada perrpotongan leher Yunho.

"Siapa yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Romantis dan penuh kejutan. Neomu-neomu chowahae Yunnie." Bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho. "Tetapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Aku tau. Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk berkemas. Apabila aku mengatakannya, pasti kita masih di apartemenmu beradu argumen. Maka dari itu aku menculikmu saja."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ."Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Relax ok. Setelah mendarat, kita akan langsung pergi ke mall terdekat. Kau bisa belanja apapun yang kaubutuhkan."

"Dan mengenakan pakaian baru itu tanpa dicuci terlebih dahulu? Shireo!"

"Annia... kita akan check in di sebuah hotel. Kau bisa mengirim pakaian barumu itu untuk di laundry. Aku akan membayarnya express. Aku yakin dua atau tiga jam lagi bajumu akan siap dipakai." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah.

"Smile ok." Ucap Yunho sambil mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Pramugari mengatakan makan siang telah siap. Jaejoong dengan segera beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Antusias menyambut makan siangnya.

Setelah makan, Yunho mengajaknya ke bagian lain dari pesawat. Jaejoong terkejut dengan ruangan kecil tetapi didalamnya terdapat ranjang untuk dua orang. Meja kopi kecil dan dua kursi.

Yunho membuka pintu lagi disebelah kirinya. "Kamar mandinya disini, apabila kau ingin mencuci muka baby."

Kamar mandi itu kecil. Tetapi untuk ukuran kamar mandi pesawat lumayan besar. Terdapat shower, toilet dan wastafel. Jaejoong menemukan dua sikat gigi baru di wastafel. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menggosok gigi dan cuci muka.

Yunho tau bagaimana cara membuat seseorang jatuh pingsan karenanya. Kekasih resminya tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap romantis sekalipun tetapi kekasih tidak resminya membuatnya akan merindukan semua yang ia lakukan.

Yunho berbaring malas-malasan di ranjang ketika Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia lalu melepas sepatu boot dan mengantinya dengan sandal rumahan.

Yunho berdiri dan mencium Jaejoong sejenak sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong melihat sekeliling. Ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar itu kecil tetapi dengan furniture mahal dan ditata dengan cermat membuatnya menjadi cukup luas. Sangat nyaman serasa dirumah. Ia menyadari beberapa foto terpajang didinding.

Jaejoong melihat foto keluarga Yunho. Ia terkejut, ternyata eomma Yunho seorang namja. Pantas saja Yunho dari awal tidak keberatan berhubungan dengannya. Appa Yunho mempunyai rambut hitam legam seperti Yunho. Ia sangat gagah. Eommanya mempunyai rambut dark brown agak panjang. Ia mempunyai wajah kecil sehingga terkesan imut. Ia terlihat begitu muda di foto. Jaejoong tak menyangka apabila ia telah melahirkan Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan lengan yang melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya dan kecupan di tengkuknya.

"Jung Siwon, Jung Kibum dan Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan keluarganya.

"Yunnie... eommamu seorang namja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, eommaku sangat cantik. Seperti dirimu." Jawab Yunho memuji.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia tak mau lagi berdebat kecantikannya dengan Yunho. "Dan..kau sangat mirip dengan appamu."

Yunho meletakkan dagunya dibahu Jaejoong. "Ne, setiap orang juga berkata seperti itu."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Eommamu terlihat sangat muda. Tak bisa dipercaya ia telah melahirkanmu yang seperti beruang ini."

"Yak, kau mengejekku." Protes Yunho. "Aku tidak tau juga, tetapi memang ia tak pernah terlihat tua setiap tahunnya. Apa karena eomma bertubuh kecil. Ah, kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau tanyakan saja sendiri."

Deg

_Bertemu dengan orangtua Yunho? Benarkah?_

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh seketika.

"Mungkin juga karena mereka menikah di usia yang cukup muda. Appa waktu itu berumur 23 tahun dan eomma 20 tahun." Jelas Yunho.

"Jeongmalyo? Wow sangat jarang pasangan menikah di usia awal kerja seperti itu. Apalagi di Korea Selatan. Mereka pastilah sangat jatuh cinta satu sama lain saat menikah."

Yunho tiba-tiba terdiam. Kemudian Jaejoong mendengar helaan nafas berat dibelakangnya. Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong karena Yunho tiba-tiba diam dan memeluknya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Apakah kau lelah?" Tanya Yunho. "Kita telah terbang beberapa Jam. Kau mungkin ingin tidur siang."

"Ne aku ingin tidur siang." Jaejoong mengajak Yunho ke ranjang. "Aku ingin berbaring bersamamu."

Mereka berbaring di ranjang dengan diam. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan yang membuat Yunho tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia hanya menyebut betapa saling mencintai mereka karena menikah di usia muda. Apakah itu buruk?

Jaejoong mendongak dan menemukan Yunho melamun.

"Yunnie." Panggilnya. "Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, baby. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu tentang permintaan orang tuaku." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam.

"Apa itu? Semacam tugas kah?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Lebih dari itu, semacam...suatu kewajiban." Yunho mendesah.

Jaejoong menopang kepala dengan satu tangannya. Sehingga ia sejajar dengan Yunho. "Dan kau belum menyelesaikan kewajiban itu?"

Yunho menyingkirkan rambut halus yang hampir mengenai mata Jaejoong. "Aku malah melupakannya." Jawab Yunho.

"Maka kau harus kembali dan menyelesaikannya." Saran Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Aku tak mau kembali sekarang. Sudah terlambat"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki sesuatu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. "Ani. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti apa kewajiban itu sebenarnya. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi sepertinya Yunho tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ia juga tidak ingin terlalu menekan Yunho.

.

.

_**To Be Continued ...**_

.

.

**Anneong ^_^**

**Waaa kencanny Yunjae bikin iri :D**

**Siapa yg ga mau diculik n diajak kencan dengan pesawat pribadi :D :D :D**

**Hohoho gimana chapter ini? berikan pendapat chingu di kolom review ne...**

**Chapter depan masih kencan tu Yunjaeny. Diikutin terus yaa..**

**.**

**Makasi semuaaaaaa...**

**Have a great day ^_^**

**wkwkwkwkwkwk...**


	16. Chapter 15

.

.

**Chapter title : Freedom**

.

.

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun Yunho tidak ada disisinya. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Kau darimana Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masuk kamar dengan pelan.

"Ah, Kau sudah bangun. Dari cockpit, bercakap-cakap dengan pilot."

"Apa kau bisa menerbangkan pesawat?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho menyeringai. "Aku mempunyai lisensi. Tapi kupikir mereka tak akan membiarkan sembarang orang menerbangkan pesawat."

Jaejoong terkejut. "Wow, Jung Yunho seorang pilot. Apalagi yang aku tak tau tentangmu?"

Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong. Memberikan ciuman hangat dibibirnya. "Banyak. Kau mempunyai date denganku sepanjang weekend kan? Jadi kau bisa menilai apa yang baru pada diriku."

"Arraseo..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil balas mengecup bibir Yunho.

Tak lama pesawat mendarat. Yunho memberikan kejutan lain padanya. Waktu pintu pesawat terbuka sebual limousine terparkir didekat pesawat. Jaejoong memandang Yunho protes, tetapi yunho hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong memasuki limousine. Mereka langsung menuju mall terdekat.

Jaejoong menyalakan ponselnya. Seketika pesan ataupun miss call dari Junsu dan Changmin membanjirinya.

.

**Su-ie:**

_Kau dimana Joongie? Mengapa kau mematikan ponselmu?_

.

**Minnie:**

_Hyung kau dimana? Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe siang ini._

.

Jaejoong lalu membalas pesan mereka mengatakan bahwa ia pulang ke Chungnam untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya. Jaejoong mendesah, ia berbohong lagi. Ia berdoa semoga sahabatnya tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Mereka sampai di mall siang hari buta. Disepanjang jalan Yunho melingkarkan tangannya disepanjang pundak Jaejoong. Merapatkan tubuhnya, sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang tanpa khawatir.

Jaejoong membeli beberapa underware, kaos panjang, celana, sweater, mantel tipis dan sarung tangan. Ia rasa cukup untuk tiga hari kedepan. Ketika ia meletakkan belanjaannya di kasir, Yunho dengan cepat menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada penjaga kasir.

"Andwae Yun, ini belanjaanku. Biarkan aku membayarnya sendiri." Protes Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu kewajibanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pasanganku mengeluarkan uang selama kencan ."

"Tapi ini bukan kencan! Ini... shopping!"

Yunho memutar matanya. "Dari awal aku menyeretmu kemari adalah kencan, arraseo! Disamping itu, aku tak membiarkanmu membawa pakaian. Tentu aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Petugas kasir lalu menggesek kartu kredit Yunho, tanpa memperdulikan perdebatan didepannya. Jaejoong mendesah menyerah.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho. "Gomawoyo..." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama, baby." Balas Yunho lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong.

Mereka menjelajahi toko-toko kecil disepanjang jalan. Selalu bergandengan tangan. Kadang-kadang Yunho memeluknya dan menciumnya. Jaejoong merasa bebas. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekelilingnya, tak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan dan katakan. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ini hanya namja disampingnya. Yang tangannya melingkar disepanjang bahunya, dan bibirnya yang selalu menciumnya.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan seperti mempunyai seorang kekasih. Merasakan menjalin suatu hubungan yang sebenarnya.

Mereka check in disebuah hotel yang bisa terbilang cukup jauh dari kota. Jaejoong tidak hentinya mengejek Yunho tentang ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang tidak akan bersembunyi. Tetapi hotel ini sedikit jauh dari keramaian. "

Yunho tertawa. "Aku punya alasan sendiri, baby."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya.

"Sabar dulu tuan Kim, ini termasuk salah satu surprise yang kusiapkan untukmu."

"Kau selalu membuat surprise yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Apa lagi kali ini?" Desak Jaejoong sambil merengut.

Yunho hanya mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah check in yang dilakukan Jaejoong pertama kali adalah mengirim pakaian barunya untuk dilaundry express.

Malamnya, mereka melakukan candle light dinner di restoran hotel.

"Dimana pesawatmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju Busan." Jawab Yunho. "Salah satu sepupuku mungkin membutuhkannya, atau mungkin appa. Mereka sering terbang untuk meninjau cabang perusahaan di luar negeri."

"Kau juga sering melakukannya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mengambil nafas berat.

_Apa hubungan dengan keluarganya sedang tidak harmonis? Yunnie selalu terdiam kalau aku bertanya tentang keluarganya._ Batin Jaejoong.

"Jadi... apa lagi yang aku tidak tau tentangmu, Yun?" Jaejoong mengubah pembicaraan untuk mengembalikan mood Yunho lagi. "Kau mempunyai kakak atau adik ?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong serius. "Aku mempunyai saudara kembar."

Jaejoong sangat terkejut.

"Kembar identik?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong berimajinasi mungkin Seoul akan semakin ramai apabila mempunyai dua 'Jung Yunho'.

"Lalu... saudara kembarmu..."

Yunho mendesah. "Aku delapan menit lebih tua darinya. Aku hidup, dan ia tidak."

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho, menggenggamnya. "Mungkin memang itu jalan yang terbaik bagi saudaramu. Ia sudah tenang di alam sana." Ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.

Yunho tersenyum lemah.

"Aku yakin apabila saudaramu masih hidup, hubunganmu dengannya akan lebih baik dari hubunganku dengan Karam. Kita sama sekali tak akur. Ia membenciku. Aku tau itu walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya."

"Aku kadang bertanya-tanya apabila Younjo masih hidup, seperti apakah kehidupanku?. Aku selalu menginginkan adik."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Akupun begitu. Tetapi yang aku dapat adalah adik yang sangat berbeda jauh sifatnya denganku... aku merasa tidak ada yang sama antara aku dan Karam kecuali DNA."

"Apa kau mirip Appamu?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Karam adalah gambaran eommaku. Rambut kecoklatan dan mata coklat terang. Sedangkan Appa mempunyai coklat gelap dan rambut hitam legam. Ne, aku sangat mirip Appaku."

"Bagaimana dengan sepupu? Kadangkala sepupu juga bisa menggantikan posisi adik atau kakak."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya tau Karam sebagai saudaraku."

"Aku mempunyai banyak sepupu kau tau." Ucap Yunho terkekeh. "Kita sama-sama tinggal dalam satu atap. Orang tuaku mempunyai rumah yang sangat besar di Busan. Seperti rumah dengan sepuluh kamar. Sepupu-sepupuku mempunyai kamar mereka sendiri. Rumah orang tuaku menjadi sangat ramai dan bising. Ya, mereka tentu saja mempunyai rumah sendiri. Tetapi entah mengapa mereka suka tinggal di rumah pamannya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau sangat beruntung bila itu menyankut keluargamu. Aku sangat iri denganmu Yunnie."

Yunho terdiam lagi. Tetapi kemudian ia berkata. "Suatu hari eommamu pasti akan mengubah pikirannya tentangmu. Ia akan menyadari mempunyai putra yang baik, cantik dan pintar. Dan ia akan belajar menyayangimu sebesar ia menyayangi adikmu."

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Aku harap semua itu terjadi."

...

Mereka kembali ke kamar hotel sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Ketika Jaejoong telah siap untuk pergi tidur, ia terkejut dengan Yunho yang berada di balkon. Ia duduk dengan selimut tebal panjang dipangkuannya.

"Yunnie, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum manis. "Surprise yang kukatakan padamu akan dimulai, kemarilah."

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong dipangkuannya. Jaejoong merapatkan diri ketubuh Yunho untuk mencari kehangatan karena memang cuaca diluar sangat dingin. Yunho menarik selimut, dan menghampirkannya disekeliling tubuhnya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat lelah karena perjalanan tadi cukup jauh. Ia menyandar pada perpotongan leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma segar Yunho yang menenangkannya. Jaejoong menutup matanya sejenak.

Setelah beberapa lama ia mendengar Yunho berkata. "Buka matamu, baby."

Jaejoong melenguh malas untuk membuka matanya. Tetapi ketika ia membuka matanya, cahaya berkilauan warna-warni dan suara cukup keras menyambutnya. Langit kini bagaikan korden bewarna yang menutupi pegunungan dibelakangnya.

"OMO...Ya Tuhan!" Jaejoong tersentak. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

Pertunjukkan kembang api itu sangat spektakuler. Air mata mengalir turun ke pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak percaya ini nyata. Ia hanya berani bermimpi untuk melihat kembang api dengan suasana romantis seperti ini. Tetapi ini sangat nyata! Ia melihat langit berubah menjadi warna-warni cantik ditemani dengan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang dan selimut membungkus mereka.

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik sambil menyeka air matanya. "Hiks... bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya. Sangat indah... aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yunho dengan perasaan meluap-luap. Jaejoong tak membantah untuk jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada sosok Jung Yunho

...

Pagi hari, Jaejoong terbangun dengan memeluk Yunho. Ia ingat tadi malam tertidur di pangkuan Yunho setelah melihat pertunjukan kembang api. Sepertinya, Yunho menggendongnya ke ranjang.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Ia tidak tau berapa lama lagi hubungan ini akan berjalan. Tetapi yang pasti ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sehidup ini, sebebas ini sampai ia bertemu Yunho. Ia tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya merasa dipuja, diperhatikan. Yunho membuatnya merasakan semua hal berkesan untuk pertama kalinya.

Yunho membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Jaejoong. "Pagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Pagi Yunnie." Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Yunho.

Dalam semenit ciuman yang Jaejoong berikan sebagai ciuman selamat pagi berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dan kebutuhan. Yunho kini berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan menciumnya ganas. Jaejoong menyadari mereka belum bercinta selama dua hari.

"Hmmmphh... Yunh..." Desah Jaejoong. Yunho menciumnya tanpa ampun, sampai ia susah bernafas.

"Aku menginginkanmu, baby." Bisik Yunho serak.

Jaejoong menggeliat karena Yunho menjilati telinganya. "Ahh... lakukhan... aku milikmu Yunh..."

Yunho menyeringai. "Kau memang milikku." Ia langsung melesakkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong.

"Aarghhh Yunniee..." Teriak Jaejoong karena Yunho mengigit lehernya.

Pagi hari yang dingin menusuk tulang, tak dirasakan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar panas. Jaejoong senang gairah Yunho tidak pernah padam padanya.

...

Setelah sarapan, Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya.

"Apa kau bisa bermain ski?"

Jaejoong mengingat, ketika ia berada di high school dan masih sebagai anak nakal. Ia sesekali berbohong kepada orang tuanya. Menyelinap untuk pergi bermain ski bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak diperbolehkan bermain ski karena appanya sangat protektif kepadanya dan eommanya berfikir bermain ski tidak bermanfaat sama sekali.

"Aku bukan profesional, tapi tentu saja aku bisa menyeimbangkan diriku dengan baik." Jawab Jaejoong antusias. Pikirannya tentang bermain ski lagi membuatnya gembira.

Yunho benar mengajaknya untuk bermain ski di resort terdekat. Yunho membeli peralatan ski untuknya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus membeli, kita bisa meminjamnya kan?" Protes Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Siapa tahu kau ingin bermain ski lagi. Kau bisa menggunakannya. Disamping itu... apabila kau mengubah pikiranmu untuk memutuskan namja itu. Aku ingin sesuatu di apartemenmu yang mengingatkanmu tentang perlakuan manisku kepadamu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia ingin menangis. "Yunnie-ah..." Mulainya.

Yunho membungkam Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. "Aku tau. Aku tidak menenkanmu. Lakukan itu apabila kau benar-benar siap, baby."

Yunho menolongnya memakai sepatu boot, helm dan kacamata ski. Mereka menaikki lift menuju ketinggian. Jaejoong berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di papan ski. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, sudah terlalu lama dari terakhir kali ia bermain. Karena bimbingan Yunho, akhirnya ia dapat berdiri dengan sempurna. Mereka meluncur menuruni bukit. Jaejoong berteriak kegirangan, adrenalin terpompa sepanjang sistem tubuhnya.

Yunho meluncur tidak pernah jauh dari Jaejoong, menjaganya tetap aman. Dan apabila Jaejoong terjatuh ia bisa mencapainya dengan cepat.

Ketika mereka akan mendekati tempat pemberhentian, Jaejoong merasa lelah tetapi sangat bahagia. Kakinya bergetar, iapun terjatuh. Yunho dengan cepat meluncur menhampirinya.

Yunho berlutut, memandang Jaejoong dengan cemas. "Gwencanha?

Jaejoong melepas tiang ski dan mengambil segenggam penuh salju. Ia melemparkannya tepat mengenai muka Yunho.

"Yaaaakkkk..." Teriak Yunho. Salju memburamkan kaca mata skinya.

Jaejoong tertawa terkikik. Ia dengan cepat melepas peralatan skinya dan menjauh dari Yunho.

Yunho juga melepas papan skinya. Mengejar Jaejoong dengan segenggam salju ditangannya.

Sebelum Yunho bisa membalas. Jaejoong sudah melemparnya lagi, dan tepat mengenai kepala Yunho.

"You're dead!" Ancam Yunho. Ditanggapi kekehan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sibuk tertawa terlambat untuk menghindar. Yunho mendapatkan ujung topi Jaeket Jaejoong. Ia lalu meraih pinggang Jaejoong. Karena kemiringan bukit, dan salju yang dalam Jaejoong tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. Iapun terjatuh membawa Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka bergulingan diatas salju.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti. Jaejoong tertawa, ia berusaha berdiri dari atas tubuh Yunho. Tetapi Yunho menariknya dan membalik posisinya. Kini Jaejoong berada di bawah Yunho. Ia membuka kacamata ski Jaejoong, lalu membuka miliknya. Yunho menatap intens does eyes Jaejoong yang berbinar.

Blush

Rona merah kembali menghampiri pipinya.

"Yunnie..." Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Dengan pelan Yunho memberikan ciuman di dahi Jaejoong, turun menuju kedua matanya, hidungnya dan yang terakkhir bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Mereka berciuman semakin dalam, tetapi suara 'klik' kamera menginterupsinya.

Mereka segera melepaskan diri dan melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Jaejoong melihat namja tampan dengan perawakan seperti model dan mata yang sama dengan Yunho. Rambutnya lumayan panjang mengintip disela helmnya.

"Wuhuhuuuu... pemandangan yang tidak dapat dilihat setiap hari. Perfect!" Ucap namja itu sambil melihat hasil jepretannya. Namja itu seperti mengejek mereka... terutama Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanya Yunho dengan mendesis.

"Itu mengapa pesawat kembali ke Seoul kemarin? Ah, ternyata kita pergi ketempat yang sama. Maengapa kau tak memberitahu sebelumnya? Kita bisa berangkat bersama. Tapi... sepertinya kau tak ingin berbagi..." Namja itu lalu melihat kearah Jaejoong yang diam mematung. Ia mengamati Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Ah... aku pahamm sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Pergilah Yonghwa!" Ucap Yunho pada namja itu.

"Relax...brother, Apakah kau tidak akan mengenalkanku pada namja cantik itu?" Namja itu berlagak membuat ekspresi shock, menikmati ekspresi Yunho yang seperti terganggu.

Yunho mendesah. "Baiklah... Jaejoong, Yonghwa. Yonghwa, Jaejoong." Yunho hanya menunjuk dan menyebut nama. Perkenalan yang cukup singkat. "Sudahkan? Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir?"

Namja itu tidak berbalik untuk pergi. Tetapi ia malah melompat dihadapan Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir ia adalah sepupuku." Jelas Yunho yang melihat raut wajah khawatir Jaejoong.

"Sepupu?" Tanya Jaejoong kurang jelas.

Yunho dan namja itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum. Ia melepas sarung tangannya dan menyambut jabat tangan namja itu.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida." Ucap Namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Balas Jaejoong ramah.

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Aku bisa melihat, mengapa akhir-akhir ini seorang Jung Yunho jarang mengunjungi kediaman Jung lagi." Ia menatap intens Jaejoong. "Ternyata kau menemukan bidadarimu."

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong merona karena pujian Yonghwa.

Yunho memberikan death glare kepada sepupunya itu. "Jangan menggombali milikku."

Yonghwa menyeringai. "Posesif Jung always." Ia lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Apa sih yang kau lihat dari namja Jung itu?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho namja hebat." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong merapatkan dirinya. "Sekarang kau bisa tinggalkan kami dengan damai."

Yonghwa mundur satu langkah. "Aw..Aw... padahal aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Jaejoong kemampuan bermain ski ku."

"Tidak akan." Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

"Wae? Takut untuk berkompetisi tuan Jung?"

Mata Yunho menyipit, ia menyeringai. "Tidakkah kau ingat siapa yang mengajarimu berdiri sehingga kau tidak terus-terusan mengeluh mengenai pantatmu yang pegal, huh?"

Yonghwa merasa tak terganggu dengan ejekan Yunho. "Maka dari itu seosangnim, tidakkah kau ingin menunjukkan kemampuanmu kepada namja cantikmu itu?"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar Yunho dipangil seosangnim. "Itu akan sangat menarik." Ucapnya antusias. "Ayolah Yun..."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Benarkah? Kau ingin aku...?" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah..." Yunho menyerah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sisi lain Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai. "Sisi lain Jung Yunho adalah tidak pernah kalah." Ucapnya angkuh. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Yonghwa. "Asal kau tau, sangat buruk mengganggu kencan orang lain."

"Asal kau tau juga, sangat buruk menyingkirkan sepupumu disaat kau sedang berkencan." Ucap Yonghwa tak mau kalah.

"Satu kata lagi aku akan menendangmu dari rumahku!" Ancam Yunho.

Yonghwa hanya terkekeh.

"Sampai jumpa di atas eumm... hyung." Ia lalu beranjak pergi.

"Good Luck." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yonghwa.

"Namja di sampingmu itu yang membutuhkannya." Balas Yonghwa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong tertawa.

"Ia memanggilmu hyung? Tetapi tadi..."

"Aku memang lebih tua darinya. Tetapi ia selalu memanggilku seenaknya. Kadang ia memanggilku hyung, tapi kadang hanya nama atau hey, bro. Ah... dia namja yang bebas. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Kulihat kalian sangat akrab satu sama lain."

"Ne, dia salah satu adik sepupu teribut yang aku punya." Jawab Yunho sambil mendesah.

Jaejoong kemudian teringat Yonghwa tadi mengambil fotonya dengan Yunho ketika mereka berciuman.

"Omo.. Yunn... ia tadi mengambil foto kita." Panik Jaejoong.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Yang akan ia lakukan dengan foto itu hanyalah memerasku agar meminjamkannya salah satu mobilku. Untuk mengesankan para gadis."

Setengah Jam kemudian, Jaejoong menyaksikan Yunho dan sepupunya beradu teknik bermain ski. Ia sangat kagum dengan kemampuan Yunho berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya dengan cepat. Mereka menunjukkan kemampuan freestyle dalam bergerak. Yunho melakukan atraksi jungkir balik 360 derajat diudara.

Jaejoong dengan cepat merekam video Yunho. Sangat kagum dengan kemampuan Yunho. Ia bahkan bisa menjadi salah satu atlet apabila ia mau. Yonghwa juga sangat bagus. Tetapi ia kemudian teringat yang Yunho katakan. Ia adalah yang mengajarkan Yonghwa bagaimana cara bergerak. Tentu saja Yunho sebagai seorang guru adalah yang terbaik.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menghampiri mereka di tempat pemberhentian.

"Jadi...aku lebih hebat darinya kan?" Tanya Yonghwa pada Jaejoong.

"Kau luar biasa." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho menaikkan alisnya kepada Jaejoong. "Tetapi... Yunho sungguh sangat luar biasa." Sambungnya.

Yunho tertawa bangga sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Yonghwa mencibir. "Kau mengatakan seperti itu karena kau mengencaninya."

"Memang, ia yang mempunyai pesawat dan menculikku kemari. Jadi kau bisa melihat tanganku yang terikat olehnya." Jaejoong memperlihatkan tangannya yang seolah-olah terikat.

Yonghwa tertawa "Yeahh benar.. memang ia mempunyai pesawat yang membawa kita kemari. Mari kita berikan kemenangan itu padanya."

Yunho mendesah "Kalian berdua sangat tidak bisa dipercaya." Kemudian ia berkata lagi. "Karena aku menjadi pemenangnya, kalian harus mentraktirku kopi."

Jaejoong dan Yonghwa hanya terkekeh.

Yonghwa ternyata namja yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Ia berumur 22 tahun dan masih kuliah. Ia mempunyai saudara kembar. Jaejoong menebak, gen kembar pasti berasal dari keluarga Yunho.

Malamnya, ketika mereka kembali ke hotel. Jaejoong menunjukkan pada Yunho video rekaman yang ia ambil. Yunho tak menyangka Jaejoong merekamnya. Ia sangat senang.

"Kau sangat, sangat, sangat bagus dalam bermain ski Yun. Apa kau sering melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne. Ketika aku mempunyai waktu luang. Aku terbang kemari bersama sepupu-sepupuku untuk bermain ski. Kurang lebih sebulan sekali." Jawab Yunho.

"Tetapi gerakan jungkir balik yang kau lakukan terlalu berbahaya." Jaejoong memandangnya cemas.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Iya kalau kau tidak tau tekniknya. Aku melakukan sesuatu tidak sembarangan."

"Sombongnya..." Cibir Jaejoong.

Malam itu mereka kembali bercinta. Pelan dan penuh gairah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Jaejoong merasa menjadi milik Yunho, dan Yunho adalah miliknya.

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan Yunho yang tertidur. Ia memandang langit melalui jendela. Berfikir Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana perasaannya. Apakah ia merasakan sama seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan kepadanya? Ia sangat ingin tau.

Banyak resiko yang akan ia hadapi kedepannya. Hyun Joong, yang merupakan kebanggaan eommanya. Sahabatnya, mungkin akhirnya ia akan kehilangan mereka. Tetapi dari semua yang ditakutinya adalah kehilangan Yunho.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**.**_

**ANNNEEEEOOOOONNG...^_^...**

**Chinguuu-yaaaahhh... Aq bahagiaaaaaaaaaaaa bangetttt hari ini... Akhirnya pernantian selama 6 tahun terbayar sudah... Hiks...hiks :'(**

**Aq lagi overdoes sama Yunjae moment hari ini. Dari tadi jam 9 pagi aq viewing twitter trus ga bisa berhenti, mantengin CassieOT5, CassieOT2, JYJ fans, Yunho stand, Jaejoong stand, Yunjae Shipper, semuaaanyaaa... Buat cari info...**

**Dan akhirnyaaa... Terbayar sudah... Dua sahabat yang terpisah akhirnya bertemu huhuhuhu :'(**

**Mau tau apa aj? Nii aq kasi infony :**

**-** Tiba2 tadi pagi ada kabar klo Jaejoong akan tampil di main stage, tempat Yunho mc. Dan benerrrr... Mereka satu panggung:D, Yunho dengan senyumnya, perhatiin jaejoong yg nyanyi dari belakang. Bahkan sepanjang jaejoong nyanyi ia tepuk tangan. Jaejoong disini keliatan lebih ceria dari biasanya, senyumnya lebar bgt kyk dulu. Hehehe.

-sehabis nyanyi jaejoong kyk membuat gesture fighting, mungkin ntu unt yunho-yaah...hihihi...

-Seusai acara, Yunho, Ayahnya dan manajernya duduk2 di luar tenda. Jae dari tenda besar keluar n nyamperin Yunho n ngasi salam (bow) sama ayahnya Yunho. Trus mereka bercakap2. Tak lama, Kakak keenam jaejoong ma anaknya dateng, Yunho memberi salam ke kakak Jaejoong n main2 sama keponakanny Jaejoong itu...

-n mereka melakukan kontak fisik chingu, ktnya sih setelah itu jaejoong pamit mereka saling berpelukan(Tp yg ini buktiny blm ad), lalu menepuk punggung satu sama lain (ini ada buktinya)

-dan yg paling sweet menurut q waktu Yunho bawain Jaket biru Jaejoong yg tertinggal. Waktu mereka ktmuan Jaejoog terlihat pakai kaos putih aja, n ad jaket biru kesampir di kursi. Sepertiny punya Jaejoong:D. Trus Jaejoong pulang duluan. Nah waktu Yunho pulang, ia bawa tuh jaket... OMG... Sang leader sejati, always take care everything about his member :D

-N msh bnyk lagi Yunjae momentny, cari sndiri aj yaaaa ^_^

**...**

**Fuihhhh... Waktu itu aq ketawa2 sndiri, guling2...greget deh pokoknya...**

**Swweeett bingit sweeettt...**

**Apalagi smbil baca ff chapter ini, (Perfect date ever)**

**Gimana chingu? Double sweet? Or Overdose?#hehetiba2EXO :D**

**Krn aq janji klo ad Yunjae moment aq bakal update :), so aq update walaupun udah malammmm...**

**Aq jg mau jwb pertnyyan chingu nii...**

**-**Kenapa aq pilih Hokaiddo?

Karena novel asliny pergi ke Alaska. Trus aq bingung mau ubah dimana yaaaa... Di Korsel ada si Sky resort terkenal. Tetapi ceritanya butuh penerbangan yang lumayan lama.(chp kmren Jaejoong smpt tidur siang kan?) jd aq pilih Hokkaido coz itu d Jepang n butuh waktu lama. Dan juga aq pernah baca komik Conan yg settingny bermain Sky di Hokkaido. Jd y aq pilih dsana aj.

-Emmm mengenai ktmu Hyun Joong d Jepang? Jwbnny Gak! Yeehh mereka tuh lagi asyik bulan madu. Uppps... Kencan:* jd ga ad pengganggu2 yg namany Hyun Joong merusak suasana aj...Haha...

Tp kenapa reader pengen bngt yak Hyun Joong muncul?

-Yg terakhir knapa aq pilih Yonghwa sbg sepupu Yunho? Itu cuma karna aq pilih aj idol yg bermarga 'jung'. N Yonghwa dsini bukan apa2 kog, hany selian...

-unt yg tny apa kwajiban Yunho? Hmmmm...apa ya?:? kwajiban Yunho selanjutnya adl nyanyi ama Jaejoong. wkwkwk#ngarep...^_^... (kewajiban Yunho adl rahasia jalannya cerita. Klo aq bocorin ga asyik, tp lo penasaran baca d wattpad aj ;)

.

**Udah...udahh...ya ampunnn ocehan q banyak banget...**

**Reviewny 2 y chingu, ttg Yunjae moment hari ini ma jalannya cerita chpter ini...makasiiiiiiiiiiiii...^_^...**

**(eh, btw Yunho ma appanya putihan appanya loo, haha :D)**


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

**Chapter : Client**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kembali ke kantor pada hari selasa dengan senyum sumringah terukir diwajahnya. Kemarin adalah weekend termanis dan teromantis didalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi mengenai itu. Yunho, nama namja yang sekarang menjadi proritas utama di dalam pikirannya. Namja yang membuat semuanya terasa sempurna.

Menurutnya Yunho memang sempurna. Pantas menjadi namja yang diidam-idamkan, dicari, dan diimpikan. Namun bukan karena wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan kekayaannya. Ia merupakan namja impian karena ia sangat romantis dan manis...Ia sangat luar biasa diluar maupun didalam.

Sekarang, untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada sahabatnya...

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Ia berfikir memutuskan Hyun Joong terlebih dahulu lebih tepat. Selanjutnya ia akan mengatakan semuanya pada sahabatnya. Dan... eommanya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, ia siap mengambil resikonya.

Kim Heechul memanggil Jaejoong kekantornya.

"Jae, karena kau telah mengambil weekend yang panjang, aku percaya kau cukup istirahat dibanding aku." Mulai Heechul. "Jadi... kau harus menebus waktu tidurku yang berkurang." Heechul berhenti lagi, ia memainkan kukunya. "Kau lihat, kuku-kukuku menjadi lebih pucat karena kurang tidur." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan kukunya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Hyung..." Protesnya. Mana mungkin kuku memucat hanya karena kurang tidur satu hari. Pimpinannya ini memang unik plus berlebihan.

"Kau harus menghadiri meeting dengan perusahaan yang akan menaruh iklan di majalah kita." Perintah Heechul. "Ini akan menjadi deal yang penting karena perusahaan itu sangat besar."

"Tidakkah kita mempunyai departemen yang menanganinya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak ingin mereka mengacaukannya. Aku ingin mengirimkan seseorang terbaik yang kupunya. Itu kau Jae. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan kontraknya."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam.

"Baiklah hyung. Apakah mereka akan kemari? Jam berapa meeting dilakukan?"

"Sayangnya mereka hanya bisa pukul tujuh malam ini. Kau harus melakukan dinner meeting dengan perwakilan Cassiopeia Wellness di Sky Park Hotel."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya. "Cassiopeia Wellness? Wow perusahaan yang bagus hyung."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin proyek ini lepas. Berikan harga 20% lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan mereka akan kita tempatkan di space yang menarik." Perintah Heechul.

"Arraseo hyung, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Jaejoong berdiri dan mohon pamit dari kantor Heechul.

Jaejoong mendapat pesan tak lama setelah ia kembali ke mejanya.

.

**Yunnie :**

_Dinner malam ini, baby?_

_._

Jaejoong menatap pesannya dengan murung. Semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menghabiskan malam dengan Yunho. Tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa.

**Joongie:**

_Yunnie mian aku tidak bisa :(_

_Kim Heechul mengirimku untuk meeting dengan klien di Sky Park Hotel malam ini._

_Hukumanku karena membolos kemarin._

.

**Yunnie :**

_Maafkan aku baby._

_Karena aku, boss galak itu jadi semena-mena memerintahmu._

_Aku janji akan menebus waktumu ;)_

...

Jam tujuh malam Jaejoong telah sampai di restoran Sky Park Hotel yang merupakan salah satu hotel bintang lima di Seoul.

"Aku mempunyai janji dengan perwakilan Cassiopeia Wellness." Tanya Jaejoong pada resepsionis.

Ia lalu diantarkan menuju meja yang telah disiapkan. Jaejoong terkejut ternyata meja itu di set untuk dua orang.

"Mengapa hanya ada dua kursi?"

"Kami diperintahkan menyiapkan untuk dua orang Tuan." Jawab waiter. "Apakah anda menginkan sesuatu untuk minum?"

"Okay, bawakan aku wine."

"Akan segera datang, Tuan." Waiter tersebut lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka notenya sembai menunggu kliennya datang.

Setelah lima menit.

"Mianhe aku terlambat." Suara husky menyapa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak, dihadapannya berdiri dengan gagah seorang namja tampan bermata coklat sipit dan dahi yang lebar. Sepertinya Jaejoong pernah bertemu dengannya tapi ia lupa.

Jaejoong berdiri menyambut namja itu sekaligus mengamatinya. Mengingat-ingat dimana ia bertemu dengan namja ini. Ketika namja itu tersenyum kepadanya, ia jadi teringat ternyata namja dihadapannya ini adalah namja yang menyelamatkannya dari mutahan beberapa hari lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa dapat mengenali dengan cepat? namja dihadapannya ini berpenampilan berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya. Namja itu tampak seperti eksekutif muda dengan setelah jas armani abu-abu yang melekat pas dibadannya. Rambutnya ia sisir rapi. Sedangkan yang Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya, namja ini seperti anak muda yang bebas.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Kita bertemu lagi Kim Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong terdiam, ia sangat lupa nama namja dihadapannya ini. Ia merasa malu sekali.

"Kau pasti lupa namaku, benar kan?" Tebaknya sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi namja itu terlebih dahulu membuka suara. "Park Yoochun imnida."

Jaejoong menyambut jabatan tangan Yoochun. "Mianhe, aku lupa namanu Park Yoochun-sshi." Ia meminta maaf.

"Gwencanha." Ucap Yoochun. "Mari silahkan duduk." Pintanya pada Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan dari Cassiopeia Wellness, apakah itu kau?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ne, itu aku."

"Oh..." Ekspresi Jaejoong seakan terkejut.

"Kau pasti mengira perwakilan Cassiopeia Wellness seseorang yang berotot atau orang yang terlihat suka berolahraga kan?" Yoochun terkekeh.

Jaejoong tersenyum, namja dihadapannya ini pintar membaca seseorang. "Mian, itu karena bosku tidak menyebutkan nama orang yang akan meeting denganku dan juga kukira aku akan meeting dengan beberapa orang." Jelasnya.

"Emm, teamku sedang berada di China. Jadi aku terjun langsung menemuimu disini."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sepertinya namja ini pimpinan dari sebuah departemen pemasaran di perusahaannya. Karena ia tadi menyebut 'teamku'. Tetapi ia terlihat masih sangat muda.

Mereka kemudian mendiskusikan mengenai bisnis yang mereka lakukan. Cassiopea Wellness yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan dan kebugaran ternyata membuka program baru yaitu spa and massage. Jadi untuk mempromosikannya di kalangan wanita, mereka ingin Trend menjadi media iklannya. Jaejoong merasa Yoochun namja pintar dan efektif tak heran ia sudah menjadi pimpinan teamnya di usia muda seperti ini.

Ketika Jaejoong memberikannya standart harga yang tinggi, ia terkejut dengan Yoochun yang dengan cepat menyetujuinya. Tanpa negoisasi lagi.

"Deal, buatlah kontraknya dan kirimkan ke kantorku dan sekertarisku akan mengirimkannya kembali setelah aku tanda tangani." Ucapnya santai.

Hanya itu? mudah sekali negosiasi dengannya. Batin Jaejoong.

"Arraseo, aku juga akan mencantumkan rincian yang harus dibayar di kontraknya."

"Hmmm aku harus membayar via transfer atau dengan check?" Tanyanya. "Aku bisa membayar via apa saja yang kau minta."

Jaejoong tekejut lagi. Sekarang ia bukan lagi terlihat sebagai pimpinan departemen marketing, tetapi sebagai kepala keuangan.

"Kami biasa melakukan via transfer. No rekening tertulis dalam kontrak. Kau bisa mengirimkannya setelah kontrak kau setujui." Jelas Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengangguk lalu menglurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Deal"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menyambutnya. "Deal"

Seketika itu hidangan datang. Yoochun dengan ramah mempersilahkan Jaejoong menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku bisa bertanya sesuatu Yoochun-sshi?" Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Silahkan."

"Apa jabatanmu di Cassiopeia Wellness?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku? ummm bisa dibilang pengelola... ah penanggung jawab, tapi..." Jawab Yoochun ragu-ragu.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya Jaejoong-sshi?" Tanya Yoochun santai sambil mengiris steaknya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, 'Park Yoochun' ia tak mendapat ide siapa namja dihadapannya ini sebenarnya.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-sshi Cassiopeia Wellness adalah bagian dari Sky Park Hoteliers. Bosmu tidak mengatakannya?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia berfikir, Sky Park Hoteliers adalah perusahaan perhotelan berbintang lima yang menguasai lebih dari limapuluh persen hotel di Seoul dan salah satu yang terbesar di China. Berarti kliennya saat ini benar-benar penting seperti Heechul hyung katakan. Tapi namja ini... apa hubungannya dengan... Oh tunggu dulu...marganya...

Jaejoong menconcongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Apa kau putra dari Park Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong hampir berbisik. Park Kyuhyun adalah pendiri Sky Park Hoteliers.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

"OMONa!...minahne Mr. Park aku tidak tau sebelumnya." Kaget Jaejoong.

"Aniaa... tetap panggil aku Yoochun saja, Jaejoong-sshi." Pinta Yoochun dengan kalem.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Yoochun-sshi. Mianhe seharusnya aku mencari informasi dahulu sebelum..."

"Gwenchana" Potong Yoochun. "Aku sering sekali menerima reaksi seperti itu. Aku memang terlihat seperti masih anak sekolahan daripada seorang pemimpin yang membuat keputusan. Hahaha."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Maaf aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Waktu melihatmu pertama kali di bar aku mengira kau masih remaja. Aku menduga-duga berapa usiamu saat ini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"23 tahun. Sekarang aku menangani dua hotel baru di Seoul dan tentu saja Cassiopeia Wellness." Jelasnya.

Jaejoong terkesan. Umumnya di usia segitu orang-orang baru lulus dari universitas tetapi namja ini sudah menangani hotel yang mendunia.

"Cassiopeia Wellness sebenarnya milik eommaku." Cerita Yoochun.

"Eommamu?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ne, ia yang mempunyai ide dan konsepnya. Tapi... ia licik menyerahkannya tanpa pertimbangan kepadaku. Yah, karena eommaku sendiri orang yang sangat sibuk."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kupikir kau mempunyai keluarga yang super sibuk."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ne, eommaku tidak bisa menangani bidang bisnis. Tapi ia bekerja di bidang yang sangat dicintainya. Kau mungkin mengetahuinya."

Mata Jaejoong menyipit, menatap Yoochun dengan ingin tau.

"Ia mempunyai nama pena Kyu-Min."

Lagi, Jaejoong menjelajah pikirannya. Nama itu seperti familiar untuknya. Kemudian ia terlonjak dari kursinnya karena berhasil mengingat sesuatu. "Omo... Kyu-Min adalah seorang penulis?"

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Ne"

Wow, Jaejoong terkejut lagi. Ia telah membaca seluruh novel dari Kyu-Min dan ia merupakan salah satu penulis favoritnya. Tak bisa dipercaya, ia sekarang makan malam dengan putranya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aigooo...tak kusangka aku makan malam dengan putra penulis favoritku."

"Hahaha. Kau salah satu fansnya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku penasaran siapa nama eommamu sebenarnya. Nama penanya begitu unik kau tau?"

Yoochun malah tertawa terbahak. "Hahaha, aku pikir juga begitu. Tak habis pikir eomma menggunakan nama pena seaneh itu. Kau tau Kyu-Min singkatan dari nama appaku Kyuhyun dan eommaku Sungmin. Ya, nama eomma adalah Park Sungmin." Jelas Yoochun.

"Oh, begitu... wahh romantis sekali eommamu menggunakan nama suaminya sebagai bagian dari nama penanya. Aku benar-benar penggemar berat tulisan eommamu."

"Aku juga bangga padanya. Ia tidak hanya penulis handal tetapi juga eomma terbaik untukku." Yoochun memuji eommanya.

Mendengar ucapan Yoochun, hati Jaejoong seperti tercubit. Betapa inginnya ia mengatakan hal yang sama tentang eommanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah lebih tau tentangku secara pribadi sekarang. Sedari tadi kita berbicara tentangku. Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita tentang dirimu Jaejoong-sshi. Darimana asalmu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Chungnam." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau boleh aku tau. Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?"

"Kedua orangtuaku adalah seorang dokter. Appaku adalah ahli bedah saraf. Eommaku dokter kandungan. Adikku mahasiswa kedokteran." Jawab Jaejoong lugas.

Yoochun mengamati Jaejoong sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi, biar kutebak. Kau menjadi yang teraneh dikeluargamu bukan? dan kau pergi menjauh " Ucap Yoochun menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Yahhh bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tetapi aku suka menulis. Aku suka bekerja untuk Trend. Aku mencintai apa yang aku lakukan sekarang."

"Tidakkah mereka menekanmu untuk masuk kedunia kedokteran juga?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya bagian dari cerita hidupku." Gumamnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau menyukai apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada tekanan, huh?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan untuk mengelola bisnis keluarga. Aku merasa tak tertekan karena sepertinya aku juga menyukai bisnis dan orangtuaku tidak pernah menekanku untuk itu." Jawab Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan berbincang-bincang. Jaejoong terkejut ternyata Yoochun mudah diajak berbicara. Ia merasa tidak sama sekali berada dalam suatu pertemuan bisnis. Mereka lebih banyak mengobrol tentang keluarga. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mengatakan hubungannya dengan eommanya. Hal itu hanya menjadi lahan bagi sahabatnya, Junsu dan Changmin. Dan sekarang, Yunho. Ia hanya menceritakan hal-hal umum mengenai dirinya.

Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Yunho katakan tentang Yoochun sebelumnya. Yoochun sama sekali tidak 'bermain mata' padanya. Tidak ada tindakan yang menandakan Yoochun menggoda dirinya. Yoochun namja yang supel dan lucu.

Diakhir makan malam mereka, Jaejoong ingin membayar tagihannya. Tetapi jelas Yoochun tidak mengijinkan.

"Apa kau lupa Jaejoong-sshi, ini adalah hotelku." Ucap Yoochun terkekeh "Atau kau boleh menganggap ini bagian dari pembayaran dari bisnis yang kulakukan denganmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju keluar hotel.

"Apa kau mempunyai tumpangan?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong akan menjawab 'tidak', tetapi ia melihat sosok familiar keluar dari mobil Ferarri yang terlihat familiar juga. Sosok itu membuat jantungnya berdebar seketika. Iapun langsung tersenyum.

Yoochun menaikkan alis melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong. Namun ia langsung mengerti ketika Jaejoong menatap sosok namja yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ah, rupanya aku tak akan khawatir lagi kau pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yoochun. "Gomawo Yoochun-ssi atas makan malamnya. Aku akan segera mengirimkan proposal dan kontraknya ke kantormu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Yoochun menyambut jabatan tangan Jaejoong. "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong-ssi. Sampai jumpa lagi." balas Yoochun lalu berjalan menuju lift sebelum Yunho mencapai mereka.

"Hmmm, klienmu ternyata namja yang menolongmu dari muntahan tempo hari? Ah dunia benar-benar kecil ya." Ucap Yunho sarkatis.

Jaejoong berbalik memandang Yunho dan tertawa. "Haha, ne benar... ia akan memasang iklan di Trend."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "hmmm... iklan? Apa X-box 360?"

Jaejoong tertawa lagi. "Yah Yunnie, aku tau ia terlihat masih muda. Tapi ia memasang iklan tentang Spa."

"Tidakkah seharusnya ia masih sekolah?" Tanya Yunho.

"Katanya ia berusia 23 tahun. Dan ia telah mengurusi beberapa hotel keluarganya." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Jaejoong mengaitkannya dengan tangannya. Jaejoong langsung panik dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia ingin melepaskan tautan tangannya tapi Yunho menggenggamnya erat.

"Yuunnn.." Protes Jaejoong.

Tapi Yunho tak peduli tetap menggandengnya sampai mobil.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong mendekat. Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan menumbukkan bibirnya. Mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas seakan-akan memperingatkan Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, Jaejoong bernafas dengan terengah. "A..pa kau marah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani." Jawabnya. "Tapi rasanya seperti ingin membunuh diriku sendiri ketika aku tidak bisa memukul seseorang yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan pada bibir Yunho. "Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Jaejoong. "Park Yoochun sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku Yunnie. Dan akupun sama sekali tidak menaruh ketertarikan terhadap namja yang lebih muda dariku." Jaejoong menatap Yunho memberi keyakinan padanya.

Yunho menghela nafas dalam lalu mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Memberi jawaban kalau ia mempercayainya.

"Tunggu dulu baby, kau mengatakan siapa namanya tadi?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Yoochun, Park Yoochun. Ia merupakan anak pemilik Sky Park Hoteliers. Dan...kau tau! Eommanya adalah kyu-min! Penulis favoritku!" Jawab Jaejoong antusias.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong cukup lama. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menjalankan mobilnya. Wajahnya berubah datar dan Jaejoong melihat ia mencengkeram erat stir mobilnya.

"Yun, Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat dan datar. Ia tidak melihat kearah Jaejoong. Tatapannya lurus kedepan dengan wajah mengeras.

.

.

_**To be Countinued ...**_

_**.**_

Anneong...^_^...

Update nui setelah lelah memantau Yunjae lima hari kemaren, stlh mliht real moment Yunjae kini kembali ke fanfic, huft...

Yah walaupun nda ada duet n selca antara Yun and Jae, sy sbg Cassiopeia sdh puas tau kalo hubungan mereka **baik2 saja,** apalagi dengan diperkuat bukti interaksi antara orang tua (**JJ ke ortu Yun n Yun ke ortu JJ**). Saudara lainnya juga support mereka loh, sepupu Yunho like foto fanart Yunjae di insta, Kakak JJ like foto YH yg memberi salam ke keluarga JJ di insta, di twitter jg kakak JJ reetweet potingan ttg Yunho.

Hehehe segitu aj info ttg Yunjae moment in GFF, (ntar aq jg **kangen** T_T):

**AQ mau jwb pertnyaan chingu :**

\- bagi yg nanya link yunjae moment d GFF aq ngikutin twitternya **yunjaemusic**. Chingu dsana ngumpulin foto n fancam Yun and Jae dari hari ke 1-5. N udah diupload. Size file 461 MB. Mau tau link uploadny buka twitterny aj.

-Novel ATWR di wattpad smpe chp 38. Blm tamat, tetapi sudah pada tahap penyelesaian. Ga tau authornya tiba2 ga update :(, pdhl critany bagus2 gila... N itu bukan novel fanfic, novel straight biasa.

-Krna aq remake novel ini jd 'fantasy fiction' so MPREG include it. But Jaejoongie dsini ga dibuat hamil chingu...tp liat aj nanti yee...

-Emm reader uda pd bosen y, krn konflik n hyun joong yg ga muncul2? **Sabar** aj ya :)

...

Yak, kembali ke chapter ini, hehe :D

stlh kencan superomantis Yunjae kembali pulang, n stlh GFF berakhir, **Yunjae moment juga berakhir** huhuhu...T_T (Bahkan kabar terakhir mereka **kembali ke divisi masing2**... Heeeuuuuuuuuuu...TT_TT)

Emmm little bit story about** Yoochun** n** Kyumin** muncul dsini sbg ortuny Yoochun. Hahaha aneh ga chingu :D ?

Apa hub Yoochun ma Yunho? Ahahaha that's** mystery**..

**Sudah dulu yaaa...**

**#SeeUAgainYUNJAE**

**Hiks...hiks...**

(Lagunya Taeyeon SNSD gila **keren** abizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)


	18. Chapter 17

.

**Update nnii karena bsk libur, aku tau chingu butuh bacaan ^_^**

**Read this slowly ok ;)**

**Chapter Title : Broken**

**.**

**.**

Tidak sampai seminggu, Jaejoong mendapatkan kontrak dengan Cassiopeia Wellness. Yoochun menepati perkataannya dengan langsung menandatangai kontrak setelah ia mengirimnya.

Kim Heechul sangat senang dan bangga kepada Jaejoong. Ia terkejut Jaejoong dapat mencapai kesepakatan dengan cepat dan sesuai yang ia inginkan. Dengan harga cukup tinggi dan tanpa diskon. Wow...

Jaejoong juga menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yoochun kepada Junsu.

"Hmmm... bagaimana rupa dan penampilannya Joongie?" Tanya Junsu. "Aku membaca di blog kalau pewaris Sky Park Hoteliers adalah namja cassanova yang sangat digilai juga."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya pada Junsu. "Blog apa yang kau baca, Su-ie?"

Junsu nyengir, ia dengan malu-malu menjawab. "Blog yang berisi... tentang... para namja hot yang merupakan pewaris, dan mempunyai masa depan cerah."

"Ah, dan pastinya mereka yang mempunyai banyak uang di bank dan kartu kredit unlimited kan?" Sembur Jaejoong.

Junsu terkekeh. "Hehehe, tak apakan ingin tahu sedikit tentang mereka. Siapa tau salah satu dari mereka mau berteman dengan kita."

Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Apa... Jung Yunho juga ada dalam daftar?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Dia berada di urutan teratas." Jawab Junsu antusias. Lalu berbalik menuju komputernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Lihatlah Joongie." Junsu memutar monitornya. "Apakah ia orang yang kau temui?" Jaejoong melihat foto Park Yoochun berdiri gagah. Senyumnya membuat pipinya berbentuk seperti buah apel dan dahinya yang lebar menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ne itu dia." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Owwww... dia tampan dan hot joongie...kau lihat bibirnya sangat sexy. Kau beruntung sekali bertemu dengannya." Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Hmmm apa kau mempunyai nomor ponselnya?"

"Ne aku mempunyainya. Tapi karena kita adalah partner bisnis. Jadi jangan harap aku memberikannya padamu Su-ie. Hahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa evil.

Junsu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ish kau membosankan Joongie."

Kemudian Junsu terdiam melihat sesuatu di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian memutar posisi duduknya melihat ada apakah. Ternyata Yunho berjalan di koridor sampingnya. Yunho melihat kearahnya dengan senyun tipis dibibirnya.

Junsu menahan nafas. "Apa..a..apa ia tadi sedang tersenyum padaku?"

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Junsu merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu

"Besok-besok aku benar-benar akan mengajaknya bicara. Cukup dengan mengajaknya berbasa-basi. Aku akan sangat senang apabila ia membalasnya. Apa ia akan membalasku Joongie?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu lemah menanggapi Junsu. Ia sangat...sangat...sangat merasa bersalah pada Junsu.

Jaejoong memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya. Ia berfikir untuk menghubungi Hyun Joong. Ia tidak menjawabnya ketika terakhir kali Jaejoong menghubunginya. Jaejoong sangat butuh berbicara dengannya. Secepatnya ia ingin putus dengan Hyun Joong agar bisa memberi tahu sahabatnya mengenai Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi Hyun Joong tetapi yang didapatnya hanya voicemail. Menghela nafas, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Heechul untuk mendiskusikan layout artikel yang ia tulis. Tetapi saat masuk ruangan ia terkejut Yunho berada disana.

Jaejoong tidak menyapanya, ia bahkan berpura-pura tidak tau Yunho berada disana. Ia menjelaskan kepada Heechul kepentingannya. Ia merasa grogi Yunho dibelakangnya, dan jelas ia tau Yunho menatapnya di balik kacamata hitamnya itu.

Kakinya terasa bergetar ketika ia berbalik keluar dari ruangan Heechul. Ia lalu menghampiri Junsu dan lainnya yang sedang bergerombol di meja Junsu. Tak beberapa lama Yunho keluar dari kantor Heechul dan berjalan melewati mereka. Seketika hening, mereka diam. Ketika Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan melihat kearahnya.

Setelah Yunho menghilang dari pandangan, mereka mendesah.

"God! Ia tadi melihat kearah kita!" Ucap salah satu yeoja histeris.

"Ia sangat hot dan tampan. Ia tidak harus menjadi pewaris Jung Corp, aku tetap akan memilihnya apabila ia miskin sekalipun" Timpal yeoja lainnya.

Jaejoong kembali ke ruangnnya dengan senyum dibibirnya. Ia tau Yunho hanya melihat kepadanya. Walaupun banyak yeoja yang namja uke yang menatapnya dengan memuja, ia tau mata Yunho hanya melihatnya. Tidak yang lain. Menyadari hal itu, kadangkala ia seperti bermimpi menyadarinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaejoong mendapatkan pesan dari Yunho.

.

**Yunnie:**

_Baby, tak taukah kau betapa sexynya dirimu tadi heum? Kajja kita keluar malam ini. . Melanggar sedikit aturanmu baby... Ayolahh... aku janji kita tidak akan dikenali. Okay..._

.

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi. Yunho berkata ia akan sabar menunggu. Tapi Jaejoong tau lama-lama Yunho pasti jenuh. Selama ini Yunho mencoba memahaminya. Kini ia harus balas memahami Yunho. Iapun mengiyakan ajakan Yunho.

Sorenya Jaejoong siap untuk berkencan denga Yunho. Ia melihat refleksinya di cermin merasa puas. Yunho tidak pernah protes dengan penampilannya. Tetapi untuk Yunho, ia ingin berpenampilan terbaik dan terlihat sexy.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Jaejoong mengernyit. Masih lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang Yunho janjikan. Ia selalu tepat waktu. Salah satu yang Jaejoong sukai darinya. Karena ia tidak akan menekannya untuk lebih cepat, juga tidakpernah membuatnya menunggu.

Jaejoong membuka pintunya dan seketika ia shock melihat dua orang berdiri didepannya.

"OH, SHIT!"

Jaejoong mengumpat mendapati dua orang itu adalah Hyun Joong dan Karam.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, darling?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Jaejoong menjawab gugup "Ah... anii...ania.. aku hanya terkejut melihat kalian."

"Mengharapkan orang lain yang datang?" Karam menebak.

_Ne kau benar sekali Karam. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian yang datang!_

"Ania... aku benar-benar tak menyangka melihat kalian datang ke apartemenku." Ucap Jaejoong. "Masukklah. Aku sebenarnya akan pergi menemui bosku untuk mendiskusikan artikelku."

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong. Hyun Joong dan Karam melihat isi apartemen seakan menilainya.

"Apartemen yang bagus" Puji Karam membuat Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya, karena tak biasanya Karam memujinya.

Karam kehilangan banyak berat badan. Ia kini seramping dirinya. Penampilannyapun bisa dibilang modern. Rambutnya ia ubah warna blonde. Serasi dengan kulit putihnya. Yah, Jaejoong akui Karam semakin cantik dari terakhir kali ia bertemu. Tetapi tetap saja terlihat sombong dan menyebalkan.

"Pakaian apa yang kau pakai saat ini Jae!" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jaejoong dari kepala sampai kaki. Jaejoong memang terlihat sexy saat ini dengan kaos V-neck putih favoritnya dan juga jeans ketat.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja Hyun Joong." Jawab Jaejoong malas. "Kalian bisa duduk, aku akan mengambilkan minuman." Jaejoong menunjuk sofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam didepan kulkas, lalu mengambil dua botol pepsi.

"Berita buruk Karam-ah, aku tidak mempunyai minuman diet." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Darling, kau tak membutuhkan apapun untuk diet." Sahut Hyun Joong tiba-tiba.

_apakah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentangku?_ Batin Jaejoong.

"Tak apa, aku juga tak pernah membutuhkan diet." Jawab Karam tak ingin kalah. "Mianhe sebelumnya kita mengunjungimu tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Sehingga mengganggu..." Karam terdiam. "Pekerjaan yang hyung lakukan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat alis. _Hyung? Biasanya ia menghindari memanggilku dengan hyung. Apa ia sudah berubah? _

"Ah, gwenchana aku hanya akan berdiskusi dengan bosku tentang artikel butik yang baru dibuka didekat sini."

"Wow, pekerjaan yang menarik!" Ucap Karam terdengar antusias. Tetapi Jaejoong mengenal Karam dengan baik. Karam tidak akan pernah tulus padanya. Pada akhirnya ia tetap akan merendahkan Jaejoong untuk membuat dirinya hebat.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di Seoul?"

"Kita akan menghadiri seminar kesehatan selama seminggu. Kita memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu karena ingin memberimu kejutan." Jawab Hyun Joong.

_Daebak! Dan aku sangat-sangat terkejut!_ Batin Jaejoong.

"Yaa, dan kalian berhasil mengejutkanku. Hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa dengan sarkatis.

Jaejoong melihat jam dindingnya sekilas. Jam delapan tepat. Jam yang Yunho pakai sudah ia sinkronkan dengan miliknya. Betapa manisnya... Tapi saat ini Jaejoong cemas karena ia tau Yunho akan membunyikan belnya. Dan benar...

"OMO!" Jaejoong terlonjak.

Hyun Joong memandangnya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, chakkaman... itu pasti bosku, aku akan berbicara padanya untuk menunda pertemuan. Aku akan cepat kembali."

Jaejoong langsung melesat keluar tanpa memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berbicara. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Hyun Joong tidak mengikutinya.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintunya ia melihat Yunho akan menekan bel lagi. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Apartemenmu Yunn... cepat..." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju depan pintu apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menekan pasword apartemen Yunho dan menggeret Yunho masuk tanpa memberikan Yunho kesempatan berbicara.

"Waeyo? Ada apa baby?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. "Hyun...Joong dan Ka...ram ia ada di apartemenku." Jawab Jaejoong frustasi.

Yunho terdiam.

"Cobaan apa yang kau berikan, Tuhan!" Ucap Jaejoong putus asa.

"Hyun Joong... kekasih resmimu bukan?" Tanya Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Yuunnie..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan memelas.

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam. "Baiklah baby, temuilah mereka. Aku... akan keluar bersasama teman-temanku saja malam ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Aku tak ingin bersama mereka. Aku benar-benar tak ingin..."

"Tapi ada Karam, adikmu. Kau tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan Hyun Joong... tidakkah kau perlu berbicara dengannya?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apa kau tak apa-apa Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Apabila kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, hubungi aku."

Jaejoong langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan mencium bibirnya. "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu saat bersama mereka."

Yunho tertawa. "Aku tau..." Ucap Yunho sambil membelai poni Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat mempesona malam ini, baby."

Jaejoong melihat dirinya. "Eummm... tapi aku tidak berdandan untuk mereka." Ucap Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong merapatkan dirinya. "Lalu, untuk siapa kau berdandan? Karena kau terlihat sangat hot dan sexy." Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada Yunho. "Aku hanya melakukannya untuk Yunnie..." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aku tau baby... aku tau..." Yunho terkekeh. "Jja sekaarang temui mereka sebelum mereka mencarimu." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong mencium Yunho sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi. Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya.

Hyun Joong dan Karam masih duduk di sofa.

"Ehemmm...Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar?" Ajak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan dengan bosmu?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Ah, bosku memberiku ijin. Karena kalian sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian." Jelas Jaejoong.

_Sebenarnya aku ingin sih, meninggalkan kalian dan pergi dengan Yunnie.. huft_

"Tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, darling." Pinta Hyun Joong. "Kau tak bisa keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Jaejoong mendengus, ia ingin membalas Hyun Joong tetapi Karam dengan cepat menyahut.

"Hyun Joong hyung, ayolahhhh... kita tinggal di Korea selatan bukan Korea utara. Baju Jaejoong hyung juga tidak terlalu ketat. Ayoolah, aku kelaparaan."

Hyun Joong diam, tidak membalasnya. Seperti Karam adalah komandonya. Yes sir..yes sir..

Jaejoong mengajak mereka makan di restoran khusus masakan korea asli. Karena mungkin mereka rindu masakan korea selama berada di Jepang. Hyun Joong dan Karam sedari tadi berbicara mengenai seminar yang akan mereka ikuti. Jaejoong mengira mereka berada di satu club yang sama. Berarti mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama. Tapi kini Jaejoong bersikap masa bodoh, ia sama sekali tak cemburu.

Ketika pesanan mereka datang, Jaejoong menyadari waiter yang menyajikan minuman sedari tadi menatapnya sehingga membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sampai Jaejoong merasa apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Ehemmm...sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Tanya Hyun Joong ketus kepada waiter. Hyun Joong juga menyadari kelakuan waiter itu.

"Hyun Joon-ah sudahlah..." Jaejoong tidak ingin ada pertengkaran.

"Ah, mianhe tuan." Ucap waiter tersebut.

"Katakan padaku mengapa kau melihat kekasihku seperti itu?" Sergah Hyun Joong.

Ekspresi waiter tersebut menunjukkan penyesalan. "Jeongmal mianhe tuan. Aku hanya berfikir betapa beruntungnya anda mendapatkan kekasih namja yang sangat cantik."

Sebelum terlalu jauh, Jaejoong bertindak. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, bisakah kau membawakanku segelas es jeruk?" Pinta Jaejoong ramah.

Waiter itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, pesanan anda akan datang secepatnya." Ucap waiter itu dengan senyum lalu berlalu.

Jaejoong melihat Karam memainkan sedotan di minumanannya dengan malas. "Jadi, berapa lama kalian akan tinggal di Seoul?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Untungnya Hyun Joong tak membahas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Karena Karam langsung berbicara tentang kanker dan bla..bla..bla.. Membuat Jaejoong kehilangan selera makannya. Ia hanya memainkan makanannya dengan garpu sambil memikirkan saat yang tepat memutuskan Hyun Joong.

Mungkin ia bisa melakukannya malam ini atau besok... ya secepatnya lebih baik ia akan memutuskan Hyun Joong. Senyum terukir di bibir Jaejoong. Dan untuk memberi tahu sahabatnya, ia perlu membawa Yunho ke hadapan mereka berdua karena terakhir kali ia memberi tahu mereka malah menertawainya parah.

Tak lama Jaejoong merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia tersenyum penuh syukur karena itu dari Yunnienya.

.

**Yunnie :**

_Bagaimana keadaanmu, baby? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

.

**To Yunnie :**

_Sejauh ini aku masih bisa bertahan. God! aku sangaat merindukanmu ;(_

.

**Yunnie :**

_Aku lebih merindukanmu, baby. Aku di Mirotic bersama teman-temanku biasanya. Sekarang kami menunggu sepupuku kembaran Yonghwa._

.

**Joongie :**

_Malammu terdengar menyenangkan._

.

**Yuunie :**

_Ani! Malamku sama sekali tak sempurna tanpa dirimu, baby. Miss you..._

.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan pipi memerah membacanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, darling?" Tanya Hyun Joong tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Hyun Joong dengan gugup. "Ah, tadi Changmin mengirimiku pesan yang lucu." Kilah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Hyun Joong berharap ia tak bertanya lagi.

Ketika mereka keluar dari restoran, Hyun Joong berkata ia akan memanggilkan taxi untuk ia dan Karam dan ia sendiri akan pulang ke hotelnya. Jaejoong menatap mereka tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini, hyung." Ucap Karam tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

Karam mengangkat bahunya. "Appa menyarankanku untuk menghabiskan malam denganmu. Dan aku merasa, mengapa tidak? Kita kan saudara.."

Jaejoong menganga mendengar ucapan Karam.

"Benar sekali Jae. Orangtuamu pasti akan senang mendengar kalian menghabiskan malam bersama. Apalagi cukup lama kalian tidak bertemu. Karam tentu membutuhkan hyungnya untuk bertanya atau saling memberi saran. Iya kan?" Hyun Joong menatap Karam yang mengangguk. "Habiskanlah malam kalian bercakap-cakap layaknya kakak, adik." Saran Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong berfikir memang benar orangtuanya akan senang apabila ia dan Karam menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai kakak dan adik. Karena mereka memang tidak pernah melakukannya dan jarang bertemu. Apabila Karam ingin, ya sudah... ia akan menyetujuinya. Siapa tahu Karam sudah berubah dan menjadi adik yang manis malam ini.

"Arraseo." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Yey! Gomawo hyung." Karam langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu balas memeluknya. "Kau hyung terbaik!" Ucap Karam dengan manis. Jaejoong ingin menangis karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa dianggap hyung oleh adiknya. Mungkin karena mereka tidak sering bertemu membuat Karam menyadari ia kehilangan hyungnya.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Hyun Joong.

"Emmm... bisakah kita bicara?"

"Aku sangat lelah, darl. Aku akan menjemput Karam sangat pagi besok karena seminar dibuka pukul delapan tepat. Kau tau kan aku benci terlambat." Ucap Hyun Joong. "Aku akan menemuimu apabila seminar telah selesai. Aku mempunyai dua hari libur. Kita bisa berbicara selama empat puluh delapan jam kalau kau mau."

Kemudian Hyun Joong menyetop Taxi tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong berbicara.

Karam masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam Taxi. Jaejoong akan mengikuti Karam masuk kedalam, ketika ia merasakan pinggangnya ditarik. Hyun Joong membungkuk lalu mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Jaejoong.

Kesan pertama di pikirannya adalah : _pencium yang buruk!_

Kedua adalah : _aku merasa menghianati Yunnie!_

Jaejoong berfikir ada apa dengannya. Ia tidak merasa bersalah tidur dengan Yunho dibelakang Hyun Joong. Tetapi ia merasa buruk saat ini karena Hyun Joong menciumnya dibelakang Yunho. Hyun Joong yang merupakan kekasih resminya...dan .. Yunho... ya Yunho adalah namja yang dicintainya

Jaejoong tidak membalas ciuman Hyun Joong. Ia dengan halus mendorong Hyun Joong menjauh dan berusaha tidak muntah dihadapannya.

"Selama malam." Ucap Jaejoong kepada Hyun Joong sebelum masuk kedalam taxi.

Didalam taxi mereka hanya diam. Karam melihat keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dan Jaejoong juga tak tau apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Karam.

Tak lama mereka tiba di apartemen Jaejoong.

"Jadi, dimana kamarku?" Tanya Karam dengan angkuh.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. "Tidakkah kau ingin tidur dengan hyung? Kau bilang kita harus menghabiskan waktu sebagai kakak adik? Kita bisa bercakap-cakap semalaman dan... "

Karam langsung tertawa. "Haahaha.. ayolahh.. kita tidak harus berpura-pura dekat apalagi sebagai kakak adik yang akur apabila sendiri." Ucap Karam. "Kita hanya perlu mengatakan kepada eooma dan appa kita menghabiskan malam seperti yang mereka mau. Sekarang dimana kamarku?"

"Ah, pasti ini." Karam membuka sebuah pintu dan benar itu adalah kamar yang diperuntukkan untuk tamu. "Sayang sekali... aku juga harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok. Jadi.. selamat malam." Karam menutup pintu dengan suara cukup keras.

Jaejoong berdiri, terdiam kaku tangannya terkepal. Ia seperti ingin meledak. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam amarahnya. _"Dosaeng kurang ajar!"_ Geramnya.

Jaejoong mandi, ia berkumur-kumur dan mengelap bibirnya beberapa kali. Memastikan tak ada lagi bekas dari Hyun Joong. Pikiran dicium orang lain kecuali Yunho membuat dirinya mual.

Ketika Jaejoong keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil minum, ia menemukan Karam duduk santai di sofa sambil melihat televisi.

"Aku pikir kau tidur."

"Dan aku pikir aku tidak perlu menghabiskan malamku untuk berbicara denganmu." Ucap Karam dengan angkuh.

Jaejoong menggenggam gelasnya erat. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan gelas itu ke wajah Karam.

"Hati-hati bicaramu, kau sedang berada di apartemenku." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Harusnya Karam merasa malu, tetapi ia malah tersenyum sinis kearah Jaejoong. "Yah, karena aku membiarkanmu mencetak skor pada eomma. Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa eomma terkesan?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Karam benar-benar membuatnya marah. Ia membayangkan menjambak rambut Karam dan menamparnya. Bagaimana bisa ada adik seperti itu pada kakaknya?

Daripada terkena darah tinggi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Setelah menenangkan diri dengan mengatur nafas Jaejoong melihat ke arah jendela. Yunho belum pulang rupanya.

Ia lalu mengiriminya pesan.

.

**To Yunnie :**

_Karam menginap di apartemenku. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membunuhnya!_

.

**Yunnie :**

_Benarkah? Tunggulah, aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu... Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat babyku ini jadi sadis heum?_

.

**To Yuunie :**

_Ia seperti rubah betina. Sangat licik. Katanya aku bisa membeli apartemenku karena ia membiarkanku mencetak skor pada eomma._

.

**Yunnie:**

_Calm down baby. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang bersama sepupuku. Kau ingin ketempatku? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku._

.

**To Yunnie:**

_Akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bisa! Karam sedang melihat tv seperti ia akan mengadakan camping disana. Radar keingin tahuan Karam sangat tinggi. Akan lebih aman apabila aku dirumah.  
_

.

**Yunnie:**

_Arraseo, aku akan merindukanmu malam ini. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak tidur sendiri. Hmmm.. besok aku akan memberimu kejutan. Mimpi tentangku, mimpi yang indah baby._

.

Ketika Jaejoong bangun pagi harinya, Hyun Joong sudah berada di apartemennya. Ia dan Karam sedang menikmati kopi di ruang tamu.

"Kita harus segera berangkat" Ucap Hyun Joong tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. "Kami hanya menunggumu bangun. Sepertinya memang kalian menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk mengobrol huh?"

Karam melirik kearah Jaejoong. "Ne benar, hyung dan aku sampai lupa waktu padahal aku harus bangun pagi. Aku harap bisa lebih lama mengobrol dengan hyung." Ucap Karam dengan nada sedih di kalimat akhir.

_Pembohong!_ Jaejoong ingin berteriak kepada Karam. Mengapa ia berbohong? Anak ini benar-benar mempunyai kepribadian buruk.

"Kalian masih bisa melanjutkannya. Setelah seminar berakhir. Orangtuaku mengundang kalian untuk bergabung bersama liburan ke pulau Jeju. Orangtua kalian juga akan datang." Ucap Hyun Joong antusias.

"Omo.. itu aka sangat menyenangkan..!" Sahut karam sambil tersenyum berlebihan.

Jaejoong tau semua itu hanya akting. Ia hanya memutar matanya.

Hyun Joong mendekati Jaejoong. "Kita memang butuh berbicara, darl." Hyun Joong tersenyum cerah padanya. Kemudian ia menunduk ingin mencium Jaejoong. Dengan segera Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga bibir Hyun Joong hanya mengenai pipinya.

"Beritahu kapan dan dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong. "Sampai jumpa, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah mereka pergi, Jaejoong berharap Hyun Joong menyadari tanda-tanda yang ia berikan padanya. bahwa ia ingin putus. Ia berharap Hyun Joong tak mempersulitnya. Mereka bisa putus baik-baik. Dan menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Sebagai teman atau apalah. Jadi eommanya bisa sedikit memaafkannya.

Jaejoong mandi dengan cepat. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia sangat merindukan Yunho. Malam tadi adalah pertama kalinya mereka tidur terpisah setelah sekian minggu tidur bersama. Dan Yunho berkata ia juga merindukannya. Jaejoong sangat senang.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung menuju apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong memencet password apartemen Yunho dengan tidak sabar.

Klik pintu terbuka dan Jaejoong masuk begitu saja.

"Yunnnie..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan ceria

"Yunnie..." Sepertinya Yunho masih tidur dikamarnya

"Yunn..."

"Yun."

Cklek

"..."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia melihat seorang yeoja baru saja keluar dari kamar Yunho dan mengenakan jubah mandi Yunho. Yeoja itu sangat cantik seperti seorang model.

"Permisi... ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda siapa?" Tanya yeoja itu.

Jaejoong berdiri kaku. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia mengamati yeoja itu, sepertinya baru saja mandi karena rambutnya masih basah._ A..pa yang baru saja dilakukannya?_ Pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantam Jaejoong.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara..." Yunho keluar kamar hanya mengenakan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dan ia juga terlihat habis mandi.

_Ania! Mereka terlihat seperti habis... arghhhhhh..._

Hiks...

Akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam, mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Ah mian, sepertinya aku tidak sadar kalau kalian sedang sibuk." Ucap Jaejoong tajam. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya dan berbalik pergi.

"Baby...baby... tunggu...!"

"Baby..."

Teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Tetapi Jaejoong lebih cepat menutup pintu apartemennyaa tepat didepan muka Yunho. Ia lalu menguncinya secara manual, agar Yunho tidak bisa membukanya.

Jaejoong merosot dan menangis. Mengapa Yunho melakukan ini padanya... apa Yunho sudah kehilangan kesabaran karenanya? Dan... ia memilih yeoja itu... yaa, ia sangat cantik dan terlihat serasi dengan Yunho...

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

**That's all,**

**Anneong chingu ...^_^...**

Chapter yang kalian tunggu2, **Hyun Joong n Karam **muncul... **gregetan** ih ma Karam, ; wkwkwk...

Klo konflikny dteng damainy lama looh... wkwkwk...

Hayoo tebak siapa yeoja di kamar Yunho? tinggal pilih2 ni nama :

1.** Go Ahra**

2\. **Kwon Boa**

3\. **Bae Seulgi (Bukan Red Velvet)**

ato rumor yg skarang ni** 4\. UEE** (hueeeee...aq ga trima Yunho ma Uee, huh!)

Yayaya... comlicated emang ad reader yg tny sbnrny konfliknya antara siapa dan siapa siiii... Jae n mom, Jae n Joong, Jae n frend, Yun n chun, Yun n famly... dan ternyata konflik yang pertama adalah** Jae n Yun** sendiri... Hadeeehh...

.

**WARNING** bagi yg baca ff ini adalah yang** sabar** aja... hny itu, **nikmati** jalan ceritanya, kalo tidak tahan y **jangan ngikutin**...simple! oke - oke ^_^

.

**Apresiasinya chingu-yaa... gamsahamnida ^_^**

**.**

**(Kalian udah liat foto terakhir Jaejoong yang baru beredar hari ini? yang hanya pakai singlet? WOW lengannya bikin ga kuat ;, udah seperti Kim Jong Kook aja. sampai Fans ngasi julukan 'Hulk Jaejoong' Hihihi ^_^)**

**.**


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

**Wow Cici update super kilat nii...^_^...**

**Karena chingu pengen aq cpet update kan, niki monggo... dibaca pelan-pelan nee...biar ngeresep**

**.**

**Chapter Title : GOODBYE**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong! Apa yang kaulihat bukan seperti apa yang kaupikirka!. Tolong buka pintunya, biarkan aku menjelaskan semua kepadamu." Teriak Yunho dari depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong sambil terus menggedornya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan Yunho apa yang ia lihat sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jaejoong menghidupkan stereonya sangat keras.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup jendela dan korden yang terhubung dengan apartemen Yunho. Ia melemparkan dirinya di ranjang dan menangis. Ia merasa sakit... sangat sakit, seperti ada yang memukuli dadanya. Mengapa Yunho melakukan semua ini padanya. Malam tadi adalah pertama kalinya mereka tidak menghabiskan malam bersama, dan... Apa yang Yunho lakukan? Kembali seperti kebiasaannya, ya,_ one night stand.._

Apa yang Jaejoong dapat harapkan? Namja seperti Jung Yunho... sangat tidak bisa diharapkan untuk bisa berkomitmen. Seorang playboy... Jaejoong merasa salah mengira, playboy memang tidak akan pernah cukup dengan satu pasangan saja. Ia membiarkan harapannya kepada Yunho terlalu tinggi. Dan inilah akibatnya!

Jaejoong mencintainya... Sangat! dan itu terasa sakit sekarang. Yunho membawa seorang yeoja ke apartemennya seperti yang ia lakukan padanya waktu itu. Yeoja yang sangat cantik bak boneka barbie! Apabila Yunho memang memilih yeoja, bagaimana bisa ia menandinginya? Ia tau, Yunhopun pasti akan sangat sulit menolak yeoja sepertinya.

Yunho masih mencoba memanggil dan menghubungi Jaejoong. Ia menelepon ponsel Jaejoong berulang kali. Bahkan telepon apartemen Jaejoong. Tetapi sama sekali tak direspon Jaejoong. Berpuluh-puluh pesan Yunho kirim, Jaejoong tak akan membacanya, satupun. Ia tidak mau mendengar alasan Yunho, karena bukti kuat ia lihat didepan matanya. Semuanya jelas, ia tidak butuh omong kosong Yunho.

Orang asing tidak mungkin keluar dari kamar Yunho dan memakai jubah mandi Yunho dalam keadaan basah. Mereka pasti telah saling mengenal karena menghabiskan malam bersama.

Yunho benar-benar telah menghancurkan hatinya. Karena kelelahan menangis, Jaejoong tertidur. Ketika ia bangun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia mendapatkan lebih dari lima puluh pesan suara dan sms dari Yunho. Jaejoong menghapus semuanya tanpa mendengarkan dan membacanya,

Kemudian Jaejoong mengeppak beberapa pakaiannya, memasukkan kedalam tas cukup besar. Ia keluar dari apartemennya dengan tergesa, berharap tidak bertemu dengan Yunho di lift maupun di loby.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang ia menyetop taxi dan menuju ke apartemen Changmin.

Changmin membuka pintunya dengan kasar karena sepertinya tamunya satu ini tidak sabaran. Sedari tadi ia memencet bel dengan brutal. Tapi ketika melihat siapa tamunya Changmin terkejut.

"Omo! Hyung! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin kaget melihat Jaejoog didepannya dengan mata sembab.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah aku boleh menginap disini selama beberapa hari? Aku sangat tidak ingin sendiri di apartemen."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan bernafas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Hyun Joong dan Karam mendatangiku kemarin. Dan... Aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk memutuskan Hyun Joong." Jaejoong jelas-jelas berbohong.

Changmin tidak bertanya lagi, ia paham Jaejoong sedang dalam mood buruk. Ia mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Apabila ia terlihat seperti itu, Changmin pasti tidak akan melepaskannya. Junsupun akhirnya ikut menginap malam ini.

Ponsel Jaejoong tidak berhenti berdering. Yunho tidak lelah menghubunginya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak mau tau. Bayang-bayang yeoja cantik dengan jubah mandi Yunho masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengangkatnya hyung?" Tanya Changmin. "Pasti dari Hyun Joong."

Jaejoong mendesah lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Emmm... By the way, aku punya berita baru." Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba, mencoba mengalihkan Jaejoong dari masalahnya.

Jaejoonng menatap Junsu dengan pandangan memohon.

_Aniaa... Jangan berbicara tentangnya Su-ie!_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yunho mempunyai mobil baru." Ucap Junsu. "Aku melihat ia mengendarainya ke kantor pagi hari ini. Porche keluaran terbaru bewarna kuning." Jelas Junsu.

"Ah... Biasa saja hyung. Namja itukan kaya raya. Ia bisa mengganti mobilnya setiap hari kalau ia mau." Sanggah Changmin.

"Aku tau. Tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda. Atau mungkin itu bukan mobilnya ya?" Junsu terlihat berfikir.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Karena plat mobil itu bertuliskan 7-U-N-J-4-3, tersirat bisa dibaca dengan 'yunjae', itu seperti sebuah nama." Jelas Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung menatap Junsu "Apa?"

"Ah, itu mungkin diambil dari sebuah kata bermakna dari bahasa asing. Ia seorang yang menguasai berbagai bahasa kan?" Analis Changmin.

"Atau bisa juga..." Junsu menaikkan suaranya. "Bisa juga nama seseorang yang ia sukai."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi terdengar aneh hyung."

"Memang sih, bisa berarti nama panggilan ataupun..." Junsu berfikir. "Nama gabungan. Ah manis sekali... Apabila Yunho melakukan itu untuk pasangannya."

Jaejoong berbalik, membelakangi kedua sahabatnya. Sekali lagi air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia berharap sahabatnya tidak melihatnya menangis.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Barangkali nama yeoja yang ia lihat tadi. Tapi... Tidakkah Yunho bilang ia akan memberikannya kejutan. Apa itu berarti ia?... Jaejoong tak bisa berpikir positif saat ini.

...

Jaejoong mencoba konsentrasi bekerja hari berikutnya. Ia yakin penampilannya saat ini seperti neraka! Ia memakai kacamatanya lagi untuk menutupi matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis sepanjang malam.

Heechul bosnya, sepertinya tau Jaejoong sedang mempunyai masalah. Jaejoong berterima kasih pada bosnya itu karena ia tidak bertingkah kali ini. Ia mempunyai hati juga rupanya.

Jaejoong sedang menatap lurus layar komputer yang mati ketika ia menyadari Yunho berdiri disampingnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan gugup.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho yang biasanya terlihat tampan dan bersih, kini menjadi sangat berantakan. Ia seperti tak bercukur beberapa hari dan matanya bengkak seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jajoong datar dan pelan.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baby, jangan seperti ini. Jeball... Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Yunho memohon.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia mengambil nafas dalam. Ia dan Yunho harus sadar. Mereka memulai hubungan dengan cara yang salah. Hubungan empat bulan yang mereka jalani hanya berlandaskan nafsu, bukan kepercayaan. Apa yang terjadi memang baik untuknya. Tapi bukan berarti benar.

Jaejoong merasa sakit ketika tau Yunho membawa seorang yeoja ke apartemennya. Tetapi faktanya ia tidak bisa berteriak didepan Yunho atau menarik rambut yeoja itu dan mengklaim Yunho miliknya. Karena apakah Yunho miliknya?_ Tidak!_

"Mianhe aku tak menggubris semua panggilan ataupun pesanmu. Aku perlu menenangkan diri dan berfikir jernih. Semua yang kita jalani selama ini... Emm aku berterimakasih karena berjalan cukup lama dan aku sejenak merasakan kebahagiaan. Hubungan ini memang seharusnya hanya one night stand. Aku terlalu tinggi berharap padamu." Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. "Hubungan ini salah! Salah karena aku terus berbohong kepada sahabatku. Salah karena aku selingkuh dibelakang kekasihku. Aku bukanlah namja bebas yang suka melakukan semua itu. Aku tidak adil pada siapapun. Termasuk kau, aku tidak bisa mengikatmu. Kau namja bebas. Maka dari itu aku ingin bersikap adil padamu kali ini."

Jaejoong tidak tahu, semua kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Yunho. Mata musangnya menyipit menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Jaejoong menunduk gugup, Yunho tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Ia selalu hangat dan teduh. Tapi kini ia terlihat marah!

"Oh, jadi hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho dingin. "Kau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memutuskan Hyun Joong! Dan sekarang, denganku. Kau menyerah begitu saja? bahkan tanpa memberi kesempatan sedikitpun padaku untuk menjelaskan hah?"

_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin!_

Jaejoong ingin berteriak seperti itu.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, dengan frustasi ia meninju meja Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlonjak, ia menatap buku jari Yunho yang memerah. _Pasti sakit!_ Khawatirnya.

"Arra." Ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong nyalang. "Aku menidurinya. Aku tergoda oleh yeoja lain saat kau tidak bisa tidur denganku. Aku namja horny yang bisa meniduri siapa saja! Ah, untung sekali aku melihat yeoja cantik itu di bar. Sangat mudah menggodanya, jadi kuputuskan membawanya ke apartemen dan melakukan semua yang ada didalam pikiranmu."

Yunho mendengus. "Itukan semua yang ingin kau dengar, hah?!" Bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong berdiri dan langsung melayangkan tamparan pada pipi Yunho. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Setiap kalimat yang Yunho katakan seperti pisau yang menyayat hatinya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata memerah marah. Tapi Jaejoong juga dapat melihat air mata disana.

"Kupikir kau sudah mempercayaiku, Jaejoong. Kupikir kau memahamiku lebih baik." Ucap Yunho dengan nada putus asa, dingin dan frustasi. "Ah, kau masih saja mempercayai reputasiku lebih dari kau mempercayai diriku." Yunho mengambil nafas dalam untuk yang terakhir. "Arraseo kalau ini yang kau mau. Selamat tinggal."

Yunhopun pergi.

Tangis Jaejoong pecah seketika. Ia benar-benar menangis kali ini. Tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di meja, menahan isakan yang mungkin akan terdengar orang lain.

Mengapa ini terjadi? Disaat ia merencanakan untuk memutuskan Hyun Joong. Bagaimana bisa ia malah putus hubungan dengan Yunho?

.

.

**To Be Continued :'(**

.

**Yunho : Goodbye!**

**Argh! ! ! ! Noooooooooooooo! (TT_TT)**

**.**

**Anneong ^_^**

**update cepet kan... Tapi kog sedikit :(, ya emang ddhikit karrena aq updateny cepet! #EvilSmirk**

**Gimana chingu apa yang kalian dapatkan dari chapter ini? ngena ga feelny? :(**

**sedih ga? marah ga? nangis ga?**

**Yeoja itu siapa sih? ah tau ah.. wkwkwkwkk ^_^**

**Hehe disini plat nomor mobil korea selatan dibuat sprti ini yaa '**7-U-N-J-4-3'

**Ah, mobilnya buat siapa seeh? ah tau ah... wkwkwkwk ^_^**

**.**

.

**Hehehe aq pengen baca reaksi chingu reader semuaaaaaa...**

**Pantesnya kesel ma sama siapa ni? Yun or Jae?**

**Review neee... jebaall...**

**karena aq sneng baca reviewan kalian, lucu-lucu deeehhh ^_^**

**Gamsahamnida...**


	20. Chapter 19

.

.

**Chapter : Gomawo Chunnie-yah**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengambil tisu untuk mengelap air mata di pipi dan matanya. Kemudian ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sangat berterimakasih karena saat ini adalah jam makan siang. Tidak ada orang di kantor, tidak ada orang yang melihat Yunho masuk ke ruangannya dan bertengkar dengannya.

Jaejoong keluar dari gedung kantornya dengan blank, ia tak tau ingin pergi kemana. Ia jelas tak ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Bisa-bisa ia berlari kearah Yunho tanpa berfikir. Yunho pasti sangat marah dan kecewa padanya saat ini. Jaejoong juga sangat marah padanya oleh setiap kata yang Yunho katakan tadi. Apa Yunho mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Perkataan Yunho tadi malah membuat ia bingung.

Saat ini Jaejoong membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita. Tetapi siapa? Sahabatnya? Tidak mungkin!. Adiknya? Dia pasti akan menghinanya. Hyun Joong? Tentu tidak, karena masalah ini juga menyangkut dirinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jaejoong terlihat sedang duduk di bar sebuah hotel sambil minum soju. Mungkin soju akan membantu menenangkan pikiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa canggung minum sendiri seperti ini. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pundak untuk bersandar dan seseorang untuk bercerita.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu kembali di tempat seperti ini. Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap seseorang disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan melihat namja yang terlihat familiar duduk disebelahnya. Namja itu memberi tanda kepada bartender untuk memberinya minuman. Bartender yeoja tersenyum lebar pada namja itu sembari mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. Saat ini ia tak mood melihat hal seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Mr Kim?" Tanya Park Yoochun sambil meneguk beernya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Haha, kau tak bisa menipuku!" Ucap Yoochun dengan enteng. Ia ingin membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku tak mendiskusikan masalah pribadiku dengan seorang klien, Mr Park."

Yoochun nyengir. "Lihatlah... Apa kau melihatku memakai setelan jas?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan Yoochun kali ini. Yoochun memakai T-shirt lengan panjang bewarna hijau dan celana jeans. Rambutnyapun ia gel berantakan. Yoochun tidak terlihat seperti pimpinan saat Jaejoong temui beberapa hari lalu.

"Ne, kau terlihat seperti remaja pembangkang sekarang." Ejek Jaejoong disambut kekehan Yoochun. "Tapi, mengapa juga aku harus menceritakan masalahku kepadamu?"

"Karena aku disini adalah orang asing." Yoochun menyeringai. "Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir bercerita padaku. Tak ada kemungkinan aku menyebar gosip tentangmu. Aku bukan namja seperti itu. Dan... Aku juga tak akan menghakimimu."

Jaejoong sangat butuh berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan sekarang, Yoochun menawarinya sebagai teman berbicara. Akankah Yoochun merasa kasihan padanya setelah ia bercerita?

Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang, ia memanggil bartender untuk memberinya soju lagi.

"Arra, Aku pasti sudah sangat gila karena bercerita padamu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, kau lebih terlihat putus asa dimataku dibanding gila."

"Kau benar." Dan Jaejoong akhirnya bercerita kepada seseorang... Bagaimana ia pertama bertemu dengan Yunho, bagaimana ia berakhir di apartemennya, dan bagaimana ia menyimpan rahasia hubungannya dari semua orang selama empat bulan terakhir ini. Ia menceritakan alasan ia bersama Yunho padahal ia mempunyai kekasih. Menceritakan mengapa ia tidak bisa memberitahu sahabatnya. Jaejoong bercerita kepada Yoochun hampir semuanya... Kecuali detail seperti kehidupan sexnya dan nama orang yang terlibat didalam ceritanya. Tapi sepertinya Yoochun tau siapa orang yang Jaejoong maksud dalam ceritanya.

"Jadi, namja ini yang bersama denganmu di bar dan menjemputmu di hotel waktu itu? Apakah ia kekasih resmimu atau... simpananmu?"

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya lalu terkekeh atas sebutan yang Yoochun berikan untuk Yunho. Simpanan!

"Ania, dia kekasih tidak resmiku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Tetapi ia terdengar seperti satu-satunya yang kauinginkan untuk bersama."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku mencintainya." Air mata turun membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Ia menghapus dengan punggung tangannya, lalu memanggil bartender untuk memberinya minuman lagi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti." Ucap Yoochun.

"Mengerti tentang?"

"Malam itu di bar, setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mencarimu untuk memastikan apa aku perrnah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Aku sangat penasaran, di lorong toilet waktu itu kau dan namja itu seperti sepasang kekasih. Namja itu menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku kau tau. Tapi setelahnya aku melihat kalian duduk terpisah. Kau dengan teman-temanmu, ia dengan teman-temannya. Sekarang aku paham, ia adalah kekasih rahasiamu."

"Ya seperti itu."

"Mengapa kalian putus?"

Jaejoong menceritakan kepada Yoochun tentang yeoja yang ia lihat di apartemen Yunho.

"Yeoja itu sangat cantik!" Ucap Jaejoong putus asa. "Bagaimana bisa aku menerima alasannya setelah apa yang kulihat dengan jelas. Yeoja itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menggunakan jubah mandinya."

"Dia namja tampan, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku yakin banyak yang menggoda dan berharap padanya." Ucap Yoochun.

"Dia playboy!" Ucap Jaejoong emosi. "Reputasinya mengatakan seperti itu."

"Dan kau mempercayainya?" Tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan diam.

Yoochun mendesah. "Biar kutebak...apa namja itu kaya, pintar, pewaris suatu perusahaan atau anak seorang pengusaha, banyak namja dan yeoja mendekatinya dan ia bisa dengan bebas memilih, tidak pernah menjalani hubungan yang stabil. Tidak pernah berkomitmen kepada siapapun?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, seperti itu."

"Daebak! Wow! Maka selamat datang diduniaku." seru Yoochun antusias.

Jaejoong mengamati Yoochun, Yah, benar Yoochun versi lain dari Jung Yunho.

"Tapi, tidak semua dari kita tidak mempunyai hati, Jaejoong-ssi. Tidak semua hanya berfikir tentang nafsu saja." Terang Yoochun.

"Hanya karena dia tidak berkomitmen dengan seseorang bukan berarti ia hanya memikirkan tentang sex. Kadang-kadang memang ia tidak bisa. Atau ia memang menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya. Mungkin itu kau. Kau diberinya kesempatan untuk melihat kedalam dirinya lebih jauh. Dan... kau masih saja percaya tentang pendapat orang lain?"

Jaejoong meatap Yoochun. Air mata tak terkontrol lagi mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Yoochun benar!

"Hiks... A...a...apakah... aku harus menghubunginya sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong terisak.

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya. "Apa kau single? Apa kau sudah putus dengan pacar resmimu? Apakah kau sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatmu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir sambil menggeleng. "Ani. Ani. Ania..."'

"Maka jangan dulu." Ucap Yoochun pelan. "Jika kau ingin kembali kepada namja yang sudah kausakiti, maka kembalilah tanpa membawa beban untuknya. Maksudku kau sebagai namja bebas yang bisa memberikan apapun yang ia mau tanpa terhalang apapun lagi. Selesaikan dulu semua masalahmu. Setelah mendengar ceritamu aku mengerti dia hanya menginginkan satu hal darimu." Yoochun meneguk beernya. "Aku pikir kau tau apa itu."

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Tuhan! Aku ingin menghubungi namjachinguku dan memutuskannya sekarang juga!" Ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Kupikir dalam kasusmu, mengambil tindakan terlalu tergesa-gesa tidak akan berhasil." Ucap yoochun. "Kau bersamanya untuk alasan yang salah. Kau bersamanya hanya untuk menyenangkan eommamu. Lakukan disaat yang tepat dengan persiapan yang matang. Jika kau dan dia berakhir baik-baik saja atau dapat menjadi teman. Itu akan meringankanmu dalam menghadapi eommamu."

Jaejoong meneguk sojunya. Dunianya seperti berputar sekarang. Ia lalu menatap Yoochun.

"Kau sangat bijak dan dewasa untuk usia dua puluh tiga tahun." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Aku dilahirkan dan dibersakan oleh eomma yang sangat luar biasa. Mengdengar tentang eommamu...hmmm sepertinya ia eooma yang sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu?"

Dan seketika itu juga Jaejoong ingin menangis mendengar kebenaran dari kata-kata Yoochun. Ia merasa Yoochun merasa kasihan padanya sekarang.

"Ne, ia eomma yang buruk bagiku." Gumam Jaejoong. "Ia mencintai dosaengku, tapi tidak pernah mencintaiku. Adikkupun begitu, ia membenciku. Appaku tidak bisa diharapkan, ia terlalu menuruti eomma." Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa datar. "Hahaha... Dan kini... aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang bisa membuatku lebih berharga hiks..." Kemudian Jaejoong menangis.

Yoochun melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Jaejoong menangis di bahu Yoochun, tidak bisa berhenti. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih Yoochun ada disini saat ini. Memberinya saran dan nasihat secara bijak.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yoochun sambil menghapus air matanya. "Gomawoyo sudah mendengarkan aku dan memberiku nasehat chunie-yah." Ucapnya.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah... Hy...yaakkk..!" Yoochun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba rubuh. Ia pingsan karena mabuk. Yoochun mendesah ia lalu memapah Jaejoong keluar bar.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

**Anneong ...^O^...**

Wow Chapter kmaren Cici dapet review **2x lipat** n smua responnya pada marah-marah..,, haduuuuhhh,, -_-

APalagi Chp ini pendek bgt ya! hohoho.. karena emang chp kmaren n ini sbnerny satu chapter ttp aq pisah. Biar greget aja...#ngeek

Selalu ada chapter tersendiri untuk Chunnie... 'angel' Chunnie disini ...^0^...

Aq mau sedikit nanggepin reviewan chinguu niii :

-Ya emang karakter Jae dsini feminim. Hla gmana lagi aq remake bkn dr novel yaoi. Main roleny bener2 Co n Ce tulen. N dsini kuubah k Yaoi jadi ya gitu dah, JJ ngikutin. Anggep aja y JJ dsini sebagai namja Uke punya perasaan yg cencitip. Hihihi :)

-Unt karakter Co aka 'Yundut' (Aku suka panggilan ini :D) setuju kalau disebut tabu belaka, hahaha khayal bgt ya... hampir sempurna, karakter co impian lah. Karena itu didunia nyata kita hanya bisa bermimpi aja, ga bakalan ada wes tho...Tapi aku suka banget baca novel yg karakter Cony hanya khayalan sprt itu, tampan lah, billionaire lah, dominant lah, posesive lah, itu bacaan q... Hahaha :D

.

**At last... makasii... semuanya makasii yaaa ^_^**

**Review lagi yaaa... gimana2 pendapat chingu ttg Yoochun disini? ****Ato ttg JJ? **

**Sbnrny Chpter selanjutny udah selesai, tapi-tapi aq mau update klo ada berita ttg Yunho ah (Kangen soalny ^0^)**

**Hohohohoho #senyumsetan**


	21. Chapter 20

.

Yah Karena Yundut muncul masih lama, tgl 31 Oktober besok di Yangju Rock Music fest, (Yunho ngeRock Yeeeaahhh...) So, aku update sekarang. Ga tega mau update tgl 31. ^_^

**Read this slowly, okay...**

.

**Chapter Title : Penyesalan**

.

.

Jaejoong membuka mata keesokan harinya. Ia menyadari berada di ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Ia segera berdiri, tetapi rasa pusing hebat langsung menyerangnya. Ia terduduk kembali sambil memejamkan matanya

"Pusing, hyung?"

Jaejoong mendengar suara sangat familiar bertanya padanya. Ia mendongak membuka matanya dan melihat Changmin didepannya. "Kepalaku pusing sekali min-nie."

Changmin mendesah. "Ckckck... Sudah kuduga. Hyung, kau tau sendiri kan tolerasi tubuhmu terhadap soju. Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan itu!" Omel Changmin sambil memberikan Jaejoong aspirin dan segelas air.

Jaejoong meminum obatnya sambil berpikir apa yang terjadi. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian kantor kemarin. Ia melihat sekeliling dan ternyata ia berada di kamar tamu apartemen Changmin.

"Minnie... Mengapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia tidak mengingat pergi ke apartemen Changmin. Bahkan ia tidak menemui Changmin kemarin.

"Temanmu yang hot dan tampan meneleponku kemarin malam. Memberitahu kalau kau pingsan karena mabuk. Aku memintanya untuk membawamu kemari. Kau sangat beruntung dia namja yang bertanggung jawab. Dengan keadaanmu kemarin hyung, kau bisa saja berakhir diperkosa orang!" Omel Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong hanya memasang muka O mendengar perkataan Changmin. Lalu ia menepuk dahinya. "Omo! Jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus pergi kekantor!" Pekik Jaejoong panik.

"Lupakan hyung." Ucap Changmin. "Su-ie hyung sudah memberi tahu bosmu kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Su-ie hyung akan kemari nanti setelah ia mewawancarai seseorang."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau sudah merasa baikan aku tunggu di bawah, hyung. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat." Ucap Changmin lalu pergi.

Setelah merasa pusingnya hilang, Jaejoong mandi dengan cepat Ia turun menemui Changmin dengan memakai piama yang ia bawa hari sebelumnya.

"Minnie siapa yang meneleponmu tadi malam?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Park Yoochun." Jawab Changmin.

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Sekarang ia ingat, namja itu menemaninya minum. Bahkan ia menceritakan semua masalah dan isi hatinya kepada namja itu.

_Tuhan! Ini sangat memalukan!_

"Aku penasaran hyung bagaimana kau betemu dengannya? Salah satu most wanted bachelor. Hell! Bahkan tidak berasal dari Korea. Ia tinggal di China."

"Ia disini untuk mengurusi bisnis hotelnya. Dan ia adalah klien dari Trend."

"Wow, dan kau mabuk didepan klienmu sendiri hyung? Apa kau dan dia ada hubungan ..."

"Ania." Potong Jaejoong cepat. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Ia berkata mengajakmu pergi minum setelah menyelesaikan urusan bisnis. Ia tidak tau kalau kau mempunyai toleransi rendah dengan soju."

_Tunggu... Apa? Yoochun berkata kepada Changmin bahwa mereka bertemu karena urusan bisnis kemarin? Ia tidak mengatakan bertemu dengannya yang mabuk dan sendirian? Terima kasih Chuunie-ah..._

"Bagaimana bisa ia meneleponmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ia menelepon dari ponselmu. Mungkin ia mengecek siapa yang berada di panggilan cepat."

Setelah meminum tehnya, Jaejoong kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Setelah merasakan sakit di hatinya karena kehilangan Yunho dua hal yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah minum dan tidur. Ia merasa hanya dua hal itu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Jaejoong mengecek ponselnya, berharap yang tidak mungkin. Yunho menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan.

Tetapi ia hanya mempunyai satu pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal:

.

**From : xxx**

_Anneong, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa untuk tertawa sekali waktu, okay?_

_:)_

_Park Yoochun._

.

Jaejoong tersenyum karena perhatian Yoochun. Iapun membalasnya.

.

**To : xxx**

_Gomawoyo sudah mengantarkanku kemari. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Sekali lagi terima kasih :)_

.

Junsu tiba di apartemen Changmin siang harinya.

"Aku mempunyai hari yang luar biasa!" Seru Junsu girang. "Kau akan tidak percaya apa yang kulakukan hari ini!"

"Ceritakanlah hyung." Pinta Changmin.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang. Ia tau pasti apa yang junsu ceritakan tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Jung Yunho.

"Kim Heechul memberiku kolom lagi. Kolom itu berisi tentang orang-orang muda berpengaruh di Seoul. Jadi, untuk mengawali kolom ini aku harus menggunakan narasumber yang menarik pembaca. Narasumber yang populer dan selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang. Dan... Kalian tau aku mewawancarai siapaa...?"

_Jebal, jangan katakan itu Yunho!_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jung Yunho!" Pekik Junsu sambil terlonjak.

Jaejoong lemas seketika.

"Apa yang ia katakan hyung?" Tanya Changmin antusias.

"Hmmm... aku mewawancarai sambil merekam videonya. Aku melakukannya untuk kalian."

"Omo, Omo akhirnya kau bisa juga berbicara dengannya, hyung." Ucap Changmin. "Joongie hyung, ayo kita lihat videonya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania. Aku sedang tidak mood."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mood? Ini mengenai Jung Yunho yang selalu kita bicarakan. Ayolahh Joongie, jarang-jarang ia mau direkam seperti ini."

"Aku memang tidak tertarik Su-ie." Elak Jaejoong acuh.

Changmin menyeringai. "Aku tau mengapa kau seperti itu, hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil melirik Junsu.

Junsu langsung mengerti arti lirikan Changmin. "Ah... Yayaya aku mengerti. Aku juga tak bisa memaksamu Joongie." Junsu membalas seringaian Changmiin.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Mungkin sekarang kau lebih tertarik dengan daun muda Joongie." Goda Junsu. "Bachelor muda juga tak masalah."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. "Mwo? Apa yang kalian pikirkan! Aku tidak mungkin..."

"Ayolaahh, Namja itu juga hot dan tampan Joongie! Park Yoochun, dia seorang pewaris. Kau terlihat dekat dengannya."

"Kalian terlihat serasi." Timpal Changmin.

"Mungkin Tuhan memberikan petunjuk bagimu Joongie. Putus dengan Hyun Joong dan datanglah Park Yoochun."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian sulit dipercaya." Keluh Jaejoong. "Park Yoochun masih sangat muda."

"Dia hanya selisih dua tahun darimu, hyung! Dua tahun tak akan berarti apa-apa sekarang."

"Menurutku sih, Park Yoochun itu tertarik denganmu. Normalnya, klien tak akan meminta untuk menemaninya minum di bar. Itu hanya...cara lain untuk mengajakmu berkencan! Bahkan ia tak peduli kau masih memakai pakaian kantor." Pendapat Junsu.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya berkali-kali. "Kalian hanya membuatku sakit kepala!"

Junsu dan Changmin tertawa. "Tidak Joongie, Park Yoochun tidak membuatmu sakit kepala! Kau tau dia menarik, hot dan tampan. Aku pikir kau tertarik dengannya tetapi dirimu menolak menyadarinya."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Yak! Kalian berhenti membicarakanku dengannya! Park Yoochun hanya seorang klien! Ia terlalu muda bagiku! Mengerti!" Ucap Jaejoong tegas.

Junsu mengangkat pundaknya malas. "Sebelum melihat video ini, aku ingin menceritakan gosip yang sekarang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Kau tau yeoja Go Ahra? Sang natural beauty kebanggaan Korea. Dalam sebuah wawancara, ia ditanyai siapa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping di acara pembukaan butik miliknya? Dan kalian tau ia menjawab siapa? Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong lemas, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu membuat hatinya tambah sakit. Sekarang, ia malah ingin tetap pada topik mengenai Park Yoochun.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba menyebut Jung Yunho? Apa mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Molla, mungkin waktu itu Jung Yunho hangout di salah satu club elite dan bertemu dengan Go Ahra. Kalian tau kan ia yeoja yang tidak bisa melewatkan mangsa besar didepannya. Dan mungkin Jung Yunho adalah mangsa yang lezat untuknya." Jawab Junsu.

Apa yang dikatakan Junsu membuat Jaejoong merasa tambah buruk. Salah satu yeoja yang terlihat seperti barbie hidup. Apalagi ia seorang supermodel. 100% tipe Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau menanyainya tentang gosip itu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Junsu.

"Pastinya" Jawab Junsu. "Sekarang ayo kita lihat videonya."

Junsu menyambungkan Video Recordernya pada Laptop agar dapat dilihat lebih jelas. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat tetapi Junsu dan Changmin terus memaksanya. Akhirnya ia menyerah, apabila ia bersihkukuh menolak, sahabatnya akan curiga ada sesuatu dengannya dan Yunho. Ia belum siap untuk memberi pengakuan. Sebelum ia putus dengan Hyun Joong. Dan akan ia lakukan pada akhir pekan minggu ini.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang saat wajah tampan Jung Yunho muncul di layar. Rasa rindu menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau tak keberatan aku merekammu? Aku buruk dalam menulis cepat." Ucap Junsu.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yunho-ssi?" Mulai Junsu.

"Biasa saja." Ucap Yunho malas-malasan. "Kau tak keberatan aku memakai kacamataku?"

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kau lebih terlihat bersinar memakai kacamatamu." Goda Junsu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah? Maaf karena aku jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini jadi mataku sedikit membengkak."

Junsu mengangguk. Lalu ia memulai wawancaranya. Junsu mengawali dengan menanyakan hal dasar tentang Yunho seperti umurnya, pendidikannya, asalnya dan pekerjaannya. Semua hal yang sudah Jaejoong ketahui. Kemudian Junsu bertanya mengenai hobinya dan apa yang ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang

"Aku hanya pergi dengan teman-temanku ke beberapa bar." Jawab Yunho. "Kami hanya ngobrol, obrolan sesama namja lah, lalu minum. Dan sesekali aku pergi bermain ski bersama sepupuku."

"Dimana biasanya kau berkencan dengan pasanganmu?"

"Hmmm... Aku suka kencan dengan pasanganku dirumah. Saling berpelukan sambil bercerita mengenai apa saja. Hanya itu. Tetapi poinnya adalah apabila kau menyukai dan nyaman dengan seseorang tidak masalah dimana kau berada. Kau tidak harus pergi ke Paris atau Roma untuk kencan. Dirumahpun akan terasa spesial apabila bersamanya."

Ucapan Yunho terdengar sangat tulus. Seketika Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis

"Kalau boleh tau, apa kencan terbaik yang pernah kaulakukan?" Tanya Junsu

Yunho tersenyum ke kamera. "Melihat kembang api dengannya di langit malam Hokaiddo."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan meremas sofa menahan tangis. Ia mengingat kenangannya dan Yunho di Hokaiddo.

"Kau sudah mendengar gosip kalau Go Ahra tertarik dengamu? Apa pendapatmu tentang itu?" Tanya Junsu dengan berani.

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maaf, tetapi siapa Go Ahra?"

Junsu membelalak. "Kau tidak tau dia? Supermodel Korea. Dan ia tertarik kepadamu. Gosip bahkan mengatakan kau dan dia sedang berkencan."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Hmmm... Gosip hanyalah gosip. Terserah gosip apa yang beredar di luar sana. Tetapi faktanya aku sedang tidak mencari seseorang sekarang."

"Hahahah... Kasian sekali yeoja Go Ahra itu" Timpal Changmin dengan tertawa.

Jaejoong juga diam-diam mendesah lega.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junsu, "Apakah itu berarti kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sekarang? Apakah ia seseorang yang namanya kau jadikan plat nomor mobil barumu?"

Yunho mendesah. Ia terlihat menggigit bibirnya dan terdiam. Ia seperti berfikir sesuatu yang sulit. Tetapi kemudian ia menjawab. "Sekarang aku sedang terlibat perasaan mendalam kepada seseorang. Tetapi sekarang keadaan kami tidak baik-baik saja." Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Tetapi perasaanku padanya masih sama" lanjutnya.

"Wow, Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu.

"Kalau itu dari sisiku aku bisa mengatakan 'kesalah pahaman'." Jawab Yunho. "Kau tidak akan mempublish bagian ini kan?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Aku janji tidak menulis bagian kehidupan percintaanmu." Ucap Junsu. "Taa..taapi aku penasaran, kesalah pahaman apa yang terjad?." Junsu tetap mendesak.

Yunho terkekeh melihat antusiasme Junsu. "Oke, Kau tau reputasiku seperti apa? Orang-orang membicarakanku seperti apa. Dan ia tak cukup untuk percaya padaku." Ucap Yunho dengan murung. "Ia berfikir aku berselingkuh ketika ia menemukan seorang yeoja berada di apartemenku."

Junsu terkekeh. "Tetapi Yunho-ssi, apabila kau menemukan seorang yeoja di apartemen kekasihmu. Pikiran yang datang selanjutnya adalah kau berselingkuh dengannya. Itu jelas."

"Tergantung siapa yeoja itu." Jawab Yunho.

"Oke, siapa yeoja itu?"

"Namanya adalah Jessica, Jung Jessica. Ia adalah kembaran sepupuku. Ia mengunjungiku malam itu karena libur kuliah." Jelas Yunho dengan muram.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada sofa.

_Aku telah melalukan kesalahan besar!_

_Kembaran Yonghwa. Sepupu Yunho!_

Yak benar, Jaejoong mencocokkan wajah yeoja itu dengan Yonghwa memang mirip. Berarti yeoja itu adalah sepupu Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho di layar dengan bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Ia dengan keras kepala tidak mendengarkan satupun pesan suara dan tidak membaca satupun pesan dari Yunho. Ia bahkan menolak mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Yunho.

Yunho adalah tipe orang yang tertutup mengenai kehidupannya kepada orang asing. Tetapi ia menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu. Karena Yunho tau Junsu pasti akan memperlihatkan video ini kepada Jaejoong. Atau apabila tidak ia pasti akan bercerita kepadanya.

Tidak cukupkah Jaejoong merasa hatinya hancur, kini ia merasa dunianya runtuh seketika atas kebodohan yang dibuatnya.

Videopun selesai. Changmin memekik. "Wow, betapa beruntungnya orang itu."

Junsu mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan betapa bodohnya ia."

"Aku merasa kasian dengan Jung Yunho." Ucap Changmin. "Ia namja baik tetapi dengan reputasi yang buruk.

Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Semuanya benar. Ia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia yakin air mata pasti sudah mengalir di pipinya saat ini.

"Joongie, gwenchana?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku permisi ke kamar mandi." Ucapnya dengan cepat lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Junsu menatap Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Ah, sepertinya efek pusing soju tadi malam masih mempengaruhinya, hyung."

Jaejoong menangis dengan diam di kamar mandi. Ia menumpahkan segala perasaan menyesalnya disana.

"Hiks...hiks... Yunnie... Mianhe... Mianhe... Maafkan aku Yunnie... hiks..." Isak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengingat semua yang Yunho lakukan untuknya. Ia namja baik. Ia memperlakukannya lebih baik dari yang Hyun Joong pernah lakukan. Tetapi dengan keras kepalanya ia tidak memberika kesempatan Yunho untuk menjelaskannya. Ia menutup telinga dan mata untuknya. Dengan bodohnya ia yakin Yunho adalah namja yang suka memainkan perasaan orang. Seperti tidak ada yang baik saja dalam diri Yunho. Seperti ia tidak mengenalnya saja selama 4 bulan ini. Seperti berhubungan dengan Yunho sia-sia. Dan ketika masalah menghampiri mereka, ia dengan cepatnya menyerah. Tidak berjuang untuk Yunho dan tidak juga memberikan kesempatan Yunho untuk berjuang.

_Tuhan! Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Jaejoong merosot, ia terduduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya sambil menangis terisak.

.

.

_**To Be Continued ...**_

_**.**_

Anneong Chingu...^O^...

\- Kata Authornya, Jj disini bukannya 'bodoh', tetapi lebih kepada sikap 'realistis'. Ingat, Jj hidup dengan keluarga yang selalu meremehkan dirinya. Maka ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat defensif. Sangat sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang.

So, Jangan marah-marah ama emak Jj neee...

-Udah kejawab kan siapa yeoja yang bikin Yunjae salah paham? ntu saudara kembarny Yonghwa, sudah jelas dari awal :)

-Dan Go Ahra muncull chingu...Hihihi (^_^)

-Kebanyakan review kemaren pada protes kependekan ya? Hihihi...#peace^o^

-N belom saatnya mereka bersatu, jadi tetap sabar menanti scene selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya. Kemaren kan udah Overdosis moment manis2 Yunjae, sekarang gantian yang pait-pait donk. Hihihi... (^_^)

.

.

**Greget ga Chptr ini?**

**Kasian y emak Jj? terharu ga sama Yundut?**

**Wah apa Go Ahra ia akan membuat hubungan Yunjae semakin runyam? Mollayoo... :D  
**

**Berikan pendapat Chingu neee...**

**Gamsahamnida :)**

**(Daebak for Xia Junsu 'Yesterday' suaranya Su-ie Sweet and Smooth bingittz...)**

**.**

_**To haters : **_**Whatever you say, i don't care. If you don't like, just go away. Mind your own poor bad soul. I'm pity you...**

**_To my lovely chingu readers_ : ILY all mumuaaaachhhh... ^3^**

**.**


	22. Chapter 21

.

Title :** All The ****Wrong Reason**

Author : **Jerileekaye**

Translate and Remake to FF :** Cici ^o^**

Genre :** Romance, hurt, family, comfort**

Main Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

Sub Cast :** Kim Junsu. Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Hyun Joong, Karam etc**

Rating :** M **

Lenght :** Long Chaptered**

Warning :** Yaoi, maleXmale, _alur lambat buanget_  
**

**Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan **judul yang sama karya _Jerileekaye_**. Cerita ini aku buat versi **Yunjae**. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita** "straight"** menjadi "**yaoi".** Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".

Alur cerita **lambat**, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-19). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "**seme**" dan "**uke**" Hubungan "**bi"** sudah biasa terjadi. Karena ini hanya imajinasi n untuk hiburan semata. Jangan disangkut-sangkutkan ke kehidupan nyata. Nanti pusing sendiri ^o^

Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di **Wattpad**. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, **WAJIB JANGAN BACA!** Simpel.

.

**Chapter Title : End and Enough**

.

.

Hari berikutnya Jaejoong melihat Yunho di Trend. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Yunho menemui Jaejoong? Apa mereka berbicara satu sama lain?

Jawabannya adalah _Tidak!_

Bahkan Yunho tidak melihat kearah Jaejoong seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis saat itu. Hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melemparkan dirinya kepelukan Yunho. Meminta maaf karena telah bersikap bodoh. Tetapi nampaknya terlambat sekarang. Ia harus menanggung apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Jaejoong tau ia menyakiti Yunho sangat dalam. Dan ia tau apapun yang ia lakukan tidak dapat mengembalikan Yunho. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Ia harus membebaskan dirinya dulu. Suatu hari apabila semua berjalan lancar, ketika ia tidak merasa rumit dengan kehidupannya. Ia akan mencoba... Mencoba untuk memenangkan kembali hati Yunho. Karena namja yang ia harapkan hanya Yunho.

Namun, nampaknya Yunho terlihat begitu cepat move on. Karena Jaejoong mendengar sekarang hampir setiap malam ia kembali ke club dan berpesta dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tau hyung-deul? Temanku kemarin melihat Yunho kembali ke Mirotic. Clubbing dengan seseorang. Dan kau tau itu siapa? Yeoja Go Ahra." Ucap Changmin di Jum'at malam ketika mereka makan malam bersama.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. _Di video ia berkata tidak mengenal yeoja itu? Dan sekarang apa? Ia bahkan pergi ke club bersama._ Batin Jaejoong muram.

"Yah pastilah, yeoja tipe sepertinya itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau." Balas Junsu.

"Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada orang yang telah membuat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh terlalu dalam itu?" Ucap Changmin.

Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin ia sedang meratapi kebodohannya. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Aku pikir Yunho telah melakukan usaha terbaiknya. Hmmm... Beruntungnya Yunho, kehilangan satu datang satu yang baru. Dalam kasus ini, sepertinya Go Ahra yang akan menang. Kita lihat saja, tak lama Yunho pasti akan mengganti plat mobilnya dengan 4-H-R-4."

"Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak mengubahnya, hyung. Pasti Yunho sangat tergila-gila dengan orang itu." Tambah Changmin.

Jaejoong ingin menutupi telinganya. Apa yang dikatakan Changmin dan Junsu membuat dirinya semakin buruk. Sejak tadi mereka hanya membicarakan Yunho, ia sudah berusaha mengusai dirinya. Dan kini ditambah dengan yeoja Go Ahra itu. Jaejoong ingin pulang sekarang Juga. Tidak taukah sahabatnya tentang perasaannya saat ini?_ Ia terluka._

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering, Hyun Joong menelepon. Baru kali ini Jaejoong bersyukur karena Hyun Joong meneleponnya. Jadi ia bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari mendengar percakapan tentang Yunho-Ahra.

"Yeoboseo darling." Sapa Hyun Joong. "Acaraku di Seoul telah selesai, orangtuaku mengajak kita semua pergi ke pulau Jeju weekend ini. Otte?"

"Joong-ah, dapatkah kita berbicara lebih dahulu?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Aku tidak yakin bisa ikut dan bertemu dengan orangtuamu,"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mendengar pekikan, tapi bukan suara Hyun Joong. "Appa dan eomma sudah setuju dan besok mereka akan langsung terbang ke Jeju. Mereka akan bertemu kita di Jeju Toscana Hotel pada siang hari. Semua sudah diatur, kau tidak bisa menghindar." Cerocos Karam.

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Aku akan menjemutmu pukul tujuh pagi." Suara Hyun Joong kembali.

"Tapi, kita benar-benar perlu bicara." Paksa Jaejoong.

"Maka kita akan bicara disana. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Jaejoong mendesah berat. "Arraseo. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

Kemudian Jaejoong menutup sambungannya lalu bercerita kepada sahabatnya tentang weekend ini.

"Kajja kita pergi!" Ucap Changmin. "Kita akan pergi denganmu, hyung."

"Ne Joongie kami akan menemanimu." Sambung Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada sahabatnya. "Gomawo, aku akan selalu membutuhkan kalian."

"Pukul berapa kau berangkat, dan dimana kau menginap?" Tanya Junsu.

"Hyun Joong menjemputku pukul tujuh. Karam bilang di Jeju Toscana Hotel." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Oke, aku akan memesan hotel disana. Tapi sepertinya kita akan sampai disana siang hari karena aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu di Trend." Jelas Junsu diikuti anggukan Changmin.

"Kami selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Aku yakin setelah kau lepas dari Hyun Joong. Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan lebih besar." Ucap Changmin. "Lihat dirimu sekarang, hyung. Sejak kau membeli apartemenmu sendiri kau banyak berubah. Kau berhenti menggunakan kacamatamu, merubah penampilanmu, menjadi lebih percaya diri. Bahkan kau diangkat menjadi Assistant Editor-in-Chief."

"Aku juga menghasilkan di perdagangan saham." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Kau bermain saham Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku hanya coba-coba. Tetapi rupanya aku pemula yang beruntung. Menyenangkan mengetahui aku menghasilkan di tempat lain." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Wow kau sangat beruntung, hyung! Tinggal mencari pasangan, hidupmu sempurna." Tambah Changmin.

_Ya sempurna, apabila Yunnie masih disisiku saat ini!_ Batin Jaejoong muram.

"Setelah ini menjelajahlah Joongie, carilah seseorang yang dapat membangkitkan semua syaraf ditubuhmu hanya karena sentuhannya." Ucap Junsu dengan senyum nakal.

_Aku sudah menemukannya Su-ie, dan aku kehilangannya._ Ratap Jaejoong.

...

"Ayo cepat... Cepatt... Kita harus sampai bandara 30 menit lagi." Teriak Karam dari pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah siap segera menghampiri Karam supaya berhenti berteriak. Hyun Joong mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawakan salah satu tas Jaejoong.

"Arra, aku sudah siap." Ucap Jaejoong masih mengantuk. Ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Ia terus berfikir apa yang akan ia katakan pada Hyun Joong untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Apabila mereka dalam satu pikiran yang sama, maka Jaejoong tidak akan khawatir. Akan berakhir dengan mudah. Tetapi apabila Hyun Joong keras kepala dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Jaejoong.

Ditambah lagi pikiran tentang Yunho dan Ahra.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Apa ia nanti akan berpapasan dengan Go Ahra di lift? Apakah Ahra menghangatkan ranjang Yunho semalam? Apa Yunho perhatian padanya seperti yang ia lakukan pada dirinya? Apa Yunho telah berhasil membuat yeoja itu jatuh hati padanya?

...

Selama perjalanan, Jaejoong lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya merespon singkat apa yang ditanyakan Hyun Joong. Di pesawat ia memilih tidur, membiarkan dua orang disampingnya berbicara omong kosong tentang penyakit.

Hari menjelang siang ketika mereka tiba di hotel. Hyun Joong bertanya kepada resepsionist apabila salah satu orang tua mereka sudah sampai, tetapi ternyata mereka belum datang.

"Orang tuaku akan datang bersama orang tuamu siang ini." Ucap Hyun Joong pada Jaejoong. Lalu ia berputar menghadap Karam. "Karam-ah kamarmu nomor 204" Lalu menghadap Jaejoong lagi. "Darl, kita akan berada di kamar nomor 313."

Jaejoong membelalak. "Mwo...?!"

Ania... Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Ani..ani,,Joong-ah" Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam. "Aku sekamar dengan Karam saja."

"Wae?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan tajam.

"A..a..ku hanya ingin bersama dosaengku." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Tetapi aku kekasihmu, Jae. Tugasmu adalah selalu berada di sisiku." Geram Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia harus tegas dan berani menghadapi Hyun Joong. "Ania, aku bukan bodyguardmu Joong-ah!"

Hyun Joong memalingkan wajahnya. "Arra. Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Aku tak akan bisa menandingi sifat keras kepalamu."

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Masa bodoh apa yang Hyun Joong pikirkan tentangnya sekarang.

Kamar karam terlihat agak kecil. Hanya ada satu ranjang dan satu sofa.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa, kau tak usah khawatir." Ucap Jaejoong pada Karam. "Sepertinya Hyun Joong memang tidak mengira aku tak mau sekamar dengannya."

"Oh, come on... Jangan terlalu kolot. Kau bertindak seperti seorang yang masih suci saja." Ucap Karam sarkatis. "Aku akan tidur dengan kekasihku apabila kita bersama."

Jaejoong tak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengan dari Karam. Seorang Karam yang sangat alim. Rupanya...

"Jangan munafik. Ketika kau masih single, kau sering bersenang-senang, berpesta dengan teman-temanmu. Kau pasti meikmati free sex kan? Tidur bersama beberapa namja dan yeoja berbeda." Tuduh Karam santai.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang membawa tas tangannya. Ingin sekali ia menampar Karam dengan tas itu. "Dengarkan aku Karam. Asal kau tau, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun "Aku berada di high school ataupun di university. Yah, sangat menyedihkan memang kita tidak pernah berkomunikasi layaknya saudara. Jadi jangan menuduhku. Kau berbicara seakan-akan free sex hal yang biasa saja." Ucapnya dengan emosi.

Jaejoong terkejut Karam malah tertawa. "Hahaha, Ayolaah...hyungie... jangan menjadi namja yang boring... hanya karena kau menerima tekanan dari eomma, kau melalukan apa yang ia katakan terus menerus. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan apa yang ia mau apabila didepannya. Dan ketika ia tak ada, kau bebas! Lalukan apapun semaumu. Kau terlalu datar dan jujur."

"Dan kau munafik." Sembur Jaejoong. "Asal kau tau juga, aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Hyun Joong bukan untuk mengesankan eomma. Tetapi karena memang aku tidak ingin."

"Wow, maka kupikir hubunnganmu dengannya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Sangat terkejut mengetahui hubungan kalian bertahan selama tiga tahun!"

"Mungkin itu semua karena memang Hyun Joong tidak ingin melepaskanku." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada angkuh. Ia tak ingin kalah dari Karam.

Skakmat

Karam memutar matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, tak menyangka adiknya yang terlihat alim bisa berkata seperti itu.

Kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Hyung, kami sudah sampai." Seru Changmin.

Jaejoong mendesah lega."Ah, syukurlah... Aku tidak tahan berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan Karam."

Changmin terkikik dari seberang telepon. "Hehehe, sabar hyung, kami baru akan chek in. Setelah itu akan aku sms nomor kamarnya."

"Arraseo. Sampai jumpa nanti." Jaejoong menutup ponselnya.

Jaejoong pergi kekamar mandi. Mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan diri dari rasa kesal di hatinya kepada Karam. Ketika selesai, ia menemukan Karam yang sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku akan pergi menemui sahabatku, Changmin dan Junsu. Mereka juga berllibur disini." Ucap Jaejoong pada Karam yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan "Hmmmm..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas ketika ia sedang menunggu lift. Ia berfikir tentang apa yang Karam ucapkan tadi. Karam benar-benar munafik kalau begitu. Melakukan apa yang eomma inginkan didepannya, dan melakukan hal semaunya dibelakang.

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka, Jaejoong terkejut sampai mundur satu langkah kebelakang ketika melihat Yunho ada didalam lift.

_Yunnie..._

_Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_

Mereka membeku beberapa detik, namun Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya. Jaejoong menguatkan hatinya, lalu masuk ke dalam lift itu.

Yunho seperti biasa mengenakan kaca mata hitam pekat. Sehingga Jaejoong tidak tau apakah Yunho melihatnya, meliriknya atau menatapnya saat ini. Jaejoong memencet nomor lantai yang dituju dan langsung menunduk. Ia meremas kuat jari-jarinya. Yang ia inginkan sampai mati saat ini adalah melemparkan dirinnya ke pelukan Yunho. Merasakan kembali kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sering Yunho berikan padanya. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Yunho memang nyata dan bersamanya selama ini.

_Hanya satu kata...jebal, satu kata... dan aku akan melemparkan diriku kepelukannya..._

Tetapi pintu lift terbuka dan Yunho langsung keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jaejoong. Seakan Jaejoong tak ada disana. Seakan ia tak pernah mengenal Jaejoong.

Air mata dengan sendirinya keluar dan turun membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Yunnienya yang dulu sangat hangat kepadanya kini menjadi sedingin es. Ya itu memang salahnya, ia harus menerimanya.

Sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya, Jaejoong mengusap air mata dan menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Hyun Joong?" Tanya Junsu segera setelah Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Joongie-ah, nasihat dariku adalah kau secepatnya berbicara dengannya. Sebelum orangtua kalian tiba." Saran Junsu.

Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan berseru. "Aku tadi melihat Jung Yunho di hotel ini."

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya tadi di lobby." Sambung Junsu. "Pagi tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya. Aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sedang diburu waktu untuk pergi kesini. Ia lalu tersenyum padaku. Semenjak wawancara itu ia sama sekali tidak sombong lagi padaku."

"Yah kau beruntung, hyung. Tapi ingat, Jangan terlalu terpesona padanya. Ia hanya berminat dengan seseorang yang berstandar high class." Ucap Changmin memperingatkan.

Junsu tertawa. "Hahaha, aku tidak berfikir sampai sana Minnie. Hanya tau ia mengenalku saja aku sudah senang."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya. Memang seperti mimpi saja hubungan dengan Yunho yang ia jalin selama ini mengingat ia hanya namja biasa, pegawai biasa. Jauh dari kata high class.

"Apa ia bersama dengan seseorang? Apa ia bersama dengan yeoja Go Ahra?" Tanya Changmin,

"Molla, aku tadi tidak melihat ia bersama seorang yeoja. Aku di loby hanya melihat ia bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa namja yang kupikir teman-temannya. Tapi apabila mereka dalam sebuah hubungan bisa saja. Mungkin Go Ahra akan kemari malam hari. Ia pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersama Yunho kan?" Jawab Junsu.

"Tapi kurasa mereka tidak berkencan. Yunho mengatakan di video kemarin ia tidak sedang berhubungan dengan orang lain karena hatinya masih terikat pada orang itu. Tapi apabila benar, aku yakin yeoja itu hanya menjadi maninan Yunho selama tidak lebih dari satu bulan. Digunakan lalu dicampakkan. Menyedihkan sekali." Timpal Changmin.

Jaejoong ingin menyangkal pernyataan Changmin. Ia ingin mengatakan Yunho tidak seburuk itu. Dengannya, Yunho tidak seperti itu.

...

Jaejoong makan siang bersama Junsu dan Changmin. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karena tidak makan siang bersama Hyun Joong dan Karam. Tetapi ia butuh untuk menyegarkan kepalanya dan menyiapkan tenaga. Karena setelah ini ia akan menemui Hyun Joong dan memintanya putus. Junsu benar, lebih cepat lebih baik.

Setelah makan siang, Jaejoong merasa ini saat yang tepat. Ia tidak membutuhkan skenario. Ia hanya butuh mengatakan apa adanya saja. Bahwa ia tidak mencintainya.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Hyun Joong. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia tetap mengetuknya beberapa kali. Nampaknya Hyun Joong memang tidak berada di kamarnya. Sepertinya ia masih makan siang dengan Karam. Jaejoong mendesah, lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembalik ke kamarnya.

_Ya Tuhan! Buatlah ini menjadi lebih mudah..._ Doa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat pemandangan yang tak terduga.

Didepan matanya sendiri...

Jaejoong melihat Karam. Lebih tepatnya punggung telanjang Karam. Kepalanya terlonjak-lonjak kebelakang. Kakinya terpisah. Dan ia bergerak naik turun. Bergerak diatas... Hyun Joong. Tangan Hyun Joong berada di pinggang Karam. Dan mereka... _Mendesah!_

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia bertahan berdiri disana menyaksikan adegan didepannya. Ia shock, adiknya dan Hyun Joong... Ternyata memang ini yang mereka lakukan dibelakangnya. Ia tidak marah tetapi malu, malu mempunyai adik seperti Karam.

Tiba-tiba Hyun Joong menyadari Jaejoong berdiri disana.

"OMO!" Pekik Hyun Joong terkejut. Ia lalu mendorong Karam dari atas tubuhnya dan berdiri. Tidak perduli bahwa ia masih telanjang.

Jaejoong tersenyum sarkatis. Ia bersyukur tidak perlu menunggu dan berbicara bertele-tele untuk memutuskan Hyun Joong saat ini. Semuanya jelas.

"Ah, aku mencarimu tadi karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tetapi aku tiba-tiba menemukan suatu adegan yang tak terduga. Rupanya kau tengah sibuk. Okay, aku tidak akan berlama-lama Hyun Joong-ah. Terimakasih karena telah membuat apa yang ingin aku katakan menjadi lebih mudah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mengontrol suaranya agar tetap kalem. "Kita Putus! Selamat tinggal!" Ucapnya dengan jelas didepan muka Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong beralih ke Karam yang tengan memegang selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "Wuhuu, Karam-ah, selamat untukmu. Eomma pasti sangat-sangat senang dengan berita anak kebanggaannya tidur dengan calon menantu kebanggaannya. Chukkae! Aku yakin eomma tidak keberatan walaupun calon menantu itu adalah kekasih kakakmu sendiri!"

Dan Jaejoong keluar Kamar itu, menutup pintu dengan suara keras. Mengabaikan dua manusia yang sedang berdiri kaku didalamnya.

Jaejoong bergetar ketika ia memencet tombol lift. Ketika lift terbuka ia langsung beradu pandang dengan Yunho yang berada di dalamnya.

_Ya Tuhan! Tak bisakah ini menjadi tidak lebih buruk!_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menangis. Ia memencet tombol nomor lantai kamar sahabatnya. Melihat Yunho berdiri disampingnya saat ini... Disaat ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang... Ia ingin berada di pelukan Yunho. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya disana.

Tetapi selangkah ia ingin melakukannya. Ponsel Yunho berdering.

"Yeoboseo. Nuguseo?" Tanya Yunho pada seseorang diseberang. "Ahra? Ahra...hmm Go Ahra?"

Deg 

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak keras. Ternyata Tuhan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Oh, ne. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ..."

Jaejoong tidak mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan selanjutnya. Karena tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

_Cukup!_

Cukup sudah kepahitan yang ia terima satu hari ini. Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menerima kepahitan yang lain.

.

.

_**To Be Continued ...**_

.

Hueeeee poor Joongie...TT_TT...chapter ini perasaan JJ diaduk-aduk ga karuan.

Tapi akhirnya mereka putus kan? Karena adegan tak terduga. Hehehe Greget y si Karam? ^O^

Tetapi tenang chingu-yaa chapter besok mereka akan kembali bersama :)

Ada chingu yang pingin bsok tgl 31 Cici update n Yunjae dah balikan. Okay, Cici memang akan update d tgl itu kog ^-^

.

**Makasii semuanya yang sudah memberi review :)**

**Kalian semangatku (^3^)**

**Jangan lupa Pendapatnya chapter ini y chingu... **

**-Hyun Joong n Karam gituan? Oh my God Sun #JunsuScream**

**-Ada apa dngn Yunho? kenapa ia slalu muncul dimanapun Jaejoong berada? **

**-Apakah Ahra akan muncul untuk memperkeruh suasana?**

**Yang udah tau 'stttss' dulu ya ^_^**

**Review Juseyoo...**

**Chapter selannjutnya tunggu tgl 31 nee...**

**Gidaryeoo...**


	23. Chapter 22

.

.

**Chapter : Call Me Baby ~(‾▿‾)~**

.

**Udah pada ga sabar to **◠‿◠

**Read slowly, okay ˘˛˘**

.

Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya menangis ketika Changmin membuka pintu untuknya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk antara marah, malu dan sakit hati. Itu semua disebabkan oleh Hyun Joong, Karam dan Yunho.

Dia sama sekali tidak merasa patah hati dengan perbuatan Hyun Joong. Ia hanya merasa dikhianati. Tak masalah apabila Hyun Joong yang menghianatinya. Tetapi Karam, dosaengnya sendiri. Menusuknya dari belakang, selalu merebut apa yang ia punya.

Hal ini mengingatkan Jaejoong ketika mereka masih kecil. Barang sekecil apapun, semurah apapun yang ia punya dan merasa bahagia karenanya Karam selalu merebutnya. Dan ya, eommanya tentu selalu membela Karam.

"Menjijikkan!" Komentar Changmin seketika setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong. "Dosaengmu benar-benar bitch, hyung."

Jaejoong terdiam, ia masih menangis terisak di pundak Junsu.

"Tapi sisi positifnya kau bisa putus dengan Hyun Joong tanpa bersusah payah. Kau selalu khawatir bagaimana kau memutuskannya. Dan beruntungnya, dia sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi adikmu benar-benar jahat, aku setuju dengan Minnie. Ia bitch, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua itu padamu Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, ia masih kehilangan pikirannya. Ia tak ingin kembali kekamarnya. Sekarang ia merasa tidak mempunyai apapun selain pekerjaan, Junsu dan Changmin. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan Yunho, dan gambaran Karam yang berada di atas tubuh Hyun Joong.

"Aku tidak tau Su-ie... Aku tidak tau harus merasa bahagia dan sedih karena ini. Aku tidak masalah apabila Hyun Joong mengkhianatiku. Tetapi Karam, Ya Tuhan... Aku juga tidak menyangka, mengapa ia selalu menginginkan apa yang aku miliki?." Ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Kau harus menggunakan ini untuk mengancamnya, hyung!" Saran Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa dalam kesakitannya. "Hahaha, Tak perduli apa yang aku lakukan. Karam akan selalu mendapatkan cinta dan kepercayaan eomma. Akan sia-sia melakukannya."

"Jadi, apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ani, mereka hanya berdiri seperti patung bodoh." Jawab Jaejoong. "Kupikir mereka masih shock. Aku berdiri disana cukup lama, melihat mereka menindih satu sama lain... Ohh..Tuhan! Itu sangat menjijikan."

Junsu tertawa. "Ania Joongie. Karena kau masih virgin kau pikir kegiatan sex menjijikkan. Nanti, setelah kau menemui seseorang yang tepat kau akan merasakan sex itu menyenangkan."

Jaejoong tau itu. Melakukan sex dengan Yunho ia seakan merasakan surga. Tetapi melihat adegan sex Hyun Joong dengan Karam, Jaejoong seolah-olah menelan muntahannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak habis pikir juga apa yang Hyun Joong inginkan. Maksudku, lihatlah dirimu, hyung. Kau namja menawan. Wajahmu cantik walaupun kau namja. Kau juga baik, mandiri dan pintar. Kau melakukan banyak hal dalam hidupmu. Kau bukan namja gampangan yang mudah memberikan nomor telepon pada seseorang yang merayumu. Kau berpendirian kuat. Bisa kubilang kau namja uke berkualitas. Lalu apa lagi yang Hyun Joong cari? Adikmu Karam bahkan tidak mempunyai setengah pesona yang kau punyai. Ia bodoh atau apa, aku tak mengerti." Ucap Changmin.

"Sudahlah Minnie, ingat aku sudah putus dengannya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apa alasannya melakukan itu dengan Karam ataupun yang lain." Balas Jaejoong.

"Yang jelas ia bodoh." Sambung Junsu.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita turun dan menikmati pantai hyung-deul?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin tidur sejenak. Pikiranku lelah Minnie. Aku berharap setelah bangun nanti aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi di kamar itu."

Jaejoong sedang tiduran di ranjang ketika ia menerima sebuah pesan.

.

**Yoochun:**

_Anneong, aku hanya mengecek. Apakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?_

.

Jaejoong membalas.

.

**To Yoochun:**

_Ne, semua lancar. Aku telah memutuskannya. Ia mempermudah semuanya karena aku memergokinya tidur dengan adikku._

.

**Yoochun:**

_Wow, jadi ia selingkuh dengan adikkmu? Aku prihatin kau mempunyai adik seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana kabarnya kekasih tak resmimu?_

.

Jaejoong mendesah sedih sebelum membalas.

.

**To Yoochun:**

_:(_

_Aku dan dia masih belum baikan. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi aku takut semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk._

.

**Yoochun:**

J_angan pesimis seperti itu. Lakukan dengan perlahan. Selesaikan masalahmu satu demi satu. Aku yakin di akhir nanti kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan._

.

**To Yoochun.**

_Aku juga berharap berakhir seperti itu. Chunnie-yah gomawoyo :)_

.

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan Yoochun. Ia tidak tau bagaimana Yoochun bisa jadi orang kepercayaannya. Yoochun sangat mudah diajak berbicara. Ia juga sering memberinya nasehat yang membangun dirinya agar lebih baik.

Jaejoong bangun tiga jam kemudian. Ia menemukan Junsu dan Changmin yang sedang bersantai di balkon. Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya, karena ia pasti merusak liburannya.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Su-ie, Minnie aku menyeret kalian dalam masalahku." Ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong. "Ania Joongie. Kita adalah sahabat. Aku dan Minnie akan selalu disampingmu kapanpun kau butuhkan."

"Ne, hyung kau tak usah khawatir." Sambung Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Bagiku kalian adalah keluargaku. Gomawo."

Mereka bertigapun berpelukan ^_^

"Okay, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita turun kepantai. Aku ingin melihat sunset hyung-deul." Ajak Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah orangtuanya sudah tiba. Tetapi ia belum siap melihat mereka.

Dan pemikiran untuk melihat sunset sambil bermain air dengan sahabatnya membuatnya senang. Ia berharap dapat melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

...

Jaejoong meminjam pakaian Junsu karena pakaiaannya ada di kamarnya. Dan ia sangat malas untuk pergi kekamarnya. Junsu meminjamkan kaos lengan pendek berbahan tipis bewarna biru. Dan juga celana jeans pendek diatas lutut. Jaejoong sebenarnya protes dengan kaos yang Junsu pinjamkan karena terlalu tipis. Tetapi Junsu berdalih mereka berada di pantai, cuaca panas bahkan seharusnya mereka memakai singlet saja. Changmin acuh dengan perdebatan dua namja uke didepannya.

Tetapi kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Appanya menelepon.

"Yeoboseo, Appa." Sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Joongie, Appa menghubungimu karena ingin memberitahu kalau kami tidak bisa ikut berlibur bersama kalian. Eommamu tiba-tiba harus melakukan operasi mendadak. Kami tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Orangtua Hyun Joongpun memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Jadi kalian bersenang-senanglah tanpa kami."

"Arraseo, appa." Jawab Jaejoong. _Karam sudah menikmati kesenangannya sendiri._

"Jaga diri kalian, oke." Pesan appa Jaejoong

"Ne"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan Changmin. "Satu masalah telah pergi. Orangtuaku dan Hyun Joong tidak jadi datang."

"Kau beruntung Joongie. Setidaknya kau tak perlu berpura-pura bersikap manis kepada Hyun Joong dan Karam dihadapan orang tuamu."

Mereka turun dan pergi ke restoran hotel untuk makan malam. Jaejoong memilih duduk membelakangi keramaian karena ia tak ingin melihat Karam dan Hyun Joong apabila mereka turun untuk makan malam juga.

Beruntungnya mereka tidak menampakkan diri. Jaejoong senang ia dapat menikmati makan malamnya sampai kenyang dengan damai.

"Wahh Joongie, kau single. Sekarang adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mencari seseorang." Goda Junsu.

"Ania, Jangan menggodaku Su-ie. Aku baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu." _Dan yang paling penting aku tak perlu mencari karena aku telah mempunyai seseorang yang kucari._

Setelah makan malam mereka pergi ke pinggir pantai. Changmin membawa beberapa beer. Mereka duduk di pinggir pantai menikmati suara ombak dan angin laut.

"Oke Joongie... Tak perduli sakit yang kau rasakan mari kita bicarakan. Minumlah, dan keluarkan semua rasa sesakmu." Junsu menyodorkan sebotol beer pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan satu tegukan dan ia rasakan alkohol beer ini sangat kuat. Tapi ia tak perduli.

"Apa kau berfikir untuk memaafkan Karam?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Karam. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun mempunyai kasih sayang untukku. Tetapi aku juga tak mengharapkan ia tidur dengan kekasihku. Maksudku walaupun aku tak mencintainya, Karam tau kalau aku dan Hyun Joong menjalin sebuah hubungan. Apabila ia mempunyai perasaan menghormati kakaknya, Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Atau yang paling baik seharusnya ia bisa menunggu sampai aku putus dengan Hyun Joong. Kalian tau itu sangat menjijikkan!" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk melihat seseorang selain Hyu Joong?"

Jaejoong menatap kedua sahabatnya. Akhirnya kesempatan untuk berkata jujur kepada sahabatnya telah tiba. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan kepada sahabatnya secara jelas apa yang selama ini ia simpan setelah ia memutuskan Hyun Joong._ Baiklah ini saatnya!_

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya tentu saja. Hubungan asmaraku dengan Hyun Joong bisa dikatakan mengecewakan. Dan aku... Juga membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menghidupkan api dalam diriku."

"Jadi kau berfikir untuk tidur dengan orang lain selama masih berhubungan dengan Hyun Joong?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Ne, aku memikirkannya dan aku melakukannya." Aku Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Changmin melotokan matanya. "MWO?" Teriaknya bersamaan.

"Jadi, Joongie kau sudah..."

"Ne aku sudah melakukan itu Su-ie." Potong Jaejoong. "Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan kepolosanku padanya. Namja, yah namja yang aku temui di Mirotic waktu itu." Ucap Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Dengarkan aku. Kadang-kadang aku juga tak percaya apa yang telah aku lakukan. Saat itu pertama kali aku pergi ke Mirotic karena tugas dari Heechul hyung. Keadaanku sangat tidak baik karena aku bertengkar dengan eomma. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan semua image yang kubangun untuk menyenangkan eomma. Aku berdandan kala itu. Aku memakai pakaian cukup sexy yang diberikan oleh Heechul hyung. Aku pergi ke bar layaknya seseorang yang mencari jati diri. Lalu aku bertemu seseorang, dan itu seperti mimpi. Aku..."

Jaejoong terdiam karena sahabatnya seperti tak memperhatikannya. Mereka malah menatap lurus kebelakang Jaejoong. Ia menaikkan alisnya lalu berputar dan menemukan Hyun Joong berdiri dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri menghadapnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

"Darling... Kita butuh bicara." Jawab Hyun Joong.

"Ani. Semua jelas. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi."

"Jae... aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

"Kita sudah berakhir Joong-ah. Disamping apa yang kau lakukan dengan Karam, hubungan kita tidak ada harapan. Aku tak merasa kau sebagai kekasihku. Bahkan sebagai temanpun tidak. Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Karam menambah buruk semuanya. Bahkan aku sulit berfikir hal yang baik tentangmu." Jelas Jaejoong.

Wajah Hyun Joong langsung berubah merah. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mencekal lengan atas Jaejoong dengan Kasar dan membawa Jaejoong mendekatinya.

"Lepaskan, Hyun Joong!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan Tangannya. Cengkraman Hyun Joong sangat kuat. Ia merasa sakit pada lengannya.

"Kita tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim itu sebabnya hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini!" Ucap Hyun Joong dengan emosi. "Tetapi semua bisa diperbaiki Jae, aku merencanakan liburan ini, aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang ini. Aku ingin menikmati liburan ini sebagai pasangan kekasih yang sebenarnya."

"Dan kau sudah berhasil menikmatinya dengan Karam, ania?" Sindir Jaejoong "Tidak ada gunanya lagi semua itu. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki!"

"Hanya kau yang aku cintai, Jaejoong! Karam hanyalah... Kesalahan! Dia... Dia selalu disana saat aku merindukanmu. Aku tersiksa berjauhan denganmu. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan! Apa yang aku lakukan dengan Karam hanya sex semata. Dan aku berjanji hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi!" Ucap Hyun Joong sedikit memohon.

Jaejoog menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Hyun Joong. Tidak ada yang terjadi antara kita selama ini. Tidak masalah kau selingkuh ataupun tidak dibelakangku. Aku dari awal memang ingin putus deganmu."

Hyun Joong menghela nafas dalam dan menatap Jaejoong penuh dengan amarah. Kemudian tanpa peringatan ia menyeret Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya. Ia mencengkeran sangat kuat lengan Jaejoong kali ini. Membuat Jaejoong meringis sakit.

"Lepaskan aku Hyun Joong, akhh...sakit!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong tidak perduli ia tetap menyeret Jaejoong.

"LEPAS!"

Karena Jaejoong juga namja, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Hyun Joong. Iapun terlepas, Jaejoong melihat lengan kirinya membiru karena cengkraman kuat Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong kini meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Dengankan aku! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kecuali aku sendiri yang ingin melepasmu. Mengerti!" Geram Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya ketika wajah Hyun Joong semakin mendekat. Ia bisa mencium aroma beer. Hyun Joong dalam keadaan mabuk! Jaejoong panik karena Hyun Joong ingin mencium bibirnya. Cengkraman didagunya semakin erat.

Bug

Jaejoong mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan ia melayangkan tinjunya tepat pada rahang Hyun Joong. Membuat namja itu jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kau bitch!" Maki Hyun Joong. Dan sebelum Jaejoong menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan rasa sakit pada rahang dan pipinya. Hyun Joong balas memukulnya dengan sangat keras sampai ia jatuh ke tanah.

Changmin yang melihat itu langsung maju untuk membalas Hyun Joong. Tapi dengan cepat Hyun Joong memelintir tangan Changmin kebelakang dan menjatuhkannya.

Jaejoong mendengar teriakan Junsu.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia menatap Hyun Joong dengan nanar. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut dengan Hyun Joong yang penuh dengan amarah sekarang. Tetapi ia harus menghadapinya.

Ketika Jaejoong sudah dapat berdiri ia malah terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya. Hyun Joong terjatuh di tanah tak berdaya dan ia dipukuli membabi-buta oleh seseorang. Ada tiga orang disana, kedua orang lainnya malah sibuk menghentikan orang yang memukuli Hyun Joong.

"Yayaya... Hentikan Yunho. Kau bisa membunuhnya. Lihatlah dia sudah tidak berdaya." Ucap salah satu orang yang menahan.

_Yunnie..._

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari orang yang memukuli Hyun Joong adalah Yunho. Ia memaki Hyun Joong sambil memukulinya keras. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho seperti itu. Penuh dengan amarah membunuh. Ketika ia puas menukuli Hyun joong, temannya menahannya beberapa lama memastikan ia tidak kembali melakukan aksinya. Hyun Joong terduduk di tanah, merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi rahangnya. Ia seperti kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa ada orang asing yang memukulnya?

Yunho mengambil kaca mata hitamnya yang terjatuh.

"Kau bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan.. Apa masalahmu? Urusi masalahmu sendiri!" Teriak Hyun Joong pada Yunho.

Yunho tak menanggapi. Ia berbalik untuk melihat Jaejoong. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Jaejoong yakin Yunho dapat melihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Karena wajah Jaejoong kini memucat.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Yunnie..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun. Ia malah merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar mendekat. Ia menengadahkan wajah Jaejoong untuk melihat luka yang Hyun Joong buat. Hyun Joong memukulnya keras pada bagian bawah wajahnya sehingga sudut bibir Jaejoong sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Pipinya juga terlihat membiru.

"Oh, baby..." Yunho berucap dengan sangat lembut. Jaejoong seketika ingin menangis mendengar suara Yunho yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Dan juga Yunho yang memanggilnya 'baby' lagi.

Yunho menunduk dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong pada bagian yang berdarah. Jaejoong menyadari Yunho menghisap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Sehingga Jaejoong tidak merasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan!" Teriak Hyun Joong setelah ia dapat berdiri lagi dan tentunya ia marah melihat apa yang barusan Yunho lakukan.

Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dan ia menoleh kearah Hyun Joong. Ia menggeram murka.

"Kau brengsek!" Yunho melangkah cepat menghampiri Hyun Joong. "Ini balasan karena kau telah melukai Jaejoongku."

BUG

Yunho melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada wajah Hyun Joong dan sekali lagi ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Yunho-yah... Hentikan!" Teriak salah satu sahabat Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung lari menghampiri Yunho dan mencekal tangannya. "Yunnie... Sudah... Hentikkan, jeball." Mohon Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak, melihat wajahnya yang memelas ia lalu mengangguk.

Yunho lalu membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari Hyun Joong yang sibuk meringis kesakitan. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong masih bergetar karena ketakutan. Iapun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong. Ia melihat air menggenang di mata doesnya.

Hiks

Akhirnya satu isakan lolos, tidak bisa Jaejoong tahan lagi.

Air mata kini mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Yunho langsung merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Memberi tahu Jaejoong kalau semuanya baik-baik saja dan ia aman bersamanya.

"Mianhe, mianhe...baby, mianhe, karena aku tidak cepat datang padamu." Ucap Yunho sambil menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Apabila aku datang lebih cepat, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat dipelukan Yunho. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa ia malah menangis semakin keras. Ia yakin T-shirt bagian dada Yunho sekarang ini basah karea air matanya. Jaejoong tak tau ia menangis karena apa. Apakah karena lega? Apakah karena rasa takut? Atau karena ia sangat bahagia bisa berada di pelukan Yunho lagi?

Jaejoong merasakan Yunho mencium keningnya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan berdoa bila ini bukanlah mimpi. Yunho disini, dan Ia memeluknya lagi.

"Yunho-yah..." Salah satu teman Yunho memanggilnya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Yunho mengangguk, lalu ia melepas pelukan Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Ia menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Uljima." Ucapnya lirih. "Tunggu beberapa menit, aku akan kembali lagi." Lalu sekali lagi mencium kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho lalu menghampiri teman-temannya.

Junsu dan Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung dan penuh dengan pertanyaan. Jaejoong paham, mereka pasti bingung, terkejut setengah mati akan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Lima belas menit yang lalu, Jaejoong berencana untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan. Dengan jelas dan gamblang. Tetapi sekarang... Setelah kejadian ini... Menatap kedua sahabatnya saja ia tidak berani.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Hyun Joong yang terduduk di pasir sambil meringis kesakitan. Dan secara ajaib Karam muncul disana. Jaejoong kembali melihat kearah kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya mengintimidasi.

Jaejoong masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Ia tau, apapun yang akan ia katakan tidak akan membuat sahabatnya tidak kesal pada dirinya, atau yang paling buruk malah membencinya.

Akhirnya Junsu yang pertama memecah keheningan. "Baby? Jung Yunho memanggilmu baby, huh?" Ucap Junsu dengan nada tidak percaya.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ingin menjelaskan, tetapi tetap tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar.

"Ada apa ini hyung? Aku tidak mengerti! aku tidak terkejut Jung Yunho menolongmu dari mantanmu yang gila itu. Tapi... Bagaimana bisa ia memelukmu? Menciummu? Dan memanggilmu baby, dengan sangat akrab. Seakan ia biasa memanggilmu seperti itu. Tidak masuk akal!" Celoteh Changmin.

"Ah, dan kau benar Joongie, sangat tepat. Matanya berwarna hazel. Aku mengingatnya, dulu kaubilang itu hanya tebakanmu kan? Tapi kurasa itu karena kau telah melihatnya secara langsung. Sedangkan kami tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia selalu memakai kaca mata hitam." Sambung Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, apa seseorang yang Jung Yunho maksud dalam video adalah dirimu? Seseorang yang telah membuatnya terlibat perasaan mendalam? Itu dirimu hyung?"

Hiks...

Jaejoong terisak. Air mata kembali mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"OMONA!" Pekik Junsu sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Changmin melemparkan tangannya keudara. "Wow! Aku tak percaya ini!"

"Hikss,,,, Minnie, Su-ie... Hiks... A...aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya..." Ucap Jaejoong terisak. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam. "Tetapi kalian menertawakanku, mengatakan itu adalah lelucon terbaik yang pernah kubuat."

"Maka kau harus memukul kami! Mengatakan bahwa kau bicara serius!" Ucap Junsu dengan frustasi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua kepada kalian tadi... Tetapi, Hyun Joong tiba-tiba datang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. "Aku ingin mengakui semuanya dari awal. Tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tidak setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku harap kalian mengerti, dan memberiku waktu." Mohon Jaejoong pada sahabatnya.

Junsu dan Changmin tidak berkata apapun. Mereka melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Yunho muncul lagi dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Menariknya mendekat.

"Anneong Junsu, Changmin." Sapa Yunho ramah. Akhirnya Yunho bisa bertemu dengan sahabat Jaejoong. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan mereka akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk pada Yunho, tetapi tetap memberikan Jaejoong tatapan dingin dan tajam.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Kita sebaiknya kembali ke hotel baby. Badanmu sangat dingin aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Yunho penuh kekhawatian.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia terharu dengan perhatian Yunho. Jaejoong kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan kalian nanti. Mianhe... Jeongmal mianhe..."

Yunho lalu membawa Jaejoong menuju hotel dengan tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Jaejoong merasa gugup. Berkali kali ia bertanya pada dirinya, apakah ini nyata? Apabila iya, Yunnienya memang sedang berjalan sambil memeluknya sekarang.

Ketika mereka memasuki lift, Jaejoong berkata. "Yun, aku tidak bisa kembali kekamarku. Aku sekamar dengan Karam dan aku tidak mau berhadapan dengannya sekarang. Aku..."

"Siapa bilang kau akan kembali kekamarmu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau akan kembali kekamarmu." Potong Yunho dingin. "Kau dan aku juga perlu bicara. Aku tak menerima penolakan kali ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Yunho masih marah padanya. Sekarang mereka berdiri berjauhan didalam lift dengan canggung. Jaejoong berharap lift segera terbuka.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamar hotelnya. Ia menyewa suite room dengan ranjang yang besar dan balkon yang luas. Kamarnya dan Karam bahkan tidak lebih besar dari ruang tamu kamar ini.

Yunho menutup pintu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan gugup. Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong.

"Go...go...gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong terbata karena ia benar-benar gugup. Yunho menatapnya tajam mengintimidasi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya datar.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. "Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari Hyun Joong."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memukulnya apabila kau tak memintaku berhenti." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Ania... Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah. Bagaimana kalau Hyun Joong melaporkanmu ke polisi? Aku yakin tadi adalah pertama kalinya ia dipukuli seperti itu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak perduli. Dia seharusnya tidak menyentuhmu! Ia layak mendapatkannya."

Hiks...

Hiks...

Jaejoong menangis. Ia menatap Yunho dengan air mata berlinang. "Gomawo... Hiks..." Isak Jaejoong. "A...aku sangat bersyukur kau berada disini."

Yunho tidak bergerak. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong, menilai Jaejoong. Menunggu apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan selanjutnya. Jaejoong bisa melihat kedalam mata Yunho betapa besar ia terluka karenanya. Ia telah melukainya dalam.

"Oh, Yunnie-ah...mianhee...hiks...jeongmal mianhe...hiks..." Isak Jaejoong frustasi. Ia menangis tak terbendung,

"Untuk apa Jaejoong!, UNTUK APA!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya.

"Mianhe...hiks, karena aku tak mendengarkanmu. Karena aku tak memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Hiks... dan..." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol tangisannya.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Dan?"

"Dan mianhe... Karea telah berbohong kepada sahabatku tentangmu. Karena telah membuatmu merasa kalau aku malu bersamamu."

Yunho masih tidak bereaksi. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"lanjutkan" Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Karena aku tidak berjuang untukmu. Karena aku cepat menyerah. Karena aku tak mempercayaimu setelah apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku selama ini. Mianhe... Karena aku berfikir kau berselingkuh dibelakangku."

"Apa kau masih berfikir kau tidur dengan yeoja itu?" Tanya Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania."

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya. "Apa kau masih berfikir aku akan tidur dengan orang lain selain dirimu, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Yunho mengerang frustasi. Lalu ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong da membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Kau kadang membuatku gila, Jaejoong!" Yunho memeluknya erat. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong. Kali ini tatapannya tidak dingin. "Aku tau kau menjalani kehidupan dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah mengerti dirimu, orang-orang yang hanya melemahkan semangatmu. Membuat dirimu merasa apa yang sudah kau lakukan dan apa yang perjuangkan sia-sia belaka. Mereka salah, Jaejoong! Aku disini berdiri dihadapanmu mengatakan bahwa kau namja luar biasa. Kau cantik, tidak hanya diluar tetapi didalam dirimu. Aku benar-benar gila karena dirimu, Jaejoong. Dan jawabanku jelas, Tidak! Aku tidak akan tidur selain dengan dirimu. Aku tidak akan selingkuh dibelakangmu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum disela tangisannya. Ia sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Ia tidak percaya Yunho mengatakan semua itu. Ia dengan jelas mendengar kalau Yunho tergila-gila padanya.

Hiks...Hiks...

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis.

"Shhhh...uljima" Yunho menghapus air mata dipipi Jaejoong. "Jadi... Sekarang Hyun Joong hanyalah masa lalu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Benarkan? Kau mengatakan putus padanya? Hubungan kalian berakhir?" Tanya Yunho masih tidak percaya.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong mantap. "Waktu itu aku ingin menemuinya untuk meminta putus. Tetapi kemudian aku menemukan ia berada diantara kaki Karam. Tanpa berlama-lama berbicara degannya aku langsung memutuskannya."

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti. "Diantara kaki Karam? Maksudmu... Ia tidur dengan adikmu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ne. Aku melihat mereka melakukan hubungan sex."

Yunho menyeringai. "Jadi sekarang posisi untuk menjadi 'kekasih resmimu' telah dibuka?" Tanyanya dengan mata menari-nari.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang

"Ne"

"Apabila kau tak keberatan Mr. Kim. Bolehkah aku mendaftar?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Hihihi, kita liat nanti apakah Yunnie bisa lolos dari audisi."

Tiba-tiba Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan intens dan nakal. Jaejoong menjadi gugup.

Lalu tanpa peringatan ia menarik Jaejoong bersamanya jatuh ke sofa. Tangan Yunho dengan nakal meremas butt Jaejoong.

"Yayaya... Bukan seperti ini yang kumaksud! Dasar beruang mesum!" Protes Jaejoong sambil berusaha lepas dari Yunho.

Tetapi Yunho malah membalikkan posisinya. Ia sekarang menindih Jaejoong yang tak berdaya. Mengintimidasi Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Tenang saja Mr. Kim. Aku tau audisi apa yang kau maksudkan."

Jaejoong sempat tersenyum sebelum Yunho menghilangkannya dengan tumbukan bibirnya. Mencium Jaejoong dengan dalam, penuh gairah dan kerinduan.

"Damn! aku sangat merindukanmu, baby." Ucap Yunho sambil beralih menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Ahhh...Yunnie...neomu-neomu bogosipoyo...Emphhh..." Erang Jaejoong.

Dan mereka berakhir dengan percintaan panas dan liar di sofa. Memuaskan hasrat yang tidak dapat terbendung akibat rasa rindu yang mendalam.

.

.

**To Be Continued** or **Tamat nii?**

Hosh...

Gimana chapter ini? Sweet nda? ˘▽˘

Sbnarnya lbih seeru klo dtambah Nc-an. But, i can't :(. nda tau knapa, hehe... Pikiranku ttg Bed scene udah tertuang di awal chpter. Nda bisa bikin lagi heeuuuuu...pernah aku coba buat, ttp terasa membosakan. Aku hapus lagi deeh... Mian y buat hardcore reader yg mengharapkan Nc... tp liat aj nanti d chapter2 selanjutnya (#^o^#)

Chingu tenang saja Go Ahra ga akan jadi apa2 kog dsini. Cuma cameo nama. hihihi (~‾▿‾)~

Chapter ini panjang n banyak scene yang terjadi... Cici bakalan sedih klo chingu review kependekan lagi (╥﹏╥)

**Makasi** ya chingu reader atas masukannya, semangatnya, (*￣m￣)#terharu

Chingu kasih tanggapan yak... **Review Juseyoo** ^▽^

Aq mau nungguin Yundut perform tp msh ntar jam 6:15-7:00 KST ⌣́_⌣̀

.

**Bye_Bye **

**ε(- ^_^ -)з**


	24. Chapter 23

.

.

**Update dalam rangka melepas Changminie wamil hueee...(╥﹏╥)...**

**.**

**Chapter : In Your Arm**

.

.

Setelah mereka memuaskan diri melepas rindu dengan bercinta, Jaejoong berbaring di sofa dengan kepala menyandar pada bahu Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho dari belakang memeluk perutnya erat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yunho di lehernya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia tau masalah yang harus dihadapinya masih banyak. Sahabatnya pasti sangat marah kepadanya sekarang. Eommanya pasti juga akan marah kepadanya setelah tau ia putus dengan Hyun Joong. Hubungannya dengan Karampun lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Tetapi mengapa ia bisa tersenyum sekarang? Rasanya seperti semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Dan ia tau mengapa. Ia kembali ke pelukan Yunho. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu. Yunho berkata ia tergila-gila kepadanya. Dan Kini Yunho adalah kekasih resminya.

"Kekasihku..." Gumam Jaejoong lirih sambil membelai rambut Yunho.

Yunho mendengar gumaman Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Jaejoong lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

"Ne, kau milikku baby... hanya milikku." Klaim Yunho posesif.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya. Sehingga mereka kini bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku membutuhkan pertolongan, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Waktu itu aku berada di bar dekat pantai. Dan aku... emmm aku mengamatimu. Aku melihat Hyun Joong datang padamu. Aku tidak tau kalau kalian bertengkar, sampai aku melihatnya mencengkeram erat lenganmu dan menggeretmu paksa. Dan kau memukulnya. Itu yang membuatku berlari padamu. Tetapi rupanya aku terlambat. Ia memukulmu lebih dulu." Jawab Yunho penuh penyesalan. Ia lalu membelai pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat membiru.

"Gomawo!" Ucap Jaejoong tulus. "Gomawo karena kau berada disini! Entah urusan apa yang kaulakukan, aku berterimakasih kau berada di resort ini."

"Aku berada disini karena kau ada disini." Aku Yunho malu-malu.

"Maksud Yunnie?"

Yunho menghela nafas dalam. "Aku bertabrakan dengan Junsu pagi tadi di Trend. Aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia tergesa-gesa. Ia menjawab kalian akan pergi kemari. Dan beruntungnya aku, Junsu sangat antusias menceritakannya. Bahkan ia menyebutkan hotel tempat kalian menginap dan dengan siapa kalian akan pergi berlibur." Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak tau... aku hanya..." Yunho mendesah berat. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dengan namjachingu dan sahabatmu. Aku ingin melihat apakah kau bahagia. Jika iya... aku dapat meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Jadi aku dapat melepaskan dirimu dari pikiranku selama ini."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Ani...aniaa..." Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yunho. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat tidak bahagia, Yunnie. Aku...menyedihkan! Kau... kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. Seperti aku tidak berarti bagimu. Kau sangat dingin." Ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. "Dan ya, aku tau aku pantas menerimanya. Karena setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, apa yang kau katakan padaku... aku masih saja tidak mempercayaimu. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong. "Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padamu, baby. Namanya adalah Jung Jessica. Dia adalah sepupu Yonghwa. Tidakkah aku mengatakan padamu sepupuku akan datang berkunjung? Ah, pasti kau mengira Yonghwa mempunyai kembaran identik?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aku mencoba menjelaskan padamu lewat voicemail, pesan. Kau pasti menghapus semua tanpa mendengar dan membacanya..." Yunho menghela nafas dalam. "Pada waktu itu aku jadi berfikir, mungkin kau memang ingin mengakhiri apa yang telah kita jalani."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yunho sehingga Yunho tau ia sangat merasa bersalah. Jaejoong lalu memajukan wajahnya, meraih bibir Yunho. Menciumnya lembut penuh ketulusan. Yunho balas menciumnya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan Yunho tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.

"God! Aku rindu menciummu, baby." Ucap Yunho setelah mengakhiri ciummannya.

"Mianhe Yunnie... aku sangat pabbo!"

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. "Aku juga minta maaf baby. Seharusnya malam itu aku menceritakan padamu kalau sepupu Yonghwa...

"Ania, kau tidak harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau tidak harus mengatakan padaku semua yang kau lakukan." Potong Jaejoong.

"Tetapi aku ingin." Ucap Yunho. "Aku sangat antusias ingin menunjukkan padamu mobil baruku. Aku membuat plat nomor mobilku dengan tulisan..."

"Yunjae?" Potong Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu tentang itu. Aku tau kau akan marah padaku karena kau ingin hubungan ini tetap rahasia. Dan itu adalah hal kecil yang aku lakukan untuk menunjukkan kepada publik kalau kita...bersama"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ketika Su-ie menceritakaannya, aku berfikir plat nomor itu mengacu pada yeoja yang aku temukan di apartemenmu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania...itu berarti kamu dan aku, baby. Yun-jae, kependekan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat terharu. Ternyata itu adalah gabungan nama Yunho dan namanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Yunho lagi. Melumat bibir Yunho dengan perasaan meluap-luap. Ketika Yunho membalas dan memperdalam ciumannya, Jaejoong merasakan sengatan di bibirnya.

"Ouch!" Jaejoong merintih kecil. Ia melupakan luka yang Hyun Joong buat dibibirnya. Rasa sakitnya terasa sekarang. Padahal waktu ia dan Yunho bercinta tadi, ia tak merasakan sakit. Walaupun Yunho menciumnya dengan ganas dan keras.

"Mianhe baby, aku lupa. Appo?" Tanya Yunho cemas.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu disini aku akan mengobatimu. Bagaimana bisa kita tadi bercinta sedangkan kau dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini." Omel Yunho lalu beranjak menuju lemari es. Mengambil es batu untuk mengompres lebam di pipi dan bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho membungkus es batu dengan handuk kecil. Ia lalu mendudukkan Jaejoong ke pangkuannya dan mengompres pipi dan bibir Jaejoong yang lebam. Yunho melakukannya dengan pelan. Tetapi tetap saja Jaejoong meringis karena perih yang dirasakannya.

"Bajingan itu...Apabila ia menyakitimu lagi. Akan kubalas ia berkali-kali lipat!" Geram Yunho.

Jaejoong membelai pipi Yunho untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Gwenchana Yunnie, aku yakin ia tak akan menyentuhku lagi." Tetapi kemudian Jaejoong terkekeh melihat raut wajah khawatir campur marah Yunho. "Hehehe Yunnie sudahlah, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Aku juga namja. Lagian aku yang memukul Hyun Joong lebih dulu. Kau liatkan? Aku memukulnya sampai terjatuh. Tenagaku ini juga tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Ya, aku juga pernah merasakannya. Kau menamparku sangat kuat kala itu." Ucap Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong melebar, ia lupa pernah melukai Yunnienya secara fisik. Jaejoong segera mengusap bagian pipi Yunho yang terkena tamparannya. "Mi...mianhe... apa waktu itu sangat sakit?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut lalu membawa tangan Jaejoong yang menyentuh pipinya ke dadanya. "Disini sangat sakit waktu itu."

"Mianhe... Yunnie... aku menyakitimu. Kau bisa balas memukulku kalau kau mau." Ucap Jaejoong sendu sambil memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memukul babyku. Tidak akan pernah." Bisik Yunho lembut. "Baby, bagaimana kalau kita mandi?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho. "Yunnie, aku harus kembali ke kamar Junsu dan Changmin. Aku memang berbagi kamar dengan Karam. Tapi saat ini aku tidak mau melihatnya."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Siapa yang mengatakan kau akan kembali ke kamar Junsu dan Changmin? Kau akan menghabiskan malammu disini denganku." Ucap Yunho dengan nada tak menerima penolakan.

"Tapi Junsu dan Changmin pasti akan marah padaku."

"Apabila kau kembali kekamarmu sekarang apa akan membuat perbedaan? Mereka telah mengetahui kita bersama. Aku yakin mereka pasti berfikir kau akan menghabiskan malam denganku."

"Ani, mereka tidak akan berfikir seperti itu. Mereka masih mengira aku virgin Yunnie."

Yunho menyeringai. "Maka apabila kau menghabiskan malam denganku, mereka tidak akan berfikir kau masih virgin besok. Kau ingat bagaimana reputasiku kan?"

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan. "Yak, bagaimana bisa kau bangga dengan itu."

"Apa kau sudah makan malam, baby?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, tapi setelah semua kejadian ini... aku jadi lapar lagi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lapar lagi? Hmmmm..." Yunho lalu tersenyum nakal. "Lapar akan diriku atau lapar makanan baby Joongie?" Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho sekali lagi. "Makanan! Otakmu sangat mesum ishh...!." Seru Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho lalu menghubungi room service untuk memesan makan malam. Kemudian ia tanpa peringatan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style ke kamar mandi.

"Yak...Yunnie, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Berpura-puralah kau tak bisa, jadi kekasih barumu ini bisa merasakan menjadi seorang hero untukmu." Yunho mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

"Kekasih baruku? Hmmm.. apa aku mengatakan Yunnie lulus audisi ya?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

Yunho menyeringai nakal. "Oh, tidakkah kau ingat tadi siapa yang membuatmu mendesah sambil meneriakkan namaku sampai tiga kali, heum? Tidakkah itu berarti aku sangat pantas untuk lolos audisi?"

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di leher Yunho. "Cukupp...Kajja kita mandi."

Yunho tertawa. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong di bawah shower. Yunho membantu Jaejoong melepas boxer dan kaos dalamnya. Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk malu Yunho memandangi tubuh telanjangnya dengan intens. Sementara Yunho tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya pada tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Bercak-bercak kecupan merah tersebar disepanjang tubuh Jaejoong terutama dadanya. Karena Yunho tidak tanggung-tanggung bercinta dengan Jaejoong tadi. Salah satu moment bercinta terpanas yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong sambil mendorongnya selangkah kebelakang. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum jail. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho menyalakan shower, seketika air dingin mengguyur tubuh Jaejoong yang tepat dibawahnya. Jaejoong memekik terkejut. Yunho yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong tertawa lalu membawa Jaejoong kepelukannya.

Ketika Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho, ia menemukan sisi Yunho yang berbeda. Ia tertawa seperti anak kecil yang bahagia. Matanya menari-nari. Jaejoong menyadari ia melihat Yunho yang seperti ini ketika mereka berkencan di Hokaiddo. Jung Yunho yang... bebas dan bahagia.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho karena Jaejoong menatapnya intens.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukan Yunnie." Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Yunho.

"Jinja? Apa yang paling kau rindukan dariku?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. "Matamu."

"Mataku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau selalu menyembunyikan matamu dibalik kaca mata hitammu. Ekspresi wajahmu sulit dibaca. Tetapi sering aku melihat matamu menari-nari tanda kau bahagia. Aku suka tatapan matamu yang serius tetapi juga hangat."

"Whoa, jinja? Kalau begitu kau orang pertama yang menyadarinya, baby." Ucap Yunho.

"Karena mungkin aku orang pertama yang melihat matamu sedekat ini." Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata Yunho.

"Ne, memang kau satu-satunya."

"Kau tau...aku sangat penasaran dengan warna matamu. Karena aku..." Jaejoong ingat tentang novel yang ia tulis sebelum bertemu Yunho. Ia tidak memikirkannya lagi sampai sekarang.

"Karena apa, baby?" Tanya Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia menunduk malu.

Yunho menaikkan dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya. "Tak usah malu. Katakan saja."

Jaejoong sangat malu untuk mengakuinya. Tetapi ia berjanji akan mempercayai Yunho. Maka ia harus menceritakan apapun...walaupun hanya hal kecil yang memalukan.

"Baiklah... kau adalah namja yang populer. Sahabatku berbicara tentangmu setiap waktu. Yah aku mengakui kalau kau tampan dan kaya. Tetapi aku tidak tertarik padamu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa para yeoja dan namja uke sangat tergila-gila padamu. Dan kemudian... aku menemukanmu sebagai tetangga baruku. Sejak itu, aku penasaran padamu. Aku ingin melihat apa sih yang menarik darimu. Aku... aku mengamatimu sekali waktu. Ingin tau kau itu orang seperti apa."

Jaejoong cemas melihat reaksi Yunho. Ia pasti marah karena ia bertingkah layaknya stalker. Tetapi Yunho malah tersenyum.

"Lanjutkan." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. "Aku mulai menulis novel waktu itu. Dan...karakter tokoh utama yang aku buat adalah gambaran dirimu."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Jinja? Tipe novel seperti apa itu?"

"Historical romance. Kau adalah pemberontak tampan. Bangsawan yang dibuang dari keluarganya karena banyak membangkang. Dan tentu saja playboy termasuk didalamnya." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Dan pasangan sang pemberontak? Apakah seorang putri yang terbuang?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Dan bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho.

"Karena aku bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menulis satu katapun."

"Bagaimana cerita itu akan berakhir?" Jaejoong senang Yunho banyak bertanya. Tandanya Yunho tertarik dengan novelnya.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Tetapi aku harap akan berakhir bahagia selamanya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak. Sesuatu mengganggu pikiran Yunho. Jaejoong ingin bertanya tetapi Yunho dengan cepat membawa Jaejoong kepelukannya.

"Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dan berakhir seperti itu." Dan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat. Sehingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dibawah guyuran air dingin shower.

Setelah mandi Yunho memberikan kecupan lembut dibibir Jaejoong lalu keluar.

Jaejoong masih sibuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Jaejoong mengenakan bathrobe ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang menata makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

"Yunnie...aku harus kembali kekamar Kamar Karam untuk mengambil pakaian." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Andwe!" Tolak Yunho.

"Wae? Udara sangat dingin. Aku tidak bisa tidur hanya memakai jubah mandi."

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan tersenyum menggoda. "Maka kau hanya perlu terus berada dipelukanku semalaman. Aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Yuu...nnie" Wajah Jaejoong memerah.

Yunho terkekeh lalu ia membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian untuk Jaejoong. "Tak masalah kan kalau memakai pakaianku malam ini? Aku sudah memesankan pakaian untukmu besok pagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambul tersenyum "Gomawo." Ucapnya pada Yunho lalu memakai sweetshirt dan celana training Yunho.

"Yunnie bajumu sangat besar, tubuhku seperti tenggelam." Protes Jaejoong sambil merengut.

"Tubuhmu saja yang sangat kecil" Yunho mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong. "Tetapi tenang, baby Joongie selalu terlihat sexy dimataku."

Jaejoong terkekeh lalu menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Aku senang kau membuat cerita berdasarkan karakterku. Sejujurnya akupun penasaran denganmu. Aku selalu melihatmu setiap ada kesempatan. Aku tau kau bekerja di Trend. Kau terkesan sombong. Tetapi itu membuatku tertarik. Setiap kali kau berada di balkon, aku mengamatimu dan kau selalu melamun. Seperti kehilangan pikiranmu. Suatu hari aku melihatmu sedang berbicara lewat ponsel. Dan kau tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Dan setelah mengenalmu aku jadi tau, kau seperti itu karena berbicara dengan Hyun Joong atau eommamu."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Jadi, kau bisa merasakan rasa frustasiku dari jauh?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak melihat kebahagiaan dalam dirimu. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat terkejut kala menemukanmu di Mirotic. Dan kau berubah drastis. Kau sangat Hot!"

"Malam itu adalah malam yang bersejarah bagiku. Semenjak malam itu aku merubah diriku dan berpikir dari sudut pandang yang berbeda." Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata Yunho. "Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu malam itu. Gomawoyo Jung Yunho telah masuk kedalam hidupku." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Dan gomawoyo Kim Jaejoong kau mau memandangku dengan sudut pandang berbeda."

Merekapun menikmati makan malamnya. Setelah itu mereka duduk santai di balkon sambil berpelukan.

"Ceritakan padaku lagi apa yang terjadi dengan dosaengmu."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku ikut liburan ini memang dengan maksud ingin memutuskan Hyun Joong. Junsu dan Changmin mendukungku penuh. Mereka sampai ikut kemari karena mereka tau aku pasti membutuhkannya. Saran Junsu lebih cepat berbicara dengan Hyun Joong lebih baik. Aku putuskan setelah makan siang aku akan berbicara dengannya. Aku mencari Hyun Joong di kamarnya. Tetapi tidak ada. Lalu aku kembali ke kamarku dan Karam. Dan aku melihat mereka saling menindih."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Adikmu benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa kau yakin kau berbagi gen dengannya?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tau apa kesalahan yang kulakukan padanya sehingga membuatnya sangat membenciku."

"Dan karakter Hyun Joong disini? God! Betapa bajingan dan pengecut dia?" Ucap Yunho emosi. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, apa yang kurang darimu? Kau sempurna sebagai dirimu sendiri."

"Ani. Dimata Hyun Joong aku hanya akan merendahkan keluarganya saja. Kakaknya menikah dengan pengacara terkenal. Dan selama menjadi kekasihnya aku berfikir ia tidak pernah bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia akan menikah dengan penulis amatiran."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa ia meminta orang menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Yah, dia memang hanya mementingkan ego." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam. "Jika seseorang... mendapatkan kesempatan memilih dengan siapa ia akan menikah. Ia harus memilih dengan orang yang dicintainya. Menikah karena cinta. Hak seseorang untuk menentukan kebahagiaannya. Apa ia tidak menyadarinya? Tidak semua harus berasarkan uang dan derajat. Aku memilih menjadi miskin demi menikah dan hidup bersama orang yang kucintai."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Orangtuamu pasti sangat jatuh cinta satu sama lain sehingga kau bisa berbicara seperti itu"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. "Appaku adalah seorang Jung. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari kakek dan nenekku. Otomatis ia menjadi satu-satunya penerus perusahaan kakek. Dan ia menikah dengan eommaku, seorang yang selalu senang berada dirumah daripada diluar. yang selalu dibutuhkan appaku untuk berbagi cerita. Seorang yang membuat appaku merasa nyaman. Seorang yang bisa membuatnya bergairah."

"Wow, orangtuamu sangat bahagia satu sama lain."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sangat, setiap hari mereka seperti pengantin baru. Appaku memuja eomma dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki."

"Eommamu... hmmm... dari kalangan apa Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Eomma berasal dari keluarga yang bagus juga."

"Maksudmu?... kalangan atas? Keturunan keluarga kaya?"

Yunho menghela nafas dalam. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Ia mewarisi empat buah perusahaan keluarganya. Tetapi eomma sama sekali tidak tertarik menanganinya."

"Lalu bagaimana perusahaan itu?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan serius. "Perusahaan itu menjadi bagian dari Jung Corp."

"Appamu mengakuisisinya?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Sebelum itu perusahaan appa adalah perusahaan terkuat. Setelah mengakuisisi perusahaan eomma perusahaan appa menjadi lebih besar dan tak tertandingi."

"Whoaa... betapa beruntungnya orangtuamu."

Yunho mendesah. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan. Kau menginginkannya. Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. "Apabila orangtuamu saling mencintai. Mengapa kau tidak memiliki saudara lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Setelah Younjo meninggal. Eomma tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah. Perlu waktu lama untuk bangkit. Setelah beberapa tahun mereka selalu berusaha untuk itu... namun mereka tidak mendapatkannya."

Jaejoong meremas tangan Yunho. "Percayalah, kau akan menjadi kakak baik bagi adikmu karena kau adalah kakak yang baik bagi sepupu-sepupumu."

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa Younjo apabila ia masih hidup. Apakah sama keras kepala sepertiku? Apa ia akan menentang orangtuaku? Apa ia akan menyukai apa yang aku sukai? Apa ia akan memilih menjadi seorang pengusaha seperti aku nantinya, atau apa ia lebih memilih menjadi dokter, pengacara atau tentara?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau mempunyai kehidupan yang diberkati, yunnie. Kau tak tau betapa beruntungnya dirimu. Mungkin Younjo adalah guardian angelmu. Ia selalu mengawasimu. Karena kau yang diberi kesempatan hidup didunia ia akan memastikan hidupmu baik-baik saja. Yakinlah."

Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, dan ia menemukan air mata yang menggenang disana. Yunho mencium kedua punggung tangan Jaejoong dan mengangguk.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjadi kakak yang sangat baik bagi Younjo. Bukan sepertiku dan Karam. Hubungan kakak adik macam apa yang kujalani?" Jaejoong berhenti sejenak menghela nafas. "Hubungan kami benar-benar menyedihkan, sangat buruk! Orangtua kami tak melakukan apapun untuk itu. Kadang aku berfikir akar dari semuanya adalah karena eommaku. Ketika kita masih kecil, Karam selalu menginginkan apa yang aku punya. Tidak memandang apa yang kupunyai hanyalah barang murahan, tetapi apabila ia melihat aku bahagia dengan itu ia selalu mencoba mengambilnya dariku. Dan eommaku pasti selalu membela Karam." Jaejoong memandang Yunho. "Aku pikir Younjo akan selalu mencintaimu. Ia akan selalu ada untukmu. Ia akan selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Seketika itu air mata Jaejoong tumpah tak terbendung. Ia menangis mengingat hubungannya dengan adik dan eommanya yang buruk. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong menangis kencang didada Yunho sambil mencengkeram kaosnya erat. Yunho hanya mengecupi puncak kepalanya sambil membelai punggungnya. Yunho tidak mencoba menenangkannya, ia membiarkan Jaejoong menangis meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Pelukannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Jaejoong. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menangkap Jaejoong apabila ia terjatuh.

.

.

**To Be Continued ...**

**.**

**#WaitingForChangmin**

( ˘ з˘ )


	25. Chapter 24

.

.

**Chapter Title : Confession**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chapter ini ada bed scene. Ratingnya NC-21. Jadi bagi chingu yang tidak berkenan dengan bed scene yaoi and dibawah umur 21 dmohon dscroll kebawah aja sampai adegannya aman dibaca. **

**.**

**_Awas! Jangan bandel!_**

.

.

Setelah puas berpelukan di balkon, mereka masuk dan bersiap untuk tidur. Jaejoong selangkah menuju ranjang ketika Yunho menarik pinggangnya dan memegang wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"My sweet, beautiful Jaejoongie..." Bisik Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho mencium Jaejoong penuh gairah. Tangannya ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar merapat. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dengan gairah yang sama sambil melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho.

"Mmmmphh..." Jaejoong mengerang di mulut Yunho. Bibir Yunho melumatnya dengan keras. Tetapi tetap menghindari bagian yang terluka. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk Yunho dan tidak disia-siakan oleh lidah Yunho yang langsung menari-nari didalam sana. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dipelukan Yunho kala lidahnya menggoda bagian sensitif mulut Jaejoong.

Karena gairah yang telah menguasai keduanya. Tangan merekapun secara refleks bergerak membuka pakaian didepannya. Disela ciuman mereka yang panas tangan Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa melepasi satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho. Dan tangan Yunho melepas sweatshirt Jaejong.

"Cantik, indah." Ucap Yunho kala melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang kini sudah polos.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ia lalu menyembunyikannya di ceruk leher Yunho. Walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan badan, Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak malu apabila Yunho memuji tubuhnya. Yunho tersenyum, ia tak menyia-nyiakan leher putih yang ada didepannya. Mulut Yunho dengan terampil bekerja seperti vacum cleaner disana.

"Aku selalu suka aromamu, baby. Kau manis" Bisik Yunho tepat ditelingan Jaejoong lalu memberi jilatan basah disana. Jaejoong mengerang tak tertahankan. Pinggul Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ohh Yunnieh...pleasee..."

Erangan dan gerakan tubuh Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin mengeras dibawah sana. Yunho tak akan bisa dihentikan sekarang. Gairah dan nafsu telah menguasai dirinya.

Jaejoong berjengit ketika Yunho mendorongnya sampai rata ke atas tempat tidur sembari menciumnya dalam-dalam. Protesannya teredam ke dasar tenggorokan karena lidah Yunho mengalihkan semuanya.

Jaejoong mengerang, tersengal-sengal ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan kini beralih ke lehernya lagi. Menghisap Jakun, rahang dan menjalar ke dadanya.

"Oouchh... Yunnie..." Tubuh Jaejoong melengkung ketika lidah Yunho telah sampai di nipplenya. Lidah itu bergerak menari-nari disana, menggoda Jaejoong lebih Jauh. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan membenamkan wajah Yunho lebih dalam mengisyaratkan agar Yunho menghisap nipplenya lebih dalam.

Yunho mengkabulkannya. Mulut Yunho kini menghisap nipple Jaejoong dengan keras. Layaknya ia mengiginkan sesuatu keluar dari sana. Jaejoong mengerang tanpa ampun. Yunho memainkan nipplenya, menghisap-hisap satu dengan lainnya bergantian dengan tangannya yang meraba, memijat dan mencubit benda kecil yang kini menegang itu.

Setelah puas dengan nipple Jaejoong. Yunho kini kembali mencium bibirnya. Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan antusias. Tangan Yunho meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat. Begitu tangannya mencapai junior Jaejoong yang menegang, ia memberikan belaian lembut disana. Mengusap-usap kepala junior Jaejoong dengan menggoda. Jaejoong tak tertahankan, ia mengerang lagi. Ah, erangan Jaejoong adalah musik yang paling indah di kepala Yunho.

"Yunniehhhh...ahhh..."

"Kau menyukainya baby?" Tanya Yunho menggoda.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku akan memberikanya lebih." Yunho menyeringai nakal lalu menunduk dan meraup Junior Jaejoong dengan mulutnya. Jaejoong berteriak kencang ketika Yunho menghisap juniornya dengan kuat.

"Arghh... God! Yunhoo..."

Jaejoong pasrah Yunho mendominasinya. Pinggulnya bergerak, berusaha untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam mulut Yunho dengan gerakan yang membabi-buta. Yunho tak keberatan sama sekali. Ia tau Jaejoong sangat menyukai mulutnya yang membungkus juniornya. Yunho menghisapnya naik-turun sambil mengetatkan bibirnya membuat Jaejoong bergerak dan berteriak semakin menggila.

"Ssshhhtooopp... Yunniehhhh... Stop! aku tak mau keluar sekarang." Pinta Jaejoong karena ia merasa akan keluar, ia kini menarik kepala Yunho dari Juniornya.

Yunho mendongak. "Kenapa baby? Keluarkan saja."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Anih, aku ingin keluar bersamamu..."

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian menyeringai. "Permintaan terkabulkan."

Yunho mengangkat salah satu kaki Jaejoong dan memposisikan dirinya. Ia memijat hole pink Jaejoong yang merupakan surganya itu. Lalu mata Yunho mencari-cari sesuatu di meja nakas. Ia mencari lube, agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu sakit.

"Langsung saja Yunnieh, palli, aku sudah tidak tahan." Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho yang ingin mengambil lube mengurungkan niatnya. "Jinja? Nanti kau kesakitan baby."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan juniormu." Lalu memandang junior Yunho yang terlihat keras dan tegang. Jaejoong menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tahan ne." Dengan perlahan Yunho memasukkan juniornya ke hole sempit itu. Hole itu membuka seiring dengan tekanan junior Yunho seakan menerima penghuninya yang akan datang berkunjung. Jaejoong mengerang dan meremas sprei dengan kuat.

"Baby, gwenchana?" Tanya Yunho, ia masih berusaha memasuki hole Jaejoong. Walaupun sudah biasa melakukannya, Yunho masih saja kesusahan memasuki hole itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Yun, kau semakin membesar."

Yunho terkekeh. "Semua karenamu, baby."

"Aarghhh!" Jaejoong mengerang ketika Yunho menyentakkan dirinya sehingga kini seluruh juniornya terbenam di hole Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu mencium Jaejoong lagi sambil membiarkan hole Jaejoong beradaptasi dengan juniornya.

"Yuhnnn... palli..." Rengek Jaejoong dengan tidak sabaran disela ciumannya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia menghentakkan juniornya dan tepat mengenai prostat Jaejoong. Membuat jaejoong berkunang-kunang kenikmatan. Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng kekiri dan kanan melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tak terkira.

"Arrrgghhh... baby." Yunho juga mengerang kenikmatan karena hole Jaejoong yang selalu sempit menghimpit juniornya ketat.

"Faster Yunnh... faster..." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan setelah ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Yunho menunduk dan meraup bibir Jaejoong. Pinggulnya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan membabi buta. Kulit mereka yang bergesekan membuat mereka semakin panas.

Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan lebih dalam. Tempat tidur mereka bergerak hebat. Suara desahan dan erangan mereka melingkupi satu ruang kamar itu.

"Yunnieehhh...oh Yunnieh...Yunn..." Desahan Jaejoong yang selalu menyebut nama Yunho.

"Yunnieh... aku tidak tahan lagi..."

Mendengar itu Yunho meraih junior Jaejoong dan mengurutnya dengan gerakan cepat. Jaejoong menggila, ia ingin keluar.

"Keluarkan baby, desahkan namaku." Bisik Yunho di telinganya.

Yunho menghentakkan Juniornya lebih cepat dan tepat pada prostat Jaejoong. Mulutnya kini menghisap-hisap nipple Jaejoong.

Mendapatkan rangsangan disemua titik sensitifnya, Jaejoong tak tahan lagi untuk menahan orgasmenya.

"YUNHOO... ARGHHH..." Teriak Jaejoong sambil melengkungkan badannya. Cairannya keluar membasahi tangan Yunho dan perutnya.

Yunhopun sepertinya tak tahan lagi. Orgasme Jaejoong selalu membuat holenya semakin menghimpit Junior Yunho. Setelah menghantarkan Jaejoong menuju surganya, ia melepas juniornya dari hole jaejoong. Lalu mengurutnya didepan perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dan mengambil alih mengurut junior Yunho. Jari lentik Jaejoong mempengaruhi Yunho lebih banyak. Sehingga ia tak tahan lagi untuk keluar.

"Oh, baby Joongie... Ahhh.."

Yunho lalu roboh menindih Jaejoong. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya iapun bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan berguling kesamping. Tak lupa meraih pinggang Jaejoong membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhe baby, aku tidak melakukannya dengan lembut tadi." Ucap Yunho. "Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Akupun begitu. Aku menginginkanmu sebanyak kau menginginkanku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai pipi Yunho.

"Kita harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengganti waktu yang terlewatkan sia-sia."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Itu kebodohanku, Yunnie. Aku selalu berfikiran buruk tentangmu. Aku mempercayai reputasimu lebih dari aku mempercayai dirimu. God! Padahal aku mengetahui sisi baikmu lebih banyak dari orang lain ketahui." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Shhh..." Yunho menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong. "Aku tau. Tak apa-apa. Yang penting kita sekarang bersama."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Eumm... karena kita sekarang berada dalam topik 'reputasimu'. Aku ingin bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan semuanya jelas dan kudengar dari dirimu sendiri."

"Okay, apa itu?"

"Seseorang berkata kau pergi clubbing dengan yeoja Go Ahra?"

Yunho seketika tertawa. "Hahaha, aniya... Waktu itu aku hangout dengan teman-temanku di Mirotic. Rupanya yeoja itu ada disana dan ia mengenal salah satu temanku. Tetapi tidak baby. Sama sekali tidak benar. Aku tidak berdansa dengannya. Aku tidak flirting dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan percakapan dengannya lebih dari tiga kalimat." Jelas Yunho.

"Ta...tapi kau berbicara dengannya di telepon tadi pagi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil cemberut.

Yunho memutar matanya. "Entah bagaimana ia tau nomor ponselku. Mungkin temanku yang mengenalnya memberikan nomorku." Yunho memandang Jaejoong beberapa saat kemudian berkata. "Apabila kau mendengarku dengan jelas tadi, aku bahkan menanyakannya nuguseo? Itu berarti aku tidak tau siapa yang menelepon karena nomornya tidak terdaftar dalam ponselku. Ia hanya menanyai kabarku dan bla-bla-bla. Yeoja itu juga bertanya dimana aku sekarang. Aku menjawab aku sedang berada di lift dengan kekasihku. Tapi tampaknya kau terburu-buru keluar lift dan aku tidak yakin kau mendengarku." Yunho tersenyum manis. "Percayalah padaku baby, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan yeoja atau namja lain sejak aku bertemu denganmu di Mirotic. Bahkan minggu-minggu lalu saat kita berjauhan."

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Aku percaya padamu, Yunnie."

Yunho menambahkan lagi. "Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara dengan yeoja atau namja yang ingin berbasa-basi untuk mendekatiku. Sedangkan pikiranku kala itu dipenuhi dengan pagi dimana kau menemukan Jung Jessica menginap di apartemenku."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Jinja? Apakah reaksiku waktu itu sangat buruk?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Sangat! Aku tak percaya kau cemburu sampai seperti itu."

Jaejoong memukul pelan pundak Yunho. Lalu berusaha keluar dari pelukan Yunho. "Aniya! Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkal Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa, ia tak mengijinkan Jaejoong lepas dari pelukannya. Kini malah mempererat pelukannya. "Cemburumu sangat parah." Bisik Yunho. "Tapi aku menyukainya. Kau bisa merasakan rasa cemburu yang kurasakan ketika ada seseorang yang mendekatimu. Bahkan aku ingin memukuli tembok setiap kali aku mengingat Hyun Joong sebagai kekasihmu."

Jaejoong balas tertawa. "Hahaha, Okay Yunnie. Mungkin aku cemburu. Tapi hanya sedikit." Akunya. "Maksudku, ketika aku melihat Jessica aku sangat terpana. Aku seorang namja... ia sangat cantik, bahkan akupun bisa tergoda karenanya. Apalagi kau. Dan pikiran tentang, kau lebih memilih yeoja daripada namja mempengaruhiku lebih banyak. Aku namja, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yeoja Yunnie."

"Faktanya aku lebih memilihmu daripada siapapun." Ucap Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho dan tersenyum. "Gomawo telah memilihku."

Yunho membalasnya dengan tersenyum, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersentak. "Chakaman, kau bilang tadi kau bisa saja tergoda dengan Jessica?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Karena sepupumu itu cantik. Siapa juga namja yang tidak terpesona karenanya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ah, darah seorang Jung memang berkualitas tinggi. Dan, andwe! Kau hanya boleh terpesona padaku baby."

"Ne, mataku hanya melihatmu, Yunnie." Bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum ia lalu meraih bibir Jaejoong dan menciumnya dalam. Mereka berciuman sampai kelelahan dan terlelap dalam mimpi.

...

Mereka kembali bercinta ketika bangun dipagi harinya. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Ia bisa merasakan surga kembali dengan Yunho. Ia bahagia.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengingat bahwa hari telah berganti. Waktunya ia menghadapi masalah. Ia harus menghadapi Junsu dan Changmin, Hyun Joong dan Karam.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam dan Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang.

Yunho yang masih berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong bisa merasakannya. Iapun berguling kesamping dan mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat cemas.

"Baby, gwenchana?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menghadap kesamping untuk menatap Yunho. "Aku hanya berfikir... waktunya menghadapi masalah. Dan dapatkah aku menyelesaikannya dengan tidak berakhir buruk?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Kau tahu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho lalu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Jaejoong.

"Kajja kita bersiap dan turun untuk sarapan." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Arraseo. Tapi berjanjilah padaku setelah semua clear kita kembali lagi ke kamar ini dan bercinta lagi. Aku masih sangat merindukanmu baby-ah." Ucap Yunho menggoda. Tangannya dengan nakal menggerayangi pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aishhh..." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. "Jung pervert! bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, kita baru selesai bercinta lima belas menit yang lalu." Omel Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku tak bersamamu lebih dari seminggu, baby. Itu menyiksaku! Apa kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk mengabaikanmu saat aku melihatmu di Trend? Kau sangat lucu ketika merajuk padaku kau tau, melihatku lalu pura-pura melihat kearah lain untuk menghindari kontak mata denganku."

"Yak! Aku tidak merajuk!" Protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho langsung mengambil bibir pout itu dengan mulutnya, mereka berciuman sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. Mereka mandi dengan benar. Jaejoong menolak setiap kali tangan Yunho menggerayanginya tanda meminta ini itu. Ia tak ingin melewatkan sarapannya. Ia sangat lapar, bercinta dengan Yunho menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Jaejoong memakai pakaian yang sudah dipesan Yunho tadi malam. Semuanya sudah dry clean dan Jaejoong bersyukur karena Yunho mengerti dirinya. Ukuran yang Yunho pesanpun pas dengan badannya. Setelah siap mereka turun menuju restoran hotel untuk sarapan. Disepanjang Jalan Yunho selalu menggenggam tangannya dan kadang mencium jari-jari tangannya. Jaejoong melihat orang-orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Ketika memasuki restoran, Jaejoong melihat Junsu dan Changmin sedang menikmati sarapannya. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Anneong." Jaejoong menyapa Junsu dan Changmin dengan penuh senyum dan keramahan.

"Anneong Junsu, Changmin." Sapa Yunho dengan ramah juga.

Junsu dan Changmin hanya melirik mereka dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makanan didepannya.

Jaejoong mendesah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan cemas. Matanya seperti berkata apakah Jaejoong mengharapkan ia berada disampingnya saat ia menjelaskan semua kepada sahabatnya?

"Gwenchana Yun, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menemui teman-temanku dulu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih digenggamnya sehingga tubuh Jaejoong mendekat lalu ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Sampai nanti teman-teman." Ucap Yunho pada Junsu dan Changmin sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di meja itu. Junsu dan Changmin hanya melirik Jaejoong, mereka masih diam. Baru kali ini Jaejoong menghadapi suasana yang begitu canggung dan dingin dengan sahabatnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam kemudian memberanikan diri berkata. "Baiklah Su-ie, Min-nie kalian berhak marah padaku." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. "Pertama-tama yang aku ingin katakan adalah mianhe. Maafkan aku. aku tau tak benar apa yang aku lakukan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kalian. Tapi aku bingung untuk memulai. Apabila kalian ingin bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawabnya dengan penuh kejujuran."

Junsu dan Changmin saling berpandangan sejenak. Lalu Changmin menghentikan makannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil melipat tangannya. "Pertama, hyung. Apakah kau masih virgin seperti yang kita tau selama ini?"

Jaejoong menatap kedua sahabatnya sambil menggigit bibir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Gumam Changmin.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Junsu dengan tajam.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Yunho."

"Apa kau juga pernah tidur dengan Hyun Joong?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah. Kalian tau aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Oh, mianhe! Kita tak pernah tau! Karena yang kita tau Hyun Joong adalah kekasihmu." Ucap Junsu sarkastik.

"Kau bukan tipe namja yang suka berselingkuh, hyung. Maka dari itu kita tidak pernah mengira." Sambung Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya tambah marah padanya. Maka ia hanya diam menerima kemarahan mereka. Ia memang layak menerimanya.

"Kau memutuskan Hyun Joong karena Yunho? Apa aku benar?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada menuduh.

Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania. Aku putus dengan Hyun Joong karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku telah menyadarinya lama. Bahkan aku tidak tau apa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya ketika pertama aku menerimanya sebagai kekasihku. Atau dalam hati aku berpura-pura mencintainya karena untuk menyenangkan eomma."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berakhir dengan berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho?" Tanya Junsu frustasi. "Joongie-ah, bahkan kita bersama-sama bekerja di Trend. Kita selalu bersama ketika menghabiskan waktu diluar. Ketika kita pergi ke Mirotic dan Yunho berada disana, kau bahkan berada lima meter darinya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Ia bahkan tidak terlihat baru kemarin bertemu denganmu, hyung. Dan ia memanggilmu baby." Sambung Changmin. "Dan yang lebih menggelikan lagi, ia tau namaku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganku. Lebih lagi Jung Yunho mengetahui tentang Hyun Joong."

"Tidakkah hyung melihat ekspresi Jung Yunho ketika memukuli Hyun Joong? Sangat menakutkan! Ia terlihat panik ketika melihatmu terluka! Apabila ia hanya orang asing yang dengan senang hati membantu kita, ia tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu! Ia pasti sangat mengenalmu, hyung." Analis Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku sangat mengenalnya. Su-ie, kau pernah berkata tentang seseorang yang pernah Yunho antarkan pulang dari Mirotic?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Itu aku." Akui Jaejoong. "Aku pergi sendiri ke pembukaan Mirotic waktu itu. Aku minum karena aku sangat frustasi dengan Hyun Joong dan eomma. Lalu Yunho menghampiriku, ia memperkenalkan dirinya, membelikanku minuman, menemaniku berdansa ... dan semuanya berjalan sampai akhirnya aku berakhir pulang dengannya."

"Mirotic dibuka hampir empat bulan yang lalu, Joongie!" Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk bersalah. "Ne."

"Jadi kau telah bersamanya lebih dari empat bulan sekarang!?" Pekik Junsu penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Ah, kaca mata hitam yang ada di kamarmu, hyung. Itu sama dengan yang Yunho pakai. Apakah itu Jung Yunho yang bermalam di apartemenmu? Bukan Hyun Joong?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku pergi ke Mirotic dengan penuh perasaan frustasi terhadap Hyun Joong dan eomma. Aku merasa apa yang kulakukan selalu salah di mata mereka. Tidak perduli apa yang kulakukan, mereka tidak bisa melihatku dengan sudut pandang lain. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar jalur. Aku berdandan cukup sexy dengan pakaian yang Heechul hyung berikan malam itu. Aku minum dan aku tidak perduli sendirian. Kemudian Yunho menghampiriku, membelikanku minuman dan meperkenalkan dirinya. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahui siapa dia. Tapi ia menyebutkan namaku dan mengatakan aku siapa. Akku sangat terkejut karena ia tau beberapa hal tentangku. Ia bahkan mengatakan jam berapa biasa aku mematikan lampu di malam hari."

Junsu menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui itu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Kalian tau tetangga yang tinggal disebelah apartemenku... namja yang kalian lihat dan kagumi bentuk badannya? Ia adalah Yunho."

"Omona!"

"Oh My God!"

Pekik Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan. Mereka tentu sangat terkejut mendengar fakta ini.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Junsu memecah keheningan. "Jadi, kau memberikannya kepolosanmu yang selama ini kau jaga untuk Hyun Joong?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjaganya untuk Hyun Joong. Aku menjaganya untuk diberikan kepada seseorang yang tepat." Jelas Jaejoong.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. "Dan itu seorang Jung Yunho? Seorang playboy sejati dan didambakan seluruh yeoja dan namja uke se-Seoul? Apa kau kehilangan pikiranmu, hyung?"

"Kau bukan namja bodoh Joongie." Junsu menambahi.

Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. "Bukan seperti itu, Jung Yunho membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

"Tentu ia bisa membuatmu seperti itu, hyung. Makanya ia disebut sebagai playboy." Ucap Changmin.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mendengarku dulu?" Jaejoong akhirnya meninggikan suaranya, membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Ketika aku memutuskan keluar jalur malam itu. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri! dan Yunho datang, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang tak bisa aku kontrol... Aku sama sekali lupa bahwa aku masih virgin. Sampai... Yunho berada dalam diriku."

Jaejoong menatap kedua sahabatnya. Mereka memilih diam, Jaejoongpun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku ingin merasa bersalah, berdosa karena melakukannya dengan Yunho. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Aku malah merasa sekali dalam seumur hidupku aku melakukan sesuatu yang tepat. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat diriku bahagia... tanpa memperdulikan orang lain pikirkan tentangku. Tetapi aku juga tak berniat untuk melakukannya lagi."

"Jadi, semua itu hanya untuk one night stand?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, semuanya berawal dari one night thing. Tapi Pagi harinya, dia muncul di apartemenku. Dan lagi hari berikutnya dan berikutnya sampai kita mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tau apa yang kulakukan dengan Jung Yunho ini salah. Aku tau suatu saat ia akan meninggalkanku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada teman kencannya yang lain. Aku berencana untuk berhenti berhubungan dengannya. Tetapi ia keras kepala, dengan gigihnya ia tetap mengejarku. Sampai aku jatuh semakin dalam terhadap pesonanya."

Jaejoong menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian perlu tau, Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya sama sekali berbeda dengan Jung Yunho yang kita tau dan pikirkan selama ini. Ia namja yang penuh perhatian dan manis. Ia banyak memberiku kekuatan. Ia selalu menyemangatiku. Membawa diriku menjadi lebih percaya diri. Membawa diriku lebih menghargai diriku sendiri. Ia melakukan apa yang tidak pernah Hyun Joong lakukan. Ia menghabiskan setiap malam diapartemenku. Tidak terlihat sama sekali perlakuannya ingin menjauhiku."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada kami?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tau kata yang tepa untuk menjelaskannya.

"Apa Yunho tidak ingin hubungan kalian diketahui publik? Ah, pasti ia ingin menjaga reputasinya kan?" Tebak Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku yang menginginkannya. Aku yang tak menginginkan apa yang kita jalani diketahui publik. Hal ini sangat mengganggunya. Dulu, saat kalian datang ke apartemenku kami sedikit bertengkar. Yunho tidak ingin menyembunyikan dirinya lagi. Ia lelah bersembunyi dibelakang kalian. Ia merasa tersinggung setiap kali aku merasa hubungan ini tak akan bertahan lama."

"Aku juga mencoba memberitahu kalian. Tetapi kalian menertawaiku, kalian bilang itu adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah aku buat. Dan ketika kalian berkata tentang persahabatan yang berakhir kala itu. Aku langsung takut kehilangan kalian. Aku hanya tidak tau apa yang kulakukan. Aku juga tak menyangka kita menjalani hubungan ini cukup lama. Hyun Joong mungkin memang kekasih resmiku. Tetapi Yunho adalah kekasih yang sebenarnya bagiku. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sandaranku setiap malam. Tempatku berkeluh kesah untuk meluapkan semua rasa frustasiku." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Yunho mengatakan di video tentang kencan yang paling berkesan untuknya, dan itu adalah melihat kembang api di langit malam Hokaiddo?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Ne, weekend pada saat aku mengatakan kepada kalian aku pulang ke chungnam. Yunho tiba-tiba membawaku ke Hokaiddo. Ia ingin berkencan denganku tanpa terganggu pikiran kita akan dikenali."

"OMONA! Joongie!" Junsu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. "Berapa banyak kebohongan yang telah kau katakan kepada kita? Aku dan Changmin adalah sahabatmu!"

Jaejoong menunduk. "Aku tau. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe" Ucap Jaejoong sendu.

"Hari dimana hyung tiba-tiba pergi ke apartemenku. Itu bukan karena kau bertengkar dengan Hyun Joong kan?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Malam itu Karam dan Hyun Joong mengunjungiku, dan Karam menginap di apartemenku. Pagi harinya, aku langsung pergi ke apartemen Yunho. Dan aku menemukan seorang yeoja disana. Dia memakai jubah mandi Yunho. Aku langsung berfikir Yunho bermain dibelakangku."

"Tetapi itu adalah sepupunya kan?" Sambar Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, Yunho sudah berusaha menjelaskannya. Ia menelepon, mengirim pesan, bahkan menemuiku di Trend. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Aku sangat bodoh masih saja terpengaruh dengan reputasi Yunho dibandingkan aku mengenalnya selama ini."

"Oh aku mengerti mengapa Yunho kala itu dengan senang hati menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku. Bahkan ia mau aku rekam. Itu semua karena ia tau kalau aku pasti menunjukkan rekaman video ini padamu Joongie. Dia cerdas, mencari cara lain menjelaskan kesalahpahaman malam itu padamu." Papar Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tau ia melakukannya untuk menjelaskan semua kepadaku. Yunho adalah tipe namja yang tidak mengumbar masalah pribadinya sembarangan Su-ie."

"Bagaimana dengan plat nomor mobil barunya yang bertuliskan 'Yunjae' apa ada arti dari itu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku baru tau dari Yunho tadi malam, Yunjae adalah singkatan dari nama kami. Yun dan Jae. Awalnya aku mengira tulisan itu mengacu pada yeoja yang aku temui pagi itu. Tetapi tidak, Yunho melakukan itu karena ingin menunjukkan sedikit kepada publik kalau kita bersama." Jawab Jaejoong.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya terdiam mematung mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Terlalu banyak pengakuan Jaejoong yang sulit diterima akal sehat mereka sepertinya.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Mianhe... kumohon maafkan aku Su-ie, Minnie. Aku hanya tidak mengira hubungan ini akan berjalan lama. Aku tidak mengira Yunho adalah namja yang serius. Selama ini kita tau ia tidak begitu. Tetapi sekarang... aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Selama empat bulan kita bersama, aku melihat dirinya mempunyai segala yang aku butuhnkan untukku bersandar. Ia adalah jawaban dari doaku pada Tuhan selama ini. Jika kalian mengenal Jung Yunho adalah namja brengsek, playboy dan sering mempermainkan perasaan orang. Jung Yunho yang aku kenal berbeda, ia akan bertekuk lutut kepada seseorang yang di... dicintainya."

"Dan apa kau jatuh cinta padanya Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam dan mengangguk. "Sangat dalam"

"Apa ia juga mencintaimu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunnya. "Aku tau kita menginginkan satu sama lain. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk berada disisiku, selalu didekatku. Tapi entah bagaimana setiap malam aku selalu berakhir di pelukannya. Aku tau aku penting baginya. Ketika aku terpuruk, ia akan selalu ada untuk menolongku dan membuatku kembali. Tadi malam, ketika Hyun Joong memukulku, aku melihat kemurkaan diwajahnya. Bahkan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak cepat datang. Aku tau ia peduli padaku. Dan ia berkata tergila-gila padaku. Walaupun ia tidak mengatakan kata 'cinta'. Untuk sekarang ini, semua yang ia lakukan cukup untuk membuatku mempercayainya."

Junsu dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong sejenak. Lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan kami mengoceh tentang yeoja Go Ahra, Joongie?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Sangat berat untukku mendengarnya. Bahkan aku berfikir saat itu aku ingin mengambil plester dan membungkan mulut kalian untuk berhenti membicarakannya. Aku menjaga ekspresiku tetap datar disaat aku ingin menangis."

"Tetapi apa yang aku katakan benar Joongie. Aku mempunyai teman dan ia melihat Jung Yunho pergi ke club dengan Go Ahra. Dan yeoja itu menggodanya, tetapi rupanya Yunho cukup sulit untuk dijeratnya." Ucap Junsu.

"Dan sekarang kita tau alasanya." Sambung Changmin. "Pertama kita menyangka Yunho tidak tertarik dengan suatu hubungan karena ia hanya seorang playboy yang tidak suka untuk diikat. Mungkin ia sudah ditunangkan atau apalah. Tetapi kini kita tau... mengapa ia menjaga dirinya tetap single. Ia menunggu seseorang yang tepat. Dan itu kau, hyung."

"Ia menginginkanku, aku tau. Aku hanya tidak tau untuk seberapa lama. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Sekali dalam hidupku, ada seseorang sebegitu putus asanya menginginkanku. Dan akupun menginginkannya."

"Jadi sekarang... kau dan Yunho?" Tanya Junsu akhirnya tentang kejelasan hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ia berkata tidak ingin menjadi kekasih tidak resmiku lagi. Sekarang ia adalah kekasihku. Namjachinguku." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. "Aku mencintainya Su-ie, Minnie. Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan eomma pikirkan nantinya. Aku tidak perduli apabila ia mengutuk hidupku. Sekali dalam hidupku aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan... yang aku percayai."

Jaejoong menatap dalam kedua sahabatnya. "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf kepada kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa memaafkan semua yang aku lakukan."

Junsu dan Changmin saling berpandangan. Lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne Joongie, kurasa tidak semua kesalahanmu." Ucap Junsu. "Jika kita tidak selalu bergosip tentang Yunho dan tidak menertawakanmu saat kau ingin mengakui hubunganmu dengan Yunho waktu itu. Mungkin kau tidak akan berbohong kepada kami selama ini kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, air mata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu tentang hubungan persahabatan kita yang akan berakhir apabila kau tidak bercerita kalau kau tidur dengan Yunho ataupun bercakap-cakap dengan Yunho. Mianhe aku berlebihan waktu itu." Jelas Junsu.

"Kita memaafkanmu, hyung." Ucap Changmin akhirnya.

Jaejoong berdiri menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Gomawo...hiks... gomawo kalian telah memaafkanku hiks..." Ucap Jaejoong disertai dengan air mata.

Junsu dan Changmin berdiri dan memberikan Jaejoong pelukan. "Shhh... uljima Joongie." Ucap Junsu sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong. "Apabila kau bahagia, kita ikut bahagia. Hanya jangan sampai kau terluka, arra? Maksudku, Yunho dikenal sebagai playboy dan tidak pernah sekalipun berkomitmen. Dan sekarang ia seakan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa semua itu salah. Aku tau ia serius padamu saat aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan kemurkaan tadi malam. Aku harap kau tetap bahagia dan ia tidak melukaimu Joongie." Ucap Junsu tulus.

"Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mematahkan lehernya apabila ia berani menyakitimu, hyung." Sambung Changmin menggebu.

Jaejoong terkekeh disela tangisannya. Ia sangat mencintai kedua sahabatnya. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Beban berat seakan terangkat dari dadanya ketika mereka memaafkannya. Bahkan selalu mendukungnya. Jaejoong bersyukur mempunyai mereka disisinya.

"Ehemmm..." Seseorang berdehem dibelakang ketiga orang yang sedang sibuk berpelukan. "Aku mendengar ada yang menyusun rencana pembunuhan untukku?"

Mereka kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memandang kearah Yunho yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Apabila kau menyakiti hyungku, aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu secepat kau bisa bekedip." Ancam Changmin berlebihan.

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Changmin mencibir. Lalu mereka kembali duduk dikursi masing-masing. Yunho duduk disamping kursi Jaejoong sambil merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan memeluk pinggangnya. Jaejoong menunduk malu, merasa asing memperlihatkan kemesraan didepan sahabatnya.

"Aku belum berkenalan denganmu secara resmi Changmin." Ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung Yunho imnida."

Changmin menyambut jabatan tangan Yunho. "Shim Changmin imnida, aku adalah maknae dari mereka berdua."

"Ya, kau maknae evil yang sukanya makan dan mengejek kami." Sembur Junsu.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho tersenyum, _rupanya__semua baik-baik saja_. Batinnya.

"Aku lapar sekali, aku dan Joongie belum sarapan. Kalian sepertinya sudah selesai. Tak keberatan aku memesan makanan?" Tanya Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk. Tetapi Changmin tidak. "Pesankan aku juga, aku tidak menikmati sarapanku tadi."

"Ya ampun... kau baru saja menghabiskan berlapis-lapis pancake Minnie." Protes Junsu.

"Biarin. Mumpung Yunho hyung mau membayari makananku. Iya kan hyung?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Pesan semua yang kalian mau. Jangan sungkan."

"Yay." Teriak Changmin kegiarangan.

"Bahaya kau berkata seperti itu dengan Minnie, kau tidak tau perut Minnie itu lumbung makanan. Kau bisa bangkrut dibuatnya Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, baby." Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

Mereka kemudian memesan makanan. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang mereka mengobrol. Suasana sama sekali tidak canggung. Walau Junsu ngefans berat dengan Yunho, ia dapat bersikap biasa. Menganggap Yunho bagian dari mereka.

"Yunho hyung terimakasih telah menolong Joongie hyung tadi malam. Aku ingin memukul bajingan itu, tetapi aku kalah cepat. Ia menjatuhkanku lebih dulu." Ucap Changmin muram.

Yunho tersenyum. "Terimakasih juga sudah berusaha menolong Jaejoongie semampu kalian."

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk. "Jika namja brengsek itu tidak mabuk mungkin aku bisa menjatuhkannya." Ungkap Changmin.

"Faktanya namja itu mabuk memudahkan aku untuk memukulinya." Ucap Yunho santai.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani... aku pernah membaca profil hyung dan kau mempunyai sabuk hitam hapkido. Itu luar biasa... kau sangat keren tadi malam." Puji Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Benarkah itu Yun?"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berkelahi. Tapi si brengsek itu melukaimu dan ia pantas mendapatkannya. Disamping itu aku sudah menunggu saat dimana aku bisa memukulnya. Apabila Jaejoongie menangis karennya, rasa-rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya saat itu juga dan menghabisinya." Ungkap Yunho.

"Daebak! Yunho hyung, benar-benar tipe pencemburu berat." Pekik Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku sedikit sebal dengan sifatnya yang satu itu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil merengut.

"Jangan sampai ia tau tentang Park Yoochun yang mengantarmu pulang saat kau mabuk hyung." Ucap Changmin santai tanpa sadar setelah ia mengatakan itu semua orang menatapnya horor.

"Awww! Apa sih hyuung!" Protes Changmin kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak Junsu.

Changmin melihat Junsu yang mendelik kepadanya. Lalu ia sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia menoleh melihat wajah Yunho yang kini menjadi tegang dan datar.

"Benarkan itu baby? Kau pulang dengannya dalam keadaan mabuk?" Tanya Yunho mengintimidasi.

Jaejoong gelagapan. Ia memberi death glare kepada Changmin yang menyebut nama Yoochun tadi. "Eummm...ne Yun. Waktu kita berdebat di kantor dan berakhir buruk, aku pergi minum. Secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Park Yoochun."

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong tajam. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yunnie, Park Yoochun tidak tertarik kepadaku. Faktanya, ia malah memberiku nasihat tentang hubunganku denganmu. Ia membuatku menyadari apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu itu salah. Ia menyuruhku untuk percaya padamu."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Hmmm... menarik" Gumam Yunho malas. "Aku akan mengirim kartu ucapan terimakasihku untuknya kalau begitu."

"Yunho hyung sejak kapan kau berlatih hapkido?" Tanya Changmin mengubah topik pembicaraan karena suasana berubah menjadi dingin karenanya tadi.

"Sejak aku kecil. Aku diharuskan belajar hapkido untuk melindungi diri sendiri atau harabojiku akan menaruh beberapa bodyguard disekelilingku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti pengecut."

"Yah sangat berguna juga kau berada disini. Kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku akan kemari ketika kita bertabrakan kemarin pagi." Sambung Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak berencana untuk pergi kemari. Sampai kau memberitahuku kalian akan pergi kemari."

Junsu terkejut. "Jadi kau kemari karena informasiku?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku ingin melihat apa Jaejoongie bahagia dengan Hyun Joong. Apabila iya, aku harus bisa melepaskannya." Jelas Yunho.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Yunho karena malu. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Tidakah Jaejoong mengatakannya?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu dan Changmin.

Mereka dengan kompak mengangguk.

"Kita sangat terkejut, sungguh. Kita sama sekali tak mempunyai petunjuk tentang kehadiranmu disisi Joongie." Ucap Junsu.

"Dan Kalian memaafkannya dengan mudah?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

Yunho lalu merasakan cubitan dilengan atasnya.

"Appo... baby." Protes Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja tidak, Joongie hyung juga akan mendapatkan hukuman dari kami karena berbohong terlalu lama." Ucap Changmin antusias.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku senang semua yang aku dan Jaejoong sembunyikan telah terbuka sekarang. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin lagi memanjat pagar balkon untuk kembali ke apartemenku apabila kalian mendatangi apartemen Jaejoong pagi-pagi sekali."

Jaejoong seketika langsung tertawa. Mengingat setiap sahabatnya datang, Yunho harus dengan cepat menghilang dari kamarnya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Jaejoong.

"Dimana teman-temanmu Yun?" Tanya Junsu.

"Mereka di pantai. Sibuk mencari mangsa kupikir."

"Apa Joongie sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Mereka juga hampir mati penasaran dengan seseorang yang telah membuatku melupakan clubbing dan teman-temanku. Tetapi Jaejoongie malu terlihat bersamaku dimuka umum."

Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho. "Ania! Bukan begitu." Elak Jaejoong sambil merengut. Yunho tertawa melihat raut sebal Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Changmin tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kini bahagia. Dan Jaejoong membalas senyuman kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa lebih mudah kedepannya untuk menghadapi sesuatu dengan ketiga orang yang selalu berada disisinya. Berjuang dengannya, sehingga ia tidak lagi merasa takut.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**Anneonghaseyoo...**

Cici kembali dengan **NC n word yang banyak** nuiii…

Mianhe ya pada nungguin lama. AQ ikut2an **wajib militer** soalnya... hahahai...**wajib militer versiku sendiri**…

Pada **kangen** kah sama FF ini?

Klo kangen ya **syukur**, klo nda y **ndapapa**…hehe…

Update lama **bukan karena disengaja**, tapi memang keadaan yang membuat aku **belum bisa** nulis dng cepat. Yang terpenting chingu masih **setia** nungguin FF ini #hehePD.

Selama aku masih **cinta dengan Yunjae dan cerita ini** aku usahain banget selesaiin kog. Karena kedepannya masih panjang. Tapi chingu harus **sabar menunggu**. Karena jujur aku **ga bisa** update dengan cepat lagi sekarang.

.

**_Okey back to story..._**

Aku **pusing** sendiri nulis chp ini. Nc nya... aku mengerahkan seluruh pikiran **yadong peryaoianku**. Hahaha Apa masih **kurang hot?** Kalau iya, ya ampun pikiran yadong kalian **lebih parah** daripada aku. Wkwkwkwk...

Chapter yang chingu tunggu2, **pengakuan Joongie ke sahabatnya**. Bahagia bgt yah punya sahabat sepengertian itu, mudah banget maapin lagi. **Gimana pendapat chingu?**

**Memang setelah konflik cerita novel ini kembali melambat. n chapter kedepannya banyak yg bikin baper... aku baca ulang kog y ngenes nasip Joongie nantinya yaa... hueeee **╥﹏╥

**Klo chingu yang penasarannya tingkat akut bisa baca novel aslinya di wattpad. Gpp, sekalian belajar bahasa inggris... hehehe...**

**.**

Yoooyooi chingu reader, aq udah kasih NC n chp yg panjang.

**Reviewnyo yang panjang juga yaa...**

...Gomawoo, gomawoo...

**#WaitingforJaejoong**

**#WaitingforYunho**

**#WaitingforYoochun**

**#WaitingforChangmin**

**#WaitingforTVXQ**

And

**#WaitingforCici**

~(‾⌣‾~)(~‾⌣‾)~


	26. Chapter 25

.

.

**Chapter Title : Incandescent**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sarapan, Jaejoong teringat seberapa besar ia menghindari Hyun Joong dan Karam ia akan tetap berhadapan dengan mereka. Karena ia membutuhkan pakaiannya. Ia tidak mungkin menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli pakaian baru terus-menerus. Memang Yunho bilang akan menanggungnya. Tetapi tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho menghabiskan uangnya sia-sia.

"Aku akan membayar kamarmu sampai nanti siang. Aku tidak ingin Hyun Joong berfikir kau berhutang dengannya ketika kau pergi. Kau akan tinggal denganku setelah ini." Ucap Yunho.

"Aku akan membayarmu kembali nanti."

Yunho memutar matanya. "Ayolah, baby. Sangat tidak masalah bagiku. Hanya sebuah kamar." Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho pergi ke bagian reception untuk membayar dan Jaejoong pergi kekamar yang ditempatinya dengan Karam. Selain mengambil barang-barangnya, Jaejoong berencana untuk mengantakan sesuatu kepada Karam.

Ketika Jaejoong memasuki kamar itu, Karam tidak ada. Ia lalu memulai memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit, ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Dan Karam datang dengan Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Karam memecah keheningan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Yunho membayar kamar ini sampai jam dua belas siang. Apabila kalian masih ingin tinggal, kalian bisa menyewanya kembali." Jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"Namja itu siapa, Jae?" Tanya Hyun Joong datar.

"Bukan urusanmu! Tuntut dia apabila kau ingin. Aku akan menjadi saksinya dan berkata ia melakukukan semua itu karena kau memukulku dengan keras terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jaejoong emosi.

"Sebelumnya mianhe Jae. Waktu itu aku mabuk. Aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu."

"Jadi maksudmu, fakta kau mabuk membenarkanmu untuk memukul seseorang seenaknya, huh?" Ucap Jaejoong sinis.

Jaejoong mengamati Hyun Joong. Keadaan namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya ini sebenarnya parah. Hidungnya patah dan kedua matanya membiru. Ia terlihat seperti korban penganyiayaan. Tetapi entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak merasa kasihan dengannya.

"Oh, jadi selama ini memang ada namja lain yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang hubungan kalian?" Tanya Karam dengan nada menyindir.

_Benar-benar bitch! Bagaimana bisa bitch satu ini berkata seperti itu? Apa ia tidak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Hyun Joong_? _Apa sekecilpun ia tidak merasa bersalah? God! Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir dengan keluarga ini?_ Geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum tangannya sampai ke rambut karam dan menjambaknya.

Ingin Jaejoong keluar kamar itu secepatnya. Namun, ia memang harus menghadapi Karam kali ini. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

"Apa kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri, huh?" Ucap Jaejoong menunjuk Karam. "Sadarkan dia, Hyun Joong. Katakan padanya posisinya seperti apa ketika kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Hyun Joong memejamkan matanya dan hanya diam.

Jaejoong tersenyum sarkatis. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk berselingkuh untuk menyadari hubungan kita ini memang tidak ada harapan. Kita memang tidak mempunyai apa-apa selama ini. Tapi kau tau Hyun Joong? Kemarin sebelum aku putus denganmu. Aku masih berfikir untuk menjaga hubungan baik denganmu. Setidaknya kita bisa menjadi teman. Tapi aku pikir itu tak akan terjadi sekarang."

"Oke!" Hyun Joong mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara tanda menyerah. "Siapa namja itu sebenarnya? Namja seperti apa yang kaupilih untuk menggantikanku? Apa ia dapat memenuhi harapan dan standar eommamu, huh?"

Jaejoong ingin tertawa. Dengan jelas Hyun Joong mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada yang lebih hebat darinya. "Ini bukan tentang uang dan jabatan, Hyun Joong. Tetapi tentang perhatian, rasa nyaman, kasih sayang dan cinta. Semua itu tak kutemukan dalam hubungan kita selama ini. Kau selalu saja mengutamakan pangkat dan derajat." Jaejoong terdiam lalu melirik Karam. "Kupikir kalian berdua sangat serasi dalam hal ini."

"Sudah lama aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir. Bukan karena aku menemukan kalian tidur bersama ataupun karena kehadiran Yunho." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian menoleh pada Karam. "Kau tau, aku hanya sekali bisa membuat eomma bangga padaku. Dan itu menjadi kekasih Hyun Joong. Tetapi kau masih saja tak terima itu. Kau ingin selalu berada diatasku. Mengambil semua kebahagiaanku. Sekarang silahkan, kau bisa memiliki Hyun Joong. Kau tidak harus mencurinya dengan cara yang kotor. Apa pantas kelakuanmu itu pada hyungmu sendiri?"

Karam mendengus. "Kau akan mengatakan kepada eomma kan? Aku mencuri kekasihmu sehingga kau terlihat benar berakhir dengan namja yang terlihat seperti model bodoh itu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjatuhkanku didepan eomma. Apabila hubunganmu dengan Hyun Joong berakhir, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengatakan kalau itu semua karenaku!"

Jaejoong tertawa sarkatis. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan orang sepertimu. Aku bukan orang yang suka menjatuhkan reputasi orang lain. Tapi tunggu saja Karam. Suatu saat apa yang kau lakukan akan menerima balasannya."

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Kau tau, aku bisa memaafkan Hyun Joong yang berselingkuh dibelakangku. Karena faktanya aku juga berselingkuh. Aku bersyukur tidak ada hal intim yang kusesali. Aku bisa menerima apabila Hyun Joong tidur dengan yeoja atau namja manapun. Tapi tidak dengan kau Karam" Jaejoong menggeram menahan amarah. "Dosaengku sendiri, yang sangat jelas mengetahui statusku yang masih bersamanya. Perbuatanmu sangat rendah Karam. Entah aku bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak."

Jaejoong mencengkeram erat tasnya. "Menggelikan kau tau, dulu eomma mendekatkanmu dengan Hyun Joong pertama kali dan kau sama sekali tidak tertarik. Setelah aku yang mendapatkannya, kau juga menginginkannya. Ckck..." Jaejoong berdecak lalu ia menatap Hyun Joong. "Kalau kau tidak bodoh menyadarinya, aku pikir Karam tertarik padamu hanya karena aku yang memilikimu. Aku heran bagaimana bisa kalian tetap bersama sekarang."

Keduanya membuang muka, tidak menatap Jaejoong. Mereka juga menolak menatap satu sama lain. Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, rupanya ia telah memukul titik lemah kedua orang ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak akan mengatakan pada eomma tentang kalian. Akan kukataan aku muak dengan dokter disekelilingku. Aku menemukan seseorang yang seratus kali lebih baik dari yang bisa ia bayangankan."

"Oh, terakhir perlu kalian tau. Nama namja itu adalah Jung Yunho. Ya memang benar ia terlihat seperti model. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bodoh. Yunho adalah lulusan Harvard, Wallstreet genius, dan nantinya ia akan menjadi CEO dari Jung Corp." Ucap Jaejoong dengan bangga. "Untukmu Karam... apabila kali ini kau merayu kekasihku seperti kau melakukannya dengan Hyun Joong. Aku bersumpah pada Tuhan. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa lagi memikat namja manapun disisa hidupmu! Dan sungguh disayangkan, orangtua kita tidak bekerja dibidang operasi plastik!" Kemudian Jaejoong berbalik, membuka pintu dan keluar. Ia menutup pintu dengan suara 'bang' yang sangat keras.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Ia sama sekali tidak tau ia bisa mengatakan semua itu. Tapi ia sangat lega bisa mengatakan semua isi hatinya kepada mereka. Sekali dalam hidupnya, ia bisa berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri. Membela dirinya dihadapan Hyun Joong dan Karam.

Ketika Jaejoong mendongak, ia menemukan mata musang Yunho menatapnya. Ia merasa nervous. Ia tadi mengatakan kepada mereka siapa Yunho sebenarnya. Seperti ia menyombongkan dirinya karena menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho. Pasti Yunho mendengarkan semuanya tadi.

Yunho memandangnya dengan serius. Jaejoong takut ia akan marah karena telah mensangkutpautkan Yunho dengan masalahnya.

"Pertama, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dosaengmu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki setengahpun dari pesonamu. Kedua, aku tidak bodoh seperti Hyun Joong. Ketiga, aku mungkin seorang playboy tetapi aku tidak akan pernah berselingkuh." Ucap Yunho dengan tenang.

Jaejoong manatap balik Yunho. "Oh, Yunnie mianhe..."

Yunho tersenyum lalu merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Mianhe untuk apa?"

"Karena aku melibatkanmu dalam percakapan tadi... karena aku mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana. Yang kudengar tadi, mereka seperti menyalahkanmu yang berselingkuh. Melepaskan fakta bahwa kau melihat mereka tidur bersama."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Oh God Yun! Aku berusaha untuk tidak membenci mereka. Tetapi sekarang ini tidak bisa. Apalagi dengan Karam."

"Waktu akan menjawabnya, baby. Aku bangga padamu yang mampu berdiri untuk dirimu sendiri. Melawan balik mereka. Dan luar biasa mendengarmu mengklaim diriku didepan mereka seperti itu. Kau terdengar sangat sexy!"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah. Lalu Yunho memberika kecupan didahinya. "Kau lega kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kajja kita kembali ke kamar." Ajak Yunho lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan menggebu sesaat pintu kamar itu tertutup. Dan seperti apa yang diinginkan Yunho, mereka bercinta lagi. -_-

...

Sore harinya ketika mereka turun. Di loby mereka bertemu teman Yunho. Park Sang Woo dan Kang Dong Ho. Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada kedua temannya.

"Guys, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho.

Mata kedua teman Yunho melebar. "Whoa, akhirnya kau membawa bidadarimu keluar. Aku selalu menanti bertemu dengan namja yang telah merubah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin." Ucap sangwoo dengan nada menggoda.

Ucapan Sangwoo membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah.

Yunho melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Sang Woo karena telah menggoda Jaejoong. Yunho mengisyaratkan temannya untuk berkenalan secara resmi.

Sang Woo memutar matanya. "Park Sang Woo imnida." Ucap Sang Woo sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong Imnida." Jaejoong ingin menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut jabatan tangan Sang Woo tetapi Yunho menahannya.

"Tak usah berjabat."

"Aishh... posesif Jung always." Gerutu Sang Woo sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

Lalu Jaejoong menoleh kepada teman Yunho satunya yang terlihat kalem.

"Oh, Kang Dong Ho imnida, bangapseummnida" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jaejoong balas membungkuk. "Kim Jaejoong Imnida. Senang berjumpa kalian, teman-teman Yunho".

"Aku tak tau kini mau menganggap Yunho teman atau tidak, karena ia telah menyembunyikan bidadari sencantik dirimu dari kami." Celetuk Sang Woo.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah lagi karena ucapan Sang Woo yang berlebihan atas dirinya.

Yunho menggeplak pelan kepala Sang Woo. "Aishh... kau ini, hentikan mulut manismu. Yang boleh memuji Jaejoong hanya aku. Mengerti!"

Sang Woo mengangkat bahunya malas, sedangkan Dong Ho dan Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

Yunho juga memperkenalkan Junsu dan Changmin kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berenam mereka menikmati pantai. Mereka berenang, bermain air, bermain voli pantai sampai matahari tenggelam. Malamnya, mereka berpesta di bar dekat pantai.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati waktunya. Ia senang merasa bisa bebas memeluk Yunho sesuka hatinya tanpa khawatir lagi. Sepertinya Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak malu lagi menunjukkan kemesraan. Seperti dunia hanya milik berdua. Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu bersama. Bahkan ketika Jaejoong hendak pergi ke toilet. Yunho dengan senang hati menungguinya di luar toilet.

Malam harinya, Yunho dan Jaejoong bercinta lagi dengan lebih pelan dan penuh gairah. Seperti menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama. -_-

...

Jaejoong menghabiskan hari demi hari dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia berkata kepada Junsu agar tidak memberi tahu teman sekantornya tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin dicap sombong, pamer. Ia ingin apabila teman lainnya tau, mereka tau dengan sendirinya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho selalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Jaejoong selalu tidur di apartemen Yunho semenjak mereka kembali dari Jeju.

Setiap hari Yunho mengantar-jemput Jaejoong dari kantornya. Sebelum mereka pulang ke apartemen, Yunho kadang mengajaknya makan malam diluar, menikmati makanan di restoran, cafe dan yang Jaejoong sukai adalah makan tteokbokki di pinggir jalan. Yunho juga sesekali membawa Jaejoong ke bioskop. Dan malam ini adalah jum'at malam. Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi ke Mirotic.

"Sekarang kita tiba di Mirotic bersama-sama, baby. Aku harap kali ini kau tidak keberatan apabila aku membelikanmu minuman, berdansa denganmu, menggodamu, menciummu dan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Yunho dengan mengerling nakal mengingat malam pertama mereka bertemu di Mirotic.

Jaejoong terkekeh "Hihi Yunnie, aku malah akan menyukainya"

Seperti mengulang adegan malam pertama mereka di Mirotic. Jaejoong meneguk tujuh gelas tequila. Mereka berdansa dan pulang dengan motor Ducati Yunho.

Setelah masuk kedalam lift mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Apa yang kita lakukan didalam lift waktu itu, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong menggoda.

Yunho menyeringai. "Kiss" Jawabnya lalu merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Mereka sedikit berlari menuju apartemen, dan segera setelah pintu ditutup. Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dan menciumnya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka telah berada di ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. "Kali ini kau tak akan menyakitiku lagi kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau sudah tidak virgin lagi, baby. Aku janji, yang akan kau rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan." Ucap Yunho lirih menggoda.

Dan benar, Yunho menepati janjinya. Ketika mereka selesai, Jaejoong merasa sangat puas. Mereka memang mengulang kejadian malam itu, tapi Jaejoong bahagia karena kali ini ia bisa mempercayai dan mencintai Yunho. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah menyesali malam itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued ...**

**Anneonghaseyoouu **^▽^

**#Happy12thTVXQday**

**#12thTVXQJYJday**

**Always support and love our five boys :)  
**

**Calanghae **^o^


	27. Chapter 26

.

.

Yuhuuuu... selamat pagi di hari Senin di tahun yang baruuu...

Selamat memulai kenyataan hidup dari libur weekend yang panjang...

Cici persembahkan kelanjutan ATWR, semoga nda membuat chingu baper pagi-pagi ne...

Okeh, cek it out...

.

.

**Chapter Title : Obligation**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lihat kau sangat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong. Auramu sangat bagus. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?" Tanya Hyoyeon yang merupakan salah satu teman sekantor Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania. Aku hanya merasa jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Itu saja."

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Yunho muncul di koridor. Rupanya ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kim Heechul.

Yunho berhenti disamping Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak lalu berdiri dengan diam. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana bersikap sekarang ini karena teman-teman sekantor ada dihadapannya. Teman-teman yang merupakan fans Jung Yunho pastinya.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut tatkala Yunho merengkuh pinggangnya. Yunho kemudian menaikkan dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Oke?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Kemudian Yunho menunduk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang hanya berdiri kaku. Lalu Yunho melihat orang-orang sekantor yang kini berkerumun dengan muka O.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ucap Yunho sambil melambai lalu berbalik pergi.

Ketika Yunho menghilang dari pandangan, semua yeoja dan namja uke yang berdiri disana masih shock dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar. Kecuali Kim Junsu.

"What the hell!" Umpat Hyoyeon.

"What the fuck!"

"Omona!"

"Ohmaigay." Umpat salah satu namja uke.

Berbagai umpatan terkejut keluar dari mulut teman sekantor Jaejoong.

"Okey. Sekarang jelas. Kau adalah namja misterius itu, bukan?" Seohyun sang resepsionist bertanya.

"Namja misterius?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Ya. Ketika Kangin salah satu asisten baru mengajak Yunho pergi clubbing dan ia mengenalkan Yunho pada beberapa yeoja disana. Yunho berkata 'mianhe, aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu'."

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata Yunho sudah menganggapnya kekasih dari dulu.

"Itulah mengapa kau terlihat seperti bunga yang sedang mekar, Jae. Kau menjalin cinta dengan sex God!" Goda Hyoyeon.

"Hyoyeon-ah!" Wajah Jaejoong kini memerah sempurna.

"Wahhh... sangat menarik." Ucap Seohyun. "Aku tidak menyangka namja itu bisa diajak berkomitmen."

"Kita hanya berpacaran Seohyun-ah. Bukannya akan menikah." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Apabila kalian pergi dengan mereka berdua. Kalian akan merasakan bagaimana hubungan mereka lebih intim daripada pasangan suami-istri. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Kalian hanya akan menjadi pajangan disana." Sambar Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu kami tentang ini, Junsu." Selidik Hyoyeon.

"Karena aku juga tidak tau sampai weekend kemarin, mereka berdua mengakuinya dihadapanku. Aku juga sangat terkejut. Dan kalian tidak akan percaya kalau hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama empat bulan." Cerocos Junsu yang langsung dihadiahi death glare Jaejoong.

Seohyun langsung tertawa. "Hahaha aku jadi meragukan kemampuanmu menulis kolom gosip Junsu. Bagaimana bisa hal sebesar ini terlewatkan. Kalian adalah sahabat."

Junsu mendengus. "Huft, mereka pintar bersembunyi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau tanda-tanda mereka bersama."

"Ayoolah Su-ie... kau kan sudah memaafkanku." Jaejoong merajuk. "Kau kan sudah tau yang sebenarnya. Jangan diungkit lagi ne." Pinta Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Junsu mendesah lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Su-ie memang sahabat terbaikku." Jaejoong lalu memberikan pelukan pada Junsu. "Sebagai penebusanku bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau dan Changmin berlibur ke Chungnam. Sembari aku mengunjungi appa dan eomma. Aku akan mengunjungi mereka sebentar lalu setelahnya kita berlibur. Otte?"

Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja, asal kita tak mengeluarkan uang sama sekali."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku janji akan mentraktir kalian apapun."

...

Porche Yunho sudah terparkir manis didepan gedung Trend ketika Jaejoong keluar dari kantornya.

Setelah masuk mobil, Jaejoong langsung mendaratkan kecupan manis dibibir Yunho.

"Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini, baby?" Tanya Yunho.

"Menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bertemu dengan beberapa akuntan dari kantor appa. Menghasilkan beberapa uang di perdagangan saham. Tapi aku sekarang akan bermain aman dengan uangku di perdagangan saham. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko yang besar. Karena sekarang aku ingin memulai untuk berkonsentrasi pada perusahaan appa."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku pikir itu pilihan yang baik untukmu, Yun."

Yunho tersenyum. "Prioritasku sekarang telah berubah. Aku rasa sudah cukup untukku bermain-main saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir selama hanya bermain-main. Kau menghasilkan banyak uang dengan usahamu sendiri, Yun."

Yunho terkekeh. "Itu semua karenamu, baby. Kau menyadarkanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu."

"Aku?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau ingat ketika kita berbicara di balkon, malam setelah kita kembali bersama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau mengatakan padaku kalau Younjo selama ini selalu mengawasiku, melindungiku. Ia akan selalu memastikan hidupku baik-baik saja dari atas sana. Aku berfikir, apabila Younjo masih hidup pastilah ia akan membantu appa . Ia pasti tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang diperjuangkan appa selama ini. Ia akan merasa berkewajiban dan terhormat untuk melanjutkan bisnis appa. Dan... karena aku yang diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, aku berkewajiban untuk menanggung semuanya. Aku berkewajiban melanjutkan apa yang appa perjuangkan untuk Younjo dan orangtuaku."

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

"Itulah mengapa aku berterimakasih padamu, baby. Untukmu yang menyadarkanku betapa beruntungnya diriku. Aku harus melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku pada keluarga. Aku berhutang banyak pada appa dan eomma karena telah memberikanku kehidupan sampai saat ini. Aku juga berhutang pada Younjo untuk selalu membuat keluargaku bahagia. Aku ingin membuat ia bangga padaku."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho lembut. "Aku bahagia untukmu, Yunnie."

"Aku juga bahagia. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, baby." Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Jadi, sekarang kemana kita akan pergi?"

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu berkata. "Mianhe, malam ini aku hanya mengantarkanmu sampai depan gedung apartemen. Aku... aku akan pergi ke Busan setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sesaat. "Ne, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jawab Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menangkap ada nada kecemasan dari jawaban Yunho. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menekan Yunho. Dan karena dia adalah Jung Yunho, ia yakin Yunho bisa mencari solusi untuk masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba fikiran Jaejoong tertuju pada appa Yunho. Betapa miripnya Yunho dengan appanya. Appa Yunho menikah dengan seorang namja yang cantik dan juga kaya. Dan beruntungnya mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

"Yun, kau sangat mirip dengan appamu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya, baby. Dan ya, appaku juga sangat mirip dengan haraboji. Hehehe..." Balas Yunho sambil terkekeh. "Orang-orang berpendapat karena orangtua kami saling jatuh cinta dan menikah bukan karena uang, maka keturunan Jung sangat mirip dengan orangtuanya. Hahaha, tapi sejujurnya itu semua karena gen saja, baby."

"Urgh... maka kupikir orangtuaku tak saling mencintai. Karam mirip dengan eomma mempunyai rambut coklat tua. Dan aku mirip appa dengan rambu coklat kemerahan." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku suka efek kemerahan pada rambutmu, baby. Kau semakin exotic." Puji Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Hahaha, tapi eommaku pikir aku lebih terlihat seperti namja jalang dengan rambut kemerahan, Yun."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, ania... kau terlihat semakin menawan, baby. Aku menyukainya."

"Aku senang Yunnie menyukainya. Aku tidak akan berlebihan mewarnai rambutku. Agar efek kemerahannya masih ada."

"Aku suka kau apa adanya, baby Joongie." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Mendengar cerita mengenai orangtuamu, aku kagum dengan mereka yang saling mencintai sampai saat ini. Kalau appa dan eommaku aku bisa bilang hubungan mereka datar-datar saja. Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan secara terang-terangan."

"Ne, aku bahkan sangat cemburu dengan cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain. Appaku tumbuh dan dibesarkan dengan bisnis oleh haraboji. Ia tidak banyak bersenang-senang dimasa mudanya. Ia menjadi namja yang selalu fokus, kuat dan penuh tanggung jawab. Tetapi ketika ia bertemu dengan eomma, ia menjadi diri yang berbeda. Lebih hidup dan bahagia."

"Siapa yang tidak begitu. Eommamu sungguh namja yang mempesona."

"Ne, dan ia juga pintar. Ketika mereka bertemu, eomma berumur 24 tahun sedangkan appa 27 tahun. Dan mereka menikah diumur itu juga."

"Jinnja? Wah, mereka masih begitu muda." Ucap Jaejoong kagum.

"Ne, dan itu membuatku percaya. Apabila kita menemukan orang yang kita cintai, soul mate kita, menikah mudapun tak masalah."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tak menyangka ia dapat berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku kagum padamu, Yunnie. Kau namja dengan prinsip yang kuat."

Yunho tersenyum. "Gomawo, baby."

Yunho memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan lama ketika mereka sampai didepan gedung apartemen. Seperti Yunho tidak rela berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menemuimu dalam dua hari lagi, baby." Ucap Yunho. Kemudian ia mendesah. "Huft, aku pikir tak melihatmu adalah suatu masalah bagiku sekarang."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Waeyo?"

"Molla, aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu begitu cepat. Maksudku... kita baru saja bersama secara resmi beberapa hari."

"Aku akan selalu menunggu dan merindukanmu, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. "Hanya dua hari, itu tidak lama. Selesaikan urusanmu lalu kembalilah padaku." Jaejoong lalu memberikan ciuman di bibir Yunho.

Yunho menyatukan dahi mereka. Menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Mungkin... eumm... minggu depan... kau bisa pergi ke Busan denganku."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Mwo?"

Yunho mendesah. "Akan... akan kupersiapkan orangtuaku terlebih dahulu. Maksudku, aku ingin menjelaskan kepada mereka secara perlahan. Mereka tidak pernah serius menanggapi skandal percintaanku selama ini. Aku juga tak pernah memperkenalkan siapapun dihadapan mereka. Dan aku pikir... ini adalah saat tepat memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia tetapi disisi lain ia juga nervous. Ia harap orangtua Yunho menyukai dirinya. Ia tau dirinya bukanlah seorang yang kaya raya seperti eomma Yunho, tetapi ia tetap berharap orangtua Yunho dapat menerimanya. Karena ia benar-benar mencintai anaknya.

...

Ketika Jaejoong sampai di apartemen. Telepon apartemen berbunyi. Jaejoong sedikit berlari untuk mengangkatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Karam, Jae?" Sambar langsung eomma Jaejoong dari seberang telepon dengan marah. "Dan betapa rendahnya kau berselingkuh dibelakang Hyun Joong. Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi namja murahan, Jae! Bagaimana bisa kau mempermalukan kami seperti ini?!"

Sebelum Jaejoong membalas apa yang dikatakan eommanya. Ia mendengar suara klik, dan appanya bergabung untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, appa harap kau mempunyai alasan bagus untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kita." Ucap appa Jaejoong.

"Ap...pa." Suara Jaejoong bergetar, ia menangis sekarang. Apa yang dikatakan eommanya tadi sungguh menusuk hatinya.

"Apabila kau tidak mencintai Hyun Joong lagi, maka kau harus jujur tentang perasaanmu padanya. Karam bercerita pada kami, kau membawa namjachingumu yang baru itu ke resort. Dan ia memukuli Hyun Joong sampai babak belur." Ucap Appa Jaejoong.

"Orangtua Hyun Joong sangat kecewa kepada keluarga kita, Jae! Mereka akan membawa masalah ini kejalur hukum. Menuntut bajingan yang memukuli Hyun Joong. Tetapi mereka tidak mengerti mengapa Hyun Joong menolaknya!" Sambung Eomma Jaejoong.

"Hyun Joong akan melamarmu waktu itu, Joongie. Itulah mengapa ia merencanakan liburan dengan seluruh keluarga."

_Melamar? Hah, apa Hyun Joong sudah gila? Ia mungkin hanya bermimpi aku akan menerimanya_. Batin Jaejoong.

"Tetapi Hyun Joong membatalkan semuanya. Katanya ia berubah pikiran." Ucap appa Jaejoong. "Lalu ia kembali ke Chungnam minggu kemarin dengan wajah penuh luka pukulan."

"Appa, itu bukan kesalahanku..."

"Siapa namja itu, Jae?" Tanya eomma. "Kau anak yang tak tau diuntung! Eomma sudah susah-susah mencarikan yang terbaik untukmu. Hyun Joong adalah pilihan terbaik untuk hidupmu. Dan bodohnya kau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja."

"Chakkaman, yeobo. Biarkan Joongie menjelaskan semuanya."

"Appa... aku tidak mencintai Hyun Joong. Aku sudah menyadarinya lama. Dan sangat tidak baik apabila aku masih bersamanya. Aku tidak bahagia dengannya!" Jelas Jaejoong disela tangisannya.

"Dan kau memilih berhubungan dengan namja bajingan seperti namjachingumu sekarang, huh? Hidupmu akan sengsara. Dia hanya akan membuatmu hamil lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Karena dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk menghidupimu!"

"Eomma!" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya. "Yunho adalah namja baik-baik. Ia sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dari Hyun Joong."

"Huh, bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu. Apa kau mengenalnya baik? Paling ia namja tidak jelas seperti teman-temanmu dulu."

Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ia sangat marah sebenarnya eommanya mengatai Yunho seperti itu. Namun ia hanya bisa memendam amarahnya. Karena ia tidak bisa kasar kepada orangtuanya.

"Eomma, Yunho bukan seperti itu. Hampir semua orang di Seoul mengetahui siapa Yunho, eomma. Kau ingin tau mengapa Hyun Joong menolak untuk menuntut Yunho? Itu karena Hyun Joong tau ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Jung Yunho. Namjachinguku akan menyewa pengacara terbaik korea selatan untuk melawannya selain itu aku akan bersaksi untuk Yunho tentunya."

"Jung Yunho?" Sela appa Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Itu nama namjachingumu, Joongie?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ne, appa."

"Jung Yunho? Anak tunggal dari Jung Siwon?"

Rasa bangga kini melingkupi hati Jaejoong. "Ne"

"Wae? Apa kau mengenal namja itu?" Tanya eomma Yunho pada suaminya.

"Apabila kau membaca koran bisnis dan majalah Forbes. Kau akan mengetahui siapa namja itu. Appanya Jung Siwon adalah CEO dari Jung Corp. Dan anaknya, yang disebutkan Joongie tadi adalah pewaris tunggal dari Jung Corp." Jelas appa Jaejoong. "My God! Jaejoong-ah namjachingumu adalah seorang billionaire."

"Mungkin yang kaujelaskan tadi adalah namja yang lain. Banyak sekali nama dengan marga Jung." Sangkal eomma Jaejoong.

"Kita membicarakan orang yang sama, eomma. Ne, kekasihku adalah penerus Jung Corp. Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Ia sangat terkenal di Seoul. Aku bahkan sudah pergi ke Jepang dengan Jet pribadinya, jadi benar apa yang appa bicarakan tentang Jung Yunho."

"Oh! Jadi itu memang rencanamu dari awal? Hyun Joong tidak cukup bagimu? Kau mendapatkan yang lebih kaya dan mengkhianatinya, hah?"

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa membendung isakannya. "Hiks... hiks... eomma mengapa kau seperti ini padaku? Aku tidak bahagia dengan Hyun Joong, eomma. Aku sudah berusaha dengan hubungan ini, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kita tidak cocok. Tidakbisakah eomma bahagia untukku? Sekali saja. Aku mendapatkan namja yang sangat kucintai, namja yang bisa membuat diriku sempurna. Bukankah itu adalah pondasi dari sebuah hubungan? Walaupun aku tidak berhubungan dengan Yunhopun, aku akan tetap memutuskan Hyun Joong. Karena aku tidak mencintainya."

Eomma Jaejoong terdiam. Kemudian appa Jaejoong bicara. "Joongie... appa harap kau bisa secepatnya pulang ke Chungnam. Dan kita bisa bicara tentang ini."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ne, appa. Saranghae."

Kemudian appa Jaejoong menutup sambungan teleponnya. Jaejoong terduduk di lantai ruang tamu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sofa. Berfikir mengapa eommanya bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bagaimana bisa sikap manisnya hanya untuk satu anaknya saja dan bersikap pahit pada yang satunya? Apa kesalahannya sehingga eommanya bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Jaejoong mengapus air mata dari wajahnya. Lalu ia memakai jacketnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia butuh sahabatnya dan Yunho tentunya. Tapi Yunho pastinya sudah berada didalam pesawat dan ia tidak mau mengganggunya.

Ketika Jaejoong menunggu lift. Didepannya berdiri sepasang couple namja, kelihatannya juga sedang menunggu lift. Namja yang terlihat seperti seme, memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap dan ia memakai setelan jas mahal. Dan namja yang terlihat seperti uke, memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan lebih pendek dari pasangannya. Ia mengenakan mantel dari Burberry. Mereka terlihat kaya dan berkelas.

"Yeobo, aku tidak menyangka ia akan seperti ini." Namja uke itu berbicara. "Aku tau ia selalu memberontak. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan berlebihan seperti ini."

Jaejoong yang berada dibelakang mereka otomatis mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

Namja seme itu lalu meraih tangan pasangannya dan menggengamnya erat. Jaejoong berfikir itu sangat romantis.

"Chagiya... ayolah. Kita dapat menyelesaikan ini. Belum terlambat. Kau berfikir seperti ia akan menikah secepatnya saja."

"Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku tau ia berhubungan dengan beberapa yeoja dan namja sebelumnya. Tetapi aku merasa kali ini berbeda. Aku rasa ia serius dengan yang satu ini. By the way dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ia mungkin sudah berada di bandara atau sudah terbang sekarang."

Kemudian lift berhenti di lantai mereka. Couple itu masuk terlebih dahulu lalu Jaejoong mengikuti. Jaejoong bisa melihat sekilas wajah pasangan itu. Namja seme terlihat sudah agak tua tetapi sangat tampan dan namja uke terlihat imut dengan wajah kecilnya. Entah bagaimana mereka sangat familiar dimata Jaejoong.

"Ini akan sangat memalukan, yeobo!" Ucap Namja uke itu dengan suara pelan. Tetapi Jaejoong tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Minimi adalah sahabat lamaku. Dan orangtua kami adalah sahabat baik. Kau tau kan perjodohan ini sudah dibuat bahkan ketika Yunho masih bayi!"

"Aku tau." Ucap namja seme itu.

Deg

Deg,Deg,Deg...

Seketika jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang. Ia menyadari sekarang mengapa wajah kedua namja ini begitu familiar baginya. Ternyata, mereka adalah orangtua Yunho. Kaki Jaejoong bergetar dan lemas. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

"Dan ia tumbuh mengetahui tentang itu. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang perjodohan itu. Kita selalu mengingatkannya setiap waktu. Kita membesarkan Yunho agar siap untuk perjodohannya. Itu adalah kewajibannya. Ia bahkan berjanji pada almarhum appa untuk menjalankan kewajiban itu." Ucap eomma Yunho.

"Kita tau dia akan melakukannya, chagiya." Sambung appa Yunho. "Anakku adalah namja yang selalu menepati ucapannya. Aku yakin ia akan tetap menepati janjinya padamu dan appa mertua. Aku yakin ia akan berfikir keluarganya lebih penting dari yang lainnya. Dia akan tetap menjalani perjodohan ini."

"Kita juga memilihkannya yang terbaik. Calon tunangan Yunho dari kalangan berada yang mempunyai kekuatan materi seperti kita."

"Dan jangan lupa gen kelas tinggi yang akan memberikan kita cucu yang lucu dan cantik." Canda appa yunho.

"Aku tidak akan memafkan apabila Yunho mengingkari semuanya, yeobo." Eomma Yunho mendesah frustasi. "Aku akan mencoretnya dari ahli waris apabila ia melakukannya."

"Aniaa... kibum-ah. Jangan terlalu stress memikirkannya." Appa Yunho merengkuh pinggang eomma Yunho dan memberikan kecupan menenangkan didahinya.

Seperti yang sering Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong apabila ia sedang panik.

"Anakmu itu menambah kerutan diwajahku saja, Jung Siwon." Ucap eomma Jaejoong sebal.

"Hmmmt... tapi kau tetap terlihat muda dimataku, yeobo. Kau selalu sexy dan nakal." Goda appa siwon mesum.

Seperti yang selalu Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong apabila ia menggodanya.

Kemudian lift terbuka. Dan pasangan suami istri itu keluar melewati Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri kaku. Setiap syaraf di tubuh Jaejoong berteriak. Setiap otot di tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Darah mengalir turun dengan cepat dari wajah Jaejoong. Ia kini pucat pasi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sampai ia kesulitan bernafas.

Kenyataan menghantamnya, mengambil alih tubuhnya sebelum mati lemas didalam lift.

Ia teringat beberapa kali Yunho terdiam dan terlihat sedih ketika ia membicarakan tentang orangtua dan kewajiban yang ditanggungnya. Dan ia tau sekarang, kewajiban apa yang orangtua Yunho berikan pada anaknya.

Hati Jaejoong seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Ia melangkah keluar lift seperti zombie. Air mata di pelupuk matanya mulai membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas. Ia tidak mendengar apapun, tidak melihat apapun. Tidak perduli sekitarnya. Hanya satu pemikiran yang mendominasi otaknya saat ini dan Jaejoong tidak dapat menhindari rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya.

_Yunho sudah dijodohkan!_

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

Bang...bang...bang... konflik inti baru dimulai chingu-yaa... yang kemarin2 tuh hanya warming-up. Alur cerita novel ini asyik kan? Dibuat jatuh cinta sedalam mungkin lalu dihancurkan seketika. nda hancur ding, hla wong masih saling mencintai... Wkwkwk...

Seperti Joongie dijatuhkan dari langit ketujuh langsung menghantam bumi. Duak!... Padahal baru menikmati make love in peace dengan appa bear beberapa minggu aja ya... unfair for Joongie, hueeeee...

Aku baca dr reviewan chingu belum ada tuh yang nebak Yunho akan ditunangin. Apabila kalian teliti baca akan ketauan lo dr awal konfliknya akan kemana, Yunho ditunangin ama siapa. N yah masalah keluarga kaya mesti jodoh-jodohin anaknya dengan keluarga kaya juga... cerita begini udah familiar banget, kan?Wkwkwkw...

Kalian hny berkonsntrasi ama penyelesaian hub Yunjae atas Hyun Joong-Karam. Junsu-Changmin. Dan Ortu Joongie. Pdhl klo dbaca dr awal kan keliatan janggalnya Yunho. Hohoho...

.

.

**Let me know what your think, chingu-yaa^-^**

**Aku tau kalian tak akan menyangka jadi begini ceritanya...**

.

.

**Note:**

Sebisa mungkin kalau kritik. Jangan kritik isi/alur ceritanya. Karena kalian tau kan ini Cuma remake. Bukan Cici authornya. Cici remake buat hiburan para pembaca FF. terutama YunjaeShipper.

**Oh Btw**

Our fandom CASSIOPEIA, dr kemaren sedang memperjuangkan warna merah fandom kita nie chingu. Coz ad boy group baru yang pake warna sama untuk fandomnya. Hmmmth, kita Cassiopeia tidak bisa terima kalau ad yang mengatakan itu hanya warna, jngn childish, lebay, nda penting diributkan dsb. Hell No! Warna merah adalah identitas Cassiopeia sejak tahun 2003. Warna itu sudah jadi legenda bersama TVXQ. Cassiopeia patut mempertahankannya.

Cerita sdikit, ini yang aq baca d twitter. Kemarin new boy grup itu tampil d salah satu acara musik. Dan para fansny pake lighstick warna merah gtu, otomatis warna merah mendominasi penonton kan. Terus ada yang tanya. Apa TVXQ tampil? kog ad Cassiopeia dsana? Tuh kan, kalau ada orang yang ga tau yang tampil tuh siapa, itu bisa bikin salah paham. Itu pointnya, merah adalah identitas Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia bukannya menjadi haters boy group n fandom itu. Big No! Cassiopeia hanya ingin boy group itu mengganti warna lightstickny aja. Selain warna merah. Smoga agensinya mendengarkan apa yang diteriakkan Cassiopeia dr kemarin.

Kalau kalian pembaca ff ini mau memberi dukungan, bisa tandatangani petisi yang dbuat Cassiopeia. Ah, aq ga bisa kasi linkny karena ffn ga support link. Kalian cari d google ada petisi TVXQ, atau petition TVXQ. Kemarin pencapaian pertama 25.000 tanda tangan udah goal, yang ke2 35.000 juga udah goal, hla sekarang butuh 50.000 ttd. Ayoo-ayooo Cassie indonesia yg blm ttd, buruan ttd. Atau fandom lain kalau mau bantu Cassiopeia juga nda papa. Malah Cassie sangat berterima kasih karena udah dbantu :)

Yaah walaupun nantinya petisi ini ga akan didengar atau diabaikan ama agensi itu. Yang penting Cassiopeia sudah berusaha. Dan akan tetap terus berusaha dengan cara apapun.

Oke segitu aja, abaikan komentar bodoh yang nda penting , terus fight, keep Calm and

**#RedIsTVXQ**

**.**


	28. Chapter 27

.

.

**Chapeter Title : Distance**

**.**

**.**

Sampai di Apartemen Changmin, Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Junsu. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu kalau ia membutuhkan mereka sekarang. Dan disinilah mereka berkumpul.

"Hikss... hiks... Su-ie... hiks Yunho... Su-ie... Yunho..." Isak tangis Jaejoong di pundak Junsu.

"Sshhh...uljima, tenanglah dulu Joongie." Pinta Junsu sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

"Waeyo, hyung! Apa dia menyakitimu? Apa dia selingkuh? Dimana dia sekarang? Aku akan menghabisinya!" Ucap Changmin emosi.

Junsu membawa Jaejoong duduk di sofa. Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Tetapi ia seperti orang linglung. Hanya diam dan menatap kosong kedepan. Ia belum bisa memulihkan diri dari shock beberapa menit lalu. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padanya? Beberapa menit sebelumnya ia merasa bahagia karena Yunho. Dan sekarang, hatinya seperti gelas pecah yang hancur berkeping-keping karena kenyataan yang ia dengar tentang Yunho.

"Joongie, katakan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Jangan katakan kau mendapati Yunho selingkuh!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak selingkuh." Jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Lalu mengapa kau seperti ini?"

Jaejoong mendesah berat. "Tapi bisa dibilang... eummm... secara tidak langsung Yunho selingkuh." Ucap Jaejoong frustasi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"MWO!"

Teriak Junsu dan Changmin kompak.

"Aku..." Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku berbagi lift dengan orangtua Yunho. Mereka tidak mengenaliku. Mereka belum pernah bertemu denganku. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Eomma Yunho seperti sangat kecewa, ia tidak berhenti bercerita mengenai... dilema yang dirasakannya pada Yunho." Rasa sakit kembali menghantam Jaejoong. "Eommanya bilang Yunho memiliki kewajiban pada keluarganya. Sebuah kesepakatan yang sudah terjalin sejak Yunho kecil."

"Apa itu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Yunho sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang sama sepertinya. Keluarga kaya dan terpandang." Ucap Jaejoong dengan hati hancur. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Oh My God!" Teriak Junsu dan Changmin tak percaya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Junsu dan Changmin untuk sadar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Mu...mungkin mereka bukan orangtua Yunho. Bagaimana bisa kau tau orangtuanya? Kalian belum pernah bertemu kan?" Junsu tak percaya.

"Aku pernah melihat foto mereka, Su-ie. Dan appa Yunho sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Mereka juga menyebut nama Yunho berulang-kali." Jaejoong mendesah. "Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka memang orangtua Yunho."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Yunho tentang ini?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sekarang. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu."

"Apa Yunho hyung pernah membicarakan hal ini denganmu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak pernah. Tetapi dulu, ketika kami mengobrol dan aku menyebutkan keluarganya. Raut wajah Yunho berubah menjadi khawatir dan sedih. Itu terjadi beberapa kali. Yunho bercerita kepadaku tentang kewajiban kepada keluarga yang ia lupakan. Tetapi setiap aku tanya kewajiban apa itu. Ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku yakin kewajiban yang dimaksud sama dengan yang kudengar tadi." Ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Mungkin... mungkin Yunho tak ingin melakukannya?"

Jaejoong teringat perkataan Yunho waktu itu.

_'__Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya'_

"Oke, hyung aku paham sekarang. Menurut analisaku mereka memang melakukan kesepakatan itu dulu. Yunho hyung sangat tau ia sudah dijodohkan. Lalu kau datang pada kehidupannya, membuat ia tidak menginginkan lagi melakukan perjodohan itu. Tenanglah hyung, aku yakin Yunho hyung ada dipihakmu. Ia tidak akan melepaskanmu." Analis Changmin.

"Tapi Minnie-ah, eomma Yunho bilang ia akan mengeluarkan Yunho dari keluarga apabila ia mengingkarinya. Dan... aku sangat tau apa arti keluarga bagi Yunho."

"Tetapi kau juga sangat berarti untuknya, Joongie." Ucap Junsu.

"Entahlah" Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. "Yunho juga belum mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Tetapi aku tau ia mencintai keluarganya lebih dari apapun"

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu, hyung. Jangan karena ia tidak mengatakan kata cinta padamu, kau mengartikannya tidak mencintaimu. Kita semua tau betapa jatuh cintanya seorang Jung Yunho padamu."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin frustasi. "Tetapi mengapa ia tidak mengatakan itu, Minnie?"

Changmin mendesah. "Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ia ingin menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dulu sebelum mengatakannya padamu. Sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Jaejoong menghapus air mata diwajahnya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar, Yunho ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dulu. Itulah mengapa ia kembali ke Busan. Ia mengatakan akan menyiapkan keluarganya lebih dulu kemudian mengajak Jaejoong ke Busan. Yunho juga tidak mengatakan ia akan tetap melakukan perjodohan itu kan?

"Oh Tuhan! Aku berharap ia dapat meyakinkan orangtuanya. Karena aku tidak ingin ia memilih. Aku tidak ingin Yunho menghancurkan hubungan dengan orangtuanya. Aku sangat tau bagaimana rasa hubungan orangtua dan anak yang hancur. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Yunho merasakannya."

"Joongie... gwenchana, kita yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong lagi. "Percayalah pada Yunho. Ia tidak akan melukaimu. Ia akan berjuang untukmu." Ucap Junsu menenangkan.

"Hiks... gomawo... aku harap kau benar, Su-ie. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Masih terlalu dini." Jaejoong menunduk, lalu mendesah frustasi. "Tuhan! Tidakkah kau membiarkanku untuk... menikmati ketenanganku sejenak? Maksudku aku baru saja berkencan secara resmi dengan Yunho beberapa minggu. Dan hal ini terjadi..."

"Jika Yunho hyung benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan berjuang untukmu, hyung. Mungkin benar ia pergi ke orangtuanya saat ini untuk mengakhiri perjodohan itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku punya pemikiran. Yunho memang tidak pernah berkomitmen sebelumnya. Mungkin perjodohan itu memang alasannya tidak pernah dalam suatu hubungan resmi. Ia tidak bisa berkomitmen... karena ia diikat dengan orang itu. Dan... semua yang menikmati hubungan singkat dengan Yunho hanya sebagai penghiburannya semata. Kesenangannya sebelum akhirnya terikat secara resmi dengan... eumm calon tunangannya." Ucap Jaejoong setelah berfikir keras.

"Tetapi kau berbeda dengan orang-orang itu, Joongie. Yunho sangat serius denganmu." Yakin Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak dapat membuat Yunho meninggalkan keluarganya. Kalian tau? Ia mempunyai kembaran. Yunho delapan menit lebih tua dari kembarannya. Dan adiknya itu tidak bisa bertahan. Hanya Yunho yang dipunyai orangtuanya."

Junsu dan Changmin memberikan senyuman sendu kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya bisa menunggu, hyung. Percayalah Yunho hyung dapat mengatasi semuanya." Hibur Changmin.

"Tuhan! Aku harap Yunho membawa kabar baik sebelum weekend minggu ini. Karena aku butuh kekuatan untuk menghadapi orangtuaku."

"Apa yang terjadi, Joongie?"

"Tadi, orangtuaku menelepon. Mereka kecewa hubunganku dengan Hyun Joong berakhir. Eomma menghakimiku tentang Hyun Joong yang pulang dengan wajah penuh pukulan. Sepertinya Karam mengadu padanya bahwa yang memukuli Hyun Joong adalah selingkuhanku." Jaejoong menyeringai sinis "Huh, aku yakin ia juga bercerita yang tidak-tidak dihadapan eomma, menghancurkan reputasiku seperti biasanya. Tanpa menyebutkan dirinya juga terlibat dalam perselingkuhan dengan Hyun Joong."

"Tentu saja. Seperti ia mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk merendahkanmu dihadapan orangtuamu." Junsu menggeram. "Urghhh Joongie... kenapa aku ingin sekali menarik rambut dan menampar adikmu itu." Ucap Junsu gregetan.

Jaejoong menunduk sedih. "Aku sudah menjelaskan alasanku mengapa aku putus kepada mereka. Dan, yang aku mau mereka mengerti diriku satu kali ini saja. Aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Untuk diriku sendiri. Bukan untuk mengesankan mereka."

"Seharusnya orangtua mengerti itu, hyung" Timpal Changmin.

"Tapi tidak dengan eommaku, Minnie. Ia bilang Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik dalam hidupku. Hyun Joong adalah satu-satunya kesempatan terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku sangat menyedihkan dimatanya."

Junsu mendesah kasar "Aku juga ingin menampar eommamu Joongie. Mianhe, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu kepadamu! Seperti kau bukan anaknya saja! Bagaimana bisa ia merendahkanmu seperti itu?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Katakan pada eommamu, Hyung. Bahwa kekasihmu sekarang seratus kali lipat lebih baik dari pilihannya. Jung Yunho sang pewaris Jung Corp. Sekarang kau menang telak dari Karam, hyung." Ucap Changmin.

"Minnie, aku mencintai Yunho bukan karena uang dan derajatnya. Aku akan tetap mencintainya bila ia miskin sekalipun. Apabila diingat, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya walau kami hanya berkencan di apartemen. Kami jarang pergi keluar. Kami melakukan semuanya dengan tenang dan sederhana." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Tetapi tetap saja, mengetahui latar belakang kekasihmu adalah kejutan terpahit Karam. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya ketika ia tau siapa namja yang kau kencani sekarang. Dan juga Hyun Joong yang tau dengan siapa ia bersaing." Ucap Changmin.

"Yeah! Yunho freaking Jung!" Ucap Junsu ceria.

"Pasti cukup mengejutkan bagi mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup terkejut sampai terkena serangan jantung. Akan menyenangkan apabila terjadi." Ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai jahat.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah... yang seharusnya mengharapkan mereka mati itu aku, bukan kalian. Tapi apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Karam. Ia masihlah dosaengku, keluargaku."

Junsu memutar matanya "Katakan itu padanya, Joongie. Kelihatannya dosaengmu itu tidak cukup tau!"

"Jadi, kita jadi pergi ke Busan, hyung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, dan aku harap Yunho bisa menemaniku."

"Aku yakin ia bisa, Joongie." Ucap Junsu percaya diri. "Ia namja yang bertanggung jawab. Ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Jaejoong menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh Tuhan! Semoga apa yang kalian katakan benar."

...

Malamnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemen Yunho. Ia ingin merasa dekat dengan Yunho. Ia berbaring di ranjang Yunho, bagian dimana Yunho biasa tidur sambil memeluk bantalnya. Merasakan aroma after shave Yunho yang masih melekat disana.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Yunho.

"Baby." Jawab Yunho seketika setelah satu kali berdering.

Jaejoong sangat merindukan suara Yunho. Ia seperti ingin menangis. Ia sadar betapa ia sangat mencintai Yunho dan ingin memilikinya selalu.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. "Bogoshipo." Bisik Jaejoong. Ia mencoba menstabilkan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho tau ada yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho tau ia telah mengetahui tentang perjodohannya. Tentunya tidak di ponsel.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Yunho menjawab. "Aku sangat benci berjauhan denganmu, baby." Ucapnya. "Jika aku tidak harus... eumm... menyelesaikan beberapa hal disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ne, aku juga berharap Yunnie ada disini."

"Sekarang kau dimana, baby?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Di ranjangmu."

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Lalu berkata. "Apabila kau melakukannya untuk membuatku lebih menderita. Kau berhasil, baby."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku pikir jika aku tidur di ranjangmu aku akan merasakan Yunnie tidur disampingku."

"God! Aku ingin pulang dan memelukmu sekarang." Ucap Yunho frustasi.

"Gwenchana. Selesaikan urusanmu dulu. Kita akan bertemu kembali hari senin."

"Sampai hari itu, yang ada hanya penyiksaan bagiku."

Kemudian mereka hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Hanya merasakan kehadiran masing-masing satu sama lain, tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak mereka sekarang.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan. "Selamat malam, Yunnie."

"Selamat malam, baby." Balas Yunho muram. "Mimpikan aku dalam tidurmu."

"Ne..." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memutus sambungannya. Jaejoong memeluk erat bantal Yunho sambil membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Dikit yak... hoho i think so ^_^

**Penasaran kelanjutannya?**

**Akankah Yunho memilih orangtuanya? Atau Jaejoong?**

**Akankah Jaejoong pasrah akan nasipnya? Merelakan Yunnienya begitu saja?**

-Biasany sih begitsyuu...#mainstream, hohoho...

**Who's Yunho fiance?**

-Ah mollaaa... wkwkwkwk... (Klo chingu jeli, pasti tau. Ada kog sdikit bocoran d chapter2 sblmny)

**Let me know what ur think...**

(Jadilah pembaca yang bijak. **Be good reader**)

Calanghae ≧∇≦

* * *

**zaimaelf : **Hmm, aku mw nanya dong, jae umma sebenarnya pernah pcran g sih? Ko aku cari britanya di goegle susah bgt kl yun appa kan pernah digosipkan dgn bbrapa cwe kl cici (bener g manggilnya gitu) tw tlong dijwab di chap brikutnya ya. Pasti aku tunggu ff n jwabannya.

**Me**_** :** _

Waduh-aduh chingu tny ttg skandal JJ yak...

Duhh... aku bukan Jaejoong bias jadi ga cukup tau chingu...

Ni yang aku tau aja ya, klo salah ya maapkan daku :)

Skandal pertama Jj itu ama Yunho chingu, wkwkwkwk... publik mengira mereka couple beneran, (Yunjae shipper: 'Amen') wkwkwk... Tapi itu udahhh luamaaaa bgt...

Trus yg aku tau JJ ga bgitu deket ma aktris ce ya. Ada sih aktris jepang kykny Ayumi Hamasaki n Yamada Lu. Tapi JJ membantah, hanya teman...

Selanjutny kmren2 kykny ada skandal JJ ketahuan di club lagi minum ama ce, trus C-Jes kasi klarifikasi kalo itu kakak JJ. Ah mollayo...

Kykny JJ skrng msh jomblo deh. Eh tapi ga tau juga, Junsu yang jauh dr skandalpun sekali punya skandal malah langsung jadi beneran (Kcantol goyangan Up and Down Hani, wkwkwkkw...)

Yang aku lihat JJ itu tipe idol yang mementingkan fans, selalu menjaga perasaan fansny. Jadi, jauh-jauh dari skandal yg bikin fansny patah hati... hehehe

Ah, aku beneran ga tau banyak chingu-yaa :( maaf kalau 'sok tau'

Bagi chingu reader yg tau bnyk ttg skandal JJ tolong dibantu chingu ini untuk mencari jawabanny ;)


	29. Chapter 28

.

.

**Chapter Title** : Truth or Reality

.

**Warning **: Contain of so sweet chapter and little bit bed scene ^^

.

Jaejoong merasa waktu seakan berjalan lambat selama dua hari ini. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yunho kembali. Yunho menelepon sedikitnya tiga kali sehari. Jaejoong berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin Yunho berfikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Karena ia tau, Yunho akan langsung terbang ke Seoul apabila menemukan kejanggalan pada dirinya.

Akhirnya pada Senin malam, bel apartemen Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Annyeong" Jaejoong menyambut Yunho dengan wajah ceria.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama. Tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Sampai Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun kemudian Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membawa mendekati dirinya. Selanjutnya Yunho menumbukkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Menciumnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Euummhh... Yunho." Bisik Jaejoong disela ciumannya.

"Bogoshipo." Ucap Yunho sambil menaikkan kedua kaki Jaejoong pada pinggangnya dan membawanya masuk. Mereka masih berciuman sampai Yunho menurunkan Jajoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia bisa melihat kelelahan dimatanya. "Nado bogoshipo." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum padanya. Tetapi Jaejoong mengenal Yunho dengan baik sekarang. Ia melihat mata Yunho tidak menari-nari seperti biasanya. Malah ia merasa Yunho terpaksa untuk tersenyum. Jaejoong tau ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong memulai.

Yunho membungkan Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Jaejoong mendesah dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia membalas ciuman Yunho. Kini mereka berciuman dengan sangat bergairah. Tampak jelas Yunho tidak ingin berbicara sekarang. Ia hanya ingin dirinya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan itu.

Tak sampai semenit, mereka kini sudah berada di ranjang, terengah-engah. Seperti biasa, mereka memuaskan gelombang gairah yang datang dengan bercinta.

"Oh God! Jaejoong..." Bisik Yunho sambil menyatukan dirinnya. Yunho lebih liar dari biasanya. Efek percintaan penuh kerinduan. Jaejoong memahami itu, ia membalas Yunho dengan gairah yang sama. Ia mencintai namja ini dan ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

Ketika Jaejoong mencapai puncaknya, ia meneriakkan nama Yunho dengan kenikmatan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan terengah-engah. Yunho menghentikan sejenak agar Jaejoong menikmati klimaksnya.

"Ready baby... giliran aku." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang sambil mencengkeram lengan Yunho ketika mereka menyatukan diri kembali. Menyelami gairah yang tak kunjung terpuaskan. Namun, ketika Yunho terlihat akan mencapai puncaknya Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Mereka terlalu hanyut akan kerinduan dan melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Yunho tidak memakai pengaman tadi.

"Yunnie... jangan..." Jaejoong menahan dada Yunho. "Ja... jangan keluarkan didalam." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam tetapi penuh dengan hasrat kebutuhan. Jaejoong bahkan hampir tidak mengenalinya.

Yunho lalu mengambil bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar, menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho sambil memeluk lehernya.

Setelah Yunho puas dengan ciumannya, ia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong. Mereka saling menatap dengan nafas tersengal. Kemudian Yunho berkata dengan suara serak. "Katakan... katakan kau mencintaiku, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terkejut, ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya tidak sadar apa yang Yunho katakan. Benarkah apa yang Jaejoong dengaar tadi? "A...apa yang kau katakan?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Katakan... katakan kepadaku bahwa kau mencintaiku." Ulang Yunho tegas. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam sebelum menambahkan "Setidaknya kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan... karena aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sampai ia kesulitan untuk bersuara. Perasaan lega yang amat sangat ia rasakan. Kemudian ia memberikan senyum manis kepada Yunho. "Yunho... kau sangat tau siapa aku."

Senyuman dan raut bahagia perhalan-lahan muncul pada wajah Yunho. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong lalu menarik Yunho mendekat dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah sebelum berkata "Saranghae Jung Yunho. Dengan sepenuh hatiku aku mencintaimu."

Yunho membalas ciuman Jaejoong. "Nado saranghae, Kim Jaejoong. Dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dengan segenap jiwaku. Dengan seluruh ragaku." Ucap Yunho. Dan setelah itu Yunho kembali menyentakkan dirinya. Menyatukan dirinya membuat Jaejoong kembali menjeritkan namanya. Membuat Jaejoong terhanyut dalam gairah cinta yang sekali lagi membawa dirinya menuju kepuncak kepuasan.

"Yunnhoo...Arghhhh!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil melengkungkan badannya karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Tak beberapa lama Yunho juga meneriakan namanya "Jaejoongie... saranghae!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Mengeluarkan semua kenikmatan didalam tubuh Jaejoong tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

Setelah menuntaskan semuanya, Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma manis Jaejoong, merasakan setiap detak jantungnya dan mendengarkan setiap tarikan nafasnya. Sama dengan Jaejoong ia masih tidak sadar dari kepuasan tertinggi yang ia rasakan. Pertama kali mereka bercinta dengan mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

Yunho bergerak, ia kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong, kemudian mengendus lehernya. Jaejoong setengah memejamkan mata merasakannya sambil membelai-belai rambut belakang Yunho. Percintaan yang mereka lakukan kali ini benar-benar intense. Dan Jaejoong tau ia telah memberikan dirinya seutuhnya kepada Yunho. Seluruh hati, jiwa dan raganya sekarang menjadi milik Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, baby." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Umm... ne." Jaejoong kini pasrah apabila Yunho menyebutnya cantik. "Kau juga sangat tampan, Yunnieku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut didahi Yunho. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, mereka tadi tidak menggunakan pengaman dan Yunho mengeluarkannya didalam.

"Yunnie! Kau tidak memakai pengaman tadi."

Yunho hanya menaikkan alisnya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan biasa saja. Jaejoong kira ia akan panik seperti dirinya. Tapi Yunho tidak. Mereka tadi benar-benar dikuasai nafsu dan gairah cinta. Sehingga wajar apabila mereka melupakan hal sepenting ini.

"Yun..."

"Ne, aku tau baby." Ucap Yunho santai kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi.

"Yunnie kau tau kan aku namja uke istimewa yang dianugrahi rahim dan bisa hamil." Jaejoong memang namja spesial, dan Yunho sangat tau itu. Maka dari awal, mereka bercinta dengan aman. Apabila Yunho tidak memakai pengaman, pasti ia akan mengeluarkannya di luar tubuh Jaejoong. Tetapi sekarang... mereka kebobolan.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan kepanikan pada wajahnya. "Aku tau baby... aku sangat tau apa yang kulakukan."

"Yunn... tapi..."

Yunho mendesah. "Kau pikir aku peduli, baby?" Tanyanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang aku pedulikan."

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang lagi. Yunho sangat mencintainya. Ia tak akan ragu lagi. Kemudian ia meraih wajah Yunho mendekat. "Aku juga mencintai Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong lalu mencium Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Maka tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, arra?"

Jaejoong mengangguk."Ne..."

Akhirnya, Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan berguling kesamping. Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Seperti biasa Jaejoong mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam dekapan Yunho. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kokoh Yunho.

Sejenak mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yunho hanya diam sambil membelai lengan Jaejoong dan sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi di Busan. Apakah Yunho dapat meyakinkan orangtuanya untuk tidak melanjutkan perjodohan itu? Apakah Yunho berhasi? Apakah ia akhirnya bebas dari semua itu?

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Yun... apakah semua baik-baik saja, eumm... antara kau dan orangtuamu?"

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Ne, seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap kedalam mata Yunho, dan menilainya. Lagi, mata Yunho tidak menari-nari seperti biasanya. Sesuatu terjadi pada diri Yunho. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin Yunho bercerita kepadanya lebih dulu tentang perjodohan itu. Tapi sepertinya memang Yunho perlu waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita kepadanya. Jaejoong tidak ingin berfikiran buruk pada Yunho. Ia kini percaya Yunho sepenuhnya.

"Eumm... kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau bisa berbagi kepadaku, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum menggoda. "Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah namja dihadapanku yang menyatakan ia merasakan perasaan cinta yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Membuatku merasa seperti manusia sempurna, tak terkalahkan. Penguasa dunia!" Ucap Yunho berlebihan.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Yunnie..." Ucapnya sambil mencubiti lengan Yunho karena kesal Yunho menanggapinya dengan bercanda.

Yunho terkekeh lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, baby. Semua baik-baik saja."

...

Hari berikutnya, Jaejoong mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi ia masih tetap merasa gelisah. Seharusnya ia bahagia. Mengetahui Yunho mencintainya adalah kesempurnaan untuk Jaejoong. Tetapi bagaimanapun pikiran akan kehilangan Yunho juga mempengaruhinya besar. Ia tentu saja tidak melupakan bahwa Yunho masih seorang Jung Yunho. Dan nama itu... sudah terikat dengan orang lain.

"Jadi kau sudah berbicara kepadanya, Joongie?" Tanya Junsu. Ia duduk di depan meja kerja Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Ani. Aku sudah mencoba memancingnya untuk berbicara. Tetapi ia tetap diam. Ia hanya berkata tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Junsu menatap sendu kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"Tetapi ia akhirnya berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku."

"Omo!" Mata Junsu melebar terkejut. "Maka, memang tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Joongie!" Pekik Junsu antusias.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku tau. Tetapi saat aku melihat kedalam matanya. Ia seperti terganggu akan sesuatu dan ia tidak ingin membicarakannya kepadaku."

"Mungkin memang tidak semuanya berjalan sempurna dan ia masih berusaha berjuang untukmu. Yang terpenting sekadang adalah ia mencintaimu, Joongie. Itu yang perlu kau pegang. Ia pasti tetap memperjuangkanmu."

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku tau. Dan aku harap ia menang."

...

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak malam harinya. Ia ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang special untuk Yunho. Memberikan Yunho sesuatu yang menyenangkannya. Karena ia tau Yunho masih terbebani pikirannya. Walaupun hubungannya dan Yunho sekarang baik-baik saja. Jaejoong tau, pasti tidak begitu dengan hubungan Yunho dan orangtuanya sekarang. Eomma Yunho tampaknya tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Yunho dari tanggung jawabnya. Yunho mencintai eommanya. Dan Jaejoong tau pasti sulit untuk Yunho melawan orangtuanya.

"Heumm... aku membaui sesuatu yang lezat." Ucap Yunho ketika ia masuk apartemen Jaejoong dan berjalan menemuinya di dapur.

"Hai Yunnie..." Sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. "Kuharap kau cukup lapar untuk menghabiskan masakanku. Makan malam akan siap lima belas menit lagi."

Yunho berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Jaejoong sambil menciumi pipi dan lehernya.

"Eunnghh... Yunnie jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggeliat menghindari ciuman Yunho yang menggelitik.

Yunho terkekeh lalu ia melihat masakan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Whoa... Kimchi Jjigae dan Bulgogi?"

"Ne."

"itu semua favoritku." Ucap Yunho antusias. Ia lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Saranghae, baby Joongie."

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan tanganya disekeliling leher Yunho dan menciumnya. "Nado saranghae." Balasnya. "Sekarang tunggulah di ruang tamu, jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan masakanku."

Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan masakannya dan mereka kini duduk dimeja makan untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Yunho merasakan masakan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menunggu bagaimana reaksi Yunho.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho karena Jaejoong menatap dirinya ketika makan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Seperti biasa baby. Masakanmu jinjja pasta! Apakah selama ini pujianku terhadap masakanmu kurang heum?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Kau malah terlalu berlebihan memuji masakanku. Tetapi kali ini aku takut kalau masakanku tidak enak."

"Masakanmu selalu pas dilidahku. Aku mencintai masakanmu sebesar aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yunho tulus.

"Tuh kan kau berlebihan. Tapi senang kau menyukainya." Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

Setelah Jaejoong membereskan makan malam mereka, ia menemukan Yunho berdiri di balkon. Ia terlihat seperti kehilangan pikirannya. menatap langit gelap dengan pandangan kosong.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya seperti diremas. Ia tidak ingin melihat Yunho seperti itu. Ia tau beban berat yang Yunho pikul sekarang dan ia janji tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Yunho. Jaejoong sangat memahami Yunho, mungkin alasan Yunho menyembunyikan semua itu darinya adalah karena Yunho takut ia akan pergi meninggalkanya. Tetapi ia juga ingin Yunho tau bahwa semua itu tidak apa-apa untuknya. Tidak akan mengurangi sedikitpun rasa cintanya pada Yunho. Dan sekarang saat yang tepat bagi Yunho untuk berbagi beban dengannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam sebelum berucap. "Kau tau, kau tidak perlu untuk berpura-pura kuat setiap waktu, Yun."

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jaejoong sejenak.

"Baby..." Bisik Yunho lembut.

"Yun..." Jaejoong mengambil satu langkah mendekati Yunho. "Aku tau... aku tau apa yang mengganggumu."

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang menggangguku." Ucapnya tegas.

Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bohong!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut dan kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. "Aku tau kau telah bertunangan, Yunho."

Jaejoong tau Yunho terkejut dari matanya dan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Darah seakan berkurang cepat di wajah Yunho. Ia kini pucat pasi. Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho dan meraih tangannya. Menggenggam jemari Yunho untuk menenangkannya.

"Yun... kau tidak harus menyembunyikannya dari aku." Jaejoong mencoba lagi dengan lebih lembut.

"Jaejoong! Aku tidak bertunangan dengan siapapun!"

"Aku tau kau sudah ditungkan dengan orang lain, Yunho! Berhentilah bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja! Seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi! Aku tau kau mempunyai tunangan entah siapa. Dan kau takut untuk bercerita kepadaku!" Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Yunho menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam. "Sejauh aku mengenal diriku sendiri, Jae. Aku tidak sedang bertunangan dengan siapapun!"

"Yunnie... jebbal." Jaejoong mulai frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyangkalnya? Sedangkan aku tau semua yang terjadi padamu."

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERTUNANGAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN, KIM JAEJOONG! KARENA KALAU MEMANG AKU BERTUNANGAN, JARI INI..." Yunho mengabil tangan Jaejoong. "JARI INI AKAN MEMAKAI CINCIN BERLIAN YANG SAMA DENGAN YANG AKU KENAKAN." Ucap Yunho dengan emosi meluap. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursi balkon, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri kaku.

Jaejoong butuh beberapa saat untuk berfikir tentang apa yang Yunho katakan tadi. Memang ia agak takut, baru kali ini Yunho sekeras itu padanya. Tapi selanjutnya yang Jaejoong rasakan adalah jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan pikirannya yang berteriak gembira mengetahui jika Yunho sebagai orang yang bebas, ia akan meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengannya. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan berlutut dihadapannya. Ia meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya.

"Oke. Yunnie memang tidak bertunangan... karena keinginanmu sendiri. Tetapi Yunnie memang sudah diatur untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang dipilihkan orangtua Yunnie. Apakah aku benar?" Jaejoong berucap selembut mungkin sambil menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho memeberikan Jaejoong tatapan yang tajam. Ia meremas tangan Jaejoong keras, seakan ketakutan. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak masalah dari mana aku mengetahuinya. Dan ya, aku tau itu sangat mengganggumu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Bukan hanya menggangguku, baby. Itu membunuhku." Ucap Yunho dengan suara seperti kesakitan.

Jaejoong tau itu. Tapi yang terpenting adalah pilihannya. Dan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan selanjutnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Mr. Jung?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Karena yang bisa kulakukan hanya selalu berada disisimu, apabila pilihanmu adalah... aku."

Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian berkata. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, baby? Pilihanku selalu dirimu." Lalu Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukan Jaejoong dipangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Sedangkan tangan mereka bertautan, saling meremas. Suasana yang sangat romantis apabila tidak ada masalah ini.

"Kau tidak tau betapa leganya aku ketika mendengar kau akan selalu berada disisiku?" Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho. "Apakah itu yang mengganggumu?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Satu hal yang dapat membunuhku adalah rasa takut akan kehilanganmu apabila kau mengetahui semua ini."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho. Rasa cintaku cukup kuat untuk tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

Yunho menghela nafas dalam. "Aku membuat pilihanku sendiri dan orangtuaku tidak senang dengan itu. Aku terlanjur mencintaimu terlalu dalam, aku tak ingin melanjutkan perjodohan yang bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku."

"Kau belum pernah calon tunanganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seumur hidupku aku hanya diberitahu kelak aku akan menikah dengan anak dari sahabat baik eomma. Keluarganya dan keluargaku menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik. Jadi mereka merencanakan hal itu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya cemas, entah mengapa kini berbicara mengenai calon tunangan Yunho membuatnya takut.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya langsung menghentikannya dengan ciuman yang lembut. "Apabila Joongie tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini kita akhiri saja, oke?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani aku tak apa-apa." Jaejoong berusaha bersikap biasa. "Eumm.. berapa lama Yunnie tau kalau sudah dijodohkan?"

Yunho mendesah "Sejak aku kecil." Balasnya. "Aku berjanji kepada haraboji untuk melakukannya. Disamping itu, aku pikir sahabat eomma sangat cantik. Anaknya pasti tidak akan buruk. Dan aku belum peduli dengan perjodohan itu. Bahkan saat aku beranjak remaja dan dewasa aku tidak peduli karena aku juga tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Hal itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku dibesarkan dengan mengetahui perjodohan itu seakan hal itu adalah jalan hidupku. Aku juga berfikir, appa dan eomma juga menikah karena perjodohan. Dan mereka bisa saling mencintai. Maka kelak aku dan orang itu juga bisa saling jatuh cinta."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho dan membenamkan dirinya di perpotongan leher Yunho sambil mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah berkomitmen dengan seseorang. Karena aku tau, aku tidak boleh terikat secara emosi. Mereka yang berkencan denganku, tidak ada yang aku anggap serius. Hanya untuk sementara. Karena kedepannya aku tetap menikah dengan anak sahabat eomma."

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. "Akupun pasti kau anggap sementara. Iya kan?"

"Sstt... dengar dulu, baby." Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Lalu suatu hari aku melihatmu di Trend. Kau namja cantik dan membuatku terpesona. Fakta bahwa kau tidak memperdulikanku dibanding temanmu yang lain membuatku lebih pernasaran akan dirimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, melihat kearahmu. Tetapi nampaknya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik. Lalu aku melihatmu pindah ke apartemen ini. Dan aku sangat antusias mengetahui kau adalah tetanggaku. Karena itu berarti aku akan lebih mudah mendapatkan perhatianmu."

Jaejoong mendongak. "Mungkin aku adalah sebuah tantangan, itulah mengapa kau tertarik padaku."

"Ne, mungkin iya awalnya. Tetapi lebih aku memperhatikanmu, aku semakin tertarik padamu. Kau terlihat memang seperti namja serius dan terkesan membosankan. Tetapi aku yakin, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang indah didalam dirimu. Dan malam itu, pada saat pembukaan Mirotic aku melihat dirimu yang lain. Dirimu yang indah. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu. Kemudian aku lebih mengenalmu... aku semakin tertarik padamu. Kau mempunyai kepribadian unik, yang bisa membuat seseorang mudah terpikat padamu. Kau pintar, lucu dan kuat. Aku sangat tersanjung kau menunjukkan padaku sisi lain dirimu yang tidak pernah orang lain tau. Dan fakta bahwa kau menyerahkan kepolosanmu kepadaku, membuat diriku seperti namja spesial, Jaejoongie. Seperti aku mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat special."

"Rahasia kita membuat aku hidup diduniamu... bersembunyi dari semuanya. Setelah dua minggu jalan bersamamu, aku menyadari aku benar-bernar jatuh kedalam pesonamu sehingga bisa dikatakan bukan dalam level 'tertarik' aku melihat namja lain yang tertarik padamu, aku merasakan kecemburuan yang amat sangat besar. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku menjadi posesif terhadapmu. Aku menginginkanmu hanya untukku seorang dan saat itu aku tidak perduli lagi dengan perjodohanku. Karena aku tau, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Jelas Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong intens.

Jaejoong terharu, ia sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Yunho dengan lembut menghapus air mata itu dari pipinya.

"Apa orangtuamu tau tentang semua itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jawab Yunho. "Saat aku pulang ke Busan kemarin, aku berkata pada orangtuaku, aku menolak perjodohan itu. Aku akan memilih pendampingku sendiri. Karena sekarang aku tau dengan siapa aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku."

"Bagaimana orangtuamu menanggapinya?"

Yunho mendesah. "Buruk." Ucapnya pelan. "Eommaku mengancam akan mencoretku dari keluarga."

"Yun..." Jaejoong memandang Yunho cemas.

Yunho tersenyum sedih. "Aku berharap eomma memahamiku suatu hari nanti. Dia tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Karena eomma belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelum bertemu appa. Dia menerima saja perjodohan itu. Dan kemudian mereka saling mengenal dan jatuh cinta. Jadi dalam beberapa bulan hubungan eomma dan appa bisa dikatakan bukan perjodohan bisnis lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau yakin, tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada calon tunanganmu itu, Yunnie?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada yang lain sedangkan saat ini aku telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho balas bertanya.

Jaejoong langsung memajukan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Yunho. Menciumnya penuh perasaan cinta. Hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga namun tidak dipungkiri ia merasa sakit disaat berasamaan. Jaejoong sangat bahagia mendengar betapa Yunho mencintainya dan ia berjuang untuknya. Tetapi ia juga tau, Yunho mengorbankan keluarga untuk cinta mereka. Dan sebagian diri Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho untuk melakukannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Yang aku tau, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, baby. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi. Walau berarti aku akan kehilangan segalanya."

"A..aapa kau siap untuk itu?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Apa Joongie akan tetap bersama Yunnie walaupun Yunnie sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi? hanya orang biasa?"

"Kau sangat tau aku akan melakukannya. Joongie akan tetap berada disisi Yunnie walaupun Yunnie miskin sekalipun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berlinang air mata.

"Kau membuatku lebih mencintaimu, baby." Yunho langsung meraup bibir Jaejoong. Menciumnya ganas, penuh dengan perasaan cinta. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sama ganasnya.

Yunho menghentikan ciumannya sejenak karena mereka kekurangan nafas. Sambil terengah-engah Yunho berkata. "Kau berhasil membuatku sebagai namja paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini, baby." Lalu Yunho melanjutkan ciumannya. Mereka berciuman seakan tidak ada hari esok lagi. Wkwkwkwk...^^...

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

* * *

**Anneyonghaseyouu.**..

Beuhh... aku ngeetik chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya **Rizky Febian 'kesempurnaan cinta'** yosh ngena banget yorobunn...

Part yang sangat2 manis menurutku, full with Yunjae moment yangtuh bikin baper. Aq bahkan berkali-kali stop ngetik, langsung kututup layar laptopku karena nda sanggup ngetik Yunjae moment yang terlalu gile maniseee ini...

**Apa inti dari chapter ini?**

Yes! Yunjae love each other. Akhirnyaa mereka mengungkapkan perasaannya satu sama lain. #YunjaeIsReal ^^

Pertanyaan chingu yang selalu ditanyakan terjawab kan? Mengapa Jj ga hamil-hamil padahal mereka sering bercinta? Ya itu semua karena mereka main aman chingu, pake pengaman biar aman. He em... setuju?

Dan mengapa Yunjae chapter ini bercinta tidak pakai pengaman? Jawabannya apa hayoooo... cici serahkan pada chingu reader nyang kritis n pinter2^^ wkwkwkwk...

Di chapter ini kita tau, klo Yun2 sebenerny dari awal tertarik ma JJ. yg nyeSpy Yun dulu. hihihi...

Saat ini Yunho memilih Jaejoong. Seneng ga chingu?^^ **tapi kedepanny akan jadi gimana nanti? Apa orangtua Yunho akan diam saja? Apa Yun benar2 dikeluarkan dari keluarganya? Ah mollayo... bingung ah...  
**

**Dah sgitu dulu...**

**Makasi semua yg udah dukung aq, dr yang review, fav n folo...**

**Calanghae...**

* * *

Oh ya... chingu yg review chpter kmren Cici balas, **tapi aq balesnya di kolom review** . Karena klo aq bls d FF, ngebanyak-banyakin word. Smoga dibaca, krn baru kali ini aq sempetin bales review kalian^-^


	30. Chapter 29

.

.

Annyoonghaseyouu aq update ni chingu ^O^

Selamat membaca...

.

**Chapter title : Worth Keeping**

**.**

**.**

Setelah malam itu, hari-hari selanjutnya Jaejoong jalani dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Yunho kembali seperti semula, menjadi namja yang periang. Mereka tidak lagi membahas tentang perjodohan itu. Jaejoong mempercayai apa yang Yunho katakan bahwa pilihannya adalah dirinya dan Yunho akan selalu berjuang untuk hubungan mereka.

Mereka selalu bersama setiap hari. Setelah selesai bekerja, Jaejoong akan pulang ke apartemen Yunho. Ia hanya pergi ke apartemennya untuk mengecek panggilan telepon dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Setiap malam mereka tidur bersama. Semua yang mereka jalani sudah seperti pasangan suami istri.

Suatu malam, mereka duduk bersama di sofa yang Yunho letakkan di balkon. Bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Jaejoong duduk dengan nyaman diantara kedua kaki Yunho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Yunho. Lengan kekar Yunho melingkar disekeliling tubuh Jaejoong untuk memberikannya kehangatan.

"Yunnie, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku, baby." Jawab Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong berbalik untuk menatap Yunho dan tersenyum ceria.

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Neomu saranghae, baby Jaejoongie." Bisik Yunho lalu mengecup dahi, hidung dan bibir Jaejoong.

"Apabila kita tidak bersama... eumm... apabila kita tidak saling mengenal. Apakah sekarang ini kau sudah menikah dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mendesah. "Mollaseo." Jawab Yunho malas. "Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan memabawaku ke jenjang pernikahan secepat itu. Seperti yang terjadi pada eomma dan appa... mereka berdua berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Haraboji memberikan waktu kepada mereka untuk mengenal lebih jauh. Atau dengan kata lain mereka diberi kesempatan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Dan apabila semua itu tidak terjadi, maka setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi teman ketika menikah nanti." Yunho terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menambahkan. "Mereka memberikan waktu selama setahun sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Dan apa yang terjadi pada eomma dan appa? Mereka menikah hanya dalam waktu enam bulan saja."

"Enam bulan? Mengapa secepat itu?" Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum. "Karena appaku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi namja yang dicintainya. Ia melamar eomma setelah enam bulan mereka berkenalan. Dan eomma menerimanya. Begitulah takdir mereka dan sekarang mereka kira apa yang terjadi pada mereka akan berhasil juga padaku."

Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali menyandar pada dada Yunho. "Kau mempunyai waktu satu tahun untuk membuat calon istrimu jatuh cinta padamu?" Jaejoong merasakan dadanya seperti diremas ketika mengatakannya.

"Ne, dan apabila kita tidak saling mencintai setidaknya kita akan menjadi teman. Jadi pernikahan itu tidak akan berjalan buruk."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Dia pasti akan jatuh cinta kepadamu, Yun."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Karena kau adalah Jung Yunho." Ucapnya murung. Jaejoong sebenarnya bangga dengan Yunho dan statusnya. Tetapi dilain sisi ia tau, status akan menjadi faktor kehancuran hubungan mereka. "Atau kalau ia tidak memandang statusmu, ia akan jatuh cinta karena kau adalah namja dengan kepribadian baik. Apalagi disini..." Jaejoong menunduk dan menyentuh dada Yunho. "Apabila orang lain mengenal sisi terdalam dirimu dan hatimu yang luar biasa itu. Mereka akan jatuh cinta tanpa syarat kepadamu, Yun."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Tetapi Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya, kepada siapapun!." Ucapnya mantap. "Hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan tidak akan ada yang dapat mengisi masa lalu dan masa depan seorang Jung Yunho selain orang yang sekarang memiliki hatiku." Yunho berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Kemudian menambahkan. "Aku ingin kau mengingat itu, Kim Jaejoong." Lalu Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh dan menggebu.

...

Kamis malam, seperti biasa Jaejoong pulang ke apartemen Yunho setelah bekerja. Ia menemukan Yunho sedang menerima telepon di balkon.

"Tidak!" Ucap Yunho dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau tidak bisa seperi itu padaku, appa!"

Jaejoong berhenti di ruang tamu dan mendengarkan Yunho berbicara. Yunho menghadap balkon sehingga ia tidak menyadari Jaejoong datang.

"Mengapa kau sangat tidak adil padaku?" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. "Kau mencintai eomma! Kau menikah dengan belahan jiwamu. Setiap pagi kau akan terbangun dengan orang yang kau anggap dunia disampingmu! Aku menemukan seseorang yang kuanggap duniaku. Aku serius appa. Aku tidak sedang bermain-main lagi kali ini. Appa... Aku mencintainya! Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku! Aku ingin menikahinya. Dan kau... " Yunho berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. "Arraseo! kau boleh tidak menganggapku lagi, mencoretku dari keluarga, itu terserah! Aku tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran dengan pilihanku!"

Yunho terdiam setelahnya, ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan appanya. Jaejoong melihat genggaman tangan Yunho pada ponselnya mengerat. Kemudian ia mendesah frustasi.

"Aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri! Seperti yang kau tau selama ini aku hidup mandiri dan menghasilkan uang dengan usahaku. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan uangmu! Kekasihku orang yang sederhana. Dia tidak butuh hidup mewah seperti kehidupanmu. Dan aku sangat yakin aku sanggup memberikannya kehidupan yang nyaman dengan uangku sendiri."

Yunho terdiam lagi. Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong mendengar ia berkata,

"Oke! Aku akan pindah minggu ini!" Kemudian Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan memukuli pagar balkon berulang kali.

Jaejoong menutup matanya sejenak. Ia merasakan kesakitan Yunho. Ia memilihnya, Yunho berjuang untuknya. Tetapi semua itu dengan perngorbanan yang sangat mahal. Keluarganya. Jaejoong tau, keluarga adalah segalanya untuk Yunho. _Sebelum ia datang_.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Yunho.

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam lagi untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia lalu mengambil satu tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

"Sekarang... aku sudah tidak diakui lagi oleh orang tuaku." Ucapnya lirih syarat dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Yunho membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jaejoong. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. "Tidak Yun... seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Kau bisa memperbaiki..."

"Satu-satunya jalan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan orangtuaku adalah meninggalkanmu, baby. Dan itu sama sekali bukan pilihanku." Potong Yunho cepat.

"Tapi Yun... itu keluargamu."

"Dan kau adalah kehidupanku, Jaejoong." Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

Kemudian Yunho menunduk dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jaejoong menarik dirinya "Yunho... apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho mendesah. "Sangat yakin, baby. Jangan bertanya apapun lagi. Karena tadi appa menyuruhku untuk keluar dari rumah, yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bercinta denganmu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Tanpa peringatan dan respon Jaejoong. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh hasrat. Ia melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong disekeliling pinggangnya dan membawanya ke kamar, merebahkan Jaejoong di ranjang sambil melepaskan pakaian masing-masing. Tidak beberapa lama yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah mereka yang mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

...

"Itu tidak adil bagi Yunho hyung!" Komentar Changmin ketika Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin aku merasa sedih dan khawatir lagi. Tapi... aku tau ia memendam kesakitannya." Ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, hyung."

"Ne, Minnie. Aku sangat bersyukur Yunho mencintaiku sebegitu besar. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa ini tidak benar. A...apa aku terlalu egois?"

"Ani. Ini bukan tentang keegoisan, Joongie." Jawab Junsu. "ini tentang kejujuran perasaan. Kalian saling mencintai. Dan berfikirlah kau telah menyelamatkan Yunho dari penderitaan seumur hidup menikah dengan orang yang mungkin hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Yunho." Komentar Junsu.

"Aku tau Su-ie... aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Yunho bahagia." Ucapnya. "Tapi... bagaimana bila calon tunangan Yunho itu memang yang terbaik untuknya... bagaimana bila ia memang takdir Yunho."

"Yunho hyung bukan tipe orang yang percaya akan takdir, hyung." Timpal Changmin. "Ia lebih ke tipe orang yang menulis jalan hidupnya sendiri. Pilihannya sendiri. Dan itu kau, Joongie hyung. Jadi... jangan buat Yunho hyung menyesali keputusannya." Saran Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mendesah. "Huft, aku tidak habis pikir. Di jaman modern seperti sekarang perjodohan masih saja ada."

"Itu memang budaya orang-orang kaya, Joongie."

"Dan tentunya itu alasan mengapa orang kaya akan bertambah kaya, hyung." Ucap Changmin. "Orang tua Yunho hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menambah kekuatan kekayaannya."

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaanya." Gumam Jaejoong. "Orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Yunho. Apa ia merasa bangga atau tertekan karena perjodohannya."

Junsu dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang sedikit melamun.

"Hellow Joongie... semua tau siapa Jung Yunho. Namja idaman se-Seoul, seorang pewaris Jung Corp. Dan kau mengenalnya lebih baik dari kita. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tertarik dengan Yunho. Ia tentu saja menanti perjodohan itu terjadi" Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong merengut mendengar ucapan Junsu. "Beruntungnya dia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya." Ucap Jaejoong sedih. "Mungkin memang aku tidak cocok menjadi Mrs. Jung."

"Tapi kau akan berada di status itu, hyung. Ingat, seorang Jung Yunho telah memilihmu dan memberikan cintanya kepadamu. Lagipula kau mendengar ia serius ingin hidup denganmu, kan?"

Ya, Jaejoong mendengar Yunho akan menikahinya kemarin waktu ia berbicara dengan appanya. Ia memang tidak menanyakan secara langsung. Tapi apabila Yunho sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada appanya dan membuat dirinya dikeluarkan dari keluarga. Ia yakin Yunho serius ingin menikah dan hidup bersamanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku percaya dengan Yunho. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah tetap berada disampingnya. Tapi aku akan tetap mendukung apapun keputusannya. Walaupun itu buruk bagiku." Ucap Jaejoong muram.

...

Hari-hari selanjutnya, terjadi perubahan pada diri Yunho. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Jaejoong berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Memang Yunho akan merespon dengan tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya. Tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat dari sorot matanya, Yunho masih terluka karena orangtuanya. Dan itu membuat hatinya berkali-lipat lebih sakit.

Suatu malam, mereka berada di tempat tidur dengan saling berpelukan. Lengan Yunho mengunci tubuh Jaejoong erat. Hening, hanya suara detik jam melingkupi ruangan itu. Saat Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yunho. Ia menemukan namja itu melamun, menatap kosong satu arah.

"Yunnie, gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membelai pipi Yunho untuk mencari perhatiannya.

Yunho menunduk menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. "Ne."

Jaejoong lalu membalikkan badanya untuk bertatapan dengan Yunho. Sehingga ia bisa menatap kedalam matanya.

"Yun... semua ini pasti berat untukmu. Mianhe..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Ania! Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kekasihku sama sekali tidak mempunyai salah apapun." Jawab Yunho tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku yang..."

"Sshh..." Yunho menempelkan jarinya dibibir Jaejoong. "Semua terjadi karena orangtuaku yang tidak berfikir luas dan terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku. Sekarang dan seterusnya apabila aku harus memilih. Aku akan tetap memilihmu, baby."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Yunho lembut.

"Aku harap aku bisa meringankan rasa sakitmu, Yunnie. Aku tau kau sangat terluka. Aku tau ini sangat sulit bagimu."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hanya... tetaplah disisiku, Jaejoong. Kau adalah sumber kekuatanku. Apabila kau tidak disisiku sekarang, aku pikir aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi takdirku."

"Aku yakin waktu akan menyembuhkan semua luka, baby. Mungkin suatu hari, ketika mereka melihatku bahagia hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Hati mereka akan terbuka dan memaafkanku." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat berharap semua itu terjadi. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak percaya Yunho menyerahkan semua yang ia punya untuk dirinya... untuk cinta mereka...

Jaejoong bahagia. Tetapi tidak dipungkiri, sebagian dirinya hancur. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bahagia memilih antara cinta dan keluarga. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bahagia berpisah dengan orangtua yang ia sayangi. Dan ia telah membuat Yunho mengalami semua itu.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yunho ketika ia merasa air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis lagi. Ia ingin terlihat kuat untuk Yunho.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

Mianhe baru bisa update kelanjutany ^^

Masih inget Fanfic ini kan? semoga masih, biar aq nulis kelanjutanny nda sia-sia...

Mianhe ya kalau chptr ini rasa 'yunjae'ny ga maksimal. soalny aq sejak terakhir update ga buka FFn sama sekali. Baca ff Yunjaepun nggak. Jadi kalau feelny hilang ya maklum...

Banyak yg tanya ini smpe chptr brp? yg jelas d novel asliny msh tersisa belasan chpter. Jadi ya segitu chingu^^

.

**Gimana chpter ini chingu? Yunho udah diusir tuh sama appany^^**

**Apa hubungan mereka akan berjalan baik-baik saja?**

**Aq minta pendapatnya yaa ^-^**

**Chapter lanjutany dalam proses...**

**gidaryeo ne^-^**


	31. Chapter 30

.

Warning : **Chapterny bikin baper, Kalimatny njelimet ^-^**

**Baca pelan-pelan lebih diutamakan...**

.

**Chapter Title : Parallel World**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari berikutnya ketika Jaejoong pulang dari kantor, ia menemukan Yunho duduk di bangku yang ada di balkon. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres lagi pada diri Yunho. Dapat ia lihat Yunho terlihat sedang terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Dan ia sangat terkejut lagi melihat punggung Yunho yang bergetar. Ia menyadari Yunho sedang menangis dalam diamnya.

Jaejoong melihatnya dan ia bisa merasakan kesakitan Yunho. Rasa sakit yang selalu Yunho sembunyikan karena tidak ingin Jaejoong melihatnya. Dan kini hati Jaejoong seperti hancur berkeping-keping melihatnya.

Sekarang Jaejoong sadar, betapa egois dirinya terhadap Yunho. Ia telah membiarkan Yunho memilih sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Itu semua karena dirinya yang tidak menginginkan Yunho pergi. Semua akan lebih mudah apabila ia melepaskan Yunho dari awal.

Yunho memang memilihnya. Tetapi tampak jelas semua tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Yunhonya tidak seperti dulu. Seperti kehilangan setengah dirinya. Kebahagiaannya seakan tidak lengkap lagi.

Tanpa sadar, air mata jaejoong jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan lalu menghampiri Yunho. Ia berlutut didepan Yunho yang sedang menunduk. Mengambil tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya.

Jaejoong melihat kedalam mata Yunho yang kini memerah karena menangis.

"Yunnie..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan menatapnya. "Eommaku masuk rumah sakit, baby." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut.

"Eomma kecelakaan kemarin. Ia mulai minum beberapa hari ini. Dimulai sejak hari dimana appa menyuruhku untuk keluar dari rumah." Jelas Yunho dengan suara bergetar. "Eomma menjadi depresi. Saat menyetir tiba-tiba ia menabrak sebatang pohon besar. Eommaku tidak setangguh dirimu, Jae. Ia hanya namja kaya yang tidak pernah menghadapi cobaan hidup yang berat. Cobaan terberat baginya adalah ketika harabojiku meninggal dunia. Dan kini... mungkin karena aku meninggalkannya. Ia menjadi seperti ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Yun.. sekarang, kau perlu pulang ke rumah." Ucap Jaejoong yang tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia mendapat kekuatan berkata seperti itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Jae! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Yunho..." Bisik Jaejoong lembut.

"Dengarkan aku. Orangtuamu mencintaimu. Dia sudah berada disisimu sejak kau lahir. Merawatmu dan membesarkanmu." Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari mereka hanya untuk seseorang yang baru kau kenal beberapa bulan saja. Jika mereka memaksamu untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang tak kau cintai, maka buatlah mereka mengerti. Buatlah mereka mengerti mengapa kau kau tak ingin. Mengapa kau tak bisa. Tidak benar pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja... hanya karena kau bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi. Yun... mereka selalu ada untukmu dari semenjak kau kecil, dari kau yang tidak cukup kuat untuk menjalani hidup didunia ini. Sekarang saatnya kau membayar kembali mereka."

"Meskipun mereka memintaku untuk menyerah akan kebahagiaanku sendiri, Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. "Ne, meskipun itu menyakitkan." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho. Air mata jatuh bercucuran dipipinya.

"Mereka keluargamu, Yunh. Aku... aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk mendapatkan orangtua yang mencintaiku sama seperti orangtuamu mencintaimu."

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Jaejoong! Apabila aku kembali kepada mereka. Mungkin... mereka tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk kembali lagi padamu! Kau tau... ini pemerasan emosional."

"Tapi ia tetap eommamu. Kau pasti tidak ingin melihat eommamu seperti ini. Sakit karena pilihanmu."

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua jelas tau apa jawabannya.

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho." Balasnya.

"Kau tau, aku akan berjuang untukmu sampai akhir, kan?" Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tau. Tapi untuk kali ini... aku tidak menginginkanmu melakukan itu."

"Wae? Kau tidak ingin berjuang untukku?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara lemah.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan ini padamu, Yun. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk menjauhkanmu dari tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada... dari siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Mungkin takdir mengatakan aku memang bukan masa depanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya takdir, Jae!" Teriak Yunho.

"Tapi aku percaya. Aku rasa melawan takdir hanya membuat kita menyakiti orang-orang disekitar kita."

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu baby. Aku tidak ingin kembali pada mereka." Ucap Yunho dengan suara hancur. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Air mata Jaejoong juga tumpah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Tapi kau harus melakukannya, Yunnie. Hiks... semua untuk kebaikan keluargamu."

"Oh, Jaejoongie... aku tidak bisa menerima takdir ini. Tidak bisa!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan memberikan senyuman pahit. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengumpulkan semua tenaga untuk mengatakan keputusan final yang ia yakin ini yang terbaik. "Aku benar-benar melepaskanmu, Yunho. Pergilah. Kau bebas untuk meraih takdirmu."

"Jebal... jangan lakukan ini." Ucap Yunho dengan nada kesakitannya. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu maka aku melakukan ini. Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kesulitan ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan orangtuamu. Kau membuat pilihan yang sulit antara aku dan orangtumu. Sekarang... aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu, Yun." Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. "Kembalilah kepada mereka, Yunho. Aku tidak lagi mengklaim dirimu. Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, Yun."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika memang tepat. Mengapa aku merasakan sebaliknya?"

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya. "Yun... sudah saatnya kau mempercayai takdir. Kita tidak bisa egois lagi. Hanya akan menyakiti orang-orang disekitar kita."

"Jaejoong... aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah mencitai orang lain seperti aku mencintai dirimu sekarang."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yunho." Bisiknya. Kalimat itu sekarang seakan menyakitkan untuk diucapkan. "Kau adalah seorang Jung. Kau tidak bisa menghapus itu. Tetapi jauh didalam dirimu, kau masihlah namja yang selalu aku cintai. Aku tau kau juga sama mencintaiku. Tapi kini saatnya kau meraih takdirmu Yun. Meskipun aku tidak dapat menjadi masa depanmu."

"No!" Ucap Yunho keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau adalah kehidupanku. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu!" Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh. Jaejoong menyambutnya, menikmati ciuman itu. Ia tau, mungkin mereka tidak mempunyai banyak ciuman untuk dilakukan.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa mengingkari siapa kau sebenarnya. Dari mana kau berasal. Setidaknya... tanpa menyakiti seseorang yang kau cintai. Kau tidak menginginkan itu di masa depanmu kan? Apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada eommamu, apa kau bisa menanggung rasa bersalah itu seumur hidupmu?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa. Semua itu akan merubahmu. Akan menghancurkanmu. Dan aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk membiarkanmu mengalami semua itu. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Yunho."

"Maka jangan melepasku." Ucap Yunho.

"Ani. Salah satu jalan untuk membuatmu bahagia adalah apabila kau bebas." Ucap Jaejoong lalu meraih wajah Yunho untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Berikan calon istrimu itu kesempatan, Yunho. Mungkin... mungkin memang itu kebahagiaanmu, tetapi kau terus mengingkarinya. Mungkin dia dapat membuatmu bahagia lebih dari yang aku lakukan. Dan apabila ia tidak bisa, setidaknya kau mencoba. Itu akan membuat orangtuamu bahagia karena kau telah memberinya kesempatan. Jika perjodohanmu berhasil, maka bagus untukmu. Namun jika tidak, orangtuamu akan berterima kasih padamu karena kau lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku."

"Kau membuat pilihan yang akan menghancurkan kita, Jae!" Ucap Yunho marah.

"Yun... semua itu terbaik untukmu." Jaejoong menahan isakkanya. Semua yang ia katakan memang menyakitinya tetapi terbaik untuk Yunho.

"Dan bagaimana jika sampai akhir apa yang kau katakan itu tidak pernah berhasil?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, lalu mencium bibirnya. "Maka kau kembalilah padaku, oke?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tanpa dengan raut wajah serius. "Apa kau akan menungguku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Pasti."

Yunho mendesah. "Kim Jaejoong, wae? Mengapa kau tidak keras kepala, egois dan bersikap posesif saja kepadaku? Mengapa kau tidak memintaku untuk selalu berada disisimu? Jika kau memintaku untuk membawamu pergi dari korea dan menikah sekarangpun aku akan kabulkan."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. "Karena aku tidak ingin membuat semua ini sulit untukmu, Yun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membuat semua ini mudah. Sekarang kau mempunyai dua pilihan yang bisa kau lakukan. Dan keberadaanku hanya mempersulit keadaan."

"Tidak, Jaejoong! Tidak!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau katakan hanya membuatku menyadari betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus tau, hasil akhirnya jelas sembilan puluh sembilan persen aku akan kembali padamu."

"Kau bisa melakukan itu setelah kau mencoba pilihan itu, Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus kasar. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut.

"Jaejoong... my baby..." Bisiknya. "Kau tau... aku sangat mencintaimu... Selamanya... dan selalu... hanya kau satu-satunya pemilik cintaku, hatiku, jiwa dan ragaku" Ucap Yunho sambil membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dadanya. Air mata Yunho mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong berdiri. Kemudian berkata. "Kali ini... bayangkan kita tidak memiliki masalah ini. Bayangkan orangtuaku memberiku kebebasan menentukan hidupku sendiri."

Jaejoong mengangguk menurut.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu. Dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Tidak ada alasan apapun. Hanya jawaban Ya atau tidak."

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

Yunho menatap intens mata Jaejoong. Lalu mengambil nafas dalam. "Kim Jaejoong... aku sangat mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain dirimu dihidupku. Aku ingin hidup denganmu untuk selamanya. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi eomma dari anak-anakku." Yunho berhenti sejenak. "Kim Jaejoong... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya terkejut. Apabila ini nyata ia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di bumi ini. Pertanyaan Yunho hampir membuatnya memekik dan melompat kegirangan. Tetapi ia tau... semua itu mustahil terjadi saat ini. Menginat itu, hati Jaejoong seakan remuk berkeping-keping.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan air mata berlinang. "Ya, Yunho. Aku mau."

Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Tapi senyuman penuh syarat kesedihan. Karena mereka berdua tau, semua ini hanya bisa terjadi didalam mimpi sekarang.

Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Dan ciuman itu berkembang menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dan kebutuhan. Semua perasaan mereka tuangkan dalam ciuman itu. Yunho melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong ke pinggangnya dan membawanya ke ranjang.

Jaejoong terhanyut dalam diri Yunho dan sebaliknya. Yunho mencium setiap inci kulit Jaejoong. Menghirup sepuas-puasnya aroma Jaejoong. Tak lama ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan desahan dan erangan mereka. Mereka membiarkan gairah dan cinta menguasai diri mereka. Tidak peduli apapun. Tidak memikirkan apapun. Hanya mereka berdua. Mereka sangat menikmati moment bercinta kali ini... kerena mungkin... ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya...

...

Jaejoong terbangun lebih awal pagi harinya. Ia menulis surat untuk Yunho. Hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia tulis. Ia terus berusaha menahan air matanya ketika menulis surat itu.

.

.

_Yunnie,_

_Jika kita hidup di dunia ideal yang kita inginkan, pertama kali ketika aku membuka mata. Hal yang akan aku lakukan adalah mengambil ponsel, dan menelepon sahabat-sahabatku. Berteriak kepada mereka bahwa "Jung Yunho melamarku! Aku kini telah bertunangan!"_

_Kemudian aku akan pergi mandi, dan berharap kau mengikutiku. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli setiap majalah pernikahan yang bisa kutemukan. Setelahnya aku akan pergi ke Starbucks dan membaca majalah itu satu persatu. Menandai dengan kertas kecil bewarna setiap hal-hal yang menarik kutemukan. _

_Tetapi sayangnya kita tidak hidup di dunia itu. Kita hidup di dunia paralell yang gila. Dan didunia ini, yang bisa kulalukan ketika ku membuka mata adalah memandangi wajah tampanmu... menghafalnya setiap inchi demi inchi. Lalu aku akan mencium bibirmu, menghirup aromamu, yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Kemudian aku akan mendekatkan bibirku ditelingamu dan berkata di dalam tidurmu bahwa "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan karena aku mencintaimu aku akan melepasmu. Dan jika kau menemukan keajaiban yang bisa membuat kita bersama... maka aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali padamu... dan tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi."_

_Aku ingin kau tau. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menghadapi semua ini. Karena kau mengajariku untuk mencintai diriku sendiri, kau mengajariku untuk menjadi menjadi namja yang kuat lebih dari diriku yang sebelumnya. _

_Jangan berfikir kau menyakitiku karena kau akan meraih takdirmu. Jika takdir itu memang membuatmu bahagia denganya. Maka kau harus tau, aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa egois. Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. _

_Dan jika semua sudah kau lakukan dan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Maka kembalilah padaku. Dan jika kau bertanya lagi pertanyaan itu, jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku berjanji akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuatmu menjadi suami paling bahagia didunia ini. _

_Aku tidak akan pernah berdoa untuk hal terburuk, Yunnie. Aku akan berdoa hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. _

_Mr. Jung Yunho aku sangat mencintaimu... kau akan selalu berada dihatiku selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu..._

_Saranghae,_

_._

_Your baby, Jaejoongie..._

_._

...

Jaejoong meninggalkan apartemen Yunho dengan berat hati, namun disisi lain ia merasa apa yang dilakukannya itu sudah benar. Ia percaya satu-satunya cara untuk membuat diri mereka bahagia sekarang hanyalah apabila mereka berpisah dan Yunho berdamai dengan orangtuanya.

Jika suatu hari mereka bertemu lagi dan Yunho telah terbebas dari kewajibannya, tanpa ragu ia akan menerima Yunho kembali. Karena didalam hatinya, Jaejoong tau, ia tak akan pernah mencintai orang lain seperti ia mencintai Yunho.

Semua yang Jaejoong katakan pada Yunho memang berasal dari dalam hatinya. Memang berat dirasa Jaejoong melepaskan Yunho. Ia mengambil resiko yang amat besar. Mungkin saja Yunho tidak bisa meyakinkan orang tuanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Mungkin saja Yunho memang berjodoh dengan calon tunangannya itu.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, Jaejoong akan menerimanya. Seperti yang ia katakan, jika Yunho bahagia ia akan bahagia...

.

.

**Cie...cie... TBC.. T_T  
**

.

**Annyonghaseyuu... chingu-yaa...**

Heeuuuu... akhirnyaa, Yunjae broke up... wkwkwkk...

Kalian pusing ga sama kalimatnya? Kalo aq sih pusing. Soalny banyak yg ga kumengerti kalimat inggrisny jadi nulisny ke bahasa indonesia susah. Maklum ya...

Yaa... sekali lagi jangan protes tentang karakter yaahh.. dr chpter ini JJ terlihat lemah. Ntar chpter slanjutny jg. Ya mau gmana lagi ini cuma remake chingu... karakter JJ y sama d novel. ga bisa ubah2 sembarangan nanti ceritany juga berubah. Aku buat apa adanya aja yaa...

Saranku, kalo baca FF ya sebisa mungkin jangan samakan karakter d FF sama didunia nyata... kalo aq ntar jadi stress sendiri. Wkwkwk...

.

.

Gimana tanggapannya chapter ini chingu? Sedih ga? kalau aq baca novelny sih baper. Wkwkwk...

Jaejoong berhati besar merelakan Yunho pergi... hikss...

Aku suka kalimat JJ yg ini deh "_ Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa egois. Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia" _

Pokokny JJ tuh mementingkan kebahagiaan Yunho. karena kebahagiaan Yunho adalah kebahagiaanny jg. Tapi mempertahankan Yunho sekarang pun ga bisa membuat Yunho bahagia. Karena masalah orang tua Yunho. Jd JJ minta Yun menyelesaikan dulu masalah orangtua termasuk perjodohanny. Apabila memang takdir Yunho adalah jodohny itu, JJ akan menerima dan bahagia untuk Yunho. Tapi kalau semua usaha Yunho tidak berhasil, Jj akan dengan senang hati menerima Yunho kembali.

_._

Okey...** Pendapatnya** ya chingu...

**Oh ya makasii semuany yg masih mendukung FF ini ^^, bnyk reader baru juga, seneng dehhh...**

**Calanghae ^O^**


	32. Chapter 31

.

Title :** All The ****Wrong Reason**

Author : **Jerileekaye**

Translate and Remake to FF :** Cici ^o^**

Genre :** Romance, hurt, family, comfort**

Main Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

Sub Cast :** Kim Junsu. Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Hyun Joong, Karam etc**

Rating :** M **

Lenght :** Long Chaptered**

Warning :** Yaoi, maleXmale, _alur lambat buanget_  
**

**Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari novel dengan **judul yang sama karya _Jerileekaye_**. Cerita ini aku buat versi **Yunjae**. Sebisa mungkin sesuai dengan keadaan fanfic yunjae sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga membuat cerita ini yang notabene cerita** "straight"** menjadi "**yaoi".** Jadi tidak ada genderswitch, karena kalau dengan fanfic aku lebih suka "yaoi".

Alur cerita **lambat**, karena akan menerangkan segala sesuatunya secara mendetail. Ada adegan yang diperuntukkan bagi dewasa (NC-19). Cerita dikondisikan adanya toleransi penuh kepada sesama jenis menjalin kasih di Korea Selatan. (gay lumrah lah...) ada "**seme**" dan "**uke**" Hubungan "**bi"** sudah biasa terjadi. Karena ini hanya imajinasi n untuk hiburan semata. Jangan disangkut-sangkutkan ke kehidupan nyata. Nanti pusing sendiri ^o^

Apabila penasaran dengan alur ceritanya bisa membaca novel aslinya di **Wattpad**. Dan bila penasaran dengan versi yunjae dan yaoi diharap sabar menunggu. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan yang saya tulis, **WAJIB JANGAN BACA!** Simpel.

.

**Chapter Title : Murka**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Jaejoong langsung pergi ke Apartemen Junsu. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Bahwa ia melepaskan Yunho. Sekarang, ia tidak bersama dengan Yunho lagi.

"Omona! Putus! Apa kau gila, Joongie! Kau pasti sudah kehilangan akalmu!" Pekik Junsu terkejut karena mendengar berita ini.

"Aku harus melakukan ini, Su-ie." Ucap Jaejoong sedih. "Karena aku mencintainya."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, mengapa kau melepaskannya?!"

"Aku tidak ingin eommanya jatuh sakit lebih dari ini. Yunho bilang eommanya depresi ketika appanya menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah. Yunho adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Jung. Aku tak bisa merebutnya begitu saja dari mereka." Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Dan juga aku tidak ingin Yunho merasakan penyesalan apabila nantinya terjadi sesuatu pada eomma atau appanya."

"Apa kau pikir Yunho akan bahagia, hidup tanpamu?"

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia tahu Yunho tidak bahagia dengan keputusannya untuk mundur. Tetapi orangtua Yunho lebih penting. Yunho harus menyelesaikan dulu masalahannya. Jadi yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan sekarang hanya melepaskan Yunho.

"Sekarang ini tidak ada yang bisa bahagia, Su-ie. Tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti akan ada jalan terang untuk kita." Ucap Jaejoong sedih. "Jika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bahagia bersama, Dia pasti menemukan jalan untuk kembali kepadaku."

"Dan... dan kau hanya bisa menunggu sampai saatnya ia kembali kepadamu? Sampai berapa lama itu? Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk menunggunya? Begitu Joongie?" Cerocos Junsu tidak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk kalem. "Ne, aku masih muda Su-ie. Aku akan biarkan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku mengalir seperti air. Mungkin satu atau dua tahun lagi aku akan tau semua yang kujalani sia-sia atau tidak. Jika... jika memang dia bahagia dengan orang itu... maka aku akan melepaskannya dan move on pastinya."

Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Rencanamu sangat bodoh, Joongie."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Su-ie, aku masih sangat mencintainya...hiks..." Air mata Jaejoong akhirnya pecah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Kurasa akupun tidak bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintai Yunho... hiks..hiks..."

Junsu merasa bersalah terlalu menekan Jaejoong. Iapun menenangkan sahabatnya itu dengan mengelus pundaknya. "Oke... Joongie, tenanglah... aku mengerti... Uljima ne..." Hibur Junsu.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Junsu dengan berlinang air mata. "Aku tidak bisa egois Su-ie... Yunho bahkan menyuruhku untuk egois. Tetapi aku tidak bisa... hiks... Aku tidak bisa melihat ia dibuang oleh keluarganya. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melihat kesedihan di wajahnya apabila terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya kelak. Kau mengerti aku kan Su-ie?"

Junsu mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Jaejoong. "Ne, aku mengerti... uljima ne... sekarang tenangkan dirimu, ok." Ucap Junsu lembut.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bergetar. Jaejoong memandang ponselnya dengan jantung yang berdebar keras. Satu pesan dari Yunho.

From **_Yunnie_** :

_Kau mengatakan tentang dunia paralell yang gila, huh? Tetapi kau melupakan satu hal. Kenyataan. Dan kenyataanya aku membenci keputusanmu ini. Tapi oke... aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meyakinkan orangtuaku agar melepaskanku. Atau mungkin merestui hubungan kita. Dan apabila semua usahaku berhasil. Bersiaplah menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin untuk yang sebenar-benarnya. Aku mencintaimu... sangat-sangat mencintaimu, my baby Kim Jaejoong. Pegang kata-kataku! Aku akan membawamu kepelukanku secepat mungkin._

Jaejoong langsung menangis setelah membaca pesan itu. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ia merindukannya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Yunho juga tidak cukup kuat untuk melepasnya. Apabila ia kembali mungkin Yunho akan mengikatnya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi. Ia disini yang harus menjadi kuat. Demi mereka berdua.

Jaejoong bertekad tidak akan membalas pesan dari Yunho. Mereka harus move on. Ia sudah melepaskan Yunho. Menghubungi Yunho sama saja kembali ke titik awal. Ia hanya bisa mencium layar ponselnya. Membayangkan Yunho balik menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berdering membuatnya terkejut. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dengan cemas. Ternyata telepon dari eommanya.

Jaejoong mendesah berat. Lalu menjawabnya. "Yeoboseyo, eomma."

"Kau bilang ingin pulang menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di Jeju, huh? Dan apa? Sampai saat ini kau tak menampakkan batang hidungmu dimuka kami!" Sembur eomma Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Mi..mianhe eomma. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak minggu ini."

"Apa kau tak melihat kalender? Ini hari Sabtu! Apa kau juga bekerja di hari Sabtu?"

"Ani"

"Maka penuhi janjimu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kami!" Eomma Jaejoong langsung memutus sambungannya.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tuhan! Bunuh aku sekarang!"

"Monster eomma?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemas. "Eomma menginginkanku pulang dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Jeju."

"Pulanglah. Kita akan pergi bersamamu. Aku akan menghubungi Changmin. Kau memang harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka Joongie." Ucap Junsu.

"Su-ie... kau tak melihat keadaanku sekarang? A..a...aku baru saja putus dengan Yunho! Bagaimana bisa aku berhadapan dengan orangtuaku?"

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku pasti akan menerima kesakitan lebih dari yang kurasakan sekarang."

"Memang Joongie. Tapi Yunho juga berjuang menghadapi orangtuanya. Kau juga harus begitu. Hadapi semua, jangan menghindar. Jangan menumpuk masalah Joongie. Jelaskan semua tentang hubunganmu dan Hyun Joong dihadapan orangtuamu. Agar semuanya jelas." Nasehat Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Memang ia harus memperbaiki hidupnya sembari menunggu takdir yang akan Yunho berikan untuknya. Mungkin apabila Yunho kembali padanya, mereka sudah terbebas dari masalah. Terutama orangtua.

"Kalian akan pergi ke Chungnam bersamaku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jawab Junsu sambil mengirim SMS ke Changmin. "Kau membutuhkan kami disampingmu. Kau tau Joongie, aku baru saja menajamkan kukuku di Salon. Mungkin berguna untuk mencakar-cakar wajah adikmu itu." Ucap Junsu sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan kukunya.

...

Jaejoong tidak perlu kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil pakaian. Changmin sudah membawakan pakaiannya yang tertinggal beberapa hari lalu sewaktu ia menginap di apartemennya karena bertengkar dengan Yunho. Dalam waktu satu setengah jam mereka sudah berada di Airport dan akan check in menuju Chungnam.

Didalam pesawat Jaejoong hanya melamun. Memandang indahnya awan putih dari jendela. Tak perduli ocehan Changmin mengenai putusnya ia dan Yunho. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tentu Yunho. Bahkan ia memutar kembali ingatannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu Yunho.

_Apa aku sanggup melupakanmu Yunnie? Tidak..._

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat ingin sekali menelepon Yunho. Tapi tak bisa... ia berjanji untuk mempermudah segalanya.

Sesampainya di Chungnam. Jaejoong berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Junsu dan Changmin mencari hotel terdekat dengan rumah Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong pulang menggunakan taxi.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak ia pulang kerumahnya. Jaejoong menghentikan taxi disebuah rumah berlantai tiga dengan pagar cukup tinggi. Rumah orangtua Jaejoong termasuk rumah mewah dilingkungannya, karena kedua orangtuanya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter profesional.

Wajah menyebalkan Kim Karam menyambut Jaejoong tatkala ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, kau pulang." Sambut Karam dengan nada sinis. Lalu ia melihat ke belakang Jaejoong. Seperti mengecek sesuatu tetapi tak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. "Jadi... kau kemari sendiri. Dimana pacar kayamu itu, huh? Menghilang? Cepat sekali..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah. "Dia namja yang sibuk, Karam-ah..." Ucapnya sambil lalu, ia malas meladeni Karam.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya dan ia mendengar keributan di ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ada pesta dirumah."

"Aku juga tidak tau kalau kau diundang di pesta ini." Timpal Karam dengan senyum meremehkan.

Ketika Jaejoong semakin mendekat ke ruang tamu. Ia melihat Hyun Joong dan orangtuanya berada disana.

_Oh Shit!_

Kemudian, ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Mereka melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut. Hyun Joong melihat Jaejoong seperti melihat hantu. Sedangkan eomma melihatnya seperti ia adalah hama berbahaya.

"Anneonghaseyo..." Jaejoong menyapa mereka dengan ramah sambil membungkuk 90 derajat setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Respon mereka semua hanya diam. Namun setelahnya, appa Jaejoong maju menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Jaejoongie... bogoshipo." Ucap Appa Kim tulus. Tapi Jaejoong ingin menangis merasakan atsmofir ruangan ini yang tidak bersahabat. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak diinginkan berada disini. Sekarang ia menginginkan Yunho menemaninya disini. Agar ia merasa terlindungi. Tetapi tidak mungkin...

"Nado bogoshipo appa..." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan appanya dan beralih untuk memberi salam kepada eommanya. Ia memeluk dan memberi kecupan di kedua pipinya.

Kemudian Jaejoong melihat kearah orangtua Hyun Joong dan membungkuk. "Anneonghaseyo Mr dan Mrs Kim." Sapa Jaejoong.

Orangtua Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan ini. Jaejoong meminta ijin kepada appanya untuk membersihkan diri di kamarnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong terkejut. Hampir semua isi kamarnya menghilang digantikan oleh kardus-kardus yang bertumpuk dipojokan. Dikamar itu hanya ada ranjang tanpa sprei dan lemari. Jaejoong mendekati kardus-kardus itu dan membukanya. Ternyata semua barang-barang di kamarnya telah dipack di kardus itu.

Menghela nafas berat, Jaejoong bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Dan mengapa? Mungkin nanti setelah orangtua Hyun Joong pulang. Ia akan bertanya.

Selesai membersihkan diri Jaejoong bersiap untuk turun. Ia memberikan tatapan sedihnya untuk kamarnya yang kini hampir seperti gudang.

Sebelum mencapai ruang tamu Jaejoong tak sengaja mendengar percakapan eommanya dan eomma Hyun Joong. Ia lalu cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Ah, Sora-yah... aku bersyukur akhirnya Hyun Joong sadar dan kini ia bersama Karam. Maksudku... aku tidak mengerti mengapa anakku dulu mau bersama dengan Jaejoong." Ucap eomma Hyun Joong.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku menginginkan Hyun Joong dengan Karam. Aku tau Jaejoong hanya akan mempermalukanku seperti ini. Aku tidak mengira anak tidak tau diuntung itu selingkuh. Aku sangat malu kepadamu."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Perasaannya sakit mendengar eommanya sendiri membicarakan dirinya seperti itu.

"Aku sangat tak percaya Jaejoong bisa menyelingkuhi anakku." Ucap eomma Hyun Joong dengan sedikit emosi.

Jaejoong mendengar eommanya menghela nafas. "Aku juga tak mengira. Aku sudah membesarkannya seperti aku membesarkan Karam. Tapi... yah memang kau sendiri tau kan kalau gen lebih mendominasi. Dia sama sekali tidak mewarisi gen baik dari keluarga ini. Maka dari itu, sejak kecil ia bermasalah."

"Tapi kau sangat beruntung, Karam anak yang sangat baik. Anakku terlihat bahagia bersama Karam sekarang. Aku sangat bersyukur. Ugrh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila Jaejoong yang menjadi menantuku. Tidur dengan namja lain dibalik punggung annakku. Menjijikkan!"

Jaejoong yang mendengarkannya tak kuasa meneteskan air mata. Walaupun ia namja, dibicarakan oleh eommanya seperti itu tentu menyakitkan hati. Mengapa eommanya seperti itu? Tidakkah mereka tau Karam dan Hyun Joong juga berselingkuh dibelakangnya?

"Aku yakin Karam akan menjadi istri yang baik bagi Hyun Joong dari pada Jaejoong. Hyun Joong dan Karam terlihat sangat serasi. Apabila dengan Jaejoong... ugrhh... aku tak tau cucu macam apa yang akan ia berikan padamu." Ucap eomma Jaejoong.

"Akupun begitu. Jika dengan Jaejoong... umm, aku akan tak yakin memandang wajah cucuku sendiri. Apa memang anak Hyun Joong atau bukan. Hahaha..." Ucap eomma Hyun Joong sambil tertawa. Jaejoong berharap eomma membelanya. Tetapi yang ada eommanya ikut tertawa.

_Ini tidak benar! Ia bukan pelacur! Mengapa eomma Hyun Joong membicarakannya seperti itu? Apa yang eommanya dan Karam katakan padanya hingga ia berfikiran dirinya seperti itu?_Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan ada yang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menemukan Hyun Joong ingin memeluknya. Jaejoong reflek langsung berusaha lepas dari Hyun Joong.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pinta Jaejoong dengan nada tajam

"Darling... mianhe... maafkan aku." Ucap Hyun Joong lirih. Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia memandang Hyun Joong. Ia menemukan laki-laki itu menangis.

Jaejoong tetap berontak dengan mendorong kuat dada Hyun Joong. Tetapi lelaki itu lebih kuat. Kini Jaejoong sudah dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyun Joong! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Mianhe Jae... jeongmal mianhe..." Ucap Hyun Joong memelas. "Aku tau aku kalah saing dengan kekasih barumu itu. Tetapi... apabila kau memberiku kesempatan. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia lebih dari dirinya."

"Tidak Hyun Joong! Lepaskan aku... kau gila! Teriak Jaejoong sambil masih mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Jaejoong mendengar suara dari belakang. Membuat ia dan Hyun Joong berdiri diam.

Jaejoong lalu melihat kebelakang Hyun Joong dan menemukan Karam menatap mereka marah. Jaejoong langsung mendorong Hyun Joong dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan iapun terlepas.

BUGH

Bunyi pukulan yang Jaejoong layangkan ke rahang Hyun Joong.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" Teriak Jaejoong marah sambil menatap Hyun Joong tajam. "Kau ini kenapa HA?"

Tiba-tiba para orangtua datang menghampiri mereka karena mendengar keributan.

"Ada apa disini?" Eomma Jaejoong bertanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong untuk meminta jawaban.

"Hyun Joong... ia tadi..." Jaejoong akan memulai.

"Jaejoong mencoba untuk merayu Hyun Joong, eomma! Aku melihat Hyun Joong berusaha mendorong Jaejoong yang ingin menciumnya." Ucap Karam.

"MWO?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang Karam katakan.

Jaejoong menatap eommanya dan eomma Hyun Joong yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Eomma, kau percaya padanya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Karam.

"Mengapa juga Karam harus berbohong?" Eomma Jaejoong bertanya balik. "Memang ada penjelasan lain?"

"Hyun Joong yang memaksaku!"

"Ayolah Jaejoong... kami semua tau siapa dirimu itu. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Mana kekasih kayamu itu? Oh aku tau, pasti ia sibuk dengan yang lain jadi kau ingin mencuri kekasihku." Ucap Karam dengan nada sombong.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Karam dengan emosi memuncak. Selama bertahun-tahun ia bersabar dengan tingkah dosaeng kurang ajarnya itu. Karam selalu membuat hidupnya menyedihkan. Ia selalu bersabar. Tapi kini ia tidak bisa. Kemarahannya pada Karam sudah melewati batas. Entah reflek karena ia benar-benar marah. Jaejoong maju mendekati Karam. Ia lalu menjambak rambut Karam dengan kuat.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Karam mengerang kesakitan karena Jaejoong menarik rambutnya dengan kuat.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA KEBOHONGANMU!" Teriak Jaejoong marah. "Aku tidak pernah menggangngumu. Menyakitimu. Tetapi kau terus saja berbohong tentangku! Mengapa kau tidak bercerita kepada mereka bagaimana aku menemukanmu dengan Hyun Joong di Jeju? Huh? Katakan pada mereka bagaimana kau berhubungan sex dengan Hyun Joong dibelakangku?! Bagaimana kalian berdua berselingkuh dibelakangku selama ini!"

Eomma Jaejoong terkejut. "Karam masih virgin."

"Virgin huh? Hahahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa sarkatis. Lalu ia melepaskan jambakannya dan mendorong Karam ke sisi Hyun Joong. Raut wajah Karam kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia takut dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lalu menghampiri Hyun Joong. "Kau juga. Ada apa denganmu, huh? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu? Kau berselingkuh dengan dosaengku! Bahkan aku melihat kalian berhubungan sex. Ka... kau melakukan semua itu disaat kau menginginkan liburan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita huh!? Dan ketika aku memutuskanmu, kau tidak terima. Lalu mabuk dan memukulku! Apa kau menceritakan semua itu pada mereka?" Jaejoong para orangtua yang sedang berdiri dengan kaku. "Kuberitahu Mr dan Mrs Kim. Anakmu mempunyai pertahanan emosi yang buruk. Ia memukulku setelah aku melihatnya tidur dengan Karam!"

"Benar itu Hyun Joong?" Appa Hyun Joong bertanya kepada anaknya. Ia sepertinya tidak percaya anaknya bertindak seperti itu.

Hyun Joong menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"OMO!" Eomma Hyun Joong terjejut.

"Aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau pikirkan Mrs. Kim." Ucap Jaejoong pada eomma Hyun Joong. "Aku hanya tidak mencintai putramu. Aku ingin memutuskannya secara baik-baik. Agar kita nantinya masih bisa berteman. Tetapi apa masih mungkin berteman dengan mantan yang berselingkuh dengan dosaengnya sendiri?"

Eomma Hyun Joong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menghadap Hyun Joong sekali lagi. "Apa yang terjadi barusan adalah kau yang mencoba untuk memelukku. Aku memintamu untuk melepaskanku tetapi kau tak menghiraukanku! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong menghela nafas dalam. "Sebuah kesempatan, Jae." Jawabnya. "Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Hubungan kita ini. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, Jae. A... Aku melakukan kesalahan." Hyunjoong lalu berbalik menatap Karam. "Mianhe Karam-ah. Sudah berkali-kali kucoba untuk mencintaimu tetapi tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintai hyungmu."

Karam mundur satu langkah. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyun Joong. Ia kira Hyun Joong akan memihaknya.

"Sekarang kau puas? Apa kau bahagia sudah membuat diriku terlihat menyedihkan?" Tanya Karam sambil berlinang air mata.

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawabnya. Ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Karena ia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu, maka Jaejoong membukanya. Ia terkejut dengan dua orang polisi dihadapannya.

"Dia! namja itu! dia orangnya! Dia yang telah melakukan penganiayaan terhadap anakku! Tangkap dia pak polisi!" Eomma Jaejoong berteriak sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Jaejoong menatap eommanya dengan shock.

"Eo... !" Gumam Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"KIM SORA!" Appa Jaejoong berteriak. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini!"

Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut. Bahkan orangtua Hyun Joong. Mereka hanya bisa diam.

"Sora-yah, Jaejoong anakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini kepadanya?" Tanya appa Jaejoong.

Eomma Jaejoong tersenyum sarkatis. "Huh? Anak? Aku tak mempunyai anak kasar seperti dia! Dia gila! Dia pantas masuk penjara! Atau mungkin dia pantas masuk pusat rehabilitasi mental untuk memperbaiki mentalnya!"

Jaejoong menggeleng tak kuasa mendengar kata-kata kejam eommanya. Ia tak menyangka... makian yang terlontar dari mulut eommanya saja sudah cukup membuatnya hancur. Lalu ini? Melaporkannya ke polisi? Hanya karena menarik rambut Karam? Bahkan Karam saja tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"A...a..appa...hiks..." Jaejoong menatap appanya seakan meminta perlindungan karena kedua polisi itu mulai memborgol kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong tau, appanya juga tak bisa diharapkan. Ia memang selalu membelanya. Tetapi ia tidak akan menang melawan eomma. Entah karena alasan apa ia seperti takut dengannya.

"Kim Sora! Hentikan ini!" Teriak appa Jaejoong pada istrinya. "Annakku tidak bisa dipenjara!"

"Anakku juga tidak bisa menerima penganiayaan dari namja gila ini! Dia lepas kontrol! Kasar! Dia tak bisa dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas!"

"CUKUP! KAU BERLEBIHAN!" Teriak appa Jaejoong dengan marah.

Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti bola di pojok ruangan. Ia menyadari sekarang. Eommanya bukan hanya tidak mencintainya. Tetapi ia sangat membencinya. Dan... ia tidak tau mengapa? Apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga eomma membencinya seperti itu?

...

Jaejoong berada didalam sel sementara di kantor polisi selama beberapa jam sembari menunggu appa meyakinkan eomma untuk mencabut laporannya.

_Ya Tuhan!_Jaejoong berteriak dalam hati. _Apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga aku mendapatkan semua cobaan ini? Apa yang aku lakukan sehingga mempunyai eomma yang sangat kejam seperti itu?_

Jaejoong tau sahabatnya diluar sana pasti sedang mencari cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini. Mungkin juga ikut meyakinkan eommanya untuk kembali ke akal sehatnya. Tetapi melihat betapa keras kepala eommanya... Mungkin hal itu mustahil.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi panjang. Ia melihat banyaknya coretan di kursi itu. Seperti coretan nama, umpatan dan kalimat jorok. Mungkin coretan itu dari beberapa remaja yang ditangkap dan menginap semalam di penjara sementara ini. Mungkin mereka telah melakukan kesalahan seperti kebut-kebutan, mabuk, membuat onar. Sungguh jauh dari kesalahan yang dibuat Jaejoong yang hanya menarik rambut adiknya.

Dan kini ia juga mendekam di tempat ini. Sungguh ironi.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang Yunho katakan apabila ia menceritakan semua kejadian ini.

Jaejoong yakin ia akan marah. Tetapi Yunho pasti akan lebih bangga terhadapnya apabila ia bisa melawan Karam. Tidak membiarkan Karam menindas dirinya lagi. Karam sudah cukup menindas dirinya dahulu. Dan kejadian tadi, Jaejoong merasa pertama kali Karam takut akan dirinya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong mendengar suara polisi memanggilnya.

"Kau bebas. Seseorang telah menjaminmu." Ucap polisi itu. "Tetapi eommamu tetap tidak mencabut laporannya."

_Sudah kuduga_. Jaejoong tersenyum pahit. Tentu saja, ia telah menyakiti anak emasnya. Dan mempermalukannya didepan orang tua Hyun Joong. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Ketika Jaejoong keluar sel dan menuju ruang tunggu. Ia melihat semua orang masih disana. Orangtuanya, Hyun Joong dan orangtuanya dan tentu saja si korban Kim Karam. Oh ya ia juga melihat kedua sahabatnya berdiri sambil menatap tajam Karam.

Mereka semua terkejut melihat Jaejoong. Terutama eommanya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Mengapa ia bisa keluar?" Protes eomma Jaejoong kepada polisi disana.

"Sudah ada yang menjaminnya, nyonya jadi saudara Kim Jaejoong berhak keluar."

"T..tapi… siapa yang menjaminnya? Kami tidak melakukannya?"

Polisi itu memutar mata malas kepada ahjuma dihadapannya. "Ne, tapi memang sudah ada yang manjaminnya." Lalu polisi itu beralih kepada Jaejoong untuk memintanya menandatangani dokumen dan mengambil barang-barangnya berupa dompet dan ponsel.

"Apa kau yang telah menjaminnya?" Tanya eomma Jaejoong kepada suaminya.

"Ania." Jawab appa Jaejoong. "Tapi kumohon kepadamu DIAMLAH! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Bentak appa Jaejoong berani.

Eomma Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan menghina. "Beraninya kau menyakiti anakku seperti itu! Kau namja tak tau diuntung! Aku membesarkanmu! Mengijinkanmu tinggal dirumahku! Dan ini! INI BALASANMU KEPADAKU?"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengenali lagi yeoja dihadapannya ini. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Seperti orang kerasukan. Tanpa peringatan, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Jaejoong dengan keras.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba mempertahankan diri. Ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. Terlalu hancur perasaannya. Terlalu bingung tentang keadaan ini.

PLAK

Eomma Jaejoong menamparnya sekali lagi membuat Jaejoong terhuyung kebelakang. Appanya lalu dengan cepat menahan eomannya yang bersiap akan menampar sekali lagi.

Jaejoong blank, shook, sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir saat itu. Sampai ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang sudah berada didalam pelukan seseorang. Memberi perlindungan dengan aman. Menjauhkannya dari eommanya yang masih mencoba menyakitinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Eomma Jaejoong berteriak.

"KIM SORA! TENANGKAN DIRIMU!" Ucap appa Jaejoong dengan marah. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang terus saja memberontak.

Jaejoong mendongak melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya. Dan ia mendapati sepasang mata yang sangat familiar. Dan mata itu sekarang… sedang menyiratkan kemarahan mendalam. Ia murka…

.

'

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Onionhaseyuuuu apa khabar chingu ^O^**

**.**

**Lama ga jumpa yaa... hohoho...  
**

**Ya aammppuunn udah lama banget ya aku ga update... MIANHE :(**

**Buanyak bgt alasan aq ga stop nulis kmren. Hehehe... tapi aq ga akan cerita k0g. :)**

**Dan yg buat aku semangat nglanjutin lagi tuh hanya karna beberapa hari kemarin aq ngeliat postingan ttd Jaejoong. **

**DEMI APA JJ nulis . HUeeeeeeeee... TTTT_TTTT **

**K freaking JUNG. Itu tandanya apa cobhaaaa T_T Gairah pershipperan q jadi kembali. HOHOHOH^^**

**Chingu ada yang tau JJ tu napa kog nulis gtu? ada tanda-tanda apakah?**

**Tp aku juga sedih JJ ga ikut GFF tahun ini ya :( **

**...**

**Oke kembali ke cerita. Novel ini sudah mencapai puncak konflik chingu... **

**JJ dinistakan ya dchapter ini. eommanya bener2 kejam. Karam bener2 nyebelin. hoho...**

**Umh... pasti nanti banyak yg tanya kpan Yunjae bersartunya? jawabanny masih lama. :D **

**Tergantung aq yang nglanjutin, lama apa ga... Hohohoho #peace;)**

**Yang paling gampang n ga bikin penasaran itu ya kalau kalian baca novel aslinya d wattpad^^ nanti bisa bayangin sndiri Yunjaeny gmana :)**

**...**

**Oh ya masih banyak kan yang suka sama FF YUNJAE? Soalnya yang aku liat dari beberapa hari kmren buka FFN. **

**FF Yunjae udah jarang bgt ada disini T_T kebanyakan penulis shipper idol2 baru T_T sedih deh... **

**Ok udah dulu cuap2 q. **

**Bagi chingu reader lama FF ini mianhe ya aku lama udpate ;) **

**Bagi yang baru baca. Selamat datang dan menikmati FF ini :)**

**Aku orangnya nyatai kog ga galak. wkwkwkw...**

**...**

**Pertanyaan unt chp depan. Hayooo siapa yang memeluk mak JJ? **

**Siapa yg tau? **

**Tulis d kolom review ya...**

**Apresiasinya ya chingu...**

**Kamsahamnida ^o^**


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

**Chapter Title : Fakta**

**.**

**.**

"Gwenchana?" Tanya namja yang memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan sambil berusaha berdiri sendiri. Tangannya meraba pipi bekas tamparan eomannya yang kini tampak memerah. Ia meringis perih. Junsu dan Changmin kini sudah berada di sampingnya untuk mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

"Hyung... gwenchana?" Tanya Changmin cemas.

Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lemah. Lalu Junsu juga ikut meraba pipi Jaejoong yang memerah karena khawatir.

"Ugh.. appoh..." Keluh Jaejoong.

Kedua sahabat itu seketika melontarkan tatapan membunuh kepada eomma Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan kepada Jaejoong hyung, nyonya KIM!" Geram Changmin Marah. Namun hanya ditanggapi wajah sinis eomma Jaejoong.

Sama halnya dengan namja yang baru saja menolong Jaejoong. Ia menatap orangtua Jaejoong tajam membunuh. Aura gelap khas orang berkuasa yang ditimbulkannya membuat semua orang disana berdiri membeku.

"KAU!" Namja itu menunjuk eomma Jaejoong. "SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYENTUH JAEJOONG, AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU MASUK PENJARA! DAN KUPASTIKAN JUGA KAU TIDAK BISA LAGI MENJALANKAN PROFESIMU SEBAGAI DOKTER!." Teriak namja itu murka.

Eomma Jaejoong hanya menyeringai remeh dan berbisik pada Karam "Apa dia kekasih kayanya yang pernah kau sebut itu?"

Karam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania. Dia namja yang berbeda." Jawabnya. Lalu ia tersenyum sinis sambil bergumam. "Dasar Pelacur."

Tetapi tak beruntungnya Karam. Namja itu dengan jelas mendengar umpatan Karam.

"KIM KARAM!" Teriak Namja itu dengan suara menggelegar membuat seisi ruangan kembali diam.

"Kim Jaejoong hanya mempunyai dua namjachingu selama hidupnya. Apa itu definisimu tentang pelacur, huh? Menggelikan." Namja itu tersenyum remeh. "Apa kau tidak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri. Kehilangan virginitasmu diusia 13 tahun dengan tetanggamu sendiri. Lalu tidur dengan seluruh tim sepak bola di high school. Termasuk pelatih yang sudah menikah. Pergi ke club malam setiap weekend di Jepang dan berakhir dengan orang asing di pagi harinya. Tidur dengan para dosen di universitas untuk mendepatkan nilai tinggi. Dan tidur dengan siapapun namja yang bisa menjamin kau hidup mewah."

Jaejoong melihat kearah Karam yang kini wajahnya memucat.

"Sadar diri! Betapa murahnya dirimu itu! Aku bahkan merasa jijik padamu, Kim Karam." Ucap Namja itu tanpa perasaan. "Apa eommamu tau kau pernah menjalani perawatan penyakit kelamin?" Ia melihat eomma Jaejoong yang hanya diam membeku. "Ahh... arra, mana mungkin eommamu tau. Walaupun eommamu, Dr Kim Sora seorang dokter specialis kelamin hebat. Mana mungkin kau berobat padanya. Baginya kau adalah anak polos tanpa dosa. Kau tidak akan menghancurkan reputasimu sendiri."

Mata Karam kini telah dipenuhi oleh air mata. Wajahnya pucat seperti tidak ada darah sama sekali. Dan semua orang diruangan itu shook mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

"KAU NAMJA BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAI ANAKKU SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Eomma Jaejoong murka.

"HUH? BERANI SEKALI ANDA MELAYANGKAN TANGAN ANDA PADA KIM JAEJOONG!" Balas Namja itu tak kalah murka. "Dan apa yang saya katakan itu FAKTA! Itu semua terjadi pada anak kesayanganmu nyonya KIM SORA!"

Eomma Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Kau itu sebenarnya siapa, eoh? Namja asing sok tau datang tak diundang, menyebar fitnah tak jelas seolah – olah kau bisa membeli keluargaku. "

Disisi lain, kini appa Jaejoong mendadak terlihat gelisah. Ia menatap namja itu dengan tidak tenang. Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh melihatnya.

"Namaku Yoochun." Ucapnya. Lalu ia menatap Jaejoong. "PARK YOOCHUN" Ia mempertegas lagi, lalu beralih menatap tajam appa Jaejoong.

Appa Jaejoong terkejut, seperti tau nama itu mengandung sesuatu yang berbahaya. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi merah karena cemas.

"Aku pewaris SKY PARK HOTELIERS. Dan ya, aku memang bisa membeli keluargamu." Ucap Yoochun sombong kepada eomma Jaejoong. Lalu ia beralih menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Dan aku adalah dosaengmu, Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong mendelik terkejut. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

_Dosaeng? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Dosaeng?" gumam Jaejoong tak yakin.

Yoochun mengangguk mantap membenarkan.

"Ja..di..k...kau...ju..ga adik Karam?" Tanya Jaejoong terbata.

"Terimakasih Tuhan... TIDAK!" Jawab Yoochun. Kemudian ia menatap dalam appa Jaejoong. "Terkejut mengetahui siapa aku, Mr Kim?"

Appa Jaejoong hanya berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahu hyungku, siapa dirinya dari dulu." Yoochun menyeringai sinis. "Tetapi ternyata kau terlalu pengecut. Sekarang giliranku untuk memberitahu fakta yang sebenarnya." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"Fakta apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan Yoochun-ah" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Jajeoongie... appa..." Appa Jaejoong menatap anaknya khawatir.

"Appamu sebenarnya bernama Park Jung So." Ucap Yoochun memulai. "Tapi ketika kau berumur 2 tahun, ia mengganti nama dan marganya menjadi Kim Leeteuk. Dengan bantuan Kim Sora pastinya... yeoja yang kau kira eommamu itu."

Jaejoong menatap appanya terkejut. Ia mencerna pernyataan Yoochun itu sejenak lalu berkata, "A..appa Benarkah itu? Wae?"

Kim Leeteuk kini sudah berlinang air mata. "Karena aku tidak ingin eomma kandungmu mengambilmu dariku chagi."

"Eomma kandung?" Jaejoong terkejut lagi. Lalu ia melihat kearah Yoochun.

"Eomma kita, hyung."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa? aku tidak mengerti..."

"Ceritanya panjang... eomma kita dulu dibesarkan di Seoul. Lalu ia bertemu dengan appamu. Menjalin hubungan, sehingga terciptalah dirimu, hyung. Tetapi waktu itu eomma tidak mengatakan kepada appamu siapa sebenarnya diadi China. Haraboji atau appa dari eomma kita mempunyai keturunan darah China dan disana ia adalah pemilik kerajaan perhotelan terbesar. Eomma kita adalah satu-satunya pewaris. Di China, haraboji menjodohkan eomma kita dengan anak dari partner bisnisnya... Park Kyuhyun. Ia adalah pemilik Sky Park Hoteliers, appaku." Ucap Yoochun. "Eomma dan appamu lalu berpisah setelah itu. Karena eomma kita tidak bisa menolak permintaan haraboji yang sedang berjuang melawan kankernya. Eomma kita tidak mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai keluarga di Seoul karena takut akan memperburuk keadaan haraboji. Tetapi ia mengatakan kepada appaku kalau ia mempunyaimu di Seoul, hyung. Dan appaku tetap menerimanya dan perjodohan itu berjalan hingga mereka akhirnya menikah. Eomma kita membuat perjanjian kepada appamu di Seoul untuk menjagamu sampai setelah ia menikah. Lalu ia akan membawamu ke China. Appamu waktu itu menyetujuinya, karena ia pikir kehidupanmu di China akan lebih terjamin. Eomma kita percaya kepada appamu. Tetapi... setelah eomma kembali ke Seoul untuk mengambilmu. Park Jung So menghilang tanpa jejak. Kaupun begitu, hyung."

Jaejoong melihat reaksi appanya. Ia menangis sekarang dan menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa bersalah.

"Seumur hidupnya, eomma kita selalu berusaha untuk menemukanmu, hyung. Walaupun ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi sejatinya ia terluka. Kebahagiaannya tidak pernah sempurna karena ia merasa telah kehilanganmu." Ucap Yoochun. "Appaku juga berusaha keras untuk mencarimu. Mengerahkan banyak orang dan menyewa detektif. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Karena yang mereka punya adalah fotomu sewaktu umur 2 tahun. Seumur hidupku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung. Haraboji juga, ia menerimamu dan memaafkan eomma kita. Yang ingin ia lihat sebelum ia meninggal adalah kau, hyung. Tetapi terlambat, ia sudah tiada sekaarang."

Kemudian Yoochun menatap appa Jaejoong. "Kau licik, mengganti namamu dan nama hyungku. Bahkan menghapus semua jejak eomma kandungnya. Membiarkan seumur hidup hyungku berfikir wanita jahat ini sebagai eommanya. Membiarkan seumur hidupnya merasa kecil dan tak pernah dicintai" Yoochun menunjuk kearah Kim Sora dengan pandangan jijik. Lalu menatap kembali appa Jaejoong "Kau itu appa seperti apa, huh? Apabila kau membiarkan hyungku tinggal dengan eomma kandungnya. Appaku akan tulus mencintainya seperti anak kandung. Ia akan hidup seperti layaknya pangeran. Bergelimang harta dan barang mewah. Karena ia berhak untuk itu. Sebagai pewaris salah satu perusahaan perhotelan terbesar. Kau menghalanginya memiliki semua itu! tetapi yang paling tak termaafkan adalah kau menjauhkan hyungku dari haknya menikmati cinta dari keluarga yang mencintainya!"

"A..appa...katakan semua.. itu tidak benar, hiks...!" Jaejoong menatap appanya dengan air mata berlinang.

Appa Jaejoong menutup matanya dan air mata mengalir jatuh melewati pipinya. "Aku hanya takut akan kehilanganmu, Jaejoongie..." Ucapnya. "Aku tau betapa kuatnya eommamu. Aku tau ia akan dengan mudah mengambilmu dariku. Dulu... aku hanya seorang dokter amatir. Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mempertahankanmu. Terutama dari eommamu dan suami barunya."

Lalu appa Jaejoong menatap istrinya, Kim Sora. "Sora-yah bukannya kita telah membuat kesepakatan?" Tanyanya. "Aku akan menjadi appa dari anakmu dan kau akan menjadi eomma dari anakku. Tapi nyatanya apa? Kau tidak pernah mencintainya sama sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya? Setiap kali aku melihat wajah anakmu... yang terlihat hanya namja itu, Lee Sungmin! Seorang yang kau cintai seumur hidupmu! Sebelumnya, aku adalah segalanya untukmu. Namun setelah kau bertemu dengan namja itu, kau meninggalkanku! Lalu setelah namja itu meninggalkanmu, kau kembali padaku! Aku menerimamu dan berfikir semua akan baik-baik saja seperti dulu. Tapi Tidak! Semua berbeda! Kau tidak mencintaiku seperti sebelumnya. Cintamu hanya untuknya! Aku tau dia meninggalkanmu, tetapi dia tetap tinggal dihatimu! Aku bisa merasakannya!" Jelas Kim Sora frustasi. "Jadi apa yang kau harapkan? Mencintai anakmu seperti aku mencintai anakku sendiri? Tidak! aku tidak bisa. Anakmu selalu mengingatkanku padamu yang menghianatiku demi namja itu. Dan rasa cintamu padanya hingga saat ini membuatku sulit untuk menerima anakmu!"

Jaejoong menatap Kim Sora yang selama ini ia ketahui sebagai eommanya. Ia sekarang telah mengetahuinya. Kenyataan dibalik sikap buruk eomma padanya. Karena memang: _eomma tidak pernah mencintainya. _

"Eomma... aku selama ini benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku hanya mengharapkan... sedikit perhatianmu dari yang kauberikan pada Karam. Dan seumur hidupku aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku dan Karam sama besarnya?" Air mata turun membasahi pipi Jaejoong. "Aku percaya, mungkin ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang salah. Atau sikapku yang salah membuat eomma sulit mencintaiku." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau hanya cemburu dan melimpahkan semuanya padaku!"

Kim Sora menatap Jaejoong. Tetapi ia hanya diam.

"Keadaan ini sungguh menggelikan!" Jaejoong menhela nafas panjang sambil menghapus air mata dengan tangannya. Lalu ia menatap Yoochun. "Sudah berapa lama kau tau bahwa aku adalah hyungmu?"

"Belum lama ini, hyung." Jawab Yoochun. "Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu di bar. Aku sangat penasaran dengamu karena wajahmu sangat familiar. Kau sungguh mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Itu sangat menggangguku dan membuatku penasaran. Dan tak lama aku mendapat jawabannya. Ternyata kau mirip dengan eommaku ketika ia masih muda. Kemudian aku mengatur pertemuan denganmu untuk memastikan semuanya. Aku ingin mengambil sampel DNA dirimu, hyung."

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun mendesah "Ketika kita makan malam di restoran hotelku. Setelah kita selesai, aku mengambil bekas gelasmu lalu dengan cepat mengirimnya ke laboratorium untuk diteliti."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku membandingkannya dengan DNAku. Hasilnya, kita mempunyai mitochondrial DNA yang sama. Artinya, kita mempunyai eomma yang sama. Percayalah padaku. Aku sudah mengeceknya selama tiga kali. Dan kau memang hyungku."

Yoochun beralih kepada appa Jaejoong. "Aku sungguh salut padamu yang menyembunyikan identitas hyungku dengan begitu rapi. Tapi Tuhan memang adil. Hyungku yang dari awal berdarah biru akan kembali kepada takdirnya. Tak memungkiri sebesar apapun caramu menghalanginya."

Jaejoong menatap appanya. Perasaannya campur aduk sampai ia tidak tau harus bagaimana terhadap appanya ini. Ia kecewa dengan apa yang telah appa lakukan padanya. Appanya terlalu mengontrol dirinya. Bahkan fakta besar dan penting seperti ini appanya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Diusia Jaejoong yang bahkan sudah dewasa.

Dan Jaejoong marah dengan fakta appa memaksanya tinggal dengan wanita monster yang selalu merendahkan dan menghancurkan kepercayaann dirinnya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengemis perhatian wanita itu. Dan apa yang didapat? Kini ia tau, wanita itu memang tidak pernah mencintainya sebagai anak. Bahkan ia membenci dirinya.

_Kenapa appa tega melakukan semua itu_? pikir Jaejoong sedih. Appanya telah mencuri tahun-tahun berharga dirinya yang bisa ia lalui dengan eomma dan adik yang mencintainya.

"Jaejoongie... mianhe chagi... mianhe... jeongmal mianhe..." Ucap appa Jaejoong sendu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Tapi apa daya hatinya terlanjur sakit. Air mata keluar tak terbendung lagi. "Hiks... Appa... mengapa kau lakukan semua ini? Hiks... apabila kau menyayangiku setidaknya selama ini kau berdiri didepanku. Menjadi kesatria untukku dihadapan mereka." Jaejoong menunjuk Kim Sora dan Karam. "Eomma yang kuketahui memang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mencintaiku. Hiks... tapi... kau punya appa... aku anakmu... kau seharusnya berjuang untukku selama ini pada saat eomma dan Karam membuat hidupku menderita. Seperti pada saat eomma membuatku merasa aku tiak becus melakukan sesuatu. Pada tahun-tahun dimana Karam selalu berbohong dan merebut apa yang kupunyai. Selama ini mereka menghancurkan kepercayaan diriku, appa...hiks... dan apa yang paling menyakitkan..." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk menguasai dirinya dan menghapus air matanya.

Kemudian Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam dan melanjutkan "Kau hanya diam, berdiri disana dan melihat!"

Setelah Jaejoong mengatakan itu ia mengambil dompetnya dan berlari keluar. Tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

Dengan blank Jaejoong melangkah di jalanan. Bahkan tidak menyadari diluar udara sangat dingin membuat badannya bergidik. Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena kini Jaejoong merasakan Jaket kulit tersampir di punggungnya. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat.

Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati

_Dosaengnya..._

"Mianhe hyung, kau harus mengetahui kebenaran dengan cara seperti ini." Ucap Yoochun lembut.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam "Jadi malam dimana kita bertemu di bar hotelmu, kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah hyungmu?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku bahkan berusaha keras menahan diriku untuk tidak memberitahumu, hyung." Ucapnya. "Hari itu adalah hari dimana hasi test DNA keluar dan aku sangat bahagia menemukan fakta bahwa kau hyungku. Tetapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara memberitahumu tanpa menyakitimu, hyung."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Hatiku sakit sekarang."

"Aku tau, hyung. Tidak ada jalan lain menceritakan semua kebenaran ini tanpa menyakitimu. Jadi, tadi malam aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahumu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku mencarimu, lalu aku tau kau berada di Chungnam. Aku berharap bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan appamu dulu. Memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk menceritakan semua kebenaran ini padamu. Tetapi sesampainya disini, aku mendapatimu dalam keadaan kesakitan seperti ini. Ditahan di kantor polisi hanya karena menjambak rambut, huh? Menggelikan. Aku murka. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti hyungku! Lalu tanpa pertimbangan lain aku menceritakan semua itu dihadapan mereka. Mianhe, hyung..."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis dipelukan Yoochun. "Ania... jangan minta maaf. Apa yang kau lakukan benar... hiks... apabila tidak, mungkin seumur hidupkupun aku tak akan tau siapa diriku ini..."

Yoochun lalu mengankat wajah Jaejoong dan menghapus air matanya. "Sekarang aku punya hyung. Ucapnya dengan bahagia. "Hyungku ternyata orang yang tegar dan hebat"

Jaejoong tersenyum tersipu. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah dipuji oleh dosaengnya. Yang baru saja ia tau bahwa mereka hanyalah saudara tiri. Kini ia mempunyai dosaeng yang sebenar-benarnya. Yang tentu akan mencintainya... Jaejoong sekali lagi memeluk erat Yoochun dengan rasa bersyukur yang dalam.

"Kita akan pulang hyung." Ucap Yoochun. "Sekarang. Bukan besok atau lusa. Aku akan membawamu pulang. Pasti eomma kita sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Seumur hidupnya ia terus menunggumu pulang. Ia sudah cukup menderita."

"Tidakkah kau pernah bilang, dia adalah _Kyumin_? Penulis terkenal itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Ne, hyung. Jadi sekarang kau tau dari mana bakat menulismu itu berasal."

Kebahagiaan tiba-tiba merasuki hati Jaejoong. Dia merasa seperti... pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan seumur hidupnya tentang dari mana bakat menulisnya berasal, kini terjawab dengan jelas.

Eommanya... eomma kandungnya yang seorang penulis terkenal.

Jaejoong pasti akan mencintai eommanya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah memeluknya dan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknyya... Ia memang terlalu muda untuk mengingatnya... tetapi ia bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya.

Tak sabar Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengaan eomma kandungnya itu.

Yoochun lalau menggandeng Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin yang berdiri dengan ekspresi shook tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Joongie... jadi dia... do...saengmu?" Junsu membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Ne Su-ie... perkenalkan dia Park Yoochun. Dosaengku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya. Lalu menyenggol Yoochun untuk berkenalan dengan Junsu. Karena dari tadi mereka berdua hanya berdiri mematung sambil bertatap-tatapan.

"Eh, Ne... Park Yoochun imnida." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya pada Junsu untuk berjabat.

"A..aku.. Kim Jun..su... sahabat Joongie" Ucapnya gugup sambil membalas jabatan tangan Yoochun.

Jaejoong dan Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah canggung keduanya.

"Su-ie kalau ketemu seme tampan suka gugup chunnie..." Goda Jaejoong. "Dan kebetulan sekali dosaengku ini tampan." Ucapnya sambil memeluk lenganYoochun.

"Yak! Joongie… kau ini apa-apaan eoh." Wajah Junsu memerah seketika. Yoochun tersenyum geli.

"Aku Shim Changmin, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya waktu itu kau mengantar Joongie hyung yang sedang mabuk." Ucap Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yoochun membalas jawabatan tangan Changmin. "Ah, iya tentu aku masih mengingatmu. Park Yoochun imnida. Sepertinya kita seumuran."

Changmin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ehmm… aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua karena sudah menjadi sahabat hyungku. Selalu menjaga dan berada disisinya." Ucap Yoochun tulus.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kedekatan kami bertiga sudah seperti saudara. Kami selalu mendukung satu-sama lain. Iya kan Su-ie hyung?"

Changmin menyenggol Junsu yang sepertinya tidak fokus.

"Eh, i…iya…iya, kami menganggap Joongie seperti saudara sendiri." Ucap Junsu yang ternyata masih gugup.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Mereka berdua selalu menyayangiku Chunnie…Aku sangat beruntung ada mereka disisiku."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Oke setelah ini aku akan membawa hyungku pulang ke China."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening karena pernyataan Yoochun.

"Apa kalian ingin ikut?" Lanjut Yoochun.

Mereka terdiam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan Yoochun itu. Tetapi kemudian Changmin bertanya. "Apa kau akan membayari semua akomodasi kami?"

"Ne, tiket pesawat, tempat tinggal, makan atau akomodasi lainnya kalian tidak usah khawatir. Selama kalian selalu menemani Hyungku." Jawab Yoochun.

Junsu dan Changmin saling memandang dengan terkejut. Mereka merasa tak percaya, seperti memenangkan undian besar. Ini sama saja dengan berlibur ke China secara gratis.

"Tentu kami mau. Yay liburan gratiss..."

...

**To Be Continued...**

Annyonghaseyuuu chingu ^O^

Gimana? Ceritany tx terduga kan? Pada jawab Yunho y...

Hmmm ternyata ntu Yoochun sang dosaeng, hihihi... n ternyata Jaejoong jg seorang pewaris...

Akhirny kedok Karam as bitch terbongkar. Hahaha... kasian sbnrny, authorny yg nistain karakterny total bener... :D

Aq terharu nih sll dtuggu update T_T, Pdhl ini Cuma remake-an hlo... n ini ff udah panjang... bgt. Ga pd bosen a?

Reader paham kan chapter ini? Aq dah berusaha translate dengan bahasa yang ga njlimet hlo T_T

Hmmmm... oke, kalau ada yang ga ngerti bisa tanya di kolom review. Kalau ada kesempatan q balas.

Pertanyaan unt chp selanjutnya. **"SIAPA TUNANGAN JUNG YUNHO?"**

AQ teu chingu reader pinter-pinter pasti tau lah siapa... ^0^

**Makasi ya semuanya...sampai jumpaaa...**

**Calanghae ^^**


End file.
